What a Nightmare
by PickleInACup
Summary: This is my first fic about Ed Edgar Hoak Skellington, JackSally's son. A better summery is inside. Please read and review, wheather good or bad! m!
1. Chapter 1

1What a Nightmare

Chapter one: Where the Movie Left Off

It was a cool, sunny March morning in Halloween Town. Jack was staring out his study window at the town below. The Christmas snow had long sense melted away. "What a pity," Jack thought to himself. He was only paying the slightest bit of attention to what the mayor was rambling on about. All the white had really complimented Halloween Town's drab, dark architecture. It was a beautiful town- Jack's town none the less.

"Jack! Have you been listening to a single word I've said?" The mayor's head had turned to its white upset side. His voice ripped Jack right out of his daydream.

Jack shook his head to clear it and straightened his posture. "I'm terribly sorry Mayor I-"

"Jack! Location plays a major roll in the town's festivities! If we don't choose a place to scare what good will these plans do us?" The mayor waved the blue prints in Jack's face. Jack scowled at the little man for his rudeness and he immediately backed down. The mayor of all people should have known never to speak to the pumpkin king that way.

"I'm sorry Jack, but were months behind schedule this year."

Jack sighed as he eased down back into his chair. "I know, I know…" Boy, did Jack know. He was beginning to wish he had never let the mayor in this morning and joined his wife, Sally, for her morning walk instead. Unfortunately, it was his duty as Pumpkin King to prepare the citizens for the town's most sacred holiday. It was his fault they were so behind in the preparations because of the whole Christmas fiasco after all. As exciting as it was, Christmas had thrown Jack and most everyone else off.

Jack looked down at his ebony work table deep in thought. He drummed his spindly skeleton fingers on the wood as the mayor anxiously waited for Jack's decision." America, this Halloween we will be terrorizing America."

"Splendid!" The mayor smiled. "But why America? We haven't completed our tour of Europe quite yet. Shouldn't we wait until the Halloween after to scare the U.S. again?" The mayor politely suggested.

"I've already been there once this year," Jack explained. "I'll be able to find my way throughout the streets easier and you and I will not have to draw out quite as many maps. That should make up for some lost time."

The mayor nodded in agreement. "We'll frighten twice as many mortals this year! Nice thinking Jack, I'll announce the citizens of your decision at once." The mayor clumsily gathered all their plans and documents.

Jack and the mayor shook hands goodbye. Jack gave the mayor a courteous bow. "I'm glad you're pleased with my decision, Mayor." Jack said as he showed the mayor to the door.

"Of course Jack, I could never come up with these plans myself. You've never disappointed us."

Jack winced inside, but forced a smile on his face anyways. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow; the first draft of the plans should be all drawn out by then."

"Very good. Wait, Jack!" The mayor was pleased with their productivity. Jack was about to shut the door, but the mayor stopped him before he could.

Jack was annoyed at the mayor for not scramming already. "Yes mayor, is something wrong?" He asked as politely as his mood would allow him.

"Oh, no Jack, I had just forgotten to mention that the vampire brothers wish to meet with you next week to discuss any off limit kills." The mayor explained. "Is ten-o-clock good for you?"

"Tell them ten –o-clock is fine. I'll be there."

"Right, so long."

"So long" Jack closed his front door and breathed a Sigh of relief as he heard the mayor walk down his front steps and drive away in his car. "Thank God…" Jack whispered as he slouched down into his armchair.

It wasn't that Jack had anything against the mayor; it was just that the mayor's dependency on him was so draining.

Jack had seriously been questioning his leadership abilities a lot lately. Although his attempt to take over Christmas duties from Sandy, or, um… Santa Claus didn't turn out to be such a disaster and everyone seemed forgiving enough of Jack's little episode, Jack himself was still feeling guilty about the whole thing.

The good news was he was no longer board with Halloween; the bad news was he is too busy trying to get back on track to be board. His wedding had been a beautiful one. It had probably been the best day of his life, but because of his responsibilities, Jack and Sally didn't even have time for a honeymoon, not that anyone could really go anywhere outside of Halloween Town.

Jack frowned and his expression became heavy with thought. He was no longer concentrating on Halloween. Now his thoughts turned to Sally. He truly felt terrible for ignoring her lately, but she _did_ seem to be understanding.

Jack caught a glance at his wedding photo sitting on the nearby end table. He picked it up to get a closer look. There was him, in a slightly dressier tuxedo, and Sally to the left of him, in a beautifully elegant and tattered corset wedding gown. Oh, how beautiful she looked that day. Jack would never forget their kiss at the alter, if he lived for another hundred years.

Jack suddenly felt very lonely. He sighed deeply, longing for his dear Sally. Sally was the only one who truly understood him. She, who would be there to catch him should he fall. He set the web-embroidered photograph back on the table with tender gentleness. An idea suddenly came to the skeleton, one he should have thought of sooner. "Never mind the plans for now; it's time I caught up with Sally".

Jack raced out the door and down the front steps. He was almost at the front gate when he heard barking at his heel. He turned around to find his faithful ghost dog, Zero. "Come on, boy, let's go for a walk!'.

Zero panted and barked happily as he floated close behind his master down the crooked cobblestone streets of Halloween Town.

a/n: This is the first chapter of one long-ass fanfic about Jack, Sally and their son, Edgar Hoak Skellington. I will also deal with Lock, Shock, and Barrel and how the trio grows into adulthood with Edgar. Just to forewarn you, I'm not going to deal with any epic plots, even though it is an epic sized fic. I just want to write a story about a bunch of dorks who drive Jack insane by doing and saying a lot of stupid crap, and listening to metal all day. If you're not a Metallica, Kiss, Scorpions, Judas Priest, Ramstein, Dio, Slayer, Disturbed, Poison, Deep Purple, Motley Crue, Pantara, Twisted Sister, Deo or Ozzy fan, don't read this fic because you won't get the humor. I promise, there will be romance and drama as well, so please enjoy.

Ps: The bands I listed were only 13 out of the many kick-ass metal bands that will be referred to throughout this fic. Metal is only one element to my fic though, I will try my very damnedest to keep this story purely NBC as possible. Praise and flames welcomed. Oh and there will be more cursing and adult situations as the fic goes on. It is all finished; I just have to type it out. You all rule!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Lock, Shock, and of course Barrel

"Shock!" The little witch girl cringed as the eldest witch sisters called out her name in unison.

"What did I do wrong now!" Shock stomped her foot in frustration.

The sisters cackled at Shock's third attempt to brew a potion. "What did you do wrong!" Zeldaborn, the shorter of the two sneered. "The claw of kitten is to be added _after_ the powdered snake fangs, you wretched imp!" She corrected Shock sourly.

.Shock rubbed the back of her head. Her mask covered her deeply annoyed expression. "What difference does it make anyways?" She wined.

The eldest witches cackled again. "If you would spend more time on your reading and less time sneaking off and causing trouble you would know what difference it makes." Helgamine, the taller of the two nagged.

"If you can't mix the ingredients then go join your little brother and gather them!" Zeldaborn ordered.

"Fine!" Shock shouted. "I will!" She threw down her mixing stick and stormed out of the back door, mumbling under her breath.

"What are we going to do with her?" The shortest sister asked. Her warty nose wrinkled at the smell of Shock's poorly brewed potion.

"That brat..." The other witch hissed. "If her mother had only bothered to discipline her _we_ wouldn't have to." She spat in frustration.

Shock heard a loud 'clang' in the distance. The eldest witches must have dumped the brew out into the street already. Oh, how she hated slaving over that damned cauldron. Shock kicked stones along the path to relieve stress. She was heading for the lake because she knew that's were Barrel would probably be.

Shock snorted to herself. It was true, she was a terrible witch, but honestly she couldn't care less. Trick-or-treating was much more fun anyways, especially the trick part. Barrel, however would disagree.

She walked slow and kept her head down. Her trademark mask was kept on her face. She was very annoyed with the eldest witches. If they told her to go into town it didn't count as sneaking off, not that Shock was really in the mood to cause mischief anyways. Now that Barrel, Lock and she had been separated causing chaos just wasn't the same.

After Jack had defeated Oogie once and for all he placed the notorious trick-or –treating trio back into their original custody. Shock and Barrel were placed back with the witches, who practiced their ancient magic above ground, while lock was placed with the warlocks who lived in the catacombs under ground. Warlocks only come to the surface two or three times a year, so Lock, Shock and Barrel hadn't seen each other in months.

Shock really couldn't blame Jack for their misery, as much as she wanted to. Even though Oogie Boogie had taken her brothers and herself in after their mother witch and father warlock had ran off together when she was four, she knew he never really loved them. He only needed them to do his dirty work. In fact, the only positive side about serving Oogie was that he allowed them to do whatever they wanted. As long as their pranks didn't interfere with his fun, the trio never got in trouble.

Shock looked up and saw the top of their old tree house in the distance. Boy, did that ever bring back memories. Shock's mother had left shortly after Barrel was born. Her mother had never been too popular with the other witches, and neither were her children. It was obvious from the start Shock would never be a great witch, the trade bored her to tears, with all those spells, potions, and concoctions you had to memorize. It wasn't that she wasn't smart enough. Shock had always been the brains out of her siblings, but unfortunately like her parents, she was more adventurous.

Because none of the other witches were willing to take the trio under their roof, Shock and her brothers ran wild throughout Halloween Town until they came across a certain boogieman. Oogie Boogie was nice enough at first; He fed them, sheltered them and gave them neat torture devices to play with. He was the cool uncle every kid wants, but soon Oogies true colors started to show. He became cruel and demanding. He would threaten; even beat them if they didn't run his errands for him. Oogie was always quick to forgive, only to find another reason to yell at them the next day. They were terrified of him, but they had no won else to turn to. Every one else had abandoned them.

By the time they were older, Lock, Shock and Barrel had become very dependant on each other. Being the 'smart one', Shock had claimed dominance over her little brothers, even if they were slightly crueler than her. They looked out for each other. Having given up on witch craft, the trio dedicated their lives to trick-or-treating. They could egg, T.P., and swipe a candy bowl dry in less ten minutes and they had never gotten caught once. Lock, Shock and Barrel weren't called Halloween Town's finest trick-or-treaters for nothing after all.

But it was their teamwork that enabled them to pull all their tricks off. With Lock out of the picture, Shock and Barrel just didn't have the heart to be troublesome. Because shock and Lock were a closer in age their relationship was a bit tighter than theirs and Barrel's, but Shock loved both of them dearly, It was unspoken between the trio, but Lock, Shock and Barrel knew were their loyalties lied. Shock had cared for her brothers her whole life; they were her only friends and her only family.

Lock and Barrel were too young to remember their parents clearly, but Shock remembered them. She had been hurt the deepest because of their negligence and abandonment. Even so, she had never cried for them. She couldn't, she had to be brave for Lock and Barrel's sake. Even Oogie Boogie's violent outburst couldn't draw tears from the little witch's eyes, as young as she was.

The tree house, thankfully, was out of her view. Now she could see the mucky, brown lake water just fifty feet or so ahead. She saw Barrel splashing around trying to catch a minnow to torture. Despite all the bad memories the walk had resurfaced, Shock couldn't help but smile beneath her mask at her simple little brother.

She knew he'd be here; Barrel loved the lake for some reason. The witches said it was because her mother had an affair with a lake man. Shock knew that was preposterous… or was it? Sadly Shock wouldn't put it past her. Barrel did have webbed feet after all, but then again all the drinking she did while being pregnant with him could have caused that. Shock took a seat on a rock and watched the little butterball play,

Barrel looked up and noticed Shock's silhouette in the distance. He stood up with lake water up to his knees and waved to her. "HI SHOCK!" He shouted enthusiastically.

Shock waved back to him, but her dainty little wave lacked the enthusiasm Barrel had displayed. It wasn't that she was unhappy to see him; it was just that this day had been very depressing for her. Barrel ran over to were his sister was sitting and joined her, Even though there was plenty of room on the rock to seat two, Barrel still gave Shock a rough, yet playful nudge. Shock recoiled and knocked her pain in the butt brother off instead. The pair cackled loudly as they fought over the rock. Bickering was their main way of showing affection; the other was insulting one another.

"Barrel, you bumbling idiot! Why are you gathering ingredients at this smelly mud puddle?" Shock removed her mask to grin mockingly at her little brother to give her nagging the full effect. "There's nothing those old hags can use here."

Barrel gave Shock a dismissive hand gesture. "It's not like you'll brew them right anyways." He sneered sarcastically.

"Is that so?"

"Sure is. You know full and well Lock had to do all the cooking." Barrel was expecting a snappy comeback from his adorably obnoxious sister, but instead Shock said nothing and covered her face back up, Barrel hadn't realized mentioning Lock's absence would have hurt her so much, but in the back of his mind he knew he should have.

Shock slouched and her breathing became choppy and heavy. As she buried her face in her hands Shock began to sob softly. Barrel was frightened by this. Shock, crying? He didn't even know she could cry.

Shock snarled bitterly and threw her hat to the ground. She continued to sob. "I…I…I miss Lock, Barrel!" Again, Shock buried her face in her hands, but out of embarrassment for allowing her little brother to see her this way.

Barrel's eyes dashed around wildly. Inside he was panicking; he didn't know what to do or what to say. All he knew was that he wanted shock to stop. Barrel did the only thing he could think of. He put his arm around his weeping sister's shoulder to comfort her. "Don't cry, Shock. It'll be okay, we'll manage. "Barrel said, holding back tears of his own.

Barrels words held little meaning. The trio had never been separated and neither of them was sure if anything would be okay, but it still comforted Shock to have Barrel so close. Both of them had stopped crying, but they didn't move or speak.

Barrel let go of his sister and let his hands fall to his lap. Shock picked up her pointed hat and fidgeted with the brim before placing it back on her head. Tired and beaten, Shock and Barrel breathed a deep 'sigh' in unison. They didn't even have to look at each other to know what the other was thinking; I wonder how Lock is making out?

A/n: I know this chapter was mostly a huge and depressing flashback, but believe it or not it will tie some things together later. In the next chapter I'm switching back to Jack and Sally. Lock won't appear until chapter 4. No don't throw food at me! I warned you this fic moves slow at the beginning, but Jack's son is on the way, I promise. Hope you enjoyed, any type of review is appreciated. You all rule! m/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It's a Big Decision

Sally bid her farewells to the vampire brothers. "I'll talk to you boys tomorrow." She said pleasantly and continued down the cobblestone path.

"Have a nice day, Mrs. Skellington." The thinnest of the four replied.

"Tell your husband we said hello."

"Always a pleasure, Mrs. Skellington."

Sally had always wanted the privilege of walking around Halloween town with no objections, and now that she had it she was enjoying every minute of her freedom. She had made it a point to take walks every morning and evening. She enjoyed watching the citizens go about their day busily. It was nice to watch the witches fly around on their broomsticks, the lumplings playing hide-and-go shriek and the ghost dance in the wind who call's 'who's there?' up close. If there was one reason out of a hundred reasons why Jack was an excellent pumpkin king, it was because he acknowledged everyone's efforts and contributions to the town. He gave every monster, ghoul, and corps a chance to participate.

Usually Sally would only observe, but every once in a while someone would make small talk with her, but nothing beyond that. She was still a stranger among most of the citizens, and her sudden engagement to Jack was still a shock to them. Small chat (like the one she just had with the vampires three blocks ago) was nice, but Sally was beginning to feel lonely.

She was overjoyed for Jack's rekindled enthusiasm about Halloween, but his duties as pumpkin king left them little quality time together. Even when Jack had the time to talk to her it was usually at a late hour and he was just too tired.

Obviously, Sally and Dr. Feinklestein were not on speaking terms with each other. Her replacement, Jewel, was a surprisingly good-natured woman and made tried to keep a friendly relationship with Sally, but she was completely devoted to the doctor. Conversations with her mainly consisted about Dr. Feinklestein, his work or about sewing; In short, they were dull and not much fun at all.

Sally was approaching town hall. There were no meetings being held today so the area was calm and deserted. She walked over to the fountain and took a seat to let her feet rest. She noticed a weed growing through a crack in the pavement; she plucked it and began to pluck its pedals one by one. "I wonder if Jack will take off early today." Sally pondered to herself. She sighed. "No. Wishful thinking, there's so much to do. It would be nice though." Sally smiled. There has to be something else I can do to help besides make alterations to his suit. I'll talk to him about it as soon as I get home." She assured herself, still slowly picking the pedals. "As long as were spending time together, I'll be happy, and maybe I'll finally be able to convince him to do it."

Jack had already searched through half the town for Sally, but came up empty. He might have been able to find her sooner if he wouldn't of had to stop and say hello to everyone he walked past, but he _is _the pumpkin king after all. His main concern was avoiding being seen by the mayor, lest he get hiss marrow nagged off for being out and about for not working. He looked down at Zero, who was rather enjoying the walk. "Come on, Boy" The skeleton insisted. "We haven't checked town square yet."Zero barked once and followed his master in the other direction.

Jack was maybe fifteen or twenty yards away from town hall when he spotted his dear Sally sitting by the fountain. Immediately the whole town seemed brighter. "There she is Zero!" Jack exclaimed, and then rushed over to greet her. Many, many years as the pumpkin king had made his movements silent and eerie. Sally, who was still deep in thought, didn't hear him coming. "Sally! I-"

"Ahh!" Sally nearly jumped out of her stitched up skin. "Oh, it's just you." The rag doll sighed in relief. She jumped up into her husbands arms and gave him a kiss hello, then rested her head on jack's chest.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. Next time I'll call out to you before I walk over."

Sally looked up at him and smiled. "It's okay, I was…" Suddenly she felt something cold brush up against her leg. She twitched a little then looked down. "Oh! Hello Zero." She knelt down and patted him on his translucent head. "Good boy…" Sally cooed. "It's nice to see you and Jack, hu boy?"

Jack chuckled quietly. "Yes, Zero and I needed a change of scenery. Well, not a big change, just..." The skeleton began to fumble his words.

Sally stood and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know what you meant."

Jack smiled sheepishly. He felt silly and uncomfortable, but maybe that is how love was supposed to make you feel.

"What are you doing out here?" Sally asked.

"I wanted to join you on your walk. May I?" Jack placed his skeletal hand over Sally's.

"Sure." She said pleasantly and the couple began to walk side by side together. "I feel terrible for ignoring you so much lately." Jack said out of nowhere. He looked to the ground feeling too embarrassed to look at Sally.

"Don't be sorry, you haven't been ig-"

"No." Jack cut her off short. "I should be sorry, all I've been doing lately is work and I've been completely neglectful towards you. There's no excuse for it Sally. I-I need to organize my time better so I can get my work done_ and_ spend time with you"

"You can't do it all Jack."

"I could try, for you."

Sally was touched. She leaned her head forward and kissed him on the cheek. "I understand, I know your job isn't easy. You have a lot of responsibilities and this town needs you."

Jack nodded slightly. "But still I-"

"I know you love me Jack. Never once did I ever think you were neglectful; you came all the way out here to see me didn't you?"

Jack smiled warmly at Sally, then laughed as Zero dashed out in front of them barking playfully. "Yes I did, and I'm very glad I came."

"Honestly, I don't really care how we spend time together, just that we spend our time together." Sally began. "When we get home lets go over some plans together, please? I need to learn to start somewhere, if you show me the ropes maybe I can help you and you wouldn't be so busy." She offered nervously.

"Of course!" Jack mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it first. "That would be splendid Sally. It might not feel so much like work if we're laying out plans together." Jack embraced Sally and gave her a big kiss. Sally was overjoyed Jack agreed to her suggestion. She felt bad for not offering to help sooner, but they were a new couple and the late start on Halloween was putting them both on edge. Then and there Sally decided she would be more open with Jack.

"It wasn't that I was uninterested with your work" Sally began slowly, trying to ease gently into a touchy conversation.

"Of course, the thought never crossed my mind." Jack insisted.

"I like to wander off because, well, I use to be cooped up all the time you know." Sally paused and closed her eyes. Jack gave her a sympathetic look, placed his arm around her waist, and held her close. As they continued to walk, they began to approach the outskirts of town. Again sally spoke. "The house is so empty…" She stated softly.

A bad feeling began to sink in Jack's nonexistent stomach. He knew what conversation 'the house is so empty' always lead to.

"Maybe it's time you and I considered having children Jack." She looked up to see his reaction, which wasn't the one she was hoping for.

Jack sighed and shook his head. "I don't know Sally, do we rally need a baby? Now of all times?" He continued to walk not realizing Sally had stopped. Sally kicked a loose pebble in frustration then quickly caught up with him.

She was determined Jack was going to here her out this time. "A baby would complete our family." She argued.

"Please Sally." Jack begged, "Not this again. I told you before the wedding no lumplings just yet. I have too much to do as it is."

"We can wait until next year when everything is back on schedule and you're not as busy," She pleaded.

Jack thought about it for a moment then abandoned the idea. "Children are a lot of work Sally."

"Halloween comes every year. Are you telling me you'll be less busy in two years? Ten?"

"…Maybe…"

"Jack!"

"Please Sally, be reasonable. Now just isn't a good time…"

Zero stayed ahead whimpering. His ears drooped lower and lower as his master and mistress's voices raised higher and higher. Even a dead dog knew better than to get caught in the middle of this mess.

"…I don't know dear…" Jack was beginning to weaken. He hated arguing with Sally and he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"It is possible Jack" She assured him.

"I Know…."

"Dr. Feinklestein! Maybe he could create a child for us. We're not on speaking terms right now, but maybe if I convinced Jewel to warm up to him and if you were the one to ask him he might –"

"You're doing research?" Jack asked, not intending to sound as sarcastic as it came out. He stiffened up, knowing full and well Sally wouldn't let that slide.

"I'm not planning anything behind your back, if that's what you're implying." She said coldly.

"No dear, I wasn't implying…" Small voices in the distance distracted the couple. They appeared to be coming from the lake or at least very close to it. The lake, had they really walked that far? Jack and Sally took a few steps closer to hear the voices a little better.

Sally looked in the direction Jack was facing and finally realizing what had caught Jack's attention. "Is that Shock and Barrel?" She asked curiously.

Jack shielded his eye sockets for a moment to keep the glair out of his view. "Yes, that's them." He confirmedly stated.

"What are they doing all the way out here? Shouldn't they be with the witches and warlocks?"

"Yes, they're supposed to be. They must be up to something."

"At the lake?"

"They're probably giving the swamp gal trouble." Jack frowned. "I'll get to the bottom of this."

Sally put her hand on Jacks shoulder before he walked off. He turned to face her, still frowning. "Don't be too hard on them Jack. They're little and they've been through a lot."

Jack's expression softened slightly, then he proceeded to approach the former Boogie's boys. He never had anything against Lock, Shock and Barrel even if the Boogies and the Skellingtons had been rivals for over three holiday generations, but they were hooligans. The trio took harmless trick-or-treating much too far and unfortunately when they did Jack was forced to put his foot down. But, no Jack had never hated his town's finest trick-or-treaters even though that was Lock, Shock and Barrel's assumption. Jack was just the only one in town who cared enough about the trio to give them any sort of discipline.

Jack waltzed over to Shock and Barrel who were still sitting quietly on the log. With out making a sound, Jack tiptoed behind them, just leaning directly over they're heads. "Shock, Barrel!" He addressed them in a low, accusing tone.

Startled and shaken, Barrel toppled off the side of the log and Shock (still in tears, but not sobbing) scrambled for her mask. They both let out loud shrieks. Had they been human children on Halloween night Jack would have cackled evilly at their scared reactions, but instead he stepped out in front of the two lumplings, folded his arms in front of his chest, and glared at them sternly.

"Jack! Uh…hi, umm…uh…" Barrel stammered nervously because jack had caught him off guard.

Jack regarded Shock first out of habit, knowing she was the ringleader so to speak. "What are you two doing out here?" He asked in a mature and fatherly manner.

Shock managed to find her mask, but not soon enough. Jack caught a glimpse of her face; her eyes were puffy and watery. She had been crying. "Shock…?"Jack leaned over and offered Shock his hand. "Are you alright Shock, did something happen?"

Shock jerked away from his hand. "I'm fine Jack…" The venom in her voice was even enough to make the pumpkin king back off a few steps. Oh, how she would have liked to have said, "You know what's wrong Jackass. You know what happened. Oogie is dead and Lock is gone, numb skull, you sent him away!" But Shock knew better than to speak that way to Jack Skellington.

Jack was taken aback by Shock's obvious display of hostility. He knelt down on one knee and tried to sound as non-threatening as possible. "Shock, are you sure? You can tell me."

"She's fine, Jack!" Barrel hissed. He placed his chubby hand on Shocks shoulders defensively and gave Jack a spiteful stare, a 'piss off' look.

Jack shot Barrel an even nastier look and Barrel backed down. He regained his poise so not to upset Shock any further, but he still had to make sure they weren't causing any trouble. "What are you two doing out here?" He repeated himself.

"The eldest witches sent us out here to gather ingredients for one of their brews, Jack." Shock explained in a more normal tone of voice.

"Yeah, they made us come out here." Barrel added to back up Shock." Just ask them."

Jack eyed them carefully. "Where are the ingredients you gathered Shock, Barrel?"

Again, Barrel could only blurt out a confused 'um…' until Shock spoke up for them both. "There are none, I mean, we couldn't find any. There's nothing out here. We tried telling the old bags that, but they wouldn't listen."

"Watch your tongue Shock!" Jack scolded the young witch. "You should have more respect for your elders."

"Your right, Jack" Shock agreed sarcastically.

"Pardon us, jack." Barrel added, equally sarcastic.

Jack eyed them suspiciously, placing his hands on his hips. "You're telling me you two are up to absolutely nothing?"

"Yes Jack" They both answered in unison.

"No pranks? You're not bothering anyone? Nothing has been vandalized?"

"Would you like that rat over there to testify for us Jack?" Barrel pointed to a rabid looking black rat scurrying towards the lake.

Jack had just about enough of their wise cracks. "Go home." He ordered, pointing in the direction of the witches dwellings.

Shock hopped off the log first, and then Barrel followed. He looked back at Jack who was massaging his temples to prevent an upcoming headache. "We were heading back anyways." He added sourly.

"Would you like Sally and me to escort you home?" He offered politely. He didn't really want to, but for some reason he felt obligated to ask.

"No thanks Jack…"

"We can take care of ourselves." Shock wanted to make that perfectly clear to the skeleton. She knew she couldn't blame Jack for everything that has happened, but she was willing to try.

"All right, have a safe walk home."

Shock and Barrel snorted in response. They scoffed at the idea of Jack actually giving that rat's ass as to whether or not they made it back safe, but their thoughts soon turned to Lock and they dropped the subject.

Jack stood there to make sure they were heading home. Zero slowly hovered over to his side. Jack looked down at his old companion. "And she wonders why I don't want children." He whispered. Zero gave him an inquisitive look.

Shock and Barrel were still in view. They didn't seem to have the usual bounce in their step as they use to. They walked slowly, their shoulders slouched and they dragged their feet. Jack recognized that walk. He had walked the same way for many years when he had been bored with Halloween, when some thing in his life had been missing. "I wonder what's wrong with them Zero."

Suddenly, something occurred to him. He had scolded Shock and Barrel, but not Lock. He had asked the warlocks to take Lock in after his scrap with Oogie, and until that point, he had never seen them separated. Jack felt terrible; he had made a huge mistake. "Poor children…" Jack sighed. He ignored the heaviness he felt in his nonexistent heart and turned to head back to Sally. "Come on boy…" He called to Zero. "I think their innocent this time."

Sally stood patiently on top of the gentile slope that leads to the lake. "It must have gone well, I didn't here any yelling." Or at least that what she thought until she saw the sad look on Jack's face. "Jack, what happened?"

"Nothing" He said simply. "Apparently they were gathering ingredients for the eldest witches. They didn't find anything so they decided to head back." Jack spoke flatly; he walked slowly, not facing anyone.

"Oh, no trouble?"

"None that I could see. I looked around, their story checked out."

"That's good. " Sally said, relieved. "They didn't appear to be up to anything."

"They never do…" Jack sounded so gloomy. It was beginning to make Sally nervous.

"Jack?" Sally inched closer to him. "What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Shock was crying that's all."

"Crying? Oh, poor dear. Why?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Jack began. "I think it was my fault."

"You frightened her?"

"No," Jack said dismissively. "I've done so much worse to those three and all they've ever done was gasp. No, I think it's about Lock. I didn't realize separating them would have bothered them so much…"

Sally could see Jack was troubled. She patted him on the back. "You only tried to do what's best for them." She assured him. "No won has ever cared enough about Lock, Shock and Barrel to bother with them besides you."

"I guess…" Jack looked up. They were getting closer to home. "I can never keep them under control though."

"Keep trying, they'll thank you for it later."

Jack didn't know whether to believe her or not. Sally had been right about many things in the past though. "I think you would have a lot to offer a child if we-"

"Sally please! I'm done discussing this. I can't handle a couple of street urchins let alone a baby! I-I have too much to do already."

Sally was really beginning to get upset. "Please Jack…" The rag doll begged. "Could you please consider it? I want so much to bear your child!"

"No Sally!" Jack finally shouted. He swung open the gates to his manor and stormed through the entrance.

Sally followed. "But-"

"No! For the last time, NO! It's out of the question!" Jack fumed. In his agitated state, he appeared ten feet taller than he actually was, but he shrank as soon as he saw the heartbreak in his love's eyes.

At first, Sally just stood there under the iron pumpkin archway, then after a brief pause, she broke down into tears and started to weep.

Jack tried to give her a hug. "Oh Sally, please don't cry, I…" He placed his hands on her dainty round shoulders, but she was too angry with him to embrace him. She pulled herself away and dashed up the front steps still shedding crocodile tears.

Jack chased after her. "Sally, wait!" He pleaded. "Sally! Sally? Sally!" he finally caught up with her in the study. "Sally, please, can we talk this out?"

"I thought you were done discussing this…" She retorted bitterly.

Jack's arms fell to his side. Deflated, he looked to Zero who looked back up at him as if to say 'bastard.'

He tried to reason with her again. "Sally, I'm sorry… If you would just-"

"_SLAM!"_

Sally slammed the door in Jacks face so hard he fell on his tailbone. Shakily he picked himself up. He stared at Zero bewildered and again the dog looked at him with an expression one could only interoperate as 'bastard…'

Jack tried knocking on the door. "Sally!" He called. "Sally, open up! Please?... Oh, come on…. Sally! Are you going to leave me out here all night!"

"YES I AM!" She shouted from behind the door of the master bedroom.

"Sally, be reasonable…!" Jacks pleas were futile, Sally wasn't about to budge. The normally sweet and loveable rag doll was too hurt to even consider sleeping with Jack that night. After about an hour of trying to reason with a closed door with no response he gave up. Jack weakly leaned his head against the doorframe. "Okay… I guess I'm going downstairs now… goodnight dear, I love you…" And there was still no response.

Jack ripped of his tie and Jacket and tossed them onto his antique armchair. He began to pace back and forward mumbling angrily to himself. Zero was half-asleep on the floor only paying Jack the slightest bit of attention. "Why? Why does she have to overreact to this sort of thing? We agreed no lumplings just yet!" Jack flopped onto his couch and folded his arms in front of his chest to pout. "That use to be _my_ bedroom you know…" The skeleton complained to his canine companion (because zero was the only one around to listen).

Jack sighed heavily. He stared up at the area of ceiling were their bedroom was most likely right above. "…It will be okay." Jack told himself. "We'll kiss and make up in the morning." With that, thought in his mind to comfort him jack sprawled out on the couch, rested his skull on the arm of the sofa and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Catacombs

Shock and Barrel weren't the only ones having trouble adjusting to their new structured homes. Lock was not having any luck with the warlock elders either.

Lock sat quietly in the corner of a dark, dank room toiling with a large piece of wood and a carving knife. The walls were made of large stones and roots imbedded in dirt. No natural light penetrated the dark passageways of the catacombs so candles were used in every room and displayed on every table, countertop and bookcase. The light of the flames made all shadows dance whimsically across every surface. Often Lock would mistake one for Oogie, but it always turned out to be a chair or something. Even with all the candles it was still only bright enough to function in those accursed catacombs.

Darkness didn't frighten Lock, or any other citizen in Halloween town for that matter, but the little devil boy kind of needed to see what he was doing at the moment. Eldest warlock, Thannen, was forcing Lock to whittle a staff for future sorcery and the blade Thannen gave him in which to carve with was too dull to properly carve the wood as it were.

Another wood shaving fell gently to the dusty floor. Lock had missed slicing the top of his finger by an eight of an inch. "Careful Lock, steady your hand!" Thannen ordered in his low raspy voice.

Lock looked down to make sure the old fart didn't see him sneer. "Doesn't this decrepit old wart have anything better to do than to hover over me?" Lock asked himself. "For screeching out loud! Go breathe down Hatchet or Stock's or one of the other apprentice's necks for a change!"

But Lock knew that was too much to hope for. The old conjures had cooped themselves up under the town's foundations for so long they were utterly senile. Lock also knew he was Thannen's favorite apprentice to badger.

Unlike Shock, who fell short of everything a witch aught to be, Lock had practically mastered all the beginner spells in the three short months he had been cast down into this infernal rat hole. It drove the other warlock's nuts! No mater what they through at him Lock never slipped up. On top of that, the little devil was a show off and a gloater. He completed every reading assignment, memorized all of his incantations and was an excellent brewer and cook (courtesy of Oogie Boogie).

Lock glanced up at the eldest warlock. His cloaked arms were folded over his chest. Thannen's yellow eye twitched in annoyance. The insolent little demon was even carving a staff perfectly half blind! How could the son of Mettleck the blundering complete such a task? Thannen adjusted his pointy black wizard's hat to break him from his staring. Lock noticed his big pointy nose crinkle under his thin bifocals causing his gnarled white beard to sway. Lock's only comfort since he was forced to stay in the catacombs was that his natural magical talents made the others want him gone as mush as he would like to be.

Thannen loomed over the young apprentice with a horribly crooked back and a serpent like gaze. The old man gave Lock the willies to no end, but he tried his damnedest not to show it. The silence that plagued the tunnels day in and day out was even moor oppressive. Lock felt like an automaton amongst the passive, rigidly behaved warlocks. "The air is so thin…" He found himself thinking.

Thannen pointed a spindly gnarled finger right in between his eyes. "LOCK!" His bellows echoed off the walls.

"What!" Lock demanded. His boyish voice cracked.

"Take your time" The warlock instructed. "Pay more attention to detail." There wasn't a flaw in the little devil's workmanship, but Thannen was determined to make the smug little bastard slip up.

"I am!" Lock exclaimed. He was truly annoyed now, and claustrophobia was beginning to set in. His hands began to shake and Lock found his vision to be blurry all of a sudden. His wrist wouldn't stay straight any longer. Lock slipped and the blade slid across his thumb.

"…OWWW!" Lock dropped the blade and staff and blue blood gushed from his wound allover his red robe.

Thannen grinned in triumph as Lock clutched his injured thumb. It didn't slow down the blood flow, only stained his other sleeve. It gave him pleasure to watch the boy fret over the staff he tended to so carefully. To add insult to injury he gave Lock a thwack on the head with his wand/walking stick. Lock rubbed the top of his head and growled at the old man. In return Thannen gave him another blow to his cheek. Lock yelped as his cheek split open.

He knelt down to look Lock in the eyes (a difficult task for one so ancient). "That will teach you to follow orders and mind your manors." The warlock said condescendingly. He looked at Lock's gash and sighed. "I suppose we'll have to clean that up now won't we?"

"Please…" Lock said bitterly, but it was enough to satisfy Thannen.

He stood with the help of his walking stick. "Hatchet, come over here quickly!" Immediately an apprentice a couple of years older than Lock came over.

Hatchet was a wiry, pale, blond warlock to be with a visage so emotionless it resembled a statue in nature. His face was angular, only slightly rounder than Lock's and he had dark blue circles underneath his yellow and slate eyes. He paused to catch his breath then bowed to Thannen. "Yes elder warlock?" Hatchet asked obediently. He made Lock want to puke.

Thannen pointed his gnarled warty finger at Lock, who was huddled in the corner bleeding profusely and clutching his wounded finger. "The whelp had an accident. Take him to the healing room and tend to him." Thannen sounded less than concerned.

"Yes, elder Thannen." Hatchet regarded the younger apprentice and winced at his wound. He pulled Lock up on his feet and the two boys walked towards the exit.

"Lock!" Thannen stopped him before they walked out the door.

Lock's posture stiffened as he cringed. "Yes…?" He groaned without looking back.

"As soon as you're healed clean this mess up."

The little devil/warlock gritted his jagged teeth. "No problem elder Thannen, I'll get on it." Lock forced himself to answer then scurried off. Lock had to sprint to catch up with Hatchet much like how Barrel use to have to sprint to catch up with Shock and Him. Hatchet was a little taller than Lock so even though his movements were slower and more graceful, his leg length gave him a longer stride.

Hatchet was white as a sheet like all warlocks and an angular face. He had black lips and large slate and yellow eyes and platinum blond hair that appeared as though it was cut with a bowl. Both warlocks focused on the dark hallways ahead of them. "You sliced yourself up pretty good hu?" Hatchet asked out of the blue.

"This? Please…" Lock forced a chuckle. "Barrel and me use to do sooo much worse to each other." The young devil was constantly trying to maintain his reputation as the badass.

Hatchet saw right through Lock however. He rolled his large blue eyes. Maybe Lock was a big shot above ground, but down in the catacombs he was merely an obnoxious apprentice. So what if he was advanced for his age? He was still annoying and disrespectful and never takes anything seriously. Trick-or-treating is all well and good, but down here it's an insignificant activity, but try telling that to Lock. Hatchet and his brothers were so sick of hearing stories about the pranks Lock and his drop out siblings use to pull. He was lucky the elders even aloud him to keep that ridiculous tail and haircut, much less go on and on about trick-or-treating.

But besides all that Lock was ambitious and a quick leaner. He was also very tough for his age and for that Hatchet and the others were forced to respect the little self-proclaimed devil.

The apprentices glanced up quickly as the two boys entered the healing room. Once they identified Hatchet and Lock they immediately went back to whatever it was they were doing at the moment.

Lock leaned against the wall while Hatchet searched the carbonates and shelves for some thing that could help Lock's wound. Lock looked around the room. As usual, no one was doing _anything_ interesting. Lock shook his head in disgust. "These wand-jockeys are as dull as sand…" He thought loudly to himself.

It wasn't far from the truth. The other six or so young apprentices were always work and no play and they had a limited or virtually no sense of humor or adventure.

Like their witch counterparts the warlocks wore mainly black, grey, and the occasional dark blue purple and green. Their robes and pointed hats were embroidered with moons, stars, clouds, suns, herbs and other such cosmic or nature symbols. They all had white, sun deprived skin with discolored lips and eyes with very little facial feature differentiations. Barrel was probably the only warlock in Halloween town without a well defined jaw and steep, pointy nose.

Lock looked down at his finger. "Damn, I've got blood all over my sleeve!" He griped.

"Hold on I found it!" Hatchet assured him. He walked over to Lock holding a very large wooden mason full of some strange smelling powder.

Lock looked suspiciously at the concoction; he wasn't familiar with that spell yet. "…Um, what's that?" He asked pinching his nostrils shut.

Hatchet sighed. "Place your hand in the bowl." He instructed.

Lock shrugged, and then did as he was told. As his bloody hand touched the powder a puff of red smoke in the shape of a weary ghost fumed up from the bowl. Startled, Lock ripped his hand away, nearly causing Hatchet to drop the concoction. To his surprise the wound was completely heeled and the pain was gone as well. "Hu…" Lock said as he examined his hand. "And I didn't thick this pansy magic was good for anything." He grinned at his fellow warlock.

Hatchet's face remained emotionless; not even a chuckle. He turned to put away the heeling powder. Lock growled. "Basdtard, can't you take a joke?" The little devil whispered to himself.

Suddenly Lock felt lightheaded and unstable. He collapsed to his knees as if someone had struck him. Hatchet rushed to his side. "Lock! Brother, are you okay?"

"For the last time we're NOT brothers!" He snarled fiercely. Hatchet took a step back, knowing he struck a nerve with his colleague. Lock slowly rose to his feet and took a quick breather to recoup. Lock never wanted to call anyone besides Barrel his brother, especially not a wand-jockey like Hatchet, but he knew the young warlock well enough to know that Hatchet's concern for him was genuine. "It's nothing…I just feel a woozy, that's all…"

"It's from the blood loss." Hatchet concluded. "You should probably go sit down. Do you want me to clean up the other room for you?" He offered politely.

To regain some dignity Lock arrogantly pushed Hatchet aside. "No thanks, I can handle it" He declined. "Besides, Thannen will beat us both black and green if he catches you picking up my slack."

Lock marched out of the room with a confident look on his face. Hatchet couldn't help but crack a smile as his pointy red tail swooshed side to side behind him. It made his red robe look so disheveled from the back. Hatchet returned to his studies and Lock slipped away into the shadows of the long, winding hallways of the catacombs.

The closer Lock came to the other room the less confident his movements became. He poked his head through the doorway and there was Thannen Scowling down at him. With a withered hand the eldest warlock motioned for him to enter. Lock humbly obliged. His focus was on his feet. "I'm back." He stated softly.

Thannen snorted and walked over to the closet and pulled out a broom. "Here" He barked as he handed the broom to Lock. "If you can't complete the task of a warlock then you shall perform the chores of a witch. Sweep up those wood shavings, then wipe up your spilled blood and make sure you put everything back when you're done." Thannen ordered.

Locked frowned "Yes sir." He hissed.

Thannen made his way towards the door. Thannen stretched while yawning. "I'm going to sleep" He told Lock. "And when you're done you had better go right to bed also. No fooling around while the rest of us are trying to sleep, understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Lock answered blankly. He was focused on sweeping at the moment.

"Good. Sleep well." After bidding Lock goodnight Thannen slipped away into the shadows, eager to retire to his sleeping chambers.

Lock waited until Thannen was completely out of the room before mumbling "Yeah, whatever you old geezer." It took Lock no time at all to straighten up his mess and lock up for the night or whatever time it was. Lock hadn't been sure when it was night or day for months. He lost track after a while because the older warlocks never kept clocks, only hourglasses. It had become maddening after a while. "I never had to clean when Oogie was in charge…" The devil complained to himself irritably.

Lock decided to head back to the caldron room. He poked his head through the tall, gothic doorframe. His fellow apprentices were already winding down for the night. They all sat around the large bubbling caldron changing into their night clothes, not really looking at, or speaking to each other. Lock walked quietly to his 'bed' which was merely a thick mat on the floor and started to change as well.

Hatchet walked over to him, approaching the little devil shyly. Lock looked up at him. "What do want now?" He asked rudely.

Hatchet offered him a wooden pipe. "There's some tobacco left, do you want to smoke?" He offered politely.

"No" Lock sneered. "That stuff smells like crap, why would I want to smoke it?"

Hatchet shrugged. "It will calm your nerves, relax you."

Lock shook his head no. "I don't want any, Hatchet, go away."

"Just take a few puffs and pass it to someone else. It's not going to kill you."

Lock sighed. "Fine, hand it over…" Hatchet handed him the pipe and a match. Lock took about four good puffs before going into a coughing fit and quickly passing it on to the next apprentice. "Ahh… It tastes like crap too!" He spat.

Hatchet chuckled lightly. "You're just a light weight."

"Go cram it wherever it'll fit wand-jockey."

"Do you feel more relaxed or what?"

Lock shrugged. "Yeah… I guess so." He admitted. "I don't like the smell and taste of that stuff though."

"Neither do we, but it's a nice thing to do before bed." Hatchet said. "Next time join the circle brother, it makes it easier to pass the bowl"

"I'm not your damn brother!" Lock snapped. "Go away already."

Hatchet nodded. "If you say so brother, goodnight."

Lock growled as Hatchet returned to his own bed. The purplish glow of the caldron began to die and the room became darker and darker, indicating to the boys it was almost lights out. The apprentices curled up on their mats and drifted off to sleep.

Lock kept his eyes shut and slowed his breathing, but he never really drifted off to sleep. He waited until he was sure the others were all fast asleep before reaching under his pillow and pulling out his old devil costume.

He carefully, but quickly slipped it on and propped his robes under his sheets to make it appear as though he was still there. Lock had to tiptoe his way between the others and snuck out the door, barely making a sound. He was lucky everyone fell asleep before the caldron completely died or else he might have tripped over somebody.

He made up his mind to try and sneak above ground again. He had tried it once or twice before, but he was never able to run into Shock and Barrel. Timing breakouts was tough because the warlocks only talked to the witches maybe four times a year and Lock was never sure what time it was. He couldn't even write to them to find out were they would be when he was able to escape. Unfortunately, Lock was had no choice but to return to the catacombs and face whatever punishment the elders had in store for him, whether it was a beating, imprisonment in the broom closet, more chores or whatever.

Lock didn't care about that though. He was determined to be reunited with the other Boogie boys if it killed him.

Now he had to sneak along the catacombs with only the occasional hanging wall torch to guide him. Lock knew his way around those endless tunnels and underground chambers better than anyone would have expected, and where he was going he knew like the back of his hand. There was only way to the surface he knew the others wouldn't dare to follow him up. Oogie Boogie's abandoned casino.

a/n: I know this whole chapter was pretty farfetched, but I _did_ actually put a lot of thought into it. I used the word 'warlock' instead of 'wizard' because I didn't want anyone to confuse Halloween town's catacombs with Harry Potter or something like that. It isn't a school; it's an underground society that's run a little differently than the way things are normally run on the surface. The only reason I think the catacombs might even exist in Halloween town because the town does seem to have a lot of underground sewers and passageways and stuff and witches technically speaking are not living dead creatures, they're living therefore there must be warlocks somewhere in town for the witches to 'ah-hem', reproduce with. Hey, that's just me and everybody has their theories Hope I'm not boring you! \m/


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Harsh but True

Jack couldn't sleep. Every time he was about to drift off he started to think about the fight and how much he had hurt Sally. Jack rolled over and sat up. He wasn't sure about what to do and how to feel. He loved Sally dearly, but a child, now? It was out of the question, especially this soon into their marriage and not when Halloween was so close.

Jack leaned his skull back against the couch. "What do you think Zero, how should I handle this?"

Zero stirred in his basket and regarded his master with one eye open. Jack knew Zero couldn't actually give him advice. It was just comforting to know something was there beside him, listening. Zero floated over to Jack and rested his ghostly head on his boney lap. Jack patted his head gently. It relaxed him a little, but it didn't solve his problem.

Jack knew only a walk through the graveyard would be able to clear his thoughts. He put on his coat and ties and walked towards the door. Zero barked after him. "No Zero…" Jack shushed his faithful pet. "I need to go alone. You stay here and make sure Sally is alright."

Zero yelped as if to say 'will do' and hovered up the stairs to guard his sleeping mistress.

"Good boy." Jack whispered and closed his door behind him. The troubled skeleton walked gracefully out into the streets and continually rubbed his chin in thought.

The streets were empty except for a few random ghost and vampires and the Wind who calls 'who's there?' and none them wanted to bother their pumpkin king when it was so obvious he didn't wish to be. Jack noticed the moon glowing in the starless Halloween town night sky. It seemed much brighter now that Oogie no longer staked claimed to it. It was yet to be determined whether that was a good thing or not, but Jack had other matters to attend to.

The town was very creepy that night and the air was thick and musty, but its dark macabre charm was not enough to settle the old skeleton's troubles. Hopefully the cemetery would do the trick. With a flick if his wrist, Jack opened the ancient cemetery gate and strolled along it's crookedly paved path, searching for some kind of solution.

Lock managed to lurk his way through the catacombs without waking anyone up. The passage way to Oogie's casino was especially dark and hazardous. The tunnel was unpaved and no torches were lit for guidance. Lock had to crawl and feel his way for the small opening that lead to the entrance. After about ten minutes or so of wandering aimlessly through the dark Lock could feel the cold, moldy tiling that made up the cave walls. Suddenly the ground disappeared from underneath him and he fell forward into thin air, screaming.

"WOAH…OOMPH!" Lock landed face first onto the dusty, cobweb-ridden casino floor. He painfully stood up and brushed his clothes off. He could hear Oogie's pet neon bats screeching and fluttering above his head. Locked looked up at the decorated ceiling and discovered the bats watching him. The devil grinned. "Hello boys. Did you miss me?" The bats began to screech and whistle in response.

Lock looked around. The lair had almost been completely dismantled. The giant mixer was empty, the gunmen slot machines were in pieces, and all the torture devices were removed or locked up. Lock looked closer. All the skeletons Oogie had conned and captured had been liberated months ago. Many of them had lost their freedom to the Boogie family when the stakes had been raised to high during a bet. Other than the bats and a few roaches here and there, the casino was completely desolate.

Lock shook his head in sorrow at Oogie's remains. "All the Boogie's hard work… down the toilette!" Lock kicked a disregarded skull half way across the casino and plopped down onto the floor angrily.

A cloud of dust rose into the air as Lock's little behind hit the floor. Lock folded his arms in front of his chest and pouted. He wasn't exactly sure how Shock and Barrel felt about this, but he was devastated and no matter how many times he passed through the old casino, the sight of it in ruin broke his heart. He had probably mourned the most for Oogie's death. Lock had always been Oogie's favorite, or at least he was a little harder on Shock and Barrel (mostly because Shock was the oldest and a girl and because Barrel was the most annoying and easiest to pick on).

The trio feared Oogie of course, but fears aside they still considered him to be a father figure. In time Lock and the others learned to depend on Oogie and follow his orders even if those orders were illegal or dangerous. Through the Boogie man's example, the trio developed a cruel sense of amusement out of the pain and suffering of others. Moaning and sadistic lounge music became their lullabies and yelling and thrashings became their displays of fatherly affection.

Lock could recall when he was little and Oogie had called him a little devil. Because Lock was a child who had never been given a pet name by an adult he cherished the insulting nickname Oogie had given him. He liked the image so much he begged Shock to sew him a costume and carve him a mask so he could truly be a little devil. He styled his hair like horns and used what little magic he knew at the time to make his tail move life-like.

Barrel loved his older brother's costume and begged Shock to make him a Halloween costume as well. She settled on a skeleton costume because it was easy to make. Oogie hated Barrel's costume and expressed his feelings firmly, but he never really punished Barrel so the costume stuck. Shock played along with her siblings and fashioned her own mask, but remained a witch. Accompanied with a natural gift of troublemaking, the trio's costumes was the beginning of their legacy as Halloween town's finest trick-or-treaters and they had none other than Oogie Boogie to thank for it.

Oogie taught them everything they knew: how to prank, how to play every card game from Go fish to they're personal favorite, Poker, and most importantly, how to cheat, how to be able to lie through their teeth and appear as though their telling the truth. So what if they had to run a few errands once in a while? They didn't mind earning their keep…

So what if he yelled? Yelling is what fathers do. So what if he never cleaned or told us to clean or to wash or to mind our manners? It wasn't because he didn't care; Oogie was just too cool for that stuff. So what if he never said 'goodnight'? Barrel and I had Shock to tuck them in. So what if he struck us a few times? That's what you get for screwing up or getting on Oogie's nerves. So what if he never thanked us for bringing him bugs and told us to shut up and go away when we thanked him for feeding us? So what if he never once said 'I love you'?

Lock's eyes started to water. His chest felt tight and heavy. The poor orphaned devil started to sob and crocodile tears started to roll down is cheeks. Lock was confused as to why he was crying for Oogie. Maybe Oogie Boogie wasn't the ideal parent, but after their real parents abandoned them and the witches and warlocks shunned them he was all Lock, Shock and Barrel ever had. As bad as Oogie was, living under his rule at the tree house was still better than living as an apprentice with the warlocks.

There were some good times to be remembered, like when Oogie made them his famous snake and spider stew, the first time they all played poker together, or when he allowed them to come down into the casino and play with the torture devises. Lock was never really sure if Oogie loved Shock, Barrel and him or not. Even if he felt something similar to love for them it gave the trio comfort at night to know the boogie man was right beneath them. Lock loved Mr. Oogie Boogie, and maybe he always would.

Lock sniffed back his sorrows. "Come on, pull yourself together" He commanded himself. "You have to find the others."

The tunnel that leads up to their old elevator was difficult to climb, but Lock had done it before. He gripped the grooves and cracks of the wall and with a little difficulty began to climb upwards. A beam of moon light pierced through the darkness and was just enough to stimulate the black light paint that embroidered most of the casino. Lock made it to the opening and struggled to pull himself up. He wished Oogie hadn't of sucked down that latter Sally used to try and rescue Sandy Claws with. He made it. Lock steadied himself, desperate to leave the place, but something made him look back one last time. It was sorrow, regret and anger. Anger towards Jack Skellington, Oogie's rival, a creature the burlap monster hated and whose name was cursed throughout the casino his whole life. Lock would have given anything to strangle that pompous, boney, toothy grinned bastard of a pumpkin king right then.

He wished upon every spell and charm he could get a hold of that he was all grown up and strong so he could punch the skeleton's skull of his shoulders. Lock growled angrily. It echoed throughout the tunnel. "I HATE you Jack Skellington! You ruin everything in my life you touch!" After punching the side of the opening creating a loud metallic 'twang' Lock raced into the elevator and went up.

The cage stopped when it reached the upstairs. Lock hopped onto the floor and began to look around, being careful of the discarded bare traps and loose floor boards. "Hey Shock! Barrel!" He called. "Are you guys up here!" Just as he figured, they weren't home. "Are you happy Jackass!" He yelled to himself.

Lock sighed. He had vented enough for now. He redirected his attention to why he snuck out in the fist place. "Maybe they left a note in the tub this time!" He guessed optimistically. He raced for the 'garage' to take a quick look. Lock hopped into the tub and searched the bottom but found nothing. Discouraged, Lock curled up in the moldy old tub. It was cold and damp, but it reminded him of his siblings. "I guess no one's let them come out this way." The lonely devil boy whimpered. "They must be in town."

Lock knew it would be stupid to try and sneak into the eldest witch's home so he abandoned any hope of seeing Shock or Barrel that night. However, he still wasn't ready to return to the catacombs. The cemetery, "I'll hide out there until morning." He thought.

Lock ran stealthily through the streets so not to be seen or heard. When he reached the iron gates of the graveyard Lock hopped through the bars and began to wander aimlessly betwixt the tombstones without any rhyme or reason to his path. The open spaces and fresh night air was sure to take his mind off his troubles a little. The moon was in the highest point in the sky and half of the cemetery was hidden by silhouettes. Lock reached the base of the living hill before he decided his sore feet couldn't take him any farther. He collapsed against a headstone and began to fidget with his tail. Lock breathed the night air in deeply to get the tobacco taste out of his mouth. Never in a million years did he ever expect to consider a walk through the town's cemetery a privilege, but that's what it sure felt like… "I'll head back in an hour." Lock told himself. "No point in getting caught sneaking out if I can help it."

Although the scenery was beautiful it didn't really hold Lock's interest for very long and the little devil found his short, child-sized attention span forcing him to look in all directions. The inscription on the gravestone he was currently leaning up against caught his eye. Lock read it silently at first, then struggled to read the weathered lettering, "Joseph Ghoulsmith…

Died in 1869…

Resurrected in Halloween town in 1879"…. The corpse was about the same age as Lock. He was probably dust or an adult by now. Again he leaned back against the gravestone. "So… what did you do to get here?"

As Lock was busy vegging by the living hill Jack was making his way towards the same spot. He treaded along the hollowed ground glumly, still deep in his thoughts. For some reason he began to talk to himself, if for nothing else to say out loud what he didn't have the heart to say to Sally. "I know your ready to be a mother and I'm sure you would do a wonderful job raising our children, but I'm simply not ready to be a father just yet." Jack continued deeper still into the graveyard. "I'm the pumpkin king for screeching out loud! My entire mission in life has been to terrify children; I don't know the first thing about raising a lumpling…" He said a bit louder accompanied with dramatic hand movements. "And with Halloween so close-"Jack stopped abruptly. His eye sockets widened. "Oh no" He gasped. "I'm doing it again! I'm placing Halloween before my very own wife!"

The skeleton hung his head in shame. He never meant to set Sally aside like that, never, but he truly was skeptical about the idea of having kids. After all, Halloween was his most important priority now, right? "NO" Jack decided. "Sally is the most important thing in this world or any other world to me!" He declared to the entire town.

Jack began to walk with more confidence as he approached the living hill. Unbeknownst to Jack, Lock was aware of his presence. He crouched down behind the grave hoping Jack would soon turn to another direction. If Jack caught him on the surface he would drag his sorry tail back to the catacombs and tell the warlocks and then he'd really be sunk.

Lock eyed the skeleton's every move and listened in on him closely. "I guess now wouldn't be a bad time to have an heir…" Lock heard him say.

"Whoa, an _heir_?" Lock whispered.

"-find the time to teach him to scare and-"

"Oh dammit he's almost on top of me…!"

"-But how am I supposed to make decent parental decisions when I can't even properly assist three trick-or-treaters like-"

"'Evening Jack!"

"Whoa!" Jack cried, startled. He certainly wasn't expecting that sly, mischievous grin to pop out at him from behind a grave. The skeleton regained his poise, feeling a little embarrassed. Lock didn't drop his grin, if anything it became more obnoxious. He figured Jack was about to catch him anyways, so why not screw with his head a bit before he was punished. "What are you doing out here, Lock?" The pumpkin king hissed, fighting the urge to grit his teeth.

"What are _you_ doing here, Jack?" Lock chimed, cocking his head and twitching his tail arrogantly.

"I'm the pumpkin king, I can come here whenever I please, but _you_ are supposed to be underground with the other warlocks."

"Cram it _Jack_!" Lock hissed sourly. "I got tired of looking at the old farts so I came up to look for Shock and Barrel, if you don't mind." Lock wasn't in the mood to even pretend to be polite to Jack.

"Well I do mind and I'm taking you back home right now." Jack quickly snatched Lock by the hand and tried to get him to come with him, but Lock stiffened and smacked jack's wrist until the skeleton lost his grip. Lock fell backwards and landed with a loud _THUD_! Jack stumbled a bit, but was able to keep his balance. "You rotten little urchin!" He spat unusually harshly.

Lock sat up and rubbed the back of his head soothingly. He glared defiantly at the Skeleton. "Why are the catacombs my home, because _you_ said so, Jack?" The little devil pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face from sight.

Jack sighed and sat down on a larger gravestone across from Lock. Fine, I'm not about to argue with you." He rested his chin on his palms. "I don't feel like making the trip out there right at this moment." His expression of vexation faded as he noticed Lock wasn't moving from his fetal position. His pointy devil's tail hugged his ankles, it was pathetic.

"You _had _to send us back to those people, didn't you Jack?" Lock's voice was distressed and mumbled. "If the witches and warlocks wanted us around do you really think we would've ran away to Oogie, you moron!" Lock choked on what sounded like tears. "But it was a quick fix, right? One less thing to worry about…"

"No-I-"

"They'll never miss each other! They've only depended on each other they're whole lives!"

"I-I couldn't just-"

"Oh well, it's not like it's _your_ problem anyways, right Jack?"

"What did you want me to do, Lock!" Jack cried helplessly so loud it jolted Lock into sitting rigidly upright. "I couldn't just allow you three to run wild around town with no supervision what so ever! I'm sorry, but I had nowhere else for you to go."

Lock sneered. "And whose fault is that?" Jack didn't answer. "Oogie warned us about you Skellingtons." He said darkly.

Jack pointed his boney finger at Lock's nose. "Don't you dare bring him up"

"…About how you think you're so superior and how you impose your will on the rest of the town and expect everyone to kiss your ass…"

"Oogie Boogie was a sadist!" Jack said defensively.

"Yeah…well…he was right about you!" You Skellingtons stripped the Boogies of everything! You twisted they're name and business until they became outcast!"

"That's not true! You only know one side of the story!"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW YOUR SIDE OF THE STORY!" Lock curled up, into a ball again and began to weep. Jack nervously rubbed his temples. Boy, he had really done it this time. He felt just horrible, completely ate up with guilt. Jack was debating on whether to comfort the little devil or not when Lock spoke up again. His voice cracked with sobs. "I know what he did; I know what he was… We heard the screaming and moaning and laughter every night in between the rolls of his die… We knew, sure… We didn't care. He was still like a father to us…and I miss him…"

Jack reached his hand forward to place it on Lock's shoulder. "Lock…I'm terribly sorry, I…" Suddenly Lock stared at the skeleton with a look of pure white-hot hatred. His stare was so intense Jack could feel the heat from Lock's eyes.

"It's not fare!" Lock groaned accusingly. "You almost got yourself killed, put the town months behind schedule, MURDERED Oogie for some… some… wussy, obscure holiday and everyone forgives you! You're a hero again, just like that!"

"I specifically told you three _not_ to take Sandy- Santa Claus to Oogie!" Jack argued in his defense.

"Oh, come on, Jack! You _had_ to of seen that coming!"

"Why did you tell everyone where we were?"

"The whole town threatened us!"

"Well, I never heard you three complaining on the entire car ride back, or when it started to snow for that matter!"

"We were caught up in the moment!"

"You know what Lock?" Jack sighed. "I'm done arguing with you. I have enough problems as it is. Stay out all night, I don't care. Let the warlocks come looking for you." Jack, hurt, stood up and began to walk away. Not two seconds later did he feel a hard dirt clot hit the back of his leg. He spun around and scolded Lock, but Lock scolded him right back.

"Yeah, scary old Jack, the pumpkin king has so many problems." Lock sneered sarcastically. "What problems could you possibly have? Boredom? Oh no, not that! I mean, being bored stinks, but oh well! Isn't that why you started fooling around with Christmas, boredom? Everyone adores you Skeleton Jack! Everyone hates Shock, Barrel and me!"

"Your rude, your destructive, you play jokes on the whole town, you lie and steel and hurt other children, why should anyone like you?" Jack asked, probably more hurtfully than intended, but it was the honest truth.

Lock shut his eyes tight to prevent any more tears from rolling down his cheek. "We were hated even before we became professional trick-or-treaters! Try having your parents fly off into obscurity when your three, your, like, three, your older sister is four and your little brother is still breastfeeding! Try being reminded by every witch and warlock around you every day of your life! Get told every day that you're no good, just like your father! Hear the others whisper about how mediocre his magical abilities were every time your about to cast a spell or do a trick! Hear the witches call your only sister a future whore, just like her mother! I'm not sure what a whore is, but shock isn't like my mom! Shock would never abandon me and Barrel! Shock is no WHORE!"

Lock doubled over with tears. Jack was never so troubled. He never realized Boogie's Boys were _that_ abused and neglected (with in their own communities). He couldn't seem to move or look away. He had never seen Lock or the others break down like this. Lock picked himself up and after he wiped off his face with his sleeve, Lock began to walk away. Suddenly he turned and pointed at Jack threateningly. "You took everything away from me, Jack: my tree house, my stepfather, and the only two people in town that I care about and have ever cared about me! There's nothing left, okay! So stay away from me you…you…" Lock struggled to find the right insult. "…bastard!"

With that Lock marched towards the exit in a huff, his tail swished violently behind him. Jack remained still and tried to process everything that was just said and done in his skull. He was completely distraught and unable to face the world. He held his head to sooth the aching. He sat there in the graveyard with feelings of guilt, shame and sympathy for Lock, Shock, Barrel and himself. The little devil boy had confirmed his doubts about having children any time soon.

a/n: Holy sweet B-Jesus! That was, like, the most melodramatic thing I've ever written! I just want to say I wasn't trying to badmouth Jack in any way during this chapter. I love Jack with all my heart. I was only trying to put what happened in Lock's perspective and I don't believe he would be happy about Oogie's death or very forgiving either. It won't be so boo hooish later on. I'm just trying to expand on everyone's characters a little. Rock on fellow NBC fans! \m/


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: No Hard Feelings

a/n: I'm such a bo-tard! I've forgotten to write a disclaimer for the past five chapters. Oh well, no harm no foul, right? I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas; I only shamelessly obsess over it. The almighty genius, Tim Burton owns The Nightmare Before Christmas, because he is its brilliant creator.

Lock strolled through the cemetery with his head held high. True, his situation as far as reuniting with Shock and Barrel hadn't improved, but at least he had gotten everything off his chest. Lock had told off Skeleton Jack, king of Halloween, the scariest being in their world. Feeling smug, Lock turned to get a good look at ol' Skull-face while he was still wallowing in his humiliation. Actually, he could only see Jack's silhouette because he was nearly at the gate, but it was still satisfyingly pathetic enough for the little devil, maybe too pathetic. Lock could feel his triumphant smirk droop into a frown. Was Jack angry at all the things lock had said to him or did he genuinely make Jack sad?

Lock dismissed that last possibility. He sneered in Jack's direction then continued to march towards the exit. Strange… the closer Lock came to the gate the less fired up he became. Lock's expression turned sober to match his sinking mood. He shook the feeling away and reached for the bars to slip through the gate.

He gripped the crooked iron bar slightly, but for some reason hadn't the strength to pull himself up. Lock grimaced, growling under his breath. "What's wrong with me! What do I care if I upset him! Jack deserved a scolding for once, right!" Lock asked himself aloud. "I meant everything I said, it was all true! So what's my problem…?"

Lock sighed and let go of the bars. Had he meant all those terrible things he said to Jack? This whole feeling guilty thing was new to the young warlock and Lock didn't like it one bit. Sadly, he knew he would have to go back and… apologize… or something or else the guilt would drive him nuts. Lock growled in frustration and balled his fist tight. "ERRR!" Lock kicked the iron gate, causing a rough, metal _clang_ to echo through the graveyard. "I'll do it…!" Lock forced himself to say. "I'll go say sorry to the boney bastard… but I won't mean it!"

Jack could here footsteps approaching behind him. Even though his back was turned, he knew it was Lock. Lock stood in front of Jack, waiting for him to look up, but Jack kept his posture at a slouch. "What is now, Lock?" The skeleton asked weakly.

Lock paused to gather the courage to speak. He fidgeted with his tail in order to find the right words and to avoid eye contact with Jack. "Jack…I'm… I'm…"

Jack looked up. "Yes?" He asked, raising a brow due to curiosity.

"I'm sorry… I guess."

Jack shook his head twice. Had Lock, former Boogie boy and all around trickster Lock, actually apologized? "Wait, what…?"

"I'm sorry about all that stuff I said to you, and for calling you a bastard. I'm not mad at you. I mean, I _am, _but still… You see, Shock Barrel and me have never been apart, and…" Lock trailed off in fear that he might start blushing or something equally as embarrassing.

Jack gave Lock a half smile half sigh. "No, I'm sorry. I should have given your living arrangements more thought before placing you three in new homes. And your right- about Christmas that is. Trying to take over another Holiday was an incredibly irresponsible and stupid thing to do. It's about time somebody actually come out and said it. I've been beating myself over the whole incident since…" Jack shuddered at the memory of being shot out the sky. "I'm sorry for what happened to Oogie." Jack apologized carefully. "I know that might sound insincere coming from his arch rival, but you have to believe me. I never wanted to kill Oogie, not in a million years. I wish I could go back and change everything about that night."

Lock, still avoiding eye contact, began to tear up. Jack placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "I assumed placing you with the warlock's and your siblings with the witches was best for you three. Lock had I known about your parents… I should have taken more time to fully understand your situation. I'm responsible for you three after all…"

"We're not your responsibility, Jack. It's not your fault nobody wants us." Lock stepped away from Jack and sat up against the same tombstone he had sat against earlier.

"Is living with the warlocks all that bad?"

Lock was about to blurt out an obnoxious 'yes!' which would have so befitted his character, but instead he pondered Jack's question for a moment. "The warlocks don't like me and neither do the other apprentices" Lock began slowly. "But they don't really go out of their way to bother me like the lumplings on the surface do. They're all just naturally assholes- woops!" Lock grinned, Jack didn't. "Anyways, the warlocks are always comparing me with my dad, real dad, but when I complete my tasks…"

"You're having trouble learning sorcery?"

"What? No, magic is simple. A deranged buzzard could do it. Shock makes witchcraft and sorcery out to be so much harder than it actually is." Lock said boastfully. "That's always been her problem. She's usually right all the time and when she screws up or doesn't get something perfect on her first try she gets all mad and frustrated. Shock just doesn't like to admit it when she has room to better herself. She's a royal pain sometimes. Why do I even miss her?" Lock grinned with boyish enthusiasm. "Magic comes naturally to me, but not for Shock and Barrel. According to Thannen they get that from my father." He added bitterly.

Jack was intrigued. He had never carried on an intelligent conversation with one of Boogie's boys before. It was a pleasant change of pace, not having to get on to them. Jack pressed the subject further. "Shock is right all the time?" He repeated curiously.

"Almost always, yeah. We use to leave all the major decisions up to her at the tree house. She comes up with all our tricks and strategies, so if she tells you that It was my idea the next time we get in trouble, she's lying through her teeth, okay?"

Jack grinned. "Oh, does there really have to be a next time?" He asked playfully.

"Of course, they can't keep us under control for ever." Lock said in a mocking tone of voice. "We'll be back, you'll see. Shock's probably brewing up some _real_ good ones as we speak. She's always been the smartest, but don't EVER tell her I said that."

Jack raised his skeletal hand in a 'scout's honor' fashion. "Of course not, you have my word." Jack said playfully.

Lock couldn't help but reminisce. "Me and Barrel use to try and give Shock some of our own input when we planned pranks, but after so many arguments ending with her fist in our mouths we kind of quit trying and went along with whatever she had planned." Lock rubbed his jaw as if he could still feel Shock's knuckles. "Shock can hit hard for a witch. Barrel can hit even harder. I don't even fell it when Thannen beats me." Lock lied. "He can try and discipline me all he wants, after brawling with Shock and Barrel my whole life his punishments feel like pillow fights." Lock let out a small chuckle. It felt good to talk about his siblings.

"You three are pretty tough, hu?"

Lock shrugged with false modesty. "We survive."

"Then living with the warlocks isn't so bad, now is it?"

The boy flinched. "I guess not. I still miss the tree house though. I miss trick-or-treating, and eating candy for breakfast and getting to do whatever I feel like."

"You can't always do whatever your want to." Jack reminded him.

Lock sighed deeply. "Yeah, I know…" He paused to think. "The catacombs will take some getting use to, but I'll manage…" Lock felt like he was going to puke after giving in.

"Yes, you'll manage." Jack assured him. "Take my advice Lock. Stick with it for awhile and prove to everyone you can be just as good as they are, maybe even better. If you try to live civilly with the warlocks and still find it unbearable there, then I'll try and make other arrangements for you and your siblings." Jack offered.

Lock gave the idea some thought, but decided against it. "Thanks, but no thanks Jack. We promised never to accept favors from anyone else after Oogie." Lock explained.

"Oh, I see…"

"The witches will probably send Barrel underground with the other warlocks soon. At least I'll have him to talk to. Shock's a fighter; she'll be okay on her own." Lock didn't want Jack's charity or sympathy. It was still bothering him that he went back to apologize in the first place.

"All right then" Jack said as he stood up. "Are you sure you don't want me to have a word with your guardians? Tell them to back off from you a little?"

Lock shook his head no. "Won't do me any good. They're not under your eyes like the rest of the citizens are. They'll turn around and do what you told them not to as soon as you leave and probably punish me for bothering you for this."

That made Jack shift uncomfortably. "Will they?" Jack asked competitively. "We'll see about that. Come on Lock, I'm walking you home."

"NO" Lock immediately lowered his voice. "I-uh-I mean, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I want to prove that I can be responsible and stuff." He fibbed to get Jack to drop the subject.

"That's very noble of you Lock. You've really matured over the past couple of months. Jack said sincerely.

Lock gave Jack a dismissive look. "Yeah, sure" He mumbled under his breath. With a little force, Lock offered his right hand to Jack. "No hard feelings, okay Jack?" Lock smiled at the skeleton innocently, or as innocently as he could.

Jack shook Locks hand enthusiastically. "Thank you Lock, you're not such a nuisance after all."

"We were the ones who dumped seventeen pounds of pop rocks in the town square fountain." Lock admitted to see if Jack would take back his compliment.

Instead Jack grinned and ruffled Lock's hair. "I knew it!"

"Hey!" Lock slapped Jack's hand away. "You were on my good side Jack, but then you had to blow it by messing up my hair!" Jack began to laugh, but Lock didn't. "Seriously Jack, don't touch my hair." The little devil frowned.

Jack coughed uncomfortably. "Sorry…"

"Don't mention it. I'll see you around Jack," Lock waved Jack goodbye as he started to walk towards the exit.

"Goodnight. Wait, where you going?"

"Where do you think? I have to sneak back into bed before anyone notices I'm missing."

Jack began to follow him. "I'll walk you to the gate."

"I promise Jack, I'm heading straight home." Lock said with a hint of annoyance.

"I believe you. I just don't want you alone in the cemetery this late at night."

Lock grimaced. Like it's really _that_ dangerous to be alone at night. "Fine, thanks Jack."

"Your welcome." Jack said, ignoring Locks sarcasm. Lock stayed ahead of Jack a few steps during their walk. His movements were quicker and less dignified than Jacks. Jack looked down at the young lumpling. "Lock?" He asked suddenly. "You said Shock is the leader because she's the smartest?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem pretty smart yourself. Why do you allow her to tell you what to do?"

Lock cocked his head up at jack and smiled thinly. "Because she's my big sister and she looks out for me. She knows what's best. I trust her and so does Barrel. We've never trusted anyone else." Lock stated simply.

Just as Lock finished his explanation they came to the iron gate. Lock jumped through the bars and scurried off into the night without another word/. Jack watched the little warlock until he was completely out of sight and then showed himself out of the cemetery. As he stepped out into the main street it suddenly occurred to Jack. He had done something he had never done before, reach out to a child. The skeleton smiled up at the night sky. "Maybe…maybe I can… Yes, I can be a father!" Jack said out loud, proudly.

Jack rushed home as fast as he could, shouting into the night several times "Sally, I'm ready! I can do this!" Jack made it to his house. He tiptoed up his front steps and into his living room where Zero was there waiting for him. The ghost dog greeted him with an excited 'BARK!'

"Shhhh… Quiet boy!" Jack whispered. "Back to bed Zero." Jack ordered as he removed his jacket and tie, this time placing them neatly on his coat rack. "Sally and I have a lot to discuss tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Both Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own NBC, I just waste a lot of free time writing fanfics about it. I know it's taking awhile for this fic to pick up, just bare with me. It'll get more exciting with in the next three chapters. I'll try and make them a little shorter as well.

Jack had tried to stay awake until morning, but fatigue had gotten the better of him. He was sound asleep by the time the first rays of the jack-o-lantern son had shone through his living room window. He looked so cute lying on the couch, breathing slowly. Still asleep, Jack felt a small, gentle hand nudging his shoulder. "Jack… Jack dear, please wake up…" A whisper penetrated his dreams.

Jack looked over his shoulder groggily. The sun's bright light obstructed his sight, but when his vision cleared He saw Sally standing over him, still in her night gown, holding a trey. Startled, he rolled over, nearly falling off the side of the sofa and sat up. "Oh! Good morning Sally…" Jack yawned as he rubbed his eye sockets.

Sally sat beside her husband and set the fancy trey on his lap. "I made you breakfast…" She said sheepishly, looking down at her fidgeting fingers.

Jack kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you dear." He said as he picked his scrambled crows eggs with his fork. "I'm surprised you're still talking to me after the way I behaved yesterday."

Sally's lip quivered. "Oh Jack, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't keep pushing you so hard. I was being selfish. Having children is a big decision to make and if I force you to commit to something like this when you're not ready to we'll both regret it. I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking of your feelings like I should've been…" Jack hugged Sally, who had broken down into tears

He stoked her back to comfort her. "Shhh… It's okay, don't cry… I'm the one who should be sorry." Jack cooed. "I was thinking last night, about us, about our future together…" Jack raked his mind to find the right words to say. "I love you Sally. Your happiness is the most important thing in the world to me and it was disgraceful of me to set aside your feelings for a few stupid hang-ups. But I've overcome my fears and doubts and I've made a decision…" Sally gazed straight into Jack's eyes, desperate to hear what he had tom say. "Sally I'm-"

Before jack could finish the doorbell cut him off. "The mayor! No, not now!" Forgetting to put on his jacket and tie, Jack stomped over to the door and ripped it open.

The mayor's face turned to its pale side, having been startled by the rude welcome. Jack stared irritably down at the nervous public official. "Um…" The mayor gulped. "Good morning Jack, um, have you finished the planes for Halloween?"

"No mayor, I'm sorry. I'll have them finished later, just come back in two hours."

The mayor gasped. This was so unlike the pumpkin king. "No? What do you mean you'll finish them later! Jack, this is Halloween we're talking about here! We can't afford to put this off!"

"Mayor, I have more important matters to attend to! Now if you'll kindly leave and come back in a few hours, I'll have everything straightened out, but for right now I'm busy."

"But Jack-"Jack slammed the door in the mayor's face, causing him to tumble down the steps. You could hear him screaming all the way down until he hit the iron fence with a loud _clang_!

"Just once I'd like to wake up in the morning without him knocking on the door before I can finish my breakfast!" Jack complained.

Sally couldn't have loved that skeleton more at that moment. "I'm more important than Halloween!" Sally thought loudly to herself, touched. She ran over to Jack and gave him a big bear hug. "Oh Jack! That was so sweet, I love you so much!"

Jack kissed his adoring wife passionately. When they unlocked, Jack looked at Sally deeply in the eyes. "I love you too Sally, which is why I want you to bear my children. I'm ready to be a father, and I know you will make a wonderful mother."

Sally was in tears of mirth. She buried her head in Jack's chest. "Are you sure? Do you really mean it?"

Jack smiled warmly at her. "Yes, I do. You're going to be a mother"

Sally was so full of excitement. Jack nearly cried, he had never seen her so happy. He found himself jumping and dancing around with Sally. Then Zero joined the celebration by weaving in and out from beneath his ecstatic owner's feet and barking the news to all of Halloween town.

A question popped into Sally's head all of a sudden. She stopped jumping and squealing and grabbed Jack's hands to settle him down as well. "What is it Sally, what's wrong?" He asked a little embarrassed.

"Jack… how are we going to… you know...?" She asked in a whisper.

Jack blinked. "The same way we always you know…" He whispered as well.

"But I'm physically unable to have kids the 'you know' way." Sally said bashfully. "Should we go see Dr, Feinklestein and see if he can help us?"

"No dear, I know someone else who can help us, but it's a half a day's walk to reach him."

"Oh Jack, when can we see him? I've dreaming about this since our wedding night!"

"Immediately"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Death the Stork

Jack and Sally freshened up, and then quickly left the manor to look for Death. Other than maybe Dr. Finkelstein, Death was the only one in Halloween town who could give Sally the ability to conceive a child. Despite the long walk ahead of them Sally preferred to turn to the Reaper rather than her 'father' for help. She didn't want to become indebted to the doctor ever again.

The couple walked along the forest bed side by side. Death's 'house' was about four miles west of Halloween Town (in the opposite direction in which the Holiday Doors are located). Jack appeared to more at ease than Sally. She had never been in the woods before, and she next to nothing about death other than his age-old occupation as the angel of the deceased. Sally was terribly excited and couldn't keep herself from rambling off questions. "Are you sure he'll be willing to help us Jack?"

"Oh yes. He's been a close friend of the Skellington family for generations."

"What is he doing living all the way out here?"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe he can't afford to have a lot of company. He's always running back and forth from this world to the real world. If he doesn't the earth would be overrun with lost spirits. He's always so busy. I hope we're catching him on a slow day."

Sally shook her head. "You skeletons are always busy" She thought to herself. "Jack… how can Death give us a baby, he's _Death_?"

"He brings all the ghouls and ghost to Halloween town. How did you think Ned and Bertha get their Ethan?" (The corpse couple and son). Jack asked, slightly amused.

"But how?" Sally pressed further.

Jack blinked. "Well… I don't know how he does it exactly. All I do know is Death can give you or any other undead being the ability to conceive." Jack explained.

Sally's expression turned worrisome. "This seems strange to me, I don't know if this is a good idea…"

Jack placed his hands on Sally's shoulders. "Don't be nervous. This is safe and perfectly natural. You know the rules are different here."

"I know… It's just…" Sally trailed off deep in thought.

Jack looked nervous. Could she be seeing another bad omen? "What is it Sally? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing I suppose…" Sally said absentmindedly. "But how can we be sure to trust death with something like this? I've certainly never seen him before and-"

"Sally, he was at our last town meeting. You and the Hanging tree were right next to him, remember? You've seen Death before." Jack insisted.

Sally thought back real hard to the last town meeting. She remembered being dazzled by Jack and his Christmas tails, but no cloaked, old skeleton. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm positive. He's been at every town meeting now for the past six hundred years. I knew him when I was a boy."

"I never noticed him." Sally rubbed her chin wondering why.

"No won ever does." Jack explained. "He can lurk and creep even better than I can. No on ever sees him coming-"

"Until it's too late." Sally finished grimly.

"Just give him a chance dear. I'm sure you'll adore Death once you get to know him. He's… an interesting character." Jack kissed sally on the cheek. She giggled, lightening up a bit.

Jack and walked peacefully through the forest. The lovely fall colors of the leaves relaxed the madly-in-lovebirds. They spent most of their excursion discussing important issues like when the baby will be born, will it be a prince or a princess, which one of them will it resemble the most, how to raise it properly, where it will sleep, how to dress it, what will they name it and so on.

After much negotiation the couple settled on two names after Jack had insisted on no oddball names and Sally insisted on no plain or boring names. Should their child be a girl they decided to name her Raven, if it was a boy they would name him Edgar, after the poet.

It was nearly five-o-clock in the afternoon when Sally had remembered something they had both forgotten. "The mayor!" She cried!

Jack was startled. "What! What!"

"The mayor!" She repeated. "You told him to come back in two hours this morning!"

Jack slapped himself in the forehead. "Oh, no… I did, didn't I!"

"We left him outside, the poor man…"

"I had completely forgotten. I had so much on my mind with our baby and all, and- Oh no! I hope he didn't wait outside for too long. Oh well, there's not much I can do about it now."

"The mayor is never going to let you live this down Jack" Sally giggled.

Jack had the most dreadful look on his face. "No, he won't."

The jack-o-lantern sun was begging to set and the sky and trees were tinted a soft reddish-orange. Just when Sally thought the seams in her legs were about to bust they came across a broken down old shed in the middle of a clearing. "Sally look! There, over there! We're here!" Jack shouted, pointing.

The rag doll was so excited she nearly ripped Jack's arm out of its socket pulling him forward. "Oh boy Jack! I'm going to be a mother!"

The approached the house. A pale green, red eyed horse tied to a post snorted at the Halloween couple as the walked by. Jack was unfazed by the steed, but it gave Sally the willies. Jack knocked at the rotten wooden door which was only an eight of an inch taller than him. They heard rustling coming from the inside and a raspy, but energetic voice called out to them. "ONE MINUTE!" Followed by mumbling.

A moment later a cloaked, seemingly faceless figure opened the door. "Yes, what is it n-" Death stopped in mid sentence when he realized who it was that knocked. He pulled down his hood, revealing a human skull, yellow and aged from the eons he had spent reaping the earth. "Jack Skellington!"

"Death!"

Sally was surprised to find Death entrapping her husband in a big bear hug, lifting him completely off the ground. "It's great to see you again my boy!"

Jack's ribcage was about to collapse. "Its…great to… see you…too" He gasped. "This… is my wife…Sally…"

Death dropped poor Jack to his feet, and then turned to the lovely lady standing before him. "Where are my manners?" He asked smiling devilishly. Sally waved sheepishly at the old skeleton, but Death wouldn't allow shyness. He took her hand in his and kissed it like a gentleman. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sally. Jack, you ol' wolf!" He said nudging the pumpkin king with his elbow. "You stole the hottest bade in town for yourself, didn't you?" Death began to cackle.

If Jack could have blushed he would have. "Ah-hem…" He coughed. "Well, I- uh…"

"Come in, it's late!" Death shoved Jack and Sally inside. "Come in, make your self at home, have a seat and chat before some mortal bastard gets himself killed and I have to go chasing after him!" he said with almost no spaces in between his words.

"Thank you for having us death." Sally said for a lack of anything better to say.

"Take a seat little lady, you two must have been walking all day." Jack and Sally took a seat on a dusty, antique couch. Death's shack was so old and run downed dust flew up everywhere the stepped and sat. "Excuse the mess. I'm never here long enough to clean." Death paced back and forth, playing with his scythe and other trinkets adorned throughout the room. Sally and Jack watched death patiently from the couch.

Jack had forgotten what a wildcard Death really was. He tried to remain professional and proper at most times, but Death was crude and socially uncouth. Jack and Sally were amazed by Death's energy, but then again, he was constantly on the move. Finally, Death calmed, slowing down just enough to acknowledge his company's presence. "So, what can I do for you Skeleton Jack?" he asked with a wide pleasant skeleton grin.

"A huge favor death. It's very important to Sally and me." Jack's eye sockets constantly had to follow Death's pacing.

"Yes, Death sir-"

"Oh, you don't have to call me Death sir, sweet heart. You can just call me Grim, or Reaper, or Death will do, or the Grim Reaper or-"

"Death" Jack stopped the skeleton before he spent the whole night listing is aliases. "Sally and I, well, we want to start a family together."

"Jack told me you could give us a child."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Congratulations! I'd do anything for you, Jack. Have a cigar, they're Cuban!" Before they could decline Death shoved a fresh cigar in Jack and Sally's mouths and lit them. Jack and sally began to cough (not that the cigars were toxic to them, they just weren't use to them). "You're dead so to speak, and your husband here is dead, so your child will come into this world dead" Death explained. "And you understand, I can only do this once."

"We do Death." Sally answered.

"Can you tell us what it will look like, or whether it will be a boy or girl or how it will behave?" Jack asked, a little hastily for his character.

"Hold on, hold on! Only time can answer those questions. I'm not a book of knowledge you know. Now Sally…" He said leading the anxious rag doll into a back room. Jack followed. They stepped inside a small office type space with even more randomly placed trinkets, burning candles and other strange items. On the walls were picture of Death with famous dead rock stars like Jim Morrison, Cliff Burton, Steve Clark, Randy Rhodes, Jimmy Hendrix and Dimebag Darrel, none of which Jack or Sally recognized.

Sally stood in the middle of the room. Jack stood nervously in the corner watching Death sharpen his scythe. "W-what are you going to do?" Sally asked shakily.

"Do as I say." Death instructed. "Look into my eyes."

Sally did as she was told. She found herself staring directly into two red glowing orbs in Death's eye sockets. Sally became stupefied, she couldn't speak, couldn't look away.

"Jack, you might want to keep your distance." Death warned, not looking away from Sally.

Jack took a few steps back. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with this whole procedure. "What are you doing?" The pumpkin king demanded. "What's going on?"

"This process is very difficult" Death answered. He placed a skeletal hand on Sally's stomach and began to cut a thin line down the middle of her abdomen with his scythe in his other hand. He was precise, and gentle. Sally didn't feel a thing; she was paralyzed by Death's stare. "Sally, go home with your husband. Relax and eat plentifully because in nine months you'll be a mother."

With that, the gash on Sally's stomach glowed red and healed itself instantly. Sally's gaze was broken and she found herself to be completely off balance. Dizzily, she fell backwards. Jack rushed to her and caught her just in time. "Will she be alright?" He asked staring at the lifeless rag doll in his arms. "She seems flushed."

Sally stirred, and gradually regained her stance. "I'm fine Jack…" She said reassuringly. "I feel wonderful" Sally threw her arms around Jack and kissed him passionately. Jack would have been able to enjoy the kiss better had Death not whistled the whole time. "Jack, I love you so much! You were right, this was a great idea. I'm going to be a mommy!" Sally turned and gave Death a big hug as well. "Thank you so much Death, how can we ever repay you?"

Death patted her on the back. "Think nothing of it sweetheart." Death took Sally's hand and began to kiss her up her stitched up arm. Jack intervened before he reached his wife's chest.

"Yes! Yes, Death, we can't thank you enough." He said with a faint hint of hostility.

"Hey, you two turtledoves go off by yourselves for a while, okay? I wish I could stay a while longer, but word just flew in there's a tour bus in Yellowstone that's about to go over a bridge." Death said as he inspected the candle fire.

Sally raised a brow. A what, where?" She asked, confused.

"It's not important. I mean it _is_, I mean… Oh never mind."

"We understand Death, we really appreciate this." Jack said while shaking his shaky, ancient hand.

Death smiled, "Like I said, anything for Skeleton Jack." Death escorted the couple to the front door. "Don't be strangers; stop by again if you get the chance. Maybe you'll get to meet Ozzy next time, or even Dio!" Death began to talk too rapidly again. "I hope everything works out. Bring the munchkin for a visit. Drop a line some time. When's the next town meeting? No matter, run along, you have a loooong night ahead of you." Death winked at Jack.

"We certainly do" Sally agreed. "Your such a riot Death, it's been a pleasure." Sally shook death's hand one last time.

"Same here Doll face. See you soon."

They all said their farewells and parted ways. But before Jack was gone for good Death beckoned him over to him. "Hey, bone daddy, have fun tonight."

Jack was beat red mentally. "Oh…I-I will." He wasn't sure what else to say.

"Your one lucky bag of bones Jack." The old skeleton cackled and disappeared into his cluttered shack and set off to reap.

Jack raced to catch up with Sally. The rushed home as quickly as possible and to their surprise they weren't the least bit tired. It was hard to believe a night that awkward would have given them a morning that intimate in order to truly complete their family. After the couple made love they talked of the future, of frightening Halloweens spent together, of cheerful Christmas mornings, of dinner conversations and bedtime stories. It was wonderful to dream of such things.

Jack lay close to Sally under the covers. He looked at her and couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she was. He kissed her slowly and then pulled away to gaze into her lovely dark eyes. "Jack, I'm nervous" Sally confessed. "Do you think we'll do everything right for the baby?"

Jack was silent for a moment. He kissed her again and then spoke up. "No. We probably won't do everything perfectly, but we'll love it. We'll love it as much as we love each other."

"I love you Jack…"

"I love you too Sally."

a/n: Yay! I get to introduce Ed in the next chapter finally! ALRIGHT, HOORAY FOR ME! Thanks for any reviews, believe me they're much appreciated. I will be returning back to Lock, Shock and Barrel pretty soon and they'll get to do what they do best.

Oh, about the whole Ozzy and Dio reference. I LOVE those two and If I could grant them immortality I would. I just wanted to make it clear that Death loves metal because metal loves Death.m! I would like to take a second to have a moment of silence for all the deceased metal gods I had mentioned in this chapter and all the ones I had failed to mention as well. I would like to give a special mention to Dimebag Darrel of Pantara, who had died in concert in the good state of Ohio a few years back because some dill hole shot him. He was a brilliant musician and many metal heads around the world still hurt from his passing. Why must all the great ones die! He was buried in a Kiss coffin, how freaking kick-ass is that! Anyways, let's give Dimebag Darrel a big metal salute **m/ m! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Ed's A Nightmare

Skellington Manor: Five years later…

"Edgar, Hold Still!" Sally said with three pins in her mouth.

"I am mom…" Sally was making alterations to her son's suit yet again. It seemed as though he grew into a taller size every month.

"Edgar, stretch out your arm for me." Sally asked politely. Edgar did so, but could hardly keep his arm steady. It felt as if he had been standing in the middle of Sally's sewing room for an eternity and all the Halloween excitement was making the lumpling antsy.

"Mom, are you almost finished?" Edgar complained.

"Yes, I'm almost done." Sally was stitching as fast as her tiny hands would allow her to. "Why does there always have to be a big rush every year?"

Jack barged suddenly into the room. "Sally! I have to be at Town Hall in twenty minutes to discus the final draft of the plans! Where did I put them! How do I look! Are you two ready yet! Is my tie straight! Oh No! Straighten it for me, **please**! I have to be at Town Hall in…" Jack glanced at the clock. "Nineteen Minutes!"

Sally sighed. She closed the seem on Edgar's sleeve. Edgar snickered. His dad always freaked out before he has to give the annual Halloween speech. Sally rushed over to her husband before he paced skid marks on the floor. "Jack calm down" When the bat bow was straight she gave her pumpkin king a kiss. "There…" He's so cute when he's jittery.

"Thank you Sally…" Jack said in relief. "I don't know how I ever managed without you." He kissed her back.

Edgar made a gagging expression. "Ewwwee… That's gross you two!" He groaned.

"Oh be quiet!" Jack teased Edgar giggled and jumped into his mother's arms.

"After the meeting I get to go trick-or –treating right?" The small boy asked enthusiastically.

"I told you before Edgar, not until next year. Your mother and I will be busy scaring all night and we can't let you go running off by yourself just yet."

"Oh…" His heart sank. "But I'm tired of practicing! I'm ready to trick or treat now, come on…!" Edgar begged.

"Your father's right dear."

"All the other lumplings get to go."

"All the other lumplings are older." Jack explained while polishing his skull in a hanging mirror. "It wouldn't be fair if I allowed you to go early."

Sally placed a very unsatisfied little Edgar back on the floor. The boy pouted up at her. "You're always telling me stuff isn't fair! When do things start becoming fair?"

Jack turned and smiled at the boy. "You'll get to stay at your grandpa Finklestein's tonight."

"Woo Hoo!" Edgar jumped for joy.

Sally frowned.

"Good, now go put your shoes on. We only have…" Jack checked the clock again. "FOURTEEN MINUTES! Quick everyone, lets hurry!" Jack sprinted down the stairs to look for his own shoes. Sally raced down the stairs after him. Edgar walked off to his room.

The tattered tails of his blood-red, black pinstriped suit flapped behind him as he scurried along down the hall. He was a quick little lumpling with unusually long limbs like his father's. In fact he had his father's facial shape and grin; however he had pale skin, white hair and glassy blue eyes.

He wasn't a skeleton, but he was almost as thin. His hair was combed back neatly and fell halfway down his long skinny neck. He had Sally's nose and off sense of balance as well. Edgar was cute, but strange and inhuman looking, like he was a boy's reflection in a funhouse mirror. The corners of his mouth nearly touched his tiny ears whenever he gave Halloween town the ol' skeleton grin.

Edgar began to tear apart his room in search for his shoes. He tossed creepy toys from past Christmases and birthdays over his shoulders while whistling a tune he heard the street musicians playing the other day.

Edgar was a very bright, well-spoken and brave lumpling, but he had an attention span shorter than that of the most severe ADD sufferer. With in three minutes of searching he had forgotten all about the meeting and began to play with his toys. "Fly rubber bat, FLY!" Edgar jumped up and down on his bed while waiving his toy over his head. He continued to hop around until he was beckoned by his oh-so-late father.

"Edgar Hoak Skellington!" Edgar fumbled, falling on the floor with a heavy thud at the sound of his full name. "COME ON SON, YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE LEAVING!"

"OKAY DAD, HOLD ON ONE SECOND!" he made a mad dash to the door and tripped over his shoes. "Oh yeah!" Edgar quickly placed his black shoes on his feet and ran down the stairs to the front door to meet up with his parents.

Jack was nearly half way down the steps when Edgar pushed past him, nearly causing Jack to fall and break into over two-hundred pieces. "Whoa!" Jack grabbed onto Sally's hand for dear life (or something like it).

"Watch it dear!" Sally scolded her son. "You could really hurt somebody!"

Edgar winced. "Sorry mom- dad" He continued on out into the streets a couple of yards ahead of his parents. Edgar always insisted on leading.

"Okay, I think we'll make it." Jack assured himself, mostly.

"Of course we will, we always do. Try and relax Jack you have to address the whole town tonight."

"Thank you for the reminder Sally" Jack said sarcastically.

"Everything will be fine; you get like this every year." Sally kept an eye on her son who was scuttling about in all directions, but still managed to stay ahead of them. He was simply bursting with innocent curiosity. Sally could defiantly see herself in Edgar's clumsy, little form. After living with Dr.Finklestein for- which reminded her. "Jack, couldn't you have gotten anyone else to watch Edgar tonight?"

"No Sally, he's the only one in town who stays behind Halloween night. Besides, he loves Edgar."

"No, he loves to nag me about how I'm not 'stimulating the boy's intellect to its full potential'." Sally stated bitterly. She still was not on the best of terms with her creator, but their relationship had improved just enough for them to speak with one another.

"He means well Sally."

"I suppose…"

"And he's the only one who can convince the boy to stay still and focus on something once in a while." Sally snickered. Jack cracked a small smile as well.

Jack and Sally's conversation was only a mess of whispers to the young pumpkin prince. He was busy trying to get Zero to stay invisible. Edgar crouched behind an old bench. Zero appeared from out of the ground and started to bark happily at him. "No boy, stay down!" Edgar ordered. "If dad sees you I won't be able to sneak you in!" Zero cocked his head at the boy. He began to yelp again. "No Zero! Shhh…"

"Edgar, come inside! I'm going to be late!"

"Sneak in through the floor. Mom and I will be in third row-center." Edgar whispered. Zero nodded yes and disappeared beneath the ground again. "Coming Dad!"

Edgar caught up with his parents back stage. Jack had just finished hugging and kissing his wife for good luck when Edgar jumped into his arms. "Good luck dad!" The lumpling grinned.

Jack gave him a boney bear-hug. "Thank yo son." He looked Edgar straight in the eyes. "I need you to sit _quietly_ with your mother Edgar. Behave this time, okay? Don't fall asleep, don't 'boo' in the rude way, don't make funny faces at the people sitting behind you, and don't throw-"

"I promise dad, I'll be good." Jack set him down and Edgar went to his mother's side.

"I'll be watching son" Jack reminded him.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you two"

Sally and Edgar took their seats, third row-center. Jack waited patiently for his cue. When the stage curtains opened and the mayor shined the spotlight on the podium Jack walked out onto the stage gracefully and confidently. He cleared his throat and looked out into the eager audience. Sally waved to him and Edgar was sitting like a perfect angel. It was going to be a good night. "Good evening to you all and Happy Halloween!" Everyone cheered Jack on.

Edgar was the last to be silent as usual. "YAY DAD! Woo Woo Wooo!"

Jack continued, a little embarrassed, but unfazed. "This Halloween is promising to be our most skin-crawlingly horrible to date! We…"

Already Edgar was beginning to tune out, despite his father's enthusiasm. His mind drifted to all corners of the room. He quickly corrected himself though. "I promised dad I would pay attention." He reminded himself mentally. "Focus! Focus! Focus! Oooh…" Edgar noticed the melting man sitting next to him. He watched his red oozy skin drip down his forehead. It was downright hypnotizing, but Edgar resisted and tried to focus on his father's speech.

"My wife, Sally, has been breeding black cats all year for the occasion…"

While the audience was hanging on Jack's every word and move, Edgar was watching the melting man's flesh slowly drip on his suit. The boy couldn't help himself. "Can I touch your head?" Edgar whispered, inching his hand towards the back of the melting man's head.

Melting man jerked away slightly. "Please don't"

"Just for a-" Sally 'shhhed' Edgar. He snapped back into focus, but only for a moment. Two seconds later Edgar poked the melting man's head. "Ewwwee… It's sticky!" The lumpling half giggled.

"Kid, I told you not to do that!"

"Sorry…" Edgar apologized. He tried to pull his hand away, but it was glued stuck. "Mommy... Mommy… help…! It's sinking!"

Sally glanced over and winced in shock when she found her son fist deep in the melting man's skull. "Edgar! Why you little…" Sally yanked her son free, scolded him and apologized over and over to the melting man.

"I'm sorry too sir." Edgar stared apologetically up at the melting demon.

He didn't seem angry, annoyed maybe, but not angry. "It's okay kid. I tried to warn you…"

Edgar had learned his lesson. He turned his attention back to the speech. "… And I trust the witches have been brewing up something dastardly…" The witches of the audience blushed. Edgar yawned. He found his mind wandering again.

He noticed the spot light and the fun potential it had. Edgar snickered as he began to make shadow puppets. First he made a doggie, then a hissing cat, then an elephant eating a peanut off of Jack's head. Jack remained clueless to Edgar's shenanigans, but the audience was having trouble keeping their faces straight. Sally tried to get Edgar to knock it off, but the shadow puppets were just too funny.

He made a flying bat, a laughing jack-o-lantern and then a crude imitation of Jack giving his speech.

A few people snickered. Jack confused the snickering with a cough and went on. The whole room began to snicker when Edgar began to play the 'I'm pinching your head' game with the shadow puppets. The witches and death were full-blown cackling at this point. "Excuse me madams, but I'm…" It suddenly occurred to Jack what was going on. He leaned over the podium and growled glairing right at Edgar. "Edgar! Stop Fooling Around Back There!" Jack fought the urge to swear.

The lumpling sank down in his seat. The mayor motioned to Jack to continue. "Well… um…" Jack struggled to find his place. "You're going to get it when we get home…" He said very loudly in his mind. "Oh yes! The pumpkin harvest this year…"

Edgar felt a cold gust of air wisp across his feet. He looked down and noticed the faint orange glow. "Zero!" he whispered excitedly. "Good boy, stay!" Edgar patted Zero's head and sat back up to listen to the remainder of Jack's speech. A few minutes later the Swamp Gal let out a startled cry. Everyone turned their heads to see what had happened.

"Ahh! Get off of me you wretched, horrible beast! Get down!"

Sally and Jack gasped, and Edgar snickered a little. Zero was dry humping the Swamp Gal's fishtail violently, panting with doggie pleasure. Sally never blushed so red in her life and Jack buried his head down the podium in embarrassment. "Bad Zero! Bad dog!" Edgar scolded the phantom pooch. "That's a bad, bad trick!"

The audience became hysterical with the exception of Jack, Sally and the Swamp Gal. Even the most respectable and collective citizens were doubled over with laughter. Even Edgar laughed even though he was too young to know what Zero was doing exactly. These town meetings had become very, very entertaining these past couple of years.

Back at Skellington manor Jack was giving Edgar the lecture of his life or since about three days ago. Edgar had lost track. Jack was pacing in circles around the ill-at-ease lumpling. Edgar sat on a rickety old stool, hanging his head. "I TOLD you NOT to bring Zero, didn't I!"

"Yes dad…" Edgar whimpered.

"I can't believe you Edgar, what possessed you?" Sally added from behind her husband.

"I don't know… I thought it was funny"

"Funny? Funny!" Jack's skeleton hands were inches away from Edgar's throat about to strangle him, but he stopped himself with the help of Sally's interjection.

"Jack, he's just a boy"

The skeleton backed away and continued to pace. "All I asked of you was to sit still and keep quiet for two hours! Only two shrieking hours Edgar!"

"I'm sorry dad"

"You should be! We can't take you anywhere! At this rate you won't be able to join us for Halloween next year!"

Edgar's eyes grew as big as saucers. He fell to his knees to beg at his parent's feet. "No, no please let me go trick-or-treating next year! Please…!"

"Edgar that's enough. Get ready to go to your grand father's." Sally ordered calmly.

"But…"

"Now!" Jack yelled, pointing at the living room door. "Your mother and I have to terrify the living. We'll be back in the morning, around two- thirty. We'll continue this tomorrow. Your in deep trouble now mister."

"At least I didn't 'boo'…" Edgar mumbled under his breath. Sally flicked his ear in response.

Edgar rubbed his ear, but kept his mouth shut. Jack and Sally followed their son out the door to escort him to Dr. Finklestein's lab. Edgar walked slowly and with much less enthusiasm than before. Jack had to push him forward a few times to keep Edgar from tagging behind. Edgar kept his head down like a prisoner. He didn't want to see his father's dirty looks even though he could feel his scorn burning on the back of his head.

a/n: Okay people, next chapter is where things start to pick up. I want whoever is reading this to keep in mind Edgar is **five**. He doesn't stay that annoying throughout the entire fic, I just baby-sit a lot of kids… Lock, Shock and Barrel will return for Halloween so don't fret. In case you're wondering I _am_ ashamed for the whole Swamp Gal gets dry humped by Zero thing, but I'm in to bo-tard humor and I couldn't resist. Rock on readers! m!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Grandpa Finkelstein Goes Night-Night

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas blah blah blahbitty blah…Okay, I'm done… blah…

The Skellington family arrived at the doctor's laboratory just after sundown. The feeble old man greeted them at the door. "Jack, Sally where's Edgar?" He asked in his naturally condescending tone of voice.

"Right here doctor" Jack nudged Edgar forward. The boy nervously rushed over to his grandfather's side. Sally tried to ease the tension a bit. She walked over to her son and gently placed her fingers under his chin and guided his face to look at hers.

"Try and relax tonight, okay dear." She said sweetly.

"Because we're discussing your punishment tomorrow morning." Jack added.

"The boy's in trouble is he?" The doctor smirked. Everyone turned to acknowledge him.

"Yes I am" Edgar answered with an overtone of doom and worry.

"I arrived late, but I did catch the last twenty minutes or so of your speech Jack." Finkelstein chuckled. "My apologies, I can only move so fast."

"That's alright, we understand."

Sally nodded in agreement begrudgingly. Dr. Finkelstein had failed to explain why he didn't even say 'hi' to his creation and grandson earlier, but she was in no mood to argue with the old man.

"Your boy has a sense of humor." The doctor gave Edgar a weak smile. "Don't be too hard on him Jack. I'd say it was one of your best performances in years."

Edgar snickered, but cringed when his parents shot him a dirty look. "Well, the meeting didn't go as smoothly as I would have liked." Jack stated bitterly.

"Jack! Sally! Oh dear, are they here yet!" Jewel called from the top of the spiral wheelchair ramp.

"Grandma!" Edgar ran up the ramp to give her a big hug. The doctor and Jack thought that was so cute, but Sally wasn't as touched. Sure, she adored Jewel as a person and all, but why did the doctor insist on having her son call her 'grandma'? Technically, she was older than Jewel after all.

Just then, Finkelstein opened the same old stitch he always did. "Sally if you disapprove of Edgar's behavior then why don't you discipline him?"

Sally felt insulted by this. "Jack and I have him under control" She informed him.

The doctor adjusted himself in his chair. "Jack was busy at the moment dear. You shouldn't need him to back you up every time the boy gets a wild hair"

"Please don't start, it's Halloween night!"

"I'm only trying to help Sally. I honestly don't know what your problem is. He's as good as gold when Jewel and I watch him."

That was the final straw. She growled and stomped her foot, unable to come up with a response. She looked for Jack to back her up, but he had snuck away to chat with Jewel to avoid getting caught in the middle of this family feud. She sighed in defeat and followed the doctor up that oh-so-familiar ramp to get her husband.

"Edgar, dear, give mommy a hug goodnight." Sally outstretched her arms. Without hesitation, the pumpkin prince embraced her hug warmly. "And your father too."

Edgar looked over at Jack, then back up at her. "But dad's mad at me…"

"We're both upset with you, but we still love you." Sally said while stroking her son's hair.

Jack snuck up behind Edgar and gave him a bear hug. Edgar and Jack growled and laughed playfully. "Good night son." Jack said affectionately while ruffling the boy's hair...

"'Night dad… have fun scaring."

"You'll have your day, be patient." The old scientist chimed in. He was getting a little uncomfortable with all the displays of emotion. "You two run along. Those humans won't scare themselves you know."

Jack cracked his infamous skeleton grin. "Will do doctor, goodnight."

"Yes, goodnight. Jewel, my dear, show them to the door, and you, Edgar come with me into the lab."

"Okay grandpa!" Edgar began to push the doctor into the lab while Jewel escorted Jack and Sally out.

"We'll take good care of little Edgar, you two have fun." Jewel was such a pleasant person. It was hard to believe half her brain was Finkelstein's.

"We will Jewel, thank you for watching him. Are you sure you don't want to come along?" Sally asked politely.

"Yes you really should." Jack insisted. "The doctor can handle things here, there's no reason you can't join us."

"Oh, no thank you. I'm needed here." She declined politely without giving their offer another thought.

"Suit yourself." Jack said as he and Sally were halfway out the door. "Well, thank you again."

"It's no problem." Jewel waved goodbye and shut the door behind them.

Jack and Sally were back on the streets. "He makes me so angry Jack!"

Jack's face remained expressionless. "I know dear"

"He still thinks I can't function on my own. I don't understand the man at all!" Sally vented while Jack lagged behind a few steps.

"At least he's trying to get along with you."

"No he isn't! It seems like he is, but that's really just another one of his attempts to get under my skin, the miserable old goat!" Sally grumbled. "And he thinks he can tell me how to raise my own son… Oh, he just makes me so mad!"

Jack placed his hands on her shoulders. "Try not to get too upset before the festivities dear. We have one hell of a night ahead of us." He said excitedly. The couple became more and more jittery as the approached one of the mausoleums that would lead them to the mortal world.

Sally cracked a wicked grin (that she had been practicing) herself. "Who should we scare first dear?"

"Some teenagers, who else?" Jack and Sally both laughed. She knew Jack loved to scare teenagers the most. They always act as if they're too 'old' or 'mature' for Halloween, but when Jack sneaks up on them they scream more loudly and pathetically than most five year olds. Teenagers are always the most fun to scare.

Jack opened the tomb and politely motioned for his wife to enter. "After you…"

"I'm so excited. I can't wait until next year when we can bring Edgar along!"

"Neither can I, as long as he learns to take things a little more seriously."

Sally smiled and shook her head. "Oh Jack…"

Sally entered, and then Jack followed.

"How many rooms are equipped with electricity in your father's home Edgar?" The doctor asked offhandedly while he inspected a strange metal device giving off a blue electric current.  
Edgar was busy playing tic-tac-toe in the corner of the room with Igor. "All of them except for my room, the bathroom, the attic and the living room I think." Edgar answered. "I strapped this kid, Ethan, into dad's electric chair one time to see what would happen… Oh crap! You're cheating!" Edgar pointed at the gloating, triumphant hunchback.

The scientist rubbed his chin in thought. "Yes, you have a curious mind… excellent…" He whispered to himself. "Edgar, my boy, come over here for a second."

Edgar got up and made his way over to Dr. Finkelstein's work desk. "Are you going to let me play with your equipment grandpa?"

"Yes, I'm going to teach you a little about the properties of electricity."

"Neat!" The doctor rolled over to the wall and pulled down the biggest lever protruding from it. All of a sudden Edgar's face was lit up with a blue glow. The clashing bolts of lightning flying back and forth over his head sure grabbed his interest. "Ooohhh…" This is why he loved staying over at his grandpa's. There's always something interesting to look at. He never understood why his mom always found the doctor's work to be dull. This electricity was amazing! "What that?" Edgar asked, pointing to the large metal rods hanging down from the ceiling.

"They're conductors. Here boy, hold onto this…"

After about three hours of tinkering with batteries, light bulbs, dead animals and other various objects Jewel called the doctor and Edgar downstairs for dinner. Edgar sat on one end of the doctor's x-ray table, which was cleared off for supper. Jewel poured some soup into Edgar's bowl and he thanked her. Then she poured some into Finkelstein's bowl. The doctor sat at the opposite end of the table. Jewel served herself and took a seat. Everyone waited for the doctor to begin eating first before they dug in.

The doctor gulped his soup down whole while Edgar and Jewel took dainty spoonfuls of their meals. The doctor eyed his grandson strangely. "What are you doing?" He asked rudely.

Edgar looked confused. "I'm… eating…"

"I mean, what are you doing wasting all that time using a spoon?"

Edgar was even more so confused. "This is how I always eat soup. This is how mom and dad taught me. They said this is how I'm supposed to, right?" Edgar shrugged and continued eating.

The doctor rolled his eyes behind his goggles. "Your father was always obsessed with etiquette" The doctor sneered. "All that crap is such a hassle."

A small chuckle escaped from Edgar's throat.

"You really kept old boney on his toes tonight didn't you?"

Edgar slouched in his chair. "Yeah, and dad's going to kill me for it when I get home."

"He won't kill you, you're already dead. He'll just make your existence in this world an insufferable hell for the next week or so" The doctor partially joked. "Your father just needs to lighten up."

Jewel shifted uncomfortably. She never liked it when the doctor became so critical of others.

"Edgar dear, you do need to learn to behave a little better." The flapper lady reminded him.

"Don't mind your grandmother son" Finkelstein dismissed her. "The whole shadow puppet bit was hilarious."

"Did you see what Zero did to Swamp Gal?" Edgar snickered. "She freaked out big time!"

"All that fuss was just an act. The old fish-broad was enjoying every moment of that." The doctor laughed.

Jewel slapped him in the arm. "What's wrong with you! Not in front of the boy!" The doctor continued to laugh, but slightly more quietly. Edgar looked at them, confused as to what his grandma was referring to, but he didn't bother to ask.

"Bah…!" Was Finkelstein's response to Jewel's scolding. "As far as I'm concerned the whole episode back at town hall was poetic justice."

Jewel sighed. "Please don't start." She begged futilely.

"Poetic justice?" Edgar inquired.

"After all the times that mother of yours disobeyed me… Sneaking out at night, smuggling in stray cats into her room, oh, and lets not forget all the times she had poisoned me."

Edgar hung on his grandfather's every word. "Poisoned…?" He asked with a sick grin on his face.

"She never poisoned you, quit exaggerating"

"My wrinkly old ass I'm exaggerating! You didn't know her back then. It's no wonder the boy's a wild child! He gets it from his mother!"

Jewel rolled her eyes and proceeded to clear the table. Edgar got up to help. She took the doctor's plate. "Stop teaching him to be a rude, old wart like you" Jewel teased. "It's not working."

They shared a laugh. "I'm doing no such thing; I'm nourishing his mad side! I am a mad scientist, after all." The doctor said defensively while rolling behind his creation.

"Fine dear…" Jewel ignored him and began to wash the bowels and cups in the kitchen.

Dr.Finklestein dismissed her and wheeled himself over to Edgar. "I still need some help in the lab. Go find Igor and we'll start."

The boy nodded enthusiastically. "Okay grandpa!"

Jack was hiding/watching/waiting behind a telephone pole as a bunch of fourteen-year-olds were waiting to get some candy from a neighbor (that they had egged a few hours earlier). An older lady threw some chocolate into their backpacks and the kids walked away without so much as a 'thank you'. Jack crawled behind a large hedge in pursuit. He needed to time this just right…

Sally waltzed out in front of the kids from in the alleyway. They all gasped at her unusual form but calmed themselves quickly. People are supposed to look weird on Halloween for Christ's sake! "Hey, you're blocking our way lady" A boy using his football jersey and gear as a costume said rudely.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sally apologized, but didn't move. Instead she stood there and smiled innocently.

"… Could you _move_?" A brunette girl in her cheerleader outfit asked obnoxiously.

Sally crossed her arms in front of her chest to show off her stitching. "You should ask more politely young lady." Sally suggested, still smiling. "My husband wouldn't like to see you behaving this way on Halloween."

"Yeah!" The shortest boy, wearing a hockey masked asked defiantly. "What's your fagoty-ass husband ganna do about it?" His friends all laughed. "If he gets in my face I'll kick his bitch-ass!" He boasted in a desperate attempt to be 'gangsta'.

Sally cocked her head, a little confused by the kid's behavior. "Oh, you guys don't know my Jack"

The other girl in the 'punk-witch' costume grabbed Sally's hand and forced her aside. "Move already you dumb bitch!" The moment she looked back at her friends she noticed the look of sheer terror in their widened eyes. The punk-witch looked down to discover she had a disembodied arm in her hand, still twitching and leaking leaves. She looked over at the strange woman.

"Oh, that happens sometimes. Can I have it back?"

The girl dropped Sally's arm and ran off screaming. Her arm began to crawl towards the other three children. They gasped and backed away. It was all Sally could do to keep herself from laughing. Suddenly two out of the three felt large, chilling hands on their shoulders. They turned to find a giant skeleton, an honest to God skeleton, glairing down at them.

They froze, they didn't even blink and then Jack screamed at them so fiercely their crap came out of their ass's crying! They ran for their lives, screaming like infants. Jack and Sally watched, laughing, until they were out of sight. Quickly, they returned to the shadowy alleyway before they were seen. They waited until they were certain the coast was clear before they spoke.

"That was so much fun!" Sally cried.

"I know! Did you see the looks on their faces! Oh, it was priceless!"

"Your screaming nearly made their hair turn grey!"

"Those children were about to faint when your dismembered arm crawled at them!" Jack laughed. "We make a great team dear." He said as he gave Sally a warm hug.

"Yes we do" Sally agreed. "But I feel a little bad for those children."

Jack raised a brow." You feel bad for them? Why? I was tempted to slap them. I've never seen children behave so rudely, with the exception of Bogie's boys."

"They were genuinely terrified." Sally answered.

"But it's Halloween! Being genuinely terrified is all in good fun on Halloween." He assured the rag doll. She wasn't completely convinced though.

"I know Jack. It just seems a little cruel that's all…"

Jacked grinned, amused. "Sally, it's exciting to be scared once in a while. It's not as if we're hurting anybody."

"That's true…"

"Besides, those repugnant little snots didn't even have good costumes. It makes me sick." Jack made a sour face.

Sally laughed. "It's okay dear, they learned their lesson. Come on, there's hundreds of other humans to scare."

Jack's expression became chipper. "You're absolutely right. Let's go Sally; I know were there's a haunted tractor ride we can shake up a bit." He He He He He Heee!"

Back at the lab Dr.Finklestein was busy making calculations to some theory at his work bench while Edgar was busy spinning around on an old office chair. "Whoa……..! Whoa……….! Weeeeeeeeeee he he he he heeee!"

"Stop screwing around Edgar!" The doctor snapped.

Edgar slowly stopped himself. "O-o-okay grandpa." He got up from his chair and wobbled his way over to his grandfather's work bench. "Hey grandpa…" He began to ask.

"Yes my boy, what is it?"

"Do you ever feel like your missing out when you have to stay here and everyone else gets to go to the mortal world on Halloween?" He asked innocently.

"Oh no Edgar, I had my fill of the mortal world when I was alive. Man kind…" The doctor sneered. "What a bunch of bumbling idiots. A depression,two world wars, and then the goddamned sixties and their flower child hippie bull shit! The only good about being alive was the women and DC comic books"

"You were there during the world wars?"

"I use to design new weapons for the war effort. That rat-bastard Einstein! Stoll his ideas from me dammit!"

Edgar was only buying maybe half of his grandfather's story, but it was still pretty intriguing to say the least. "So working behind the scenes here isn't a big stretch for you, hu?"

"I don't remember much about being alive, but I do remember wanting to work on special effects for Hollywood pictures when I was young, but then the war came and… well… to make a long story short, yes, I have a lot of fun cooking up inventions for Halloween." The doctor ruffled Edgar's hair. "You're a bright young man Edgar, very bright."

Edgar chuckled. "Thanks grandpa. What about scaring? That's fun too right?"

The doctor flipped open his scalp and scratched his brain. "I suppose, but I don't ponder it very often. Do you know what has kept this town from being stuck in the eighteen-hundreds for the past forty years?" He asked bitterly.

Edgar shrugged. "What?"

"Me my boy! Me and my inventions, my studies, my experiments!" The doctor slammed his fist down on the table causing Edgar to jump back. "The mortal world is constantly changing, I remember that much. If I wasn't constantly working and introducing new technology to this town it would have turned to dust in the course of history years ago!" He stated proudly.

"What do you mean?"

"Look around you sometime. Take the mayor's car, or your father's electric chair for lack of better examples. If it wasn't for my scientific knowledge most of the citizens wouldn't be able to comprehend some of the modern conveniences like those things. If there's one thing about Jack you should admire it's the fact that he doesn't fear change. Never fear changes my boy, because you're going to have to cope with it for centuries."

Edgar nodded. "I never thought about it…"

The doctor smirked. "The only thing I regret about being stuck here every year it's that I'm unable to update myself on the new technology that's out there. No one has brought back a single newspaper, photograph, appliance or anything in years-the narrow-minded buffoons!"

"I'll bring you back something from the mortal world grandpa!" The eager young boy promised.

"Would you? Its high-time somebody did. Find something unique and interesting."

"I will. I'll find something real neat. I love coming here. Everything about this place is interesting."

The doctor was flattered. "If you think the lightning rod was interesting let me tell you about this new theory I've been working on. It's called…" The doctor began to drone on and on about math and physics that Edgar's five-year-old mind couldn't even possibly begin to wrap itself around.

"Oops, spoke too soon…" Edgar thought to himself. All the big words and numbers flew right over Edgar. He tuned out more than half of what the doctor was telling him.

Dr. Finkelstein crashed on his work bench an hour later. "Grandpa…" The lumpling whispered, but answer, only loud, steady snores. The two days the doctor had spent awake calculating must have finally caught up with him. "Hu…? I guess he went night-night…" Edgar snickered.

Edgar decided to sneak out and let his grandfather rest in piece. He looked for grandma Jewel to see if she wanted to do something with him, but she was fast asleep in her room (Sally's old room) also. Next he tried to find Igor so they could play extreme fetch together, but the hunchback was curled up asleep in his cage with his box of bone biscuits. "Crap in a crypt!" Edgar pouted. "What am I supposed to do now!"

He returned to the lab because he wasn't the least bit tired yet. In fact Edgar was as restless as ever. He was afraid to touch any equipment in fear that he might break something so he settled on reading. Edgar didn't feel like reading, mostly because Jack had him sit down to read every morning, but it was something to do.

Edgar grabbed a book on Human anatomy and sat quietly in the middle of the floor. Unfortunately even Edgar could find only so much humor in reading words like 'rectum' and 'sphincter' before he was bored again. He kept glancing out at the door as if it was taunting him. "I'm bored… I **hate **boredom…" He said aloud. "But I can't go anywhere. I have to stay here."

"Why? It's Halloween night." A vice in his head seemed to be arguing with him.

"Because mom and dad told me to stay put."

"Don't you want to trick-or-treat like the others?"

"Well, yeah, but I have to wait until next year. I'm already in trouble as it is."

"Don't be such a wussy, just sneak out."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because!"

"Pansy!"

"Hey…!"

So the argument within Edgar's mind continued on until Edgar gave up and tossed his book aside. "I promised grandpa I'd bring him back something from the mortal world and by God I'm going to do it!" Edgar vowed and left the lab with his head held high.

The young boy waltzed out the front door. "I'll trick-or-treat and perhaps scare a few people myself. I'll make it back home before anyone notices… Heheheheheee…" Adrenalin pumped through Edgar's deceased body as he ran for the cemetery. He ripped open the first mausoleum he came across and bolted inside. Moments later he found himself in an unfamiliar and slightly less spooky graveyard. He followed a road that lead to a hill. At the bottom of the hill was a large town. Edgar was in awe at the town's beauty. Its lights, cars and odd structures fascinated him. He swiftly, yet cautiously sprinted down the hill towards the busy suburban wonderland. Tonight would surely prove to be interesting…

a/n: It's Sunday… I've had no sleep and I have to do community service tomorrow, but this chapter is finished so I am happy. I hope no one was offended by the WW1 and 2 references. I was only trying to expand on Dr.Finklestein and Jewel's characters. My great grandpa was aBerganbelsin survivor, so I know how sensitive the subject can be.The brief moment Jewel was in the movie she appeared to me someone that you'd see in a 1940's or 50's pin up (but with a much less attractive face) so that's were I came up with the doctor's whole back story. In the next chapter it beguines before the meeting and deals with Lock, Shock and Barrel's reunion with each other and then I'll pick up were this chapter left off. I'm letting you now in case some one gets lost. Oh! I wasn't picking on jocks, cheerleaders, punk or rap; I was busting on smartass kids who don't even try to have fun with Halloween. Oh, and who are rude unnecessarily. That kind of crap burns my ass. You readers,however rule! Thanks for reading! \**m!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Boogie's Boys Reunite

Disclaimer: The Nightmare Before Christmas is not mine. I was not a part in the making of it, but I often fantasize about it…

The witches had to be at the town's annual pre-spook' meeting in an hour, at which their beloved Jack Skellington would be speaking at. Helgamine and Zeldaborn watched as the younger witches waited at the catacomb entrance for the warlocks and the apprentices to surface. Halloween was one of the very few times a year the witches and warlocks interacted so everyone was getting real excited, including Shock and Barrel. They stood in the back of the small crowd anticipating their cohort and brother Lock.

"All this chattering is driving me batty!" The tall witch complained.

"Will you brats keep quiet!" The short witch ordered. Immediately, the lumplings chatter ebbed to dull whispers.

"He'll be here any minute Shock!" Barrel said while tugging on his sister's sleeve.

"I know stupid! Now let go!" Shock jerked out of Barrel's grip. Shock wasn't watching the entrance even though she desperately wanted to see Lock. Instead she kept a sharp eye on the eldest witches.

"Stella! Maryweather! Heather! You stop throwing those shrunken heads right now!" The eldest witches walked over to the group to yell at them. Shock watched the incident closely. "We told you brats to stay still and quiet!"

Shocks grabbed Barrel by the hand and led him away while the group was distracted. Barrel struggled, dragging his pointy-toed feet. "What the hell are you doing! Stop Shock, Lock's coming up through there!"

"And we agreed to meet each other at the tree house, remember stupid!" Shock hissed.

Barrel paused. "Oh yeah! Are you sure he'll be able to get away from the others?"

"We did it." Shock answered simply.

"What if they come looking for us?"

"They'll never miss us… Come on fat-ass, let's grab our masks and wait for Lock." The duo scurried off in the direction of their old hide out.

"It's going to be just like old times, right Shock?" Barrel asked, panting.

"Now that we ditched those jerks it will be!" Shock began to cackle and Barrel joined her.

Shock and Barrel were never so happy to see their old tree house. They raced towards the elevator and by habit, fought over who gets to enter first. After tripping his sister, Barrel hopped in first and attempted to shut the cage door on her, but Shock ripped it open and forced her way inside.

"This stupid elevator is bending my hat up!" The little witch complained.

"You're too tall!" Barrel snickered at his older sister, who had to cock her head sideways just to fit.

"Move over Barrel" She pushed him up against the cage with her foot. "Your too close- and round!" She added just to spite him.

Barrel forced Shock up against the bars by backing up into her with his butt. "Am I too close now!" He sneered.

"Why you jerk-faced, little…!" The duo tumbled onto the floor in a fight cloud. Needless to say, they hadn't changed much in five years.

Just as Shock had predicted, the eldest witches hadn't noticed their absence, and if they did, they enjoyed the silence so much they pretended not to. Helgamine and Zeldaborn had simply grown weary of trying to keep Shock and Barrel under control and after a while, stopped looking for them every time they ran off. If Shock and Barrel ran off it meant they didn't have to deal with the little monsters.

"Where are those accursed warlocks?" Zeldaborn groaned.

"I don't know deary…" Her sister answered irritably. "They're over ten minutes late! Warlocks…I swear, what good are they?"

The shorter witch cracked a cheeky grin. "I can think of one good use for them" The witch sisters cackled madly.

The lumplings ignored them. Their eyes were fixed on the entrance. Just then, then large vault began to crack open. It took a few minutes, but the heavy stone seal opened revealing the young warlock apprentices.

The young boys were blinded by the rarely seen sun and wobbled clumsily out into the open. The little witches ran over and embraced their brothers, cousins, husbands and friends with hugs and kisses. Lock was the last to stumble out. "Ahh! I can't see! Damn catacombs!" The slightly older devil coursed as he attempted to feel his way through the crowd. "Shock! Barrel! Come on guys, stop screwing with me!"

"Hatchet!" A lovely young blond witch called for her older brother.

"Hey Shock! BIG NOSE!"

"HATCHET!"

"WIDELOAD BARREL!' Suddenly Lock collided with some won. He tried to see who it was, but the sun's glair was too much for his weakened eyes.

"OH!" A startled feminine voice cried. "Hello, I don't recognize you. I'm Thicket" She smiled at the red warlock, who wasn't even paying attention. Thicket grabbed lock by the hand (she was a flirter at the young age of lumplinghood) "I hope your one of Hatchet's friends." She giggled sweetly.

Lock raised a brow and tore his hand away. "What! Hey, you're not Shock; get away from me, I _blind_ here!" Lock walked away, feeling through the air while squinting, looking for his siblings. "SHOCK, BARREL! Help me out here you idiots I really can't see!"

Lock's eyes adjusted to the daylight moments later. After he had calmed down it occurred to him were he was suppose to be. He looked around to find he was the only one not with a loved one. Lock knew he would meet up with the others soon, but he still felt sad and disappointed about having to wait. The eldest witches waited until the little ones were all together with their families before addressing the crowd. "Everyone get back to your homes, we have a meeting to get to!" Helgamine ordered urgently.

"Your heard her! Follow us, hurry!" Zeldaborn added.

Lock followed the crowd just long enough to convince himself no one was watching him and then ran in the other direction towards his old stomping grounds. The tree house… home…

Barrel crouched down behind a large, dusty crate of ammo. Shock looked down at him with her arms crossed, curious as to what he was up to. "What are you doing…?"

Barrel snickered. "Shhh! Shock, go away. I'm going to sneak up on him, just play along…" The duo cackled evilly together.

Shock slapped her knee, in stitches. "I get it… I get it… Oh, this is ganna be good, nice thinking…" They jumped as they heard the elevator rising up.

"Shhh!" Shock shushed her brother.

"You Shhh!" Barrel snapped.

"Shut up, he's coming!"

"Shock…! Barrel…! Are you guys up here!" Lock's voice came from the other room. He looked around, grateful that it was always dim in the tree house. He could hear footsteps creaking towards him on the broken down, hazardously old floor. He turned around to find Shock standing in the doorway.

Lock was speechless. She had changed so much during the past five years of his absence. She actually looked… witchy… Her wild blue hair had grown thick and past her shoulders. After years of being nagged about it, Shock's hair was combed so that it was no longer a tangled mess, but neat and wavy.

Her skin had become slightly greener and her teeth were cleaner and straighter. Shock's long legs complimented her recently blooming figure. She still wore a lavender and purple dress and long pointy hat, but it was sewn to conform better to her curves. She looked beautiful and for the first time in Locks life he realized Shock really was, in fact, a girl!

"Lock?" She raised a brow. "Is that you? Lock!"

"Shock!" They ran into each other's arms and held tightly. Lock sniffed back a tear. "Wow… your hair grew longer…!"

Shock held back herself. "You got taller!"

"You grew into your nose!" You really didn't think these two could go this long without starting an argument, did you? It's their true way of showing affection!

Shock eyed Lock, insulted. "Yeah, well you girly stick arms now!" She sneered, smiling evilly from ear to ear.

"Your face is still wartless!" He retorted.

"You're as _dumb_ as you ever were!"

"Your voice is still shrill and irritating!"

"Oh yeah!" She pitched her voice up to maximum shrillness.

"YEAH!"

"Your chin's still huge!" Shock broke down and laughed.

Lock couldn't help himself; he giggled too and embraced his sister in a hug. "… Your eyes are still beady!"

"I missed you, you annoying devil wished-he-was!"

"I missed you too, you bossy miss know-it-all who can't cook worth a crow's ass!"

Shock stepped back and looked Lock over. "What are you wearing…?" She asked with a half snicker.

Lock looked down at his red robes, embarrassingly. "This is my apprentice's cloak. Everyone has to wear one!" Lock shot back. "Barrel will too if they ever let him down there…" Lock trailed off, realizing he was missing something.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Barrel?"

"Ohh… this is so great…!" Shock thought to herself as she looked away sadly. She knew just how to get Lock's goat.

"Shock… where's Barrel…?" He asked just a little more urgently than before. When Shock didn't answer a second time he became nervous.

Shock took off her hat and began to fidget with the brim. She looked her brother straight in the eye as if she was about to start crying. Inside, however, she was laughing hysterically. Lock couldn't hold back any longer. Tears rolled down his angular face as he lashed out and grabbed shock by the arms and started to shake her. "Shock, what happened to Barrel! WHAT HAPPENED TO BARREL! Tell me Shock, please! Where's Barrel!"

Shock stared at him in wide eyed terror. She knew Lock was going to freak out, but not this badly. While Shock's arms were beginning to bruise, Barrel was still watching from behind the crate, loving every moment of this. He didn't expect Lock to act this shamelessly either.

"Better make a move know…" Barrel thought to himself, then pounced over to the distressed devil and put him in a headlock. "Trick-or-treat!" Barrel yelled obnoxiously in Lock's ear.

After realizing what had just happened a wave of great relief and rage swept over Lock. Snarling, he struggled to elbow his way out of Barrel's headlock. "BARREL! YOU ROTTEN LITTLE TOAD! YOU FAT, LITTLE GREESY SON OF A BITCH! THAT WASN'T FUNNY- I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Shock… where's Barrel! Shock where's Barrel!" Barrel taunted. "I'm right here, crybaby, calm down!"

Lock finally pulled his head free. "I know that now!" He sneered as her pushed his little brother on his ass.

Barrel and Shock were holding their stomachs laughing. Lock gritted his razor teeth. The urge to kill his siblings soon faded however. He was too happy to see them to stay mad for long. "Ha ha haaa… that was sooo funny!" He crossed his arms and began to sulk. "Why did I want the elder warlocks to agree to let me go trick-or-treating this year anyways?" He complained immaturely.

Shock was finally able to stop laughing. She walked up to her younger brother and slapped him in the back of his head, "Stop being a little wuss!" She teased. "Here's your mask Lock. Now hurry up and ditch those robes so we can go cause mischief before those old hags realize they've lost us."

Lock, still pouting, snatched his mask from Shock's hand, ripped off his cloak and began to adjust his devil horns in a cracked mirror.

Shock and Barrel looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Lock was still a vein mirror hog! Barrel popped up next to Lock while he was trying to comb his hair. "Come on, let's go princess!"

"Yeah!" Shock added. "We're going trick-or-treating, not to a ball!"

"Up yours guys! I'm coming, jeez!" When Lock was satisfied with his hair he placed his mask over his face. The others did the same.

"Barrel… If you would kindly start up the tub…" Lock motioned his brother to step into the other room.

"Certainly, my pleasure." He tipped his mask to Shock and gave her an exaggerated bow before stepping into the 'garage'.

The trio cackled as they followed Barrel. Barrel hopped into the tub and landed with a _clang_! He tapped on the brim three times and the tub sprang to life. Barrel grinned with pride (the tub trick was the only magic spell he knew). The tub bucked on its hind legs, throwing Barrel Backwards. "WHOA!" The skeletal boy cried.

Shock dodged a back kick from the tub. "Barrel, what did you do! Make it STOP!"

Barrel awkwardly clung to the brim and patted the tub's side gently. "Whoa boy… knock it off, it's me, remember!" The tub, after recognizing Barrel's touch, calmed down, allowing Lock and Shock to hop in as well.

"Ok…" Barrel said, panting. "To Halloween town cemetery!" He cried dramatically. The door swung open and the trio made their way down the tree and hopped onto the ground.

Lock took in a deep breath of the crisp fall air. "I've waited-"

"So long-"

"For this!" Barrel finished.

Lock laughed. "I can finish my own sentences guys!" He joked.

"Shock elbowed him. "Not while we're here, your not."

Barrel put his arms on his sibling's shoulders and grinned insanely. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

"HE HE HE HE HE HE HEEE!" They all cheered in unison as they entered the forest.

Lock looked behind him, raising a brow. "Uh… guys…"

"What Lock?" Shock asked, paying attention to the road ahead.

"We forgot to pack!"

Shock and Barrel turned to find their tub was nearly empty. Shock kicked the side of the tub. "Oh Crap!"

a/n: Not too sappy right? Man I love writing for these three! Thanks for reading, I'll update again real soon. Rock on! \m!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Halloween Mayhem and Metallica

a/n: Yes, all my fan characters do wind up being metal heads! Metal rocks, and Metallica is the embodiment of all that is metal! METALLICA RULES!m/m! Okay, nuf dorkieness! I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas. Read on!

Edgar's eyes bolted in every direction. The whole town was decorated in honor of Halloween. Some houses were more festive than others, but every street was swarmed with human children dressed as everything from witches and ghouls, to superheroes and hobos. "Hu… The real world isn't too different from Halloween town…" Edgar thought to himself as he walked along the leave covered sidewalk.

As peculiar looking as Edgar was no one seemed to take any notice to him. The other children were too busy getting candy. Edgar, along with several other children, approached a small house with fake spider webs draped over the shrubbery. For the first time in his young life Edgar felt shy. He decided to wait at the fence and take notes from the others before trying to trick-or-treat on his own.

He watched as the children swarmed the front door. A child rang the doorbell (after clobbering his sister to do so) and a pleasant looking middle-aged came out to greet them with a big bowl of candy. "Trick-or-treat!" They all chimed in unison.

"Wow! Look at all you scary kids!" The man parroted and tossed some candy in each presented bag.

Edgar was irked. "I'm too young for _this_?"

When the trick-or-treaters turned to leave for the next house Edgar recognized two of the children in the crowd. One of them was Ethan, the corpse boy who lived up the road from the manor and Kytuk, the one eyed mummy boy (obviously a little older than last seen in the movie).

Edgar grinned menacingly. "HI GUYS!" He pounced on Ethan and gave him a mega noogie.

"Ahh!" The boys screamed, startled. Ethan dropped his haul and the candy flew everywhere. Kytuk pried their overzealous friend' of Ethan's chubby head and tossed him to the ground.

Edgar landed on the pavement awkwardly, but it didn't seem to faze him. He sat up, and cracked a friendly smile. "That was fun. Hey, can I trick-or-treat with you guys?" He asked politely.

Ethan growled at Edgar, whose smile immediately faded. "No Edgar!" The corpse boy snapped.

"Yeah. Aren't you too young to trick-or-treat yet?" Kytuk sneered.

Edgar huffed. "No…" He picked himself up and dusted off his jacket. He tried his best to appear mature and dignified. "I could trick-or-treat this town out its ass if I pleased!"

Ethan and Kytuk looked at each other strangely then started to laugh. "Fine, but go trick-or-treat somewhere else! You'll cramp our style." Ethan said while picking up his candy.

Edgar gritted his teeth. He was about to say something along the line of up yours' when the three lumplings heard a voice from up the street. "Ethan!" The corpse's mother called. "Pick up the pace; we have a whole town to scare!"

Ethan and Kytuk glanced nervously at each other. "Coming Mom!" He looked apologetically at Edgar. "We have to go…"

"Yeah…"

Edgar smirked as the corpse and mummy scurried off to the large corpse woman's side. "Momma's Boy!" He shouted at the top of his internally decaying lungs.

Their conversation was forgotten as soon as it was over. Edgar went straight to work trick-or-treating. After realizing he had no bag for the occasion, the crafty young boy decided to barrow' one from an unsuspecting trick-or-treater. He hid behind a tree, perfectly still until a twelve-year-old boy, dressed as a sandwich, came strolling by. Edgar lashed out in front of the poor little geek and let out a ghastly scream. It wasn't Skeleton Jack worthy, but it got the job done.

The sandwich boy shrieked in terror and ran off, leaving his bag of treats behind. Edgar picked up the plain old sack and tested its weight. It was only about half full. Edgar shrugged. "It will do…" Edgar was about to walk away when a small, round, gray object caught his eye. "Ohhh… what's this…?"

Edgar inspected the strange device. It was partially flat with several buttons along the side and a tiny screen on the lid. What made the device even more peculiar was that there was a pair of black earmuffs attached to the device by a black wire. Edgar read the blue and black sticker on the back and tried to sound the word out. "Me…talli…ca… This is odd…" He whispered to himself while placing the earmuffs on his head. He began to play with the buttons until an ear-shattering boom rang in his head. "AHHH!" Edgar ripped the head phones off and nearly had an epileptic fit.

He tried desperately to turn the device off by pressing all the buttons. Eventually one worked and poor Edgar could relax. "Whoa…" Edgar said in amazement as he gazed upon the noise machine in his hand. "This would be great for scaring!" He shouted with glee, proud of his discovery. "Dad and grandpa have to see this! Well… maybe not dad, but grandpa defiantly has to!" Edgar shoved his new toy in his sack and ran off to trick-or-treat, he he heeing' the entire way.

Edgar tried about four houses. No won could guess what he was supposed to be. One man guessed Huegh Hefner (on account of Edgar's red jacket which slightly resembled Huegh's robe) and even though Edgar had no idea who that was, he went with that because he hadn't prepared a costume of his own.

Edgar finished seventh avenue and was about to head onto eighth when a … walking bath tub filled with three masked children a full sack and a butt-load of weapons came cackling and singing up the street. The trio cut him off and nearly ran him over. "Oomph!" Edgar fell and grated his knee. "Hey, that's what your turn signal's for, jackasses!" He shouted, shaking his fist at them. He heard some guy in a car yell that to some other guy in a car earlier.

The trio screeched to a halt. They turned, removed their witch, devil, and skeleton mask to glare at Edgar. The lanky lumpling stood boldly, refusing to back down. "Beat it kid, this is our turf!" The devil boy sneered with an arrogant smirk.

The skeleton boy giggled. "Heh heh heh… He said jackass'…!" The witch smacked him upside the head with her mask.

Edgar turned and gave the trio a dismissive hand gesture. "Fine I'm board with this anyways…"

"Great, then get out of our sight!" The witch snapped.

"I am!"

"Good!" The trio shouted rudely in unison. Their immature laughter that followed fell on deaf ears. Edgar was already out of sight. They cut off their laughter short and remained quiet and coughed awkwardly for a moment. Lock shook his head and returned his attention back to their prank. "What a brat!" He spat coldly.

"I think he's from Halloween town…" Barrel said, a little unsure of himself.

"Really?" Shock cocked her head in thought. "How do you know?"

"He looks familiar… and I'm pretty sure that kid wasn't human."

"Na… he was just some snot-nosed punk." Lock said dismissively. "We'll track him down and beat him up later, but let's hang that lady over there by her ankles from that gutter first!" Lock grinned evilly as he jiggled chains in his sibling's faces. The trio cackled madly into the night as they rang the doorbell.

It was true. Edgar's short attention span had kicked in. He wondered the streets with no further intentions on trick-or-treating. Children whizzed past him, giggling playfully, but he paid them no notice. He was about to turn around and look for the cemetery when a bright neon sign across a busy four way intersection caught his eye. It was placed above a fairly small building and it read "We Entertain You".

"Hey! I like to be entertained!" Edgar said aloud and darted across the street with no regard to the jaywalking law.

A dark haired, pasty, beer-bellied, middle-aged man sat behind the register reading a magazine. He was the manager of the CD/electronic store and was known to the locals as Bob. Unfortunately he was stuck in the store alone that night. The regular teenaged cashier that usually worked the late shift was most likely at a party somewhere. Bob didn't care too much though. The store had an hour until closing time and he would rather be the one to watch the register that night anyways. A lot of shoplifters come around the store on Halloween.

Business was slow and not one customer had come in since seven-thirty. Bob didn't mind. A slow night meant he could play whatever music he wanted on the speaker system, which meant Greenday, Good Charlotte, Jessica Simpson and Nelly could go back on the freaking shelf and stay there. A diehard hair metal fan, (yes, I know its dead, fuck off!) Bob had recently placed 'Shout at the Devil' in the stereo system. He was truly relaxed listening to one of his favorite albums and reading porn in his Master of Puppets shirt when he heard the door swing open. Bob quickly shoved his magazine under the counter to appear presentable to the customer. He eyed the boy who had just entered in disbelief. Either this kid had one hell of a costume or he was dead. Bob shook his head to stop his rude stair. "It _is _Halloween…" He reminded himself mentally.

Edgar was never so amazed in his life. The shop reminded him a lot of grandpa Finkelstein's lab, but without the inviting smell of harmful chemicals, rotting flesh, organs in jars and it had florescent lighting. He looked around at all the shelves packed with small plastic, square boxes filled with round silver disks. On the walls were larger boxes with people singing and dancing inside of them. What did grandpa call it… motion pictures…? Edgar saw devises similar to the one that kid dropped in plastic casings and several other machines he was unfamiliar with.

But what really caught Edgar's attention was the music that seemed to be coming from the black, screenless boxes on the ceiling. Jack and him both shared a passion for music and would sit on the street corner and listen to Jim and his band play all morning, but this music was different from anything Edgar had heard before. It was fast. It was loud. It was heavy. It was…electric? It blew Edgar's mind into a million different directions.

Edgar accidentally bumped into the checkout counter. Both Bob and him jumped back, a bit startled. The human spoke up first. "Hi there, can I help you?"

Edgar stared wide-eyed up at the man. He wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't scare him and he wasn't there to trick-or-treat so he decided to make conversation. "Um… good evening sir…" He began shakily. "Happy Halloween. What's this? This is amazing!" He asked, pointing to the ceiling.

Bob's eyes followed the boy's ridged finger. At first he was confused, but then it hit him. "Oh, you mean the song that's playing?"

"Yes sir, the music is so… unique. I love it!"

Bob laughed. "That's metal Kid, more specifically Motley Crue."

"Wow… Motley Crue is great!"

"If you think they're great you should hear Metallica." Bob replaced Shout at the Devil' with Kill em' All'. Edgar ooohed' and ahhhed' as James Hetfield ripped through the chords of 'Hit the Lights'Over come by the metal might, little Edgar began to dance a strange, creepy jig.

Bob shook his head and chuckled. "What a little weird-o…" He thought to himself, smiling. "Hey kid, what are you suppose to be anyways?"

Edgar stopped. "Uh… Hough Hefner…"

Bob laughed with a snort. "Wow, your dad must have one hell of a sense of humor if he gave you that costume to wear."

"No… my dad doesn't have much of a sense of humor actually." Edgar said neutrally. "My mom sews all my suits"

"O…Kay…."

"So how are you making the music?"

Bob eyed the boy suspiciously. "Haven't you ever heard of a stereo?" Edgar shook his head no. Bob walked out from behind the counter. "Come over here kid, I'll show you our selection…"

Edgar followed Bob who threw his usual sales pitch at the boy. Edgar only understood maybe half of what he was talking about. "…And this one comes with surround-sound and a CD burner and that one"

"What are those?"

"They're speakers, were the noise comes out of. And this is where you put in the CD you want to listen to." Bob explained. He pressed open' and showed Edgar the disk slot. "The stereo reads what's on the CD and plays the music."

Edgar stared longingly at the stereo. "That is the niftiest thing I've ever seen in my entire life…"

Bob was getting a little weirded out. "Um… CD players aren't that new… Where are you from? Out in east-Jesus land somewhere?"

"No, I'm from Halloween town. We have nothing like this stuff back home."

Bob laughed, patting the strange boy on the head. "Okay kid, that's funny and all, but are you here to buy something or not?"

"No" Edgar answered plainly and then grabbed a thick store sales catalogue from off the magazine rack. "I'm going to have my grandpa make me this stuff."

"Okay then…" Bob chuckled. "Have a happy Halloween Kid." He said, returning back behind the counter and to his magazine.

"You too sir!" Edgar waved goodbye as he headed for the exit, but before he left the store he nonchalantly waltzed over to the Metal section and grabbed as many random CDs as he could, stuffed them into his trick-or-treat bag and raced out the door like grease lightning.

Bob blinked. He couldn't believe what just happened. Quickly, he pressed the police hotline button under the counter and ran outside to call after the kid. "HEY!GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

It was too late; Edgar had already disappeared into the shadows. He was a natural creeper and was able to weave in and out of the alleyways without being noticed. He kept running until he was convinced he was safe, and then scrambled up a tree. Edgar perched himself on a high, well-hid branch and began to rummage through his sack, admiring the loot with in it. "This goes to grandpa." He said proudly, holding up the CD player. "But I think I'll keep the CDs for my self" The boy giggled smugly. He couldn't bask in glory for long. An all too familiar roar followed by the frightened shrieks of humans could be heard from a not so distant direction. "Oh no…Dad! He'll grind me to dust if he catches me out here!" In the other direction came police sirens. "Oh crap, NO!"

Edgar began to panic. He looked down and could see his parent's elongated shadows inching closer and closer. They were right around the corner, and so were the sirens! Edgar threw the bag over his shoulders and began to scramble back down the tree. He nearly fell halfway down the trunk, but he managed to land safely on the ground (for once).

"I wonder how late it is." He heard his mother say. Edgar wasted no time dashing through the culd-du-sac like a lunatic. He took a short cut through several people's backyards, jumping over many fences and knocking over many Halloween displays, lawn furniture, jack-o-lanterns and one guy's haunted house. "Hey!" A man in a vampire costume yelled, shaking his fist.

"SORRY…!" Edgar apologized, too afraid to look back. A trail of paper ghost was caught on his shoe and a very aggressive shiatsu was on his trail, but Edgar kept on running. Unfortunately, a high picket fence blocked his path. "Oh come on…! I have to get back to the cemetery!" Grunting, Edgar pulled himself over the fence and jumped over the top without looking. This proved to be a mistake. He landed and hit his head on some thing hard. Edgar sat up and rubbed his sore cranium. He moaned lowly, his vision blurry. "Ohh… what did I hit?"

"Hey! It's that scrawny kid!" Edgar's eye's bolted open at the sound of the shrill and vaguely familiar voice. He was face to face with the trick-or-treating trio he had ticked off earlier.

The devil boy grabbed Edgar by the collar of his jacket. "What is _wrong_ with you!" He growled, showing off his razor-sharp teeth. "I think we owe our friend some good ol' fashioned Oogie hospitality." He chimed, grinning insanely back at the others. "What do you say, Shock?" The witch also grinned. "Barrel?" As did the skeletal boy.

The trio began to cackle, but to their surprise, their new victim showed no fear. Without warning Edgar punched Lock in the nose causing him to fall backwards on Shock and Barrel. Quickly Edgar hopped out of the tub. "I'msorryIdon'thavetimetoplaymydadsgoingtokillmebye!" He shouted with no spaces between his words and ran off again, clutching his bag for dear life.

Shock and Barrel kicked Lock off of them. Lock landed on his hands and knees and began to snarl like a wildcat. He placed two fingers under his nose. There was blood dripping all over which made the devil snarl again even louder. "I'M GOING TO BREAK THAT LITTLE BASTARD IN HALF!" He shouted as he kicked the side of the tub.

Shock sighed and folded her arms. "Just forget about it Lock! Are we going to throw flaming toilet paper rolls at this jerk's house or what?"

Barrel tried to muffle his snickering. "Whoa… that lumpling nailed you good!"

"SHUT UP SHOCK! YOU TOO BARREL!" Lock attempted to wipe the dried blood off his face. "What are waiting for! Let's go after him!"

"No! I'm not wasting precious trick time on some brat who socked you!" She objected. "Suck it up and light the torch!" She ordered, shoving matches in Lock and Barrel's hand. Lock pouted, but obeyed. Whoever that jackass was wasn't worth it…

Edgar reached the cemetery with no one on his trail. He looked over his shoulder several times to make sure, but thus far the coast was clear. He stopped for a split second to check the time. The moon was at the highest point in the sky. "It's after midnight!" Edgar gasped. He had to find the tomb he entered through and fast. The cemetery stretched on for at least a mile and a half and it took Edgar about forty-five minutes to find the right mausoleum. What made it worse was he had to steer clear of any pranking teenagers or lurking Halloween town monsters or risk getting spotted. When he came across the tomb he ripped open the heavy stone vault and ran inside for home.

He nearly collapsed in relief when he reached Halloween town cemetery. "I made it…" Edgar said aloud, feeling quite proud of himself. He actually managed to go from Halloween town to the mortal world and back without getting in trouble… or at least not in too much trouble. He nearly felt like skipping back to the lab.

Edgar didn't have to worry about getting seen or returning back to his grandfather's just yet. The whole town was deserted, everyone was in the mortal world scaring, and after years of deadly nightshade poisoning, Dr.Finkelstein had become a deep sleeper and would not be up anytime soon. Jack and the others wouldn't be back for another couple of hours, maybe not even till dawn. Edgar looked at his bag and jiggled it to better feel its contents. "I don't think I'll be able to return to that store next year, at least not without a good costume on." Edgar shrugged as if to say oh well'. "I'm sure other human stores sell… what did he call them? CD's? I hope grandpa appreciates this. It was a hassle trying to bring this stuff back to him."

Edgar decided to hang out at his house for a while before sneaking back to the lab. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to admit he snuck out right away, so he figured he would stash the CDs and CD player in his desk for a few days. Edgar jiggled the eyeball door handle, but the door wouldn't budge. Edgar sighed heavily. "The one night dad decides to lock the door… Come on open up!" He shouted, banging on the door angrily. Eventually, he gave up and took a seat on the steps. Then suddenly it came to him. "The window!" Edgar forced the stubborn old window open just far enough for him to climb through. He fell on his living room floor and landed head first with a thud. After closing the window behind him and going back outside for his loot, Edgar went up to his room.

"Grandpa's going to be so excited…" Edgar told himself as he hid his CDs in his bottom drawer. He stashed his trick-or-treat bag under his bed and plopped down on his mattress. Curiosity got the better of him. He reached under his bed and whipped out his new CD player and the CDs he swiped. Edgar counted and read each one aloud, testing the feel of their sounds rolling off his forked tongue. "Mutter…Rammstein… neat!" He read the next one. "Metallica… Ride the Lightning… Ozzy Osborn… Bark at the Moon? Hmmm… Iron Maiden… Number of the Beast…" Each cover brought a wider smile to the lumplings face. He wanted to listen to every minute of each and every one of them. "Ronnie James Dio… Holy Diver… Metallica… And Justice for All… that sounds good" Edgar chuckled. "Disturbed… The Sickness… Motley Crue… Shout at the Devil, yes! Motorhead… Ace of Spades… Deep Purple… Perfect Strangers…" Edgar had reached the bottom of the pile. "…Blue Oyster Cult? Hu… Fire of Unknown Origin…"

Edgar flipped through the pile quickly one last time. "WOW! THIS IS AWSOME!" The pumpkin prince declared as he jumped up and down on his bed. Edgar popped in a CD and listened, and jumped around until the last song had played all the way through and then he popped in another and another. He had rocked out to maybe four out of the eleven CDs before he did the stupidest thing he had done all evening. He passed out sound asleep on his bedroom floor until morning came…

a/n: Jeezy freaking creezy that was a long one! See what I mean about this being an epic sized fic with no real plot? No, this chapter actually has a great deal of significance as to how Ed's character develops. Obviously, listening to metal with my dad and little sister my whole life has affected me a great deal. My interest and sick obsessions define me as a person and I don't know what kind of person I would be if I hadn't had artist like James Hetfield, Geddy Lee, Rob Halford, and Eric Bloom to listen to growing up. Sure, I would probably be a lot less angry and more sociable, but I wouldn't have the confidence and fond memories.

Anyways, back to the fic because I sure no one gives a rats ass about all that. I don't want to ruin the next couple of chapters so I'll let you off here. Say no to pop (because it's LAME…) and Rock on! \m!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Royally Busted

Disclaimer: I don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas, but I sure do a good job of making a mockery of Tim Burton's work…

Jack and Sally walked through the door around five-o-clock that morning. Jack had his arm around Sally's shoulders as they staggered into their living room together. They laughed, thinking back to the wonderful first half of Halloween night scarring the mortal world out of its wits and the second half partying with the town.

"Wow… the award ceremony is just as fun as it use to look from my window" Sally giggled as she straightened her hair.

"It was a scream if I do say so" Jack smiled as he removed his jacket and tie to finally relax after a long night. "I feel terrible for sneaking away early all those years, but then again, when your by my side the citizens don't tend to crowd me as much."

"Give them a break Jack, you're their pumpkin king, they practically worship you…" Sally took a seat on the couch next to Jack.

"I know. They're ambitious. That's essential for a ghastly Halloween celebration." Jack agreed. "Wolf man definitely earned the award for the most haunting howl this year. Did you see those twins faint!"

"And… and when the hanging men snatched the riders off the haunted hey ride!" Sally could barely contain her laughter.

"And when the bats swarmed traffic…!" Jack had to hug his ribcage, he was laughing so hard. "I swear, sometimes humans make it too easy for us…"

Sally sighed. "I can't wait until we bring Edgar with us next year, he'll have so much fun. You are letting him go, aren't you?"

Jack gave her a questionable look. "Of course I'm letting him go. Oh Sally, you don't think I'm the bad guy, do you?"

"No… I just think we were too hard on him. True, he's over the top, but that could work to his advantage someday."

Jack placed his hand over hers. "My thoughts exactly. I'm starting his scaring lessons officially tomorrow. I was furious about the meeting, but I've cooled of and I think he's learned his lesson"

"I'm sure he did too. We need to pick him up" Sally reminded him.

"Yes of course, but…" The skeleton ran his hand up Sally's thigh. "The doctor can handle the little hooligan for a little while longer…"

Sally giggled. "Jack…" The couple wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately. Jack ran one hand through Sally's hair and the other down her back, Sally slowly leaned back and allowed Jack to ease his way on top of her and just when things were about to get hot the couple heard a loud thud coming from upstairs. Startled, Jack fell off the side of the couch awkwardly.

"Jack, what was that?"

He picked himself up and dusted himself off. "I don't know. You didn't bring another cat into the house did you?"

"No!" Sally said defensively. "Maybe a crow flew in the attic again."

"I'll go take a look." Jack walked towards the staircase.

Sally followed close behind. "Wait, I'll come with you"

Edgar sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Crap in a crypt, I fell asleep… and fell off the again…" Edgar looked out the window. The jack-o-lantern was just poking up over the horizon. "If I'm careful I can sneak back to lab without anybody noticing" Edgar said groggily to himself. His ears were still ringing with electric guitars. He quickly put away his CDs in his drawer and walked towards his bedroom door.

"I heard it coming from up here"

Edgar froze; his eyes bulged out of his head.

"Maybe we just still have Halloween jitters left in us." Sally suggested, hoping dearly that was all the noise was.

"Maybe…" Edgar watched as the door knob turned slowly. In two seconds Jack and Edgar were face to face with each other.

"OH CRAP! YOUR HOME!" Edgar gasped.

Jack and Sally jumped out of their skin/marrow. "EDGAR!"

Edgar stepped back nervously. "Uh… uh…uh…" The boy sputtered.

Jack held the door open and stomped in the room. "What are you doing here! And what is this!" Jack snatched the CD player from Edgar's hand.

Edgar tried to snatch it back. 'Dad, please! Give that back!"

"Did you sneak out last night!" Sally demanded.

"Um… Yes, okay, I did sneak out, but"

"EDGAR HOAK SKELLINGTON!"

"But…"

"And you went to the real world didn't you!" Jack shook the CD player in Edgar's face.

"…Yes, I'm sorry but…"

"Edgar… we're disappointed in you…" Sally sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

Jack began to pace back and forth. "I can't believe you would deliberately disobey us like this! I told you, you couldn't go trick-or-treating this year, and did you listen! No! Ohhh…If I wasn't so exhausted I'd throttle you!" Jack threatened.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I-"

"Sorry just isn't good enough son!" He snapped. "When I tell you _not_ to do something it's for your own good, do you understand?" Edgar nodded slowly. Jack shook his head. "No, I don't think you do…"

"Nothing happened to me!"

"No, but something could have" Sally explained.

"Trick-or-treating was easy, what could have possibly happened?"

"You could have accidentally left a tomb open, allowing a human to be able to stumble into town. You could have unleashed a dangerous poltergeist and killed innocent people. You could have been robbed or arrested by the authorities-" Jack listed on and on, counting on his fingers.

Edgar pouted. "Well, nothing like that happened, so what's the big deal?"

Jack gritted his teeth. "You were lucky Edgar. You could have been in serious danger."

"But I made it back okay…"

"And what's this thing?" Jack held up the CD player again. "Where did you get it?"

"It was a boy's."

"Oh Edgar you didn't steel it did you?" Sally demanded.

"No mom, he dropped it, I swear!"

"It doesn't matter!" Jack interrupted. "We can only bring necessities back from the mortal world, you know that!"

"It makes loud noises! It can be used for scaring, that's why I took it!" Edgar partially lied.

Jack raised a brow, eyeing his son suspiciously. "Is that so?"

"Yes, please give it back. I need to give this to grandpa so he can figure out how this stuff works!" Edgar held up the catalogue, opened halfway.

"Wait… Did the boy drop this too?"

"Dr.Finkelstein!" Sally cried. "He's probably looked all over for you!"

Jack's eye sockets widened. "Oh, I forgot about the doctor!"

"I'll take Edgar over there and let him know we have him." Sally offered.

"Would you dear? I'm too tired to walk over there." Jack sighed, his shoulders drooped.

"What about my CD player?"

Jack shot his son a nasty look, but politely handed the device over to him. "Here, take this to your grandfather"

Edgar took his walkman and held on to it tightly. "Thanks dad…" He said apologetically.

"Your welcome, but you come back your going to get it" Edgar cringed as his father stormed out of the room angrily.

He looked up at Sally and her expression was no softer or reassuring. She pointed to the door with her tiny fingers and ordered "March!"

"Oh, come on mom, I-"

"I don't want to hear it Edgar Hoak Skellington! I want you to march over to the lab right now, and apologize!"

Edgar left with his mother with out any further argument. Edgar stayed ahead, moving sluggishly and staying eerily quiet. He dragged his feet as if he was a convict being sent to the chair. It was rather pathetic. Sally couldn't help it, she felt guilty for yelling at him. "Edgar honey…?" She asked in a much softer tone.

"Yes mom?" Edgar answered, not looking up.

"You're still going trick-or-treating next year, if that's what you're worried about."

"Really!" Edgar sounded surprised, but happy. "That's great, but that's not what I'm worried about. You dad yelled at me and grandpa will probably yell at me too." He said glumly.

Sally put her hand on his shoulder. "You deserved it Edgar. You really shouldn't have left the town last night."

"I know, but it seamed like the right thing to do at the time. I had so much fun last night; I couldn't wait until next year."

Sally frowned. Oh how she could sympathize with her son's plight. It's terrible to be cooped up while everyone else is free to roam and having fun. "I understand Edgar, but you need to learn to control yourself…" Edgar nodded "Um… just out of curiosity…?" Sally asked, feeling self conscious.

"Yes mom?"

"What did you slip into the doctor's drink to make him fall asleep? Jewel handles all his food now and he's banned deadly nightshade from the lab entirely…"

Edgar looked up at her completely puzzled. "Mom… what are you talking about? I never slipped anything in grandpa's soup; he passed out on his own. What's wrong with you he's an old man…"

"Well, I-uh…" Sally was at a loss for words. "Let's just find Dr.Finkelstein, okay?"

"Okay mom"

The rag doll and her son spotted Jewel and the doctor just outside the gate. The old scientist squinted into the distance. "Sally! Is that you! Quick Jewel roll me over there!"

Jewel rushed over to Sally as fast as she could. "Sally I'm so sorry! We've looked everywhere for him! I don't know what happened-"

"It's okay, he was at the manor, we found him" Sally assured her calmly. She looked down at Edgar, who was fidgeting nervously. Sally nudged him forward. "He's right here."

Dr.Finklestein rolled over to the shaky boy and leaned forward as far as he could without falling over and backhanded Edgar right across the face. He whelped upon contact and held his cheek, but he didn't cry.

"Doctor!" Sally gasped.

"How… _dare_ you!" He ignored his creation. "Did you think it was funny, worrying your grandmother and me like that!" Edgar shook his head no. Again the doctor unexpectedly slapped him across the other cheek. "I may be old, but I'm not senile! What? Did you think I wouldn't notice if you were missing! Why you-you repugnant little bastard!"

"I'm really, really sorry grandpa…" Edgar hung his head in shame. The doctor raised his hand to strike again, but Sally grabbed his wrist and gripped tightly.

She scowled fiercely at her creator. "That's enough! Don't you dare hit him again!"

The scientist growled under his breath and jerked his arm out of her grip. "Like mother like son" He spat coldly.

Sally turned her back to him and huffed. Jewel interjected in the hopes of avoiding an argument between the two. "Doctor, please… Edgar's safe, that's all that matters."

"He made me look like a fool!" Edgar cringed at his scolding.

Sally gave her son a gentle nudge. "Tell them where you ran off to last night Edgar."

Edgar gulped. "To the real world…" He admitted.

"Why you-"

"And I brought this back for you…" Edgar presented the CD player.

The doctor took the device and looked it over. "What's this…?" His voice softened as curiosity settled in. The doctor popped open his cranium and scratched his brain in thought.

"I'm not sure exactly." Edgar began. "This one guy I met called it a CD player. When you put in this flat, round thing and put those ear muffs-"

"Those are headphones, I recognize these, but they're so small…"

"Yeah, it's really neat!" Edgar continued. "Press that button and control turn up the volume with that dial and it plays really weird music."

The doctor placed the headphones over his ears. "What do you mean by 'weird music?" The others waited in anticipation for his reaction as he turned the volume up to max and pressed 'play'. "AHH!" Dr.Finklestein nearly fell out of his wheelchair, causing Jewel and Sally to jump as well. He quickly turned off the ear shattering racket and ripped the headphones off. He shoved the device back into Edgar's hands. "Amazing, where did you find this?"

"A boy dropped it."

"Finally! Something new for me to tinker with! Thank you my boy!" He said while ruffling the lumplings hair. The doctor inspected the device carefully, making approving noises from his throat. "Interesting, very interesting. Jewel, clear off my work bench, I'm taking this apart."

"Right away doctor. Good afternoon Sally." She said neutrally and walked towards the lab.

Dr.Finklestein looked at Edgar. "You come with me my boy. You're going to help me conduct some experiments with this thing."

"Okay!" Edgar smiled and began to follow his grandfather, but Sally stopped him.

"Maybe later doctor, Edgar needs to go home." She said frowning.

"Awww… come-on mom…"

"No, your mother's right." The doctor agreed. "You can catch up with me later." Edgar watched, disappointed, as the doctor rolled towards his front door. The old man looked back real quick, before going inside and said to him "Take it like a man Edgar!" With those last comforting last words, the doctor shut the large iron door behind him.

Sally placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Let's go home." She said softly and began to walk away.

Edgar stood still and stared for a moment, but eventually followed, slowly.

a/n: I hope nobody seemed out of character in this chapter. This one was short, but it took me for freaking ever to type it.Oh well...Metal Salute!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: They're Maturing

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas or any of the original character.

Okay, now that that's out of the way I just want to let everyone know before we begin that this chapter goes back to last night and it's telling Lock, Shock and Barrel's view of the story. Just wanted to make sure there was no confusion. Okay please continue.

It had been a long, spectacular evening, but Lock, Shock and Barrel decided it was time to head back for Halloween town. The trio quickly lead themselves out of the cemetery and into the woods that lead back to the tree house. They're trick-or-treat bag was so full of candy it engulfed the whole tub. Barrel sat on top of haul, especially pleased with they're loot.

Lock, stealthily wrestled Barrel off of the bag and took his brother's usual spot. Barrel landed on the ground with a heavy _thud_. When he looked up his siblings were way ahead of them. Growling Barrel picked himself up and struggled to catch up.

Shock was in the lead as usual. She had a dainty stride, but her big feet wouldn't allow her to take dainty steps. Barrel didn't seem to notice his sister's transformation, but Lock sure did. "Hey Shock why are you walking funny and swinging your hips like that, do have a cork up your ass or something?" The young devil asked rudely, but with genuine curiosity.

Shock was surprised by Lock's question. Was I swinging my hips? Na… Lock was just being stupid. She turned her head to sneer at him. "What are you talking about now!"

"Why are you walking funny?" Lock repeated.

"I wasn't! So, if I don't stomp around like a gorilla I'm walking funny?" She demanded bitterly.

"HEY! Are you busting on me!" Barrel shouted as he finally caught up with the tub. He reached under the bag and pulled out his pitchfork and held it under Shock's chin. "Keep it up and I'll impale you!" He threatened playfully.

"Knock it off peckerhead!" Shock slapped Barrel's fork away from her face, knocking him off balance and nearly causing him to jab Lock under the chin.

"Watch it Barrel!" He snapped, snatching the pitchfork from his brother's hands. Lock stuffed the weapon back in the tub. "Knock it off you too! And Barrel, you're not aloud to barrow my pitchfork again! If you want to clobber someone use your spiked club!"

"Fine! Take your stupid pitchfork, I don't care!" The round little skeletal boy sneered. "Oh, and Shock, Lock kicked me off the bag!" He remembered to tattle.

Shock scowled at him. Her vexation was clearly visible, even in the dark. "I really don't care Barrel! If you two keep this crap up I'm leaving you out here to fend the wolves off yourselves!" She threatened.

"You wouldn't…" Barrel whimpered.

Lock rolled his eyes. "We're not three anymore Shock those wolves myths aren't going to scare us!"

Barrel puffed out his chest. "Uh, Yeah!"

Shock cackled. She figured those stupid lumpling stories wouldn't get to Lock. "Hey, tonight went pretty well, hu?" She mentioned on a lighter note.

"It was the most fun I've had in years" Lock agreed. "Even if that kid did almost ruin our trick."

"And nearly broke your big nose…" Barrel snickered.

"CRAM IT BARREL! I swear, if that kid _is_ from Halloween town I'd better not EVER catch him out in public or I'll-"

"Lock, just let it go!" Shock begged. She was in no mood to hear him rant. "We treated, we tricked, we mostly tricked so just forget about that kid and have fun! Don't ruin Halloween night for us Lock!"

"I'm not! That kid just burned my tail that's all!"

"Good, then shut up!" Shock snapped.

"I will when I'm ready!"

"Well, get ready before I knock your fangs out!" Barrel ordered.

"I thought I told you to cram it!"

"Were? Here…?" Barrel asked obnoxiously as he shook his butt up at Lock. Lock growled in irritation and pounced on Barrel from on top of the bag. The rolled along the cold forest floor, attempting to rip each other's heads off. With in seconds Shock also jumped into the fight cloud.

Barrel had Shock by her hair and Lock by his tail with his teeth when he realized the tub was walking off without them. He immediately dropped his siblings to the ground and chased after it. "OUR CANDY!" The others followed, joining the chase.

It took five minutes of chasing and another five minutes of a king of the hill game between Lock and Barrel for the position on the bag before the trio was completely back on track. After catching their breath the trio shared a long hardy laugh. Lock rummaged through their sack and handed his siblings a lollipop and grabbed one for himself as well. "This calls for a toast guys." He declared, raising his lollipop. "To my sister Shock and my brother Barrel, they may be jerks and their dumber than bat guano, but we're still a team!" Lock popped the candy in his mouth.

His siblings laughed and threw their candy wrappers at his head. "At least we didn't get popped in the nose by some lumpling" Barrel teased as he licked his black and green sucker.

Lock dismissed Barrel this time. He was too busy wolfing down candy to be insulted. Barrel and Shock looked at him with surprise and disgust. Lock was shoveling candy into his mouth by the fist full. "Jeez Lock, save some treats for us!" Barrel sneered as he tied the bag shut before Lock could continue eating.

"Hey, I haven't had a single piece of candy in years! I'm starving!" Lock complained with his mouth full. Lock swallowed and continued. "If I have to choke down another helping of soy and roots I'm going to hurl!" Lock ripped the sack back open and continued eating.

Shock took a good look at Lock. He did look awfully thin and it wasn't just because he had grown taller either. His clothes hang loosely on his frame, his face had become gaunt and his hair, which Lock had so much pride in, had become dull from lack of proper nutrition. Contrary to Lock, Shock and Barrel's diet had greatly improved ever since they moved in with the witches. Shock's hair became longer, thicker and slightly more manageable and Barrel's hair was now shinier and grew a darker green. Barrel was loosing his baby fat and starting to develop some lean muscles. Lock had become sickly and drained, but this didn't evoke too much sympathy from his siblings however.

"Hey! That's part of my share!" Barrel tried to snatch the candy from Lock's hand, but he pulled his arm out of reach.

"You're just mad because you didn't get first dibs fat-ass!"

"Leave Barrel alone!"

"Yeah!"

"If you're that hungry don't fill up on crap! There's food hidden away at the tree house, I'll brew us up something when we get home." Shock offered.

Lock snickered. "No, that's okay shock. _I'll_ brew something up when we get home"

Shock placed her hands on her hips. "What's that supposed to mean!" She demanded feeling utterly insulted. "I've gotten better at cooking since the last time you were with us _Lock!_"

"Yeah Lock" Barrel grinned innocently. "She improved when she learned you don't throw dirty stockings and underwear in with the broth- OWW!" Shock gave Barrel a deadly purple-nurple, causing him to squeal like a piggy.

Barrel returned the gesture with a deadly purple-nurple of his own. Shock shrieked, but neither of the two was willing to let go. Lock cringed at their cries. "Barrel, let go! Don't squeeze her tit, she'll get a lump!" He cried over the screams.

Shock and Barrel detached from one another and gave lock a very confused look. "What!" Shock asked in a particularly shrill tone.

Barrel cocked his head up at his brother. "What are you talking about Lock?"

Lock looked away so the others wouldn't see him blush. He didn't answer.

Shock shook her head. "Wow, your acting really weird tonight." Shock turned and continued to walk, the others followed. "Did living in the catacombs cause your brains to shrivel up that much?" She asked sarcastically.

Lock sighed. "Let's just go home…"

"Yeah" Barrel agreed. "I'm beat."

Boogie's boys were relieved to finally be home. They struggled to pull their loot from out of the tub. Lock and Shock tugged as hard as they could, but the trick-or-treat bag wouldn't budge. "Barrel! Make yourself useful and HELP US PULL, LAZY ASS!" Lock hollered.

Barrel gawked at his siblings efforts. "Okay guys you don't have to shout, I'm right here!" Finally he walked over and grabbed the cord. With hardly any effort, Barrel was able to pull the bag out with one swift tug. Barrel and his cohorts fell onto the floor and candy spilled everywhere. The trio dug their way out of the candy avalanche. Barrel's head popped up last. His siblings shot him irritated glances. Barrel smiled at them innocently. "That was easy!"

The next couple of hours were fairly peaceful between the three trick-or-treaters. Lock, Shock and Barrel divided their haul amongst themselves. "Lock, aren't you going to cook?" Shock asked. "I thought you said you were starving."

"I'll cook in a little while. If I leave now you two will cheat me out of my share."

"No we won't!" Shock threw a mini chocolate bar at Lock's head.

Lock popped the chocolate bar in his mouth. "Well, maybe you won't, but _you_ will!" He pointed an accusing finger at Barrel.

Barrel pulled at his lips and stuck his tongue out at Lock. Lock did the same. The funny face-off persisted until Shock became too annoyed with the both of them to allow it to continue. She got up and nonchalantly slapped them across the face with her mask.

"Owww…Shock! You made me bite my tongue!" Barrel wined.

"Good! Maybe you'll stop being a moron long enough for us to divvy up our candy before next Halloween now!" Shock said insensitively.

Lock pouted, rubbing his cheek "Man, Shock! Is it your time of the month or something?"

Again, her and Barrel exchanged confused looks. "Time of the month to do what?"

"To pee blood and act all angry and stuff." Lock answered much too casually.

"Ewwwee…" Shock and Barrel cried in unison. "Lock, that's just gross…" Barrel made a disgusted face.

"Yeah Lock!" Shock folded her arms in front of her chest. "What's with you? You've been saying stupid crap like that all night. Where are you getting this stuff from?"

Lock wasn't sure how to answer. "Well… I don't know… you're a witch…"

"No… really?" Shock said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "Did you come to that conclusion all by yourself?" Shock gave Lock a pat on the head as if to say 'there there… it will be okay you poor simpleton.'

Barrel snickered; Lock scowled at him and slapped Shock's hand away. "No wise ass, I mean you're a _girl_!"

Shock shook her head at her brother's cluelessness. "Your point…?"

"The warlocks told me a lot of stuff about witches."

Shock sat down next to him, wearing an expression of true focus. "Go on…" She insisted. "What kind of things?"

Barrel scooted closer. He absolutely _had_ to hear this.

"Well… They told me witches do nothing but gossip all day. That they fly around spreading rumors about each other. They told me to stay away from them unless it's absolutely necessary especially when it's 'that time of the month' because witches get real testy then."

Barrel kept a straight face, but Shock couldn't. "Do you realize how… stupid you sound right now?"

"That's what they told me!" Lock snapped defensively.

"And you believed them! Lock, when have I ever spread gossip or lie- to _you_ I mean?" Shock demanded.

"Never, I guess."

"And when have I ever peed blood?"

"Never, but elder Thannen said it was one of the very few things witches don't talk about openly, so I assumed-"

"Lock, I'm around witches every day and I've never seen one pee blood…" Barrel paused to think. "But I have seen suspicious stains on their drawers and you guys _do _get cranky and gossip a lot"

"See! Barrel Knows!"

Shock sneered her nose up at them. "I wouldn't expect much better from you guys." She stated as she opened a box of milk duds. "You warlocks think with your dicks after all."

"What!" Now Lock and Barrel were confused.

Shock pointed at Lock's crotch. "And your dick is a lot smaller than your head"

"We don't think with our dicks!" Lock corrected her. "We think with our brains, which are in our head just like yours!"

"And we have big dicks!" Barrel added in their defense.

"That's not what the eldest witches told me." Shock shrugged.

"The eldest witches are full of crap!" Lock shouted.

"So are the elder warlocks!"

"They're BOTH filled to the brim with crap!" Barrel bellowed. His siblings turned their attention towards him. Barrel coughed nervously. "I don't want to talk about old people right now. Let's just forget them and count our candy, jeez!"

"Your right Barrel." Lock nodded and picked up a piece of candy. "Let's count up our candy." Shock also nodded in agreement and continued to shift through the pile.

It was getting late and the trio was beginning to have trouble staying awake. "Wow… it stinks you have to go back underground tomorrow" Barrel said with a yawn.

"Yeah it does…"

"Why did you stay down there so long?" Shock asked. "It's obvious you hate it down there as much as we hate living up here with the broom betties, so why didn't you ever try to escape?"

Lock's expression turned sad. "I did once… but I guess I wanted to prove I could tough it out… That I wasn't a failure or something…"

"You're not a failure Lock."

"I thought maybe I would eventually get something out of it. You know, learn a trade and better myself some how." Lock looked down at the floor.

Barrel seemed unusually serious at that moment. "Did you learn something?"

"I learned a lot of useless spells. You know, nothing that could really solve my problems here… I really missed this place… I missed you guys…" Lock started to tear up.

Barrel, choked up as well, gave Lock a hug. "We missed you too… Your not a failure just because you don't want to rot underground with the rest of the warlocks… hell, they wouldn't even let me down there. You got a chance to expand on your talents at least."

Shock sniffed back her tears before they rolled down her cheeks. It was easy to be strong if both her brothers were weak. She gave them both a hug. "Stop being babies" She said rudely yet comfortingly. "We're glad your home Lock and at least we're together now okay?"

Lock nodded 'yes' on her shoulder. "I don't want to back there Shock. I'm not going to" Lock stood up and wiped his tears away. "They only come to the surface maybe four times a year; it's not like they'll come looking for me. Why would they? Those old farts hate me!" Lock managed to form a lopsided grin.

Barrel jumped up for joy. "You're staying! YES!" He gave Lock a playful punch in the arm. They were about to bicker again like old times but Shock cut them off.

"Wait, Lock are you sure you can _drop out_ just like that?"

"If they could kick us out of their communities just like that when we were babies why can't I drop out just like that?" Lock grinned and stroked his hair back, knowing he had made a valid point. His spit curls immediately bounced back to their horn-like shape.

Shock smiled at him tenderly. "Welcome home!" Shock gave her brother a playful tug of his tail. Lock spun around and slapped her hat off her head. They rough-housed until they wound up on the floor laughing. Barrel would have joined in, but he was just too weary. Instead, he watched as his older siblings bickered until they were on the floor laughing and out of breath.

Barrel yawned and scratched the back of his head. "Great… we're a team again… Can we save the rest of the sorting for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm tired…" Lock's stretching caused his tail to curl.

"Okay" Shock agreed. "But if I catch either one of you two trying to steel my share of the candy while I'm trying to sleep I'll club you over the head with my broom."

"Whatever…" Lock gave Shock one last hug goodnight before heading off to his sleeping corner.

"'Night guys…" Shock removed her hat, dress, boots and stockings for bed only leaving her dark purple slip. She laid down on her bed, which consisted of a few sheets and old couch cushions pilled up in the corner and pulled an old blanket over herself.

Lock and Barrel's bed was the same, but it was set up on the other side of the room. One of the very few rules Oogie ever gave his henchmen was that witches and warlocks are t sleep in separate beds, so Lock and Barrel shared a bed on one side of the room while Shock was forced to sleep alone on the other. Shock didn't mind it much though. It was nice to have some space of your very own, without little brothers crowding it.

Lock and Barrel removed everything but their pants and buried themselves under the covers. Barrel positioned himself on his side and faced the blank wall and quickly drifted off to sleep. Lock unfortunately, was on his side, facing the shrine. Lock tried to ignore it, but it seemed as though the tunnel and Oogie's entire casino was staring at him. Lock couldn't look at the shrine any longer. He ripped off the covers and got out of bed.

Barrel rolled over. "Lock…? What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Yeah, go back to bed Lock." Shock yawned.

"Just give me a second!" Lock snapped. One by one he pulled down the Halloween mask that hung from the wall and covered the decorated tunnel with a discarded tarp and then climbed back into bed.

"W-what did you do that for?" Barrel whispered.

Lock rolled over and rested his head on his old pillow. "Out of sight, out of mind." He replied simply and drifted off to sleep peacefully.

a/n: I can split them apart and I can bring them back together! Oh the awesome power of fan fiction Bwah Ha ha ha ha ha haa!" Ok, so next chapter picks up where chapter thirteen left off. Thanks for reading and rock on.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Heart to Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas. God almighty this is getting monotonous…

It was noon by the time Sally and Edgar had returned home and the jack-o-lantern son was in its highest point in the sky. Sally pointed to the staircase, Edgar's eyes followed. "Go upstairs and talk to your father." She told him.

"Yes mom" Edgar sighed heavily. He wasn't looking forward to the upcoming conversation at all, but he knew there was no avoiding it. He walked towards the staircase without looking back.

"I'm going to cook an early dinner because your father and I haven't been to sleep yet. When we're done eating we're heading into bed, okay? You can stay up if you want to, but don't make too much noise."

Edgar gave his mom a thumbs up and disappeared up the long winding stairway. Edgar assumed his father would be in his study and decided to head there first. Jack was sitting at his desk drumming his finger bones on the faded ebony wood. He breathed steadily to relax as he promised himself mentally not to yell or fly off the handle. He had calmed down considerably since Edgar and Sally left and returned, but he was still quite perturbed at Edgar's behavior. Jack would hear approaching footsteps coming up the stairway. Edgar poked his head up timidly just enough to let his father know he was there.

Jack motioned for him to enter. "Coming dad" Edgar said in a singsong voice. Edgar approached Jack slowly, studying his face carefully. Jack stood and looked down at his son who for the first time he could remember looked small, frightened and childlike.

The skeleton took a deep breath before speaking. "I asked you to behave at town hall yesterday and what did you do?" Jack asked calmly.

"I… caused a ruckus…" Edgar admitted.

"Then I asked you to stay put at your grandfathers house and _then_ what did you do?" Jack asked sounding a little more vexed than before.

"I ran off to the mortal world… and it was awesome"

"Why!" Jack demanded. "Why in any world would you do such a thing! What possessed you!" Jack had to pace back and forth to keep his temper under control.

"I know you said I was too young to go trick-or-treating, but I tried it and was so simple. I just didn't see why I had to wait another year!"

"You're eager and a natural. That's a very good thing, but the rules still apply to you Edgar. You've never had a formal lesson in creeping and lurking. What if someone caught you and found out what you are or where you're from? You could have blown everyone's cover! What if something terrible had happened to you? No one knew where you were. You could have gotten hurt or in serious trouble and no one would have come looking for you, do you realize that!"

Edgar shrugged. "I'm sorry dad… I guess I didn't think things through. It all seemed like such a good idea..." Edgar looked down as if he was about to cry.

Jack put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "I know it did, but that's your problem Edgar. You're too spontaneous. You have to think things through _before_ you carry out your actions, not just do whatever you feel like on a whim." Jack picked the boy up, sat on his desk chair and placed Edgar on his lap. "It may be difficult, but if you don't you could wind up doing something so incredibly, dangerous or-or embarrassing you'll regret it for the rest of your existence." Jack looked away and shut his eyes. Edgar was confused by this. It almost seemed as though he was speaking of his own personal experiences, but Edgar dismissed the thought. Edgar couldn't recall ever seeing or hearing about Jack Skellington doing anything stupid or embarrassing.

"I'm sorry dad. I'll think ahead the next time a crazy idea pops into my head… or I'll try to at least."

Jack smiled at his son and gave him a hug. "I trust you will. You did pretty well for your first time in the real world." Jack admitted. He ruffled Edgar's hair. "At least you came back safe."

Edgar chuckled. "Yeah, and I even got to scare a few people." He said proudly.

Jack brushed his hand across the top of his skull. "I suppose the meeting wasn't a complete disaster. Everyone did scare with spirit this year."

"You've got to admit dad, the whole shadow puppet thing was funny."

Jack frowned not amused by the reminder. "There's still the matter of your punishment."

Edgar grimaced. "Awww man…"

Jack smirked. He set his son down on the floor and stood to speak. He cleared his throat and looked down at Edgar straight in the eyes. "To start, you will be going over to your grandfather's lab every morning for arithmetic lessons and to perform any task he or your grandmother can come up with…" Edgar nodded. The first punishment wasn't so bad. "After your lessons I will escort you to town hall every day but Sunday. You will sweep the stage and the isles while I recite Halloween town's entire history. That includes Halloween's origins, the life stories of past pumpkin kings and town laws. I will recite them until you have learned this all by heart as I have"

Edgar twitched in agony as the severity of the second punishment sank in. "Okay… I guess that's fair…"

"You will also walk Zero three days a week for me and do the dishes four times a week for your mother and I had better not find out that you had ditched those duties to go play" Jack warned.

Edgar sighed. His shoulders drooped. "So in other words, no more fun until further notice…"

Jack cracked him a friendly skeleton grin. "I don't know about that." He said playfully. "I think formal scaring lessons sounds pretty fun to me."

Edgar looked up and beamed with excitement. "No way! You're going to teach me to scare like you!"

"We're starting tomorrow, out in the woods. I don't think I can keep you from the any longer."

Edgar grinned like a lunatic and began to jump around the study shouting "Woo Hoo! I get to be scary! This is ganna ROCK!" Edgar gave his father a quick hug and made a mad dash down the stairs to tell his father.

Jack fallowed him down the stairs, but slower and more gracefully. He smiled pleasantly to himself. "It's good to see him so excited. Let's just hope next Halloween goes a little smoother." Despite Edgar's overzealous nature, he is a good kid and a promising young pumpkin prince whom Jack loved dearly. One thing Edgar mentioned that puzzled Jack a bit though… "This is ganna _rock_?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Edgar Meets Boogie's Boys Part 1

Disclaimer: The Nightmare Before Christmas is not of my creation. I just wanted to mix things up a bit. grins

a/n: Ah… this chapter begins the second part of young Edgar Hoak Skellington's life. It's pretty out there just to forewarn you, but it's interesting to say the least. Okay, I'm done talking, let's roll…

It had been two years since Edgar's little trick-or-treating incident. It had been one week since Edgar had to report for sweeping duty at town hall. The monotony of Jack's history lectures had finally sunken in and Edgar had successfully memorized Halloween town's entire history, laws and the life story's of past pumpkin kings. Satisfied, Jack had relieved Edgar of his custodial punishment which was good because the young pumpkin prince was convinced that if he had to listen to his father recite article 27-093 of Halloween town's codes of conduct and the legend of Zephaniah Skellington again his head would explode.

However, Edgar was not relieved of his educational duties. Jack still quizzed him on classical literature, grammar, real world languages and etiquette. He spent several hours a day practicing his screaming techniques and creeping approaches out in the woods. Edgar was making considerable progress for his age, but he was still a beginner and his frightening abilities were amateur at best. His lessons became less of a punishment and simply a routine. Edgar spent every morning at Dr.Finklestein's lab boning up on his math skills and this morning was no different.

It had taken him awhile, but Edgar had finally completed the assignment the impatient scientist had conjured up for him that morning. With an unsteady hand the boy slid his notepad across the workbench over to his grandfather. "Here" He said with a sigh of relief. "I'm done."

The doctor looked over his work and nodded in approval. "Very good my boy. The answers are correct, but what have I told you about doodling while I'm giving my lessons?" Dr.Finklestein flipped over the notepad and revealed the many doodles Edgar had scribbled that morning.

Edgar smiled innocently. "That's the demon from jump in the fire, remember? I played Kill em' All when I came in this morning remember?"

The doctor sneered and rolled his eyes behind the dark lenses of his glasses. "That reminds me. Take that damn stereo home with you. I'm pretty sure I've worked out all the bugs. I can't take another morning of listening to that noise pollution blaring out those speakers!" The doctor spat coldly.

Edgar hopped eagerly out of his seat and ran over to the doctor's 'improved' stereo model. "Cool, it's really done? Sure grandpa I'll take it! I can listen to music whenever I want now!"

"Sure, until the noise drives your father crazy and he tells you to get rid of it" The doctor mumbled under his breath.

"What grandpa?"

"Nothing"

Edgar unplugged the system from the wall and neatly placed the stereo parts into his black wagon. "I wired my room myself" He said proudly. "It took me two weeks and like, four power surges but I can plug electronic stuff in there now"

"Excellent Edgar, I've always said you've had the mind of an inventor."

Edgar placed the last speaker into his wagon. "Hey, does this mean I can go home now?"

"Yes, yes go on, get out of my sight. I have other things to do besides babysitting a brat like you" The doctor said playfully. Dr.Finklestein began to roll himself in the other room. Just before Edgar was about to leave he looked back. "I honestly don't know what you see in that so-called music."

Edgar smirked. "Hey… you thought that 'so-called' music was awesome the first time I introduced you to it."

The doctor gave him a dismissive hand gesture. "If you say so Edgar."

"Whatever you old codger." Edgar teased.

Dr.Finklestein laughed in response. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." He reminded the young boy.

"Okay, see you later grandpa."

Edgar walked along the cobblestone streets dragging his black wagon behind him and humming "Creeping Death" softly to himself. After raiding several CD stores in England and Welch over the past couple of Halloweens Edgar's metal repertoire now included AC/DC, Disturbed, Black Sabbath, Rush, Poison, The Doors, Led Zeppelin and Sammy Hagar. In short Edgar was officially a metal head, but he couldn't head bang at Dr.Finklestein's anymore. That suited him just fine though. Edgar stopped just long enough to put his walkman on and turn up the volume. As soon as the music started he continued on.

Needless to say, Edgar had changed a great deal over the past two years. He had grown even taller and appeared to most to be ten or eleven. He was very smart and well spoken for his age and with Skeleton Jack to guide him a fine spine-tingling new pumpkin king awaited in Halloween town's future (if Edgar could ever develop an attention span beyond that of puppy with brain damage).

In the distance Edgar could see Ethan, Kytuk and Bat Boy playing a game of hide-and-go-shriek in the pumpkin patch. Edgar, after hundreds of hints untaken, still hadn't come to the realization that the older lumplings didn't want him to tag along with them. He hitched his wagon to the old iron gate and slinked through the bars. He ran after the trio waving his arm in the air enthusiastically. "HEY GUYS! GUYS! CAN I PLAY? I'M BORED!"

The even older versions of Ethan, Kytuk and Bat Boy groaned as the Skellington urchin, as Edgar was now referred to, approached them.

"Tell him to get lost Ethan" Bat Boy hissed.

"Yeah!" Kytuk agreed. "He always wants to be it and then he finds us right away. He's no fun!"

"Hey, I didn't even _want_ to play this stupid game!" Ethan snapped at his friends.

"HEY GUYS, WAIT UP!" Edgar was almost caught up when Ethan motioned for a huddle.

"Okay look, we'll let him be it just long enough to give us a chance to sneak out of the pumpkin patch, got it?" The tubby corpse boy whispered.

"Got it" His friends answered in unison. The trio broke away from the huddle just in time for Edgar to show up.

"Hey, are you playing hide-and-go-shriek? Great! I've been taking creeping lessons."

Kytuk rolled his eye. "So we've noticed."

"Really? Cool! So, can I join in? I'll be it."

"Sure Edgar, you can play" Bat Boy began to lead Edgar over to an old crooked tree. "We're only going to play one last round though; we have to head home for lunch soon." He said falsely apologetic.

"Oh" Edgar sighed with disappointment. "That's okay."

"You count here" Ethan pointed to the tree trunk. "Count to one hundred. Safety is the Behemoth's tool shed. Don't peak."

"I won't dude." Edgar smiled and hid his face on the tree, making sure to cover his eyes. He began to count slowly to give the others a fair shot. "One… Two… Three… Four…"

At first Ethan and his comrades tip-toed silently towards the gate, but after they had a few yards distance between them and Edgar they made a mad dash for the exit. Edgar heard the suspicious rustling and decided to investigate. He turned around to find his friends past the gate and running in the streets. They had run off on him… again. "Hey, no fair! That's out of bounds- oh dammit! They're ditching me again!"

Edgar kicked at the dirt angrily and flopped back against the tree trunk to sulk. "Why doesn't anyone ever want to play with me?" He asked himself aloud. "This sucks! I'm always either at home taking lessons or I'm at grandpa's lab taking lessons or I'm out in the woods somewhere with dad… taking freaking lessons! Jeezy freaking creezy! I never get time to fool around and when I do my friends always bale out on me! It's not fair!" Edgar's feelings were badly hurt. He sat on the ground, rested his round head on his hands and let out a frustrated grunt.

"Fine then, they can go ahead and run off. I don't care; they're all a bunch of bo-tards anyways!" Edgar tried to convince himself that he didn't care, that the rejection didn't sting, but it was no use. "Man this blows big chunks!" he sighed in defeat. "I guess I should go home and walk Zero. Maybe he'll play fetch with me or someth- Hey a beetle!"

Edgar began to crawl around on the ground after the little insect. At that moment he forgot about being ditched.

Meanwhile, at the witch's shop, Shock was stuck with sweeping the back caldron room again. Lock, who had snuck out of the catacombs early that morning and swore never to return for the umpteenth time, was busy flirting with the two young witches who were stuck with cash register duty. He was the equivalent to a thirteen-year-old by now and was beginning to develop into a real pretty boy with quite a fascination with girls. Barrel was in the back with Shock and being no help whatsoever.

"Shock… I'm hungry!" He wined in that tone only a little brother could pull off.

"I'm sweeping Barrel!" The equivalent to a fourteen-year-old Shock hissed.

"I can see that Shock, but I'm still hungry!"

"Then eat something stupid! I'm busy!"

"There's nothing good to eat here" Barrel continued to wine.

Shock, growling, fished a lollipop out of her pocket and handed it to her brother. "Here, eat this, just don't let the old hags catch you with it."

Barrel ripped off the wrapper and crammed the sucker into his mouth, savoring its cherry-flavored goodness. "Thanks Shock. It's about time lazy-ass!" He teased.

Shock swatted him on the butt with her broom. "You got your damn lollipop, now go piss Lock off!"

"Okay!" Barrel walked towards the door with his usually absentminded smile on his face. Barrel wasn't surprised to find Lock leaning against the counter with that shifty look in his eye and that stupid, 'charming' grin on his face. Thicket and Merrywhickette were giggling at whatever lame pickup line Lock had thrown at them moments earlier.

"I can't believe you're related to Shock and Barrel!" Thicket grinned seductively at the devilish young warlock.

Merrywhickette giggled again and began to twirl a lock of her long, black hair around her bright green finger. "I know! Shock is such a bossy grouch and Barrel is just… ewwe!"

Lock smirked, but remained unamused. Barrel eyed him carefully from the corner of the room. "Shock and Barrel are good siblings, minus the beatings." Lock informed them. He glanced over at Barrel to let him know he wouldn't take their side over his. "We're three of a kind-"

Barrel popped up unexpectedly between Lock and Thicket. "Birds of the feather-"

Thicket jerked away and shot Barrel a nasty glair. "Barrel! I thought I told you to go play outside?" She hissed bitterly.

"It's okay Thicket, jeez!" Lock looked to his younger brother with a hint of annoyance. "What do you want Barrel?"

"Hey, do want to grease the Vampire's bottom porch steps again? We'll throw garlic on their lawn this time!" Barrel grinned mischievously.

Lock snorted. "They'll burn their asses when they land! Nice thinking lets go!" Lock began to head out the door with Barrel, but Thicket and Merrywhickette held him back.

"Don't leave now Lock, you just got here and we never get to see you." Thicket begged.

"But me and Barrel were-"

"Tell us more about the catacombs!" Merrywhickette asked.

Lock looked helplessly at Barrel. He didn't want to disappoint him, but how could he deny such lovely ladies his company. "Go on without me Barrel" Lock said after caving into the witches. "I'll catch up with you."

Barrel frowned. "Fine Lock, screw you too!" Barrel stomped out of the room and tossed his sucker over his shoulder. It landed right into Thickets lovely blond hair.

Thicket's shrieking rattled the entire shop. Shock winced as the high-pitched wails pierced her ear drums. Barrel walked in front of her with the most hurt and ticked-off expression on his face. "Whoa… what just happened! Did you throw candy in Thicket's hair again?"

"Yes…" Barrel hissed.

Shock snickered. "Good work Barrel!"

Barrel looked up at his sister hopefully. "Hey, do _you_ want to grease the bottom step on the Vampire's front porch?"

Shock grinned at the idea. She considered it for a moment, but shook her head no. "Sorry Barrel, I kind of can't."

"But Lock's being an asshole! I want somebody to come prank with me!"

"Look, I'm sorry, but I can't trick people as much as I use to, okay?"

Barrel looked Shock over. Her little girlish features were fading fast. She would never come right out and say it, but she had grown too old for trick-or-treating. Barrel's bottom lip quivered. He closed his eyes tightly and looked down at his feet to hide his disappointment. "Okay Shock. I'll be at the pumpkin patch." Barrel walked slowly towards the back door.

"Wait!... Lock and me will probably head back to the tree house in a couple of hours, okay?"

Barrel gave Shock a thumbs up and disappeared out into the alleyway.

Shock snarled and began to sweep quickly, taking short, angry strokes with the broom. "This SUCKS!"

Barrel walked all by his lonesome in the dark alleyways making sure to kick over ever garbage can he came across. "What's wrong with those two!" Barrel growled to himself. "When the hell did Lock and Shock become too good to blow off chores and pull pranks!"

Barrel was all of eleven now and like his siblings his kid features were slowly being shoved aside by puberty. He was almost as tall as Lock and even though his face and hair stayed relatively the same, half his baby fat was replaced with lean muscle. Barrel still had a roundish look about him, but his back and limbs had become thick and broad and he had become, pardon the pun, barrel-chested.

Unlike his brother however, Barrel and witches (or any other girls for that matter) just didn't mix. He was still at the age were girls were icky, and he lacked the looks and charms Lock had so girls didn't warm up to him at all. Even though Barrel wasn't necessarily interested in girls yet this fact still bothered him. He had always been the most quiet and least confident one of the trio and the uncertainty of puberty didn't help.

What bothered him even more was that it seemed as though things were looking up for him and his siblings. The witches and warlocks had become sick of chasing after them and the tree house was once again their domain. The trio had abandoned words like 'dummy' and 'jerk' for a broader, more Oogie Boogie-like vocabulary with words such as 'asshole', 'dick head' and 'dumb ass'. It confused Barrel that now that they were free to roam and could cause more trouble than ever all Lock wanted to do was flirt shamelessly and all Shock wanted to do was be alone.

With all these thoughts swimming around in Barrel's head he barely noticed the gate to the pumpkin patch. He sighed heavily. "I guess I'll hang around here until Lock and Shock decide to stop being jerk-off…" Barrel squeezed through the bars and began to wonder around the pumpkin patch aimlessly. It isn't hard to loose track of were your going in there after all. All pumpkins start to look alike after a while…

Edgar could hear leaves rustling in the distance. Some one was walking his way. He knelt behind a fairly large pumpkin just in case it was the Behemoth coming to tell him not to play in his fields. Edgar watched silently as a familiar person came walking along the path. It was green-haired skeletally dressed boy. He had often seen him and two other kids running around town from afar at Dr.Finkelstein's lab or Jack's study window. Edgar admired their ballsyness and their freedom, but he couldn't recall their names He once had the opportunity to meet them this one time Jack had caught the trio setting off rockets in town square during a town mortal drill, but he never got close enough to talk to any of them.

With a sneaky grin etched on his face, Edgar began to follow the boy. He crept from pumpkin to pumpkin until he was right on top of the boy. Edgar jumped up beside him and greeted him. "Hey dude, what are you doing?"

"Ahh!" The boy jumped, landing on his side and clenched his chest as if he was having a heart attack. "Why in the hell did you sneak up on me like that!" He demanded.

"Sorry" Edgar grinned. "It's a force of habit" Edgar stretched out his hand to help the skeletal boy up.

Barrel politely declined and helped himself up. "He looked at Edgar with his head cocked slightly. "Hey, you look familiar… Have we met?"

"I don't think so. I see you and your friends around town a lot though."

"Friends…? I don't have any- oh! You must mean Lock and Shock. No, they're my older brother and sister, not my friends. I'm Barrel by the way." Barrel offered to shake hands.

Edgar shook Barrel's hand, but added a polite bow which made Barrel raise a brow. "I'm Edgar Skellington of-"

"NO WAY!" Barrel rudely interrupted. "I didn't even know Jack had a kid! What are you doing out here?"

"Avoiding my scaring lessons, I don't feel like taking them today."

"I'm avoiding chores." Barrel said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I wanted to go pull a prank on the vampire brothers, but Lock and shock didn't want to come with me" Barrel grumbled begrudgingly.

"I was going to play hide-and-go-shriek with Ethan, Kytuk and Bat Boy, but the ditched me. I don't care; my friends are gay-wads."

Barrel snickered. "Gay-wads! That's funny. I didn't think a Skellington could be funny."

Edgar grinned. This Barrel dude was alright. "Ethan's a momma's boy. I don't want to try to be friends with them anymore."

"Why would you try to in the first place?" Barrel asked amused. "Those guys have sucked as far back as I could remember. I wouldn't want to be friends with them either."

Edgar dropped to the ground unexpectedly and pounced on a beetle. He cupped the bug in his hands and grinned in triumph. "Look, I caught it finally!"

"Cool…" Barrel began to pick at his hair until he pulled out a beetle of his own. "Hey, do you want to make them fight?"

"Yeah, I'll draw a circle!" Edgar scrounged up a stick and drew an 'arena' for their beetles. Both boys threw their bugs in the ring and poked at them until the bugs were agitated enough to fight.

They cheered their beetles on hooting and hollering much more loudly than necessary. Barrel looked to Edgar. "Winner gets to eat them!"

"You're on! Go Ikorus!" He shouted.

"Chomp harder Swamp-Biscuit!"

The battle of the beetles ended in Swamp-Biscuit's victory. Barrel didn't gloat too much though. He ate his prize and the two boys decided to continue walking aimlessly in the pumpkin patch together. "You should meet Lock and Shock, they'd like you." Barrel suggested.

Edgar nodded. "Sure, okay. Where are they?"

Barrel scratched his head to help him remember. "I think Shock said they were going back to the tree house. The suns going down; we should head there. They'll probably be there when we get there."

Edgar considered it. "Well… I have to drop something off at my house… and I was supposed to meet dad at the mayor's, but I don't think dad will notice if I'm late. He gets tied up in the plans real easily…"

Barrel gave Edgar a playful slap on the back. "Great! Just bring whatever it is you were supposed to drop with you and meet Lock and Shock first! You can drop it off later on the way back."

"Okay."

Edgar and Barrel slipped through the gate. Edgar grabbed his wagon and began to follow his new friend. Barrel looked at the wagon strangely. "What's that stuff?" He asked pointing to the stereo. "Can it cause pain?"

Barrel and Edgar exchanged mischievous grins. "It can play loud music and blow someone's eardrums out and cause deafness. Trust me I know"

"Neat. I can't wait for you meet Lock and Shock. You don't suck like everyone else around here."

"Yeah, you don't suck either… Barrel, right?"

"That's right. It's an odd name, but easy to remember."

Edgar looked back at his stereo and then back at his friend. "Hey, have you ever heard of a band called Metallica?" He asked offhandedly.

Barrel raised a brow. "A what called who? That sounds neat, but no I've never heard of that thing."

Edgar smiled and placed a hand on Barrel's shoulder. "My good man, I'm going to blow your mind when we get to this tree house of yours."

"Ohhh…"

a/n: This chapter was a little cutesy and dramatic, but it had to be written for character development purposes. I had fun with this one. Thanks for any reviews anyone has dropped in. Rock on NBC fans!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Edgar Meets Boogie's Boys Part2

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned The Nightmare Before Christmas and I definitely don't want to get sued because lawyers scare me.

It took Edgar and Barrel about an hour and a half to walk all the way across town to Boogie's boy's hideout. The pair received many strange looks from the other citizens and suspicious whispers followed them down every block along the way. That didn't seem to bother either of them. Barrel was use to being scolded at and in some strange way enjoyed it. Negative attention is better than no attention after all. Edgar, being the son of an important public figure, was taught at an early age to simply smile and greet whoever passes you, so he was unfazed by the strange stares.

Edgar lagged behind a step or two behind Barrel. Edgar was abnormally tall, but literally skin and bones and he struggled to pull his heavy load. Barrel shuffled along in his usual gorilla-like manner. His atrocious posture made Edgar chuckle inside.

"We've lived in that tree house almost our whole lives." Barrel began. "The witches and warlocks keep trying to make us live with them, but we always sneak back home."

"Aren't you afraid you'll get in trouble?" Edgar asked innocently, but mentally kicked himself in the ass right afterwards. Could you make yourself out to be even more of a wussy! He coursed himself.

"Pffft!" Barrel snorted. "No! What's the worst they could do us? Besides, I'd take a million beatings before I'd live under 'their roof' and by 'their rules'!"

Edgar's looked at his friend in awe. "You are the coolest person I've ever met in my entire life…" He said slowly.

Barrel shrugged feeling more than a little weirded out. "Um… okay Ed. I think you've been cooped up in that hoity-toity manor for too long…"

"Yeah, no shit" Edgar flinched expecting to get scolded, but relaxed when he remembered there were no adults around to curse him out for swearing. He squinted at the horizon and could see a silhouette of what looked like a humungous tree house just below the hill. "Is that it up ahead?" He asked his friend.

"Yeah, c'mon let's go!" Barrel abandoned his shuffling for a brisk sprint.

Edgar quickened his pace, but had to keep an eye out for bumps in the road lest he tip over his wagon and break the stereo. "WAIT BARREL, THIS STUFF IS FRAGILE!" He called after his friend.

Barrel skidded to a halt halfway down the hill. Breathing heavily, Barrel ran back up the hill to meet Edgar. "What's wrong?" Barrel asked a little short of breath.

"I don't want any of this stuff to fall out and get damaged."

"Oh…" Barrel glanced back at the tree house nervously. "Um, we probably should have dropped that thing off at your house first then. You see, usually if something can break and it gets dragged into the tree house it does." Barrel explained.

"Oh. That's okay I guess… If worse comes to worse I can always have grandpa fix it."

"Great!" Barrel dragged Edgar down the hill by the arm and shoved him into the elevator. It was so cramped They had to contort themselves in the most awkward positions just to fit. The elevator started up and began to lift off the ground slowly. "Oh, Ed, just to give you a fare warning, Lock, Shock and me fight a lot so if we drag you into one don't take it personally."

"Okay…" Edgar's response was muffled from having his face pressed up against the bars of the cage. "Couldn't we have just climbed in?" He asked.

"Sure, I guess so"

The elevator reached the top floor and the duo stumbled out of the cage. Edgar had to turn around twice to take the whole scene in. The décor of the room… well let's be honest, the tree house was in shambles. Halloween town was famous for its perfectly symmetrical and safe architecture, but this tree house looked as if it was about to collapse in on itself at any moment. The floorboards were loose, there was discarded weapons and broken glass every where, no piece of hack made furniture in the entire house had ever been dusted and dirty laundry and candy wrappers infested the entire house along with every pest known in Halloween town.

Edgar's mind was filled with wonder. This tree house lacked any class or hospitality whatsoever. It was the embodiment of all the heavy metal fantasies and daydreams Edgar had clung too during the two years of sweeping duty to keep him sane.

"Ah… home." Barrel's slightly raspy voice snapped Edgar back into reality. "Wait here; I'll go get the others." He ran off into the other room leaving Edgar to stand in the middle of the room and awkwardly, awaiting his return.

Shock sat resting against the wall and watched Lock attentively brew up dinner. She was tired from toiling in the shop all day and relaxed by pulling loose nails from the floorboards and flicking them at her brother.

"Knock it off you bitch!" Lock snapped after being pegged in the back of the head by three too many nails.

"Serves you right for not teaching me that recipe." She cruelly teased.

"Oogie trusted _me_ with his snake and spider stew recipe because he knew if he taught it to you'd screw it up!" Lock sneered as he stirred the questionable concoction in the caldron.

Shock growled, got up and rolled up her sleeve. Lock backed away, as this was a clear indication that he was about to get a mud hole stomped in him. "Touch me and I'll rip your ugly face off!" He warned.

Shock was about to pounce when Barrel waltzed through the door. "Hey guys, what are you up to?"

Shock and Lock stopped what they were about to do to greet their little brother. "Hey Barrel, when did you get in?" Lock asked.

"Just now."

"Oh, thanks so much for lending me a hand around the shop today Barrel!" Shock said in a painfully sarcastic tone. "You were such a big help!"

"Your welcome you pencil necked skank. I'd love to continue this, but I want you guys to meet my friend Ed, come on!" Barrel motioned for his utterly surprised siblings to follow.

"You brought someone here?" Shock asked bewildered.

"And he's a friend?" Lock was just as surprised as Shock.

"Just come here and meet him, bo-tards!"

Shock and Lock exchanged confused glances as they followed him. "_Bo-tards…?"_

Edgar stiffened up as Barrel re-entered the room with his siblings. "Lock, Shock, this is Ed" Barrel introduced his new friend with a smile. Edgar stood up and walked over to the witch and devil.

Lock raised a brow to this newcomer. Edgar bowed a little clumsily than he did for Barrel and offered Lock his hand. "Actually, my name's Edgar."

Lock took a step back and refused to shake hands. "What ever kid…"

Edgar gave up and turned to Shock. He took her hand and gave it a small kiss. Shock cringed slightly, but managed to utter a soft "Hi".

He coughed nervously. "Hello. You must be Shock. You're very lovely. Edgar Skellington's my full name."

"Skellington!" Lock and Shock gasped. Shock ripped her hand away and started to rub her hand against her dress as if to try and remove something foul. Lock's face contorted into somewhat of a grimace and he balled his fist tightly.

"Yes… I met Barrel in the pumpkin patch earlier and he said-"

"Barrel…" Lock hissed. "Can we talk to you…?" Barrel shot Lock a nasty look for being so rude, but he followed his siblings back into the other room anyways.

"Hold tight Ed, we'll be right back." Barrel assured him.

"Okay. Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes!"

"No! Just hang on…" Barrel and the others disappeared into the other room leaving Edgar to stand around alone awkwardly.

"Exactly how far up your ass _is_ your head Barrel!" Lock was so peeved his left eye twitched.

"What! Ed's cool." Barrel folded his arms in front of his chest. "What's your problem?"

"He's a Skellington stupid and he… kissed my hand…" Shock made a sour face. "How cool can he be?"

"I don't want anything to do with Jack or any other Skellington, got it!" Lock added directly.

"Come on Lock, give him a chance" Barrel begged. "He's nothing like Jack, believe me."

"I DON'T CARE! Nothing good can come from associating with _those _people!" Lock pointed in Edgar's direction. "Tell him to get lost and never show his face around this side of town again!"

Barrel wasn't about to buckle to Lock's orders this time. "NO"

"Look. This Ed's guy's a wuss. He'll probably want to run away from this forsaken dump in ten minutes anyways." Shock said to be reasonable.

"I'm telling you guys, if you'd just-"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Look at him! He makes me want to puke! Throw him out or I will!"

"YOU GUYS JUST DON'T WANNA LIKE HIM 'CUS YOU KNOW OOGIE WOULDN'T OF!" Barrel cried tears streamed down his round face. Lock and Shock were speechless.

Something inside Lock snapped and he raised his fist in the air and gave Barrel a devastating right jab to the jaw and knocked little Barrel right on his ass. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ DRAG HIS NAME INTO THIS!" Lock gave Barrel another blow to the face before he could get up.

Shock pulled Lock away from and held him back the best she could. "STOP! Knock it off you two!"

"Who the hell do you think you are! After what the Skellingtons did to the Boogies, where do get the balls to drag one into this tree house!" Lock hollered. His muscles were tense with rage, but Shock had him restrained tightly.

Barrel remained on the floor refusing to look up. "I-I didn't think about that… but Ed isn't like that. He's not snobby or fancy or anything. He's one of us at heart, I can tell."

Lock stared at his brother slack-jawed for a moment, unable to comprehend what was going on inside Barrel's head. "If you let him hang around us he'll turn right around and snitch to his dear ol' daddy _Jack_ about every little bad thing we do!" Lock warned.

"Lock has a point Barrel…" Shock wasn't sure whose side to take. Barrel was always a good judge of character, but trusting any member of the Skellington family was just too risky.

"That's crap Shock!" Barrel snapped. "Ed's no nark! The only point he has is the one at the end of his big chin!"

"How long have you known him?" Lock asked.

Barrel hesitated to answer. He knew Lock would just twist his words around and make him sound stupid if he did, but he couldn't see any way around it. "For about three hours maybe…"

"See Shock!" Lock grinned arrogantly. "Three hours! How can you trust some one you only met three hours ago?"

Shock nodded in agreement. "That's two points for Lock."

"You can tell if you hate some one in three seconds!" Barrel argued.

"That's how long it took for me to hate that ritzy faggot!"

Barrel couldn't take it anymore. His eyes began to water and his breathing became choppy and heavy. Lock glanced at Shock nervously as Barrel began to sob gently. "Why are you two always tag teaming against me!" Barrel looked down to hide his tears. They fell to the wooden floor in small droplets. "If you two don't want to pull pranks with me anymore that's fine! But why can't you let me have any friends if you don't want me around? It's not fare!"

Lock sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. He was beginning to feel like a real asshole for not tagging along with Barrel earlier. Shock embraced her baby brother in a hug. "Shut up Barrel, you know we're not against you…" Barrel sobbed and buried his face in Shock's shoulder. "C'mon, it's okay Barrel. Stop being a baby…" Shock looked to Lock hoping for some kind of support, but Lock did what he always does and looked away, pouting. Shock had no other choice but to give in to Barrel's pitiful weeping. "We'll spend ten minutes to get to know him, okay…? If we do will you shut up?" Barrel looked up, sniffed back his tears and cracked a weak smile.

"Okay Shock… I promise."

"OH COME ON SHO-"

"SHUT UP LOCK!" Barrel stuck his tongue out at him the moment Shock turned around. "Let's just get this over with…"

"Yes!" Barrel jumped for joy and ran towards the exit. Lock and Shock followed him with much less enthusiasm in their step. "Okay Ed we're back!" Barrel smiled at his friend. Edgar, who was currently hunched over on the brim of wagon and apparently heard every word that was said, didn't smile back.

Edgar stood up and walked over to the trio to face Lock and Shock. Lock was the first to speak. "Hey kid… I'm-"

"Your tree house carries sound very well. I could here you guys talking."

"Oh?" Lock raised an eyebrow smugly. "And what of it?"

"Look, I have no idea who this Boogie dude is or what you have against me and my family. I mean- dad can be really anal-retentive sometimes, but still…" Edgar paused to gather his thoughts. "I try to be polite and act like a gentleman and all that crap and where does it get me? You know what? Screw you Lock and Screw you too Shock." Edgar turned tail and flipped them off as he headed for the elevator. Before he stepped inside he grabbed his things and looked up to acknowledge Barrel. "I'm sorry man… we're still on good terms, okay? I'll see you around hopefully."

"Come on Ed they didn't mean it…"

"Wait!" Shock ordered. "Get back in here for a second!"

Edgar, against his better judgment decided to see what she had to say. He stepped out of the cage. "Yes…?"

"Um…" Shock shuffled her feet in embarrassment. Apologies weren't an everyday thing for her. "I guess you're not so incredibly wussy… I- we're sorry Ed. I guess old prejudices die hard…" Edgar felt slightly more at ease. He stepped closer to them to here Shock out. "If Barrel likes you I guess it wouldn't kill us to give you a shot."

Lock mumbled something derogatory under his breath, but Shock shut him up by jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. "Yeah… stay awhile… we're just about to eat dinner…" Lock said half winded. "Jeez Shock…"

"Thank you guys. I'm sorry I flipped you off." Edgar said with a big smile. He turned to Barrel. "Hey, go hand me that silver thing in my wagon, would you?" He asked politely.

"Oh yeah, you were ganna show me something…" Barrel handed Edgar his walkman. "What is it?"

Edgar held up headphones up to Lock. "I think your brother here should go first…" He gave Lock his most innocent skeleton grin. "Put these over your ears dude."

Lock backed away. "What are those things? What are you going to do to me…?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just put them on!" Edgar shoved the CD player into Lock's hands. Reluctantly, Lock took it and placed the head phones over his head.

"What now? This better not mess up my hair" He warned.

Edgar rolled his eyes. "And you thought _I_ was a wussy?"

Shock and Barrel laughed, but not Lock. "Ha ha smartass. What next?"

"Press that button and find out."

Everyone's eyes were on Lock. The poor devil gave in and pressed the 'play' button and sure enough a loud boom pierced his eardrums. "Ahhh!" Lock ripped the headphones off and tossed Edgar the CD player. "What the hell was that sound! Owww… my ears…" Lock gripped the side of his head in agony.

Everyone, especially Edgar laughed at him. "Sorry dude, I must have left it on max again…" He insincerely apologized.

Lock growled and pounced on Edgar, making sure ever punch he threw hit his face and chest. "YOU ASSHOLE- I'LL KILL YOU!" They rolled around on the floor in mortal (or if you want to get technical about it, immortal) combat. Edgar was laughing hysterically despite how badly he was getting mangled. Even Lock wound up dropping his fit of rage for an equally brutal play fight.

Shock and Barrel could hardly keep from falling over, the spectacle was so funny. The boys were totally ripping each other new ones. Barrel managed to catch his breath. He looked to Shock proudly and smiled. "See? I told you he was one of us."

a/n: Sorry people. Lock still holds a grudge. Drama accompanied with good ol' fashioned bo-tard humour. That's the way I like it. So can I get a metal salute or what?

Oh, and thank you allfor the reviews. I know most of you have seen this pic on another site and would like to read 22 and so on, but I don't want to post too much too quickly so unfimilair readers don't get overwhelmed and loose interst in the story. You understand...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Where Loyalties Lie

Disclaimer: I don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas; I'm just a mega-nerd with a long-ass fanfic to write.

Sally was fidgeting with the hem of her black and white 'outing' dress. She had been sitting in the mayor's den for three hours now helping Jack and the mayor drum up ideas for next Halloween. "No wonder Jack use to be so restless…" Sally thought to herself as she looked over a stack of blueprints. She was having no luck concentrating on the conversation and desperately tried to think of an excuse to leave the table.

Jack rubbed his mandible in thought. "Mayor… I think we should position the vampires a little farther from the church." Jack suggested. "We don't need another incident like the one we had four years ago."

The mayor snatched up the blue prints and examined the coordinates carefully. "My… you're absolutely right Jack!" He placed the vampire's marker on a different spot on the map. "Would they be better off at the park do you think?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, I think so. More humans walk out in the open there. The vampires should have better luck finding victims there."

"I'll discuss their location with them tomorrow afternoon." The mayor said feeling pleased with himself.

"Jack, mayor…?"

Jack turned to acknowledge Sally. "Yes dear?"

"Would either of you like some tea or coffee?" She offered politely.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself Sally"

Sally stood up from the table. "It's no trouble at all." She insisted

"Thank you. Tea is alright for now." Jack stretched in his chair. "We won't need the heavy stuff until mid-October when we're all rushing at the last minute."

The mayor shuddered slightly. "I always dread the seven days before the big night." He said with a smile.

Sally pushed in her chair and headed for the kitchen. "I'll be right back!"

"Thanks!" Jack and the mayor said in unison and continued on with the plans.

Sally placed the kennel on the stove and looked out the window to pass the time. The jack-o-lantern sun was shinning as brightly as it ever did in Halloween town's dismally, grey sky. It looked very beautiful out that day and Sally enjoyed watching it pass by. Suddenly something occurred to her. "Edgar should've stopped in by now…"

Sally returned to the mayor's den with a worried look on her face. "Is the tea done already Sally?" Jack asked without looking up from the table. "I didn't hear any whistling"

"Jack, have you heard from Edgar at all today?"

The mayor and Jack exchanged glances. "No, as a matter of fact I haven't." Jack answered.

"Strange" The mayor added. "He might of gone straight home." He didn't want the pumpkin king or his wife to get upset or alarmed. Plus, the mayor found Edgar's shenanigans to be almost as troublesome as… oh he didn't even want to think about them. He immediately switched over to his happy face. "I'm sure he's fine!" He assured them.

Jack relaxed just slightly. "You're probably right."

"I think I should go look for him anyways." Sally offered.

"I'll come with you. It's about time for his scaring lessons anyways." Jack stood up from the table and grabbed his belongings. "Please excuse me mayor, but we must be leaving."

The mayor's smile never turned. "Of course, see you two tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

The moment Jack and Sally stepped out into town square the met up with the Swamp Gal at the water fountain and she just seemed itching to tell them something. "Oh Jack! Sally! Yoo-hoo!" She waved then over.

"Good afternoon!" Jack greeted the lagoon woman.

"How was your day?" Sally asked.

"Pretty interesting to say the least. I went over to witches shop to pick up some groceries and-" Jack and Sally pretty much tuned out most of Swamp Gal's gossiping with a minimum amounts of 'uh hu's' and 'im hm's ' until she said something of some interest. "Do you who I saw that sun of yours walking with earlier?" She asked.

"We're looking for him now." Sally answered. "Why, who was he walking with?"

"I saw him heading that way with one of Boogie's boys. The fat one, what's his name…?"

"Barrel?" Jack gasped.

"I hope he wasn't taking Edgar to that tree house of theirs." She sighed. "Who knows what those little street urchins will get him into."

Jack slapped himself on the forehead. "Oh, by the Celts, your right! Come on Sally, we have to go find him!"

"Sally watched as Jack raced off. "T-thank you. We'll see you later-" Jack grabbed Sally by the hand and lead her away.

"This way dear, I know a shortcut."

The Swamp girl smirked as she lowered herself into the fountain water. "Good afternoon!"

The mood between Edgar and the three trick-or-treators had changed dramatically. It was much more casual and playfully hostile. Edgar and Shock sat back and gawked at Lock and Barrel who were fighting over who got to listen to Metallica next.

"You've gotten to listen to it **twice** already butt-munch!" Barrel growled as he tried to pry the walkman from Lock's grasp without breaking it.

"Up yours Barrel! I want to listen to 'Escape' again!" Lock and Barrel tugged on the CD player back and forth until their little tug-of-war became a smack down match.

Shock shook her head and rolled her eye's at her brother's senseless brawling. Edgar on the other hand was on the verge of bursting out laughing. "So-so this is a norm for you guys?" He asked holding back his laughter.

"Yup… It gets old after a while. Trust me…" Shock cracked a lopsided, but pleasant smile.

Edgar winced as barrel kneed Lock in the stomach. "I don't see how."

The boy's bumped Shock while trying to tackle each other and nearly knocked her over. "That's it!" Shock shrieked and pounced on top of them, trying to pull them apart. "KNOCK… IT… OFF DUMBASSESS!"

Shock had to put Barrel in a head lock and Lock began to punch Shock forcefully in her back. Edgar crept away to seize a perfect opportunity to give his new friends a jolt. Shock had Lock by the throat and Barrel had Shock by her hair. Just before Lock was about to suffocate and Shock's hair was about to be ripped out the trio noticed there was something missing.

"Ed…!" Barrel squeaked not intending to sound as nervous as he was.

"Too rough for you, hu!" Lock tried to taunt Edgar out of his hiding place, but it was no good.

Shock sighed. "Come on out Ed, this is lame!" She turned around a few times to search every corner off the room, but found nothing.

Lock made an amused snort. "You don't really you can scare us do you!"

"Yeah!" Shock agreed. She spotted an article of shredded red fabric draping from the ceiling. She tip-toed over to it quietly and made a reach for it. "We were taught by the-" She ripped the cloth down expecting Edgar to come tumbling down with it. "BEST- hu…?"

The trio looked up. There was no Edgar. "Crap!" Barrel cursed out loud.

Cautiously the trio turned around to find the other half of the room empty as well. Showing no outward signs of relief, Shock shook her head in disgust. "He probably ran off." She sneered.

"Probably thought we were too misbehaved." Lock added.

Barrel sighed in disappointment.

"I told you Barrel, he-" Shock turned around and came face to face with a shrieking, upside-down lumpling.

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Because of her reflexes, Shock slapped Edgar across the face and fell backwards onto her startled brothers. Edgar lost his grip on the support beam and fell onto the floor. He bashed his head against an ammo crate on the way down and landed right on top of Shock.

Edgar couldn't move for a moment. The blow to the head made him quite delirious. He clenched his eyelids shut. He could feel his face pressed up against something soft and beating. It was a slightly rapid 'thud-thud-thud-'. "A heart beat?" Edgar asked subconsciously. "It must be…" Never in Edgar's life had he heard such a thing. Obviously, none of his relatives had one and he wasn't about to press his ears against a human's chest. He buried his head deeper to hear the melodic beating more clearly, but Shock's shrill voice ruined his concentration.

"Ewwe! What are you doing! Get off!" The witched shoved the boy off of her and picked herself up off the floor. Lock and Barrel did the same.

Edgar sat up, still unable to see or think clearly. Barrel walked over to him and inspected the gash above Edgar's left eye. "Ohhh… That looks bad…" He winced.

"Yeah, it looks like you busted your skull open. Are you okay man?" Lock asked while giving Edgar a hand up.

Edgar shook his head to make the pain subside. "No, no, I'm fine. I don't feel anything anymore." He grinned with embarrassment. "Sorry, I have serious problems with coordination and motor skills."

Barrel stared at him blankly. "What does that mean?"

"He's a spaz." Shock answered.

Edgar chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much"

"You're not bleeding." Shock stated.

Edgar shrugged. "I don't bleed… I think…"

"And I don't suppose your skin heels on its own either?" The witch asked in a complaining tone. Edgar shook his head no. "Come on… I'll sew your head up." Shock offered. She pulled up a crate and motioned for Edgar to sit down. She pulled out a needle and some old thread from a random junk pile and threaded the needle. "Lean forward." She ordered.

Edgar did so and winced as Shock started to stitch his wound with an unsteady hand. He couldn't help but stare at her chest. He desperately wanted to hear her heart beat again. This didn't go unnoticed by Lock. The young evil elbowed Edgar in the back, causing him to jerk forward.

"HEY…!" Edgar and Shock groaned in unison. "Don't move bo-tard! Your going to mess me up!"

"It's not my fault, dick-hole over there pushed me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too, I saw you!"

"Shut up Barrel!" Lock hissed.

"THERE!" Shock snapped. "Done…"

Edgar stood up and felt his scar. He grinned with approval. "Hey thanks Shock."

Barrel snickered. "Dude, your head looks like a baseball."

"Screw you Barrel!" Shock sneered.

"No- I like it, my mom has a stitch in that same spot."

Lock gave Edgar an evil smirk. "Now that we know you have a high threshold for pain we're ganna wale on you twice as hard, you _do_ realize that?"

Edgar laughed and tossed a hunk of glass at Lock. "You suck, you know that?" He teased.

The trio cackled. They knew Edgar would adapt to the ways of Boogie's boys just fine. Inside, Edgar knew he would too.

Jack and Sally rushed over to the tree house as fast as they could. Jack was in the lead the whole way there and he had a look of woe and dread on his face that just wouldn't fade. "We should have asked the mayor if we could barrow his car" Jack grumbled. "We could have been there by now if we drove."

Sally's nervousness and natural off sense of balance made it difficult for her to keep up. "Let's not overreact. What's the worst thing that could happen if Edgar spends the day with Lock, Shock and Barrel?"

Jack looked at her puzzled. "What's the worst that could happen? Edgar behaves… oddly as it is. If he and those three were to combine forces…" Jack shuddered. "The chaos that would be unleashed upon this town would be unthinkable!"

Sally chuckled. "He gets his imagination from you." She teased.

"Okay, maybe I was exaggerating just then, but mark my words nothing good can come of this. If they haven't talked Edgar into doing something terrible they've beaten him up for refusing to do so."

Sally stared at Jack right in the eye sockets. That last thought hadn't crossed her mind before. "The tree house is up ahead. We better hurry up and find him."

"Let's move it"

Lock was busy showing off his weaponry collection when Barrel started poking Edgar in the Back with an old box. "What's in there?" Edgar asked curiously.

"My pet scorpions, look…!" Barrel opened the box and three hissing scorpions jumped onto Edgar's head and shoulders. Edgar giggled as the arachnids started to climb all over him. Barrel smiled proudly. "Neat, hu?"

"Barrel, no one gives two craps about your damn scorpions!" Shock sneered rudely.

"Hey!"

"No-" Edgar cut in. "I like them. They don't need a litter box.

Lock snatched Barrel's wooden box from his hands and bopped him on the chin with it. "If your scorpions attack my snakes again I'll knock your teeth out!" The young devil warned.

Shock snuck up behind him, yanked him back by his tail and put him in a headlock. "And if your snakes eat another one of my rats I'll nail your feet to the roots of this tree!" Shock threatened fiercely.

Edgar laughed as he picked the scorpions off of his suit and placed them back in the box. "Wow, you guys are a riot, but I have to get going. My dad's ganna be pissed if I'm any later."

The trio dropped their argument and engaged in a group "Awww…"

"Why…?" Barrel whined.

"I'm sorry dude, but I'm in a lot of trouble if I don't scram."

"So?" Lock didn't understand the problem.

"I was supposed to meet my dad at the mayor's, like, an hour ago." Edgar explained.

"…So…?" Lock repeated.

Edgar raised a brow. "Dude… are you dense? I can't make that any clearer."

Shock thwacked Lock across the back of his head. "Just go Ed, we'll see you later."

"By…"

"See ya…"

Edgar was about to leave when an all-too-familiar voice came calling from outside. "Hello up there!" Jack hollered from just beyond the bridge that lead to the elevator. "Lock! Shock! Barrel!"

The trio gasped and raced to the window. Edgar wasn't so eager to look. Jack stood with his hands on his pelvis looking suspiciously up at them. Sally stood behind him timidly. "Oh good you're here. We need to ask you something!"

"Hello Jack!" She greeted him with false hospitality.

"How's life treating you Jack!" Barrel added.

"Is my son up there with you!" He asked bluntly. Jack was in no mood for their sarcasm.

Edgar popped his head through the crowd. "Hi dad, mom… I was just about to leave-"

"Edgar Hoak Skellington!" The trio snickered at Sally's mentioning of his full name. "You were supposed to meet us at the mayors over two hours ago!"

"I know mom, but I was sidetracked on the way over and I completely spaced out and-"

"What exactly have you been doing all day? Jack asked impatiently.

"Um… well, I met Barrel here at the pumpkin patch-"

"We've never seen your son until today Jack!" Lock's lip's curled upward in a devilish grin. "Did you lock him in a tower until now or something!" The kids all laughed, but Jack and Sally especially found Lock's comment to be in bad taste.

"That's enough from you three!" Jack warned. "Edgar, you have a curfew and as for you fellows, your not suppose to be out here at all."

"Yeah… the witches are tired of dragging us back to their community" Barrel explained.

"That's kind of why we're here." Shock added, pointing her thumb back in the room.

Jack breathed an irritated and defeated sigh. "Edgar say goodbye, you have to come home now"

"Okay dad, I'll be right down!" Edgar turned to his friends. They looked like they'd gotten a real kick out of annoying his dad, but he didn't. He knew he was in for an ear full as soon as he gets home. "I really have to go. See you around guys."

"Bye" The trio said in unison. "Can you bring…_Metallica_ over again?" Barrel asked Edgar, but looked for his older siblings for approval.

"Sure. I should have my stereo hooked up in my room by tonight; maybe you guys can come over to my house and listen to CDs there."

Shock and Lock looked unsure about his offer. "Um…we'd like to Ed, but your dad's hated us since, like, we were younger than you." Lock declined.

Edgar shrugged. "No, my dad doesn't really hate anybody. I'm sure I'll work something out."

"Yeah-"

"Sure-"

"Whatever dude, see ya later." Barrel finished and the four kids parted ways.

Edgar walked alongside his parents with his wagon trailing behind him. He saw the serious look on his dad's face and decided it would be wise to speak up. "Look, I'm sorry dad, but I-"

"No buts Edgar." Sally told him as she ran her fingers through his ivory-white hair, reviling his fresh stitching. "What happened to your head?"

"Oh, this?" Edgar said nonchalantly. "It's nothing. I busted my head open after I fell from the ceiling while I was trying to scare Shock" Edgar grinned smugly. "It totally worked!"

"You see Sally I told you!" Jack pointed to his ragged son. "I told you they were up to no good! I supposed they picked a fight with you didn't they?"

Edgar looked down at his dirty, torn suit. "Yeah, Lock did and so did Barrel. We fought, like, four or five times over some pretty bo-tarded stuff; like when I ran my fingers through Lock's spit curls and called and called him a pretty boy-"

"Edgar!" Sally tried to scold her son, but couldn't help but snicker. "Don't say hurtful things to people just to start a fight, you know better."

"But it was so freaking fun mom!" Edgar said in his defence. "We love to pick on each other! I wish I had siblings to bicker with all the time. Lock, Shock and Barrel are so cool! They throw food and threaten each other with sharp objects and they fist fight and ohh… the insults we came up with for each other-"

"Hold it right there Edgar" Jack had heard enough. "I really don't want you to pal around with Boogie's boys."

Edgar stopped dead in his tracts. He looked at his parents desperately heartbroken. "Why not? They're awesome…"

"Because they're bad influences. I don't want you coming home late every day

beaten, battered and repeating foul language." Jack explained bluntly.

"Come on dad, you can't be serious-"

"Edgar, we'll discuss this when we get home, okay?" Sally said calmly to avoid a scene.

"But mom-"

"No buts Edgar!" Jack repeated sorely.

Edgar begrudgingly clammed up. He was willing to keep quiet like his mother told him to for now, but he intended to raise hell as soon as they walked through their front door.

Jack courteously let Sally and Edgar enter the living room first and followed them in shortly after. Zero hovered cautiously over to Edgar's side. He could tell the boy was upset. Edgar plopped down on the couch and looked Jack straight in the eye sockets. "Okay, we're home, I can't embarrass you in front of anybody here, so could you please explain to me why I'm not aloud to hang out with my new friends?"

Jack stood over him. "First of all, I don't like your tone" He warned. "And second, I already explained this to you. Lock, Shock and Barrel are bad influences."

"Your father is right dear. I don't like to admit it, but those three are seldom up to any good. We just don't want you to get into trouble, that's all."

"What kind of trouble could they possibly get me into?" Edgar argued.

"Mischief" Jack answered simply. "Lock, Shock and Barrel have dedicated their entire lives to causing mischief."

"Yeah dad, they're trick-or-treators! It's what the do, trick and treat- you always said pride in one's holiday is a virtue."

"It is Edgar, but Lock, Shock and Barrel take it to a dangerous extreme."

"They have a wild sense of humour, big deal. It's about time some one around here developed one!"

"Don't shout at him like that!" Sally warned. "Your father and I have nothing against your friends it's just we're worried about you. They're older than you, not to mention stronger and meaner and they can push you to do a lot of terrible things if they wanted to"

"Please mom, Barrel is so dumb he can barely find his bunghole with both hands, Lock will go down if you mess his hair up and Shock is really sweet as long as you're nice to her. What could they possible do to convince me to do something bad?…Look, I never said I wanted to _become _a Boogie's boy; I just want to have some friends for once!"

"But you have friends and they don't go out of their way to drive people insane" Jack argued (plus, failing to mention the whole 'kidnap the Sandy Claws incident).

Edgar's eyes began to water. "You really think that fat-ass oaf Ethan, that snivelling wussy Kytuk and that pompous rat-bastard with wings, Bat Boy are my friends!"

"Edgar!" Sally gasped at her seven-year-old's profanity.

"Jack folded his arms in front of chest and scolded down at the boy. "What have I told you about using words like that?"

"Sorry dad, but I would hardly consider people that tell me to get lost 'cause I'm too young to play, or who ditch me in the middle of hide-and-go-shriek 'cause being seen with me will cramp their style, friends…" Edgar pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in his knees in an attempt to keep himself from crying. Zero nudged him with his nose to comfort him and in return Edgar scratched the back of his ears.

Jack and Sally stared at each other, unsure of what to say. "Jack…"

"Oh, please don't dear…" Jack begged her not to say what he knew she was about to say.

"Maybe letting Edgar play with Lock, Shock and Barrel won't be such a bad thing."

"Sally… It's a terrible idea. You're telling me you don't envision any dad outcomes from that? Please, don't buckle because of a few tears."

Edgar looked up slightly and tried to listen in on what his parents were arguing about. "He's either cooped up in that horrible lab or in your study all day, don't you think he could use a break from all that?"

"I take him out to the woods to practice scaring almost every day." Jack whispered defensively.

"Yes, but he needs to get away from his schooling sometimes."

"But Sally-"

"Look at him Jack, he's suffocating!"

Jack glanced over at his son. Edgar wasn't sure what they had just said about him, but he was pretty sure his mom jumped in on his defence so he made sure to look extra sad. Jack looked back at Sally. His expression had softened. "He has friends, he doesn't need-"

"He's one of the youngest lumplings in town. At the most he's a tagalong to everyone else-"

"And Lock, Shock and Barrel are the only other children around who could find it in their hearts to accept him…" Jack finished for Sally. She kissed him on the cheek for understanding. "Okay…" Jack gave in. "But I still have a bad feeling about this…"

Jack and Sally Sat down on the either side of their son. Jack put a comforting hand on Edgar's shoulder. "Edgar, as long as you promise to be aware of any tricks they might pull on you or any bad situations they might drag you into-"

"And you remember to mind your p's and q's" Sally added. "You can be friends with Lock, Shock and Barrel."

"I can!" Edgar squealed. "Thanks mom, thanks dad, I promise!" Edgar gave each of them a big hug and hopped off the couch with glee. He grabbed his wagon and raced off. "I'm going to put my stereo together right now!"

Jack and Sally watched as Edgar struggled to pull his wagon up the spiral staircase. He seemed happy even if Zero was making things more difficult by weaving in and out between his legs. Eventually Edgar was out of sight. Sally snuggled up against her husband. "Thank you Jack, you made him so happy."

"Yes, well- I'm going against my better judgement on this, you do realise that."

"I'm going against my better judgment too, but he should be rewarded for his hard work somehow. We need to learn to trust _his_ judgement too."

"I just don't understand it. Edgar is a nice kid. Over the top at times sure, but…"

"But what?" Sally wasn't sure were Jack was going with this.

"I always thought the neighbourhood kids adored him."

Sally pondered this for a moment. "Honestly, I did too, but maybe they were only pretending to be friends with him in front of us…"

"Why would anyone do such a thing to someone?" Jack asked angered by the thought. "-To pretend to be nice to my son only to impress me! That's just cruel. I know Edgar can be a handful sometimes, but he's a great kid."

"Some people just aren't willing to look past someone's outer shell I guess."

"No…" Jack sighed and hugged Sally close to him. "I suppose not…"

"Jack?"

"Yes dear?"

"I was too distracted by Lock, Shock and Barrel to ask, but what was all that metal stuff Edgar was hauling up to his room?"

Oh… um, a stereo I think I heard him call it. Edgar mentioned something about putting it together in his room. It's one of the doctor's contraptions; he built it not too long ago."

Sally seemed confused and somewhat suspicious. "What does a stereo do exactly?"

"I don't know." Jack shrugged. "Something loud and annoying most likely, if the doctor's giving it to Edgar."

Back at the tree house Lock, Shock and Barrel were sitting around in various corners of their home quietly. This was a rare and unsettling occurrence in the trio's household and it left them with nothing to do but stew in awkward silence.

Lock was lying in his sleeping corner staring blankly at the patchy ceiling. "Wow this sucks… I miss Ed already…"

"Me too" Barrel agreed.

"You _hated _him when you first met him dipshit!" Shock yelled from across the room.

"You did too Shock! Stop being a freaking hipocrate!"

"That's _hypocrite _Lock! So you're going to try and use big words like Ed does now, hu? How cute…" Shock teased sarcastically.

"Kiss my ass!" Lock snapped. "Hey Barrel, how old is Ed anyways?"

"Um… I never asked. I think he's eleven or twelve."

"He can't be, he looks too young." Shock said dismissively.

"He's as tall as Lock so he has to be at least eleven." Barrel argued.

"True… but I don't think Jack and Sally have been together that long."

"Maybe they adopted." Lock guessed.

"What!" Shock and Barrel asked in unison.

"They must have adopted Ed! He doesn't look anything like Jack or Sally"

"What are you talking about! He looks exactly like Jack!"

"Uh… No he doesn't _Shock!_"

"Uh… yeah he does _Lock!_ You're just too dumb to imagine Jack with skin!"

"Whatever, I don't see it" Lock gave her a dismissive hand gesture and rolled over.

"Shock, how long do we have to help out around the shop tomorrow?" Barrel asked while unwrapping a sucker.

The witch shrugged. "I don't know, until old hag Helgamine kicks us out, why?"

"We should try and find Ed after work tomorrow." Barrel suggested. "Can we!"

"Yeah!" Lock rolled over excitedly. "Maybe we can prank Jack if we get close enough to him!"

Shock grinned. "Sound's good to me. We need to come up with something real good though."

"Yes!" Lock and Barrel cheered.

Shock stood up, dressed for bed and combed her hair. "I don't care what you two idiots do, but I'm going to bed."

Barrel and Lock rolled their eyes. Shock _always _wanted to go to sleep first. "We're not tired, we're staying up a while longer." Lock informed her.

"Okay, but if you wake me up I'll mangle you" Shock balled her fist in her brother's face.

Barrel shoed Shock's fist away. "What ever, goodnight."

Shock cocooned herself in her blankets and closed her eyes. "Goodnight…" She yawned.

Lock and Barrel engaged themselves in a quiet game of poker. They used bugs and candy to bet with as usual. Courtesy of Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock and Barrel were shrewd card players and took the game very seriously. Barrel looked up from his hand to try and study Lock's expression. The devil's eyes were filled with shock and awe. "What's the matter?" Barrel asked in a whisper.

"Ed!" Lock exclaimed.

"What about him?"

"I recognize him!"

"From where?"

"Do you remember Halloween night from a little over two yeas ago?" Lock asked randomly.

Barrel cocked his head at him. "No…not really…why?"

Lock gritted his teeth. "That little puke punched me in the nose!"

It took Barrel a moment but when the memory finally came back to him he doubled over with laughter while pointing right at his brother. "DUDE…! I think your right…! Holy crap, that's funny!"

Lock folded his arms in front of his chest and pouted. "Shut up Barrel!" Barrel continued to point and laugh at the almost cosmic coincidence. After taking a moment to reflect Lock started to laugh as well. "He he he he he he… It's not funny asshole!"

"Yes it is dude! He he he-"

"HEY! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP QUIET MORONS!"

a/n: That is how Ed Skellington became friends with Lock, Shock and Barrel. The circumstances as to how that came to be were a little bo-tarded, but some of the most cherished friendships are. :) The next couple of chapters coming up are probably my favourite. They're about Edgar's first trip into Christmas town… yes… you can expect a parody of 'What's This' in the near future… with electric guitars and a drum solo… cue's Lars Ulrich.

PS: A loyal reader had asked me a question about one of my NBC pics (which is good because that's how I can tell she's really into this story). To answer her question, Edgar _is_ younger than Lock, Shock and Barrel, but in order for my fic to flow, I had to tweak the trio's characters so that they age at a much slower rate than a human does. So technically their not dead or immortal, they just have an incredibly long life span. Edgar is in fact a dead being like his parents. Therefore, he is not so much 'aging' as he is developing into a mature form. That and he's abnormally tall throughout his entire life so a lot of people assume he's older than he actually is. Oh, and how Edgar becomes a skeleton will not be explained for at least another four chapters. Oh yeah, this fucker of a fic is _long_. I appreciate the reviews; they make this all worthwhile. Rock on!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Tis the Season

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas. That honour goes to its creator, Tim Burton.

Edgar was more than happy to sleep in late that Sunday morning. It was the only day of the week he was aloud to so. His beloved sound system rested on his desk and the coffin shaped speakers was set on either side of his bed on two shelves made from old discarded wood. Edgar awoke groggily and crawled out of bed slowly. He didn't have to go over to his grandfather's or practice his scaring techniques so he didn't bother to change out of his night clothes which consisted of a tattered pair of blue jeans and an Ozzfest t-shirt he traded a bunch of drunk teenagers he met behind a liquor store for his candy last Halloween.

Well, actually, he more or less scared the shirt off them, but a trade did take place none the less, but how Edgar got the shirt was unimportant. The Ozzfest shirt was his first band shirt and he cherished it as if it was made of solid gold.

The rays of the jack-o-lantern son shone through Edgar's bedroom window, but instead of waking the young heir, they only irritated him. Edgar covered his eyes with his forearm. "Man mornings suck…" Edgar yawned. In an attempt to shake off his drowsiness, Edgar decided to greet the day with some loud metal.

He placed his Ace of Spades CD in the disk drive and cranked the volume up to twenty-five. As the speakers boomed out Moterhead, every loose object in the room shook. It worked! Edgar was rejuvenated. He gave the metal salute to no one in particular, hopped up on his bed and began to head bang.

Jack nearly spit out his morning coffee when Edgar turned on his stereo. Sally's morning grogginess immediately torn from her and Zero yowled in pain. "WHAT'S MAKING ALL THAT NOISE!" The rag doll asked.

Jack barely heard her over the music. "I don't know! It's coming from upstairs!... Edgar! EDGAR!" the skeleton shouted as loudly as he could.

"DON'T BOTHER JACK! HE CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Sally covered her ears and grimaced. "JACK…! TELL HIM TO TURN OFF THAT RACKET! IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS!" She begged.

Jack slammed his pumpkin mug down and stood from the kitchen table. "I'll be right back!"

"WHAT!"

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Jack stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs angrily. He immediately went to Edgar's room and entered without knocking. Edgar was too busy having the time of his life head banging to notice Jack had entered. The skeleton desperately looked for the off button. He pressed several of them until the music finally stopped.

Startled, Edgar fell over the side and landed with a hard _thud_. He looked up to find his father glairing down at him with his hands on his pelvis. Edgar smiled sheepishly. "Good morning dad"

"Good morning" Jack replied irritably while helping his son up. "What was the meaning of that racket?"

"You said I could play music in the morning."

"No wonder the doctor wanted you to take that thing with you." Jack held his head and took a seat on Edgar's bed. "Do you have to play your music so loudly?"

"Metal rocks harder when you play it loudly." Edgar grinned up at him innocently.

Jack frowned in return. "Turn it down and _leave _it down." He ordered. "The neighbours are going to complain to me about the noise and that's the last thing I need right now." Jack yawned heavily and stretched out his spine. Edgar loved to catch the few times his father failed to mind his manners. Jack eyed his son strangely. "You still haven't dressed?"

"We don't have to go anywhere, or do anything today. Why did you bother to get dressed?"

"In case something comes up and I have to attend to Holiday business." Jack ruffled Edgar's cow licked hair. "You get to take a break on Sundays, but a pumpkin king's work is never done."

"Not when I'm pumpkin king. No one is going to bother me on Sundays."

Jack smiled. "We'll see-" Something out the window caught Jack's eye socket. He immediately rushed over and poked his head out Edgar's cockeyed window. Edgar followed.

"Hey dad it's snowing!" He said excitedly.

Jack's face lit up. "I didn't realize it was so close to Christmas! I have to tell your mother!" Jack rushed out of the bedroom as if he was lumpling again. Edgar took one last look out the window before he left.

"Sally! Sally!"

"Mom! MOM!"

Sally turned around to find her husband and son right in front of her, grinning insanely. "Sally, where's a calendar? I need to see one now!"

"Um… I think there's one in the-"

"Are we celebrating Christmas again, mom!" Edgar asked while jumping up and down.

"Yes dear, we wouldn't miss-"

"Sally, I'll be right back!" Jack hastily rushed out the kitchen.

Sally, still feeling drowsy, took a seat. "He always gets so excited this time of year. Your father's so cute when he gets like this" Sally grinned.

"Ewwe mom, I don't want to hear about that stuff!" Edgar groaned.

Sally giggled and took a sip of her coffee. Sally was cheerful in the morning, but not very alert. She was still in her nightgown and wrapped in a dusty, grey robe. "You didn't bother to get dressed either?"

"Nope" He answered blankly. "I don't want breakfast mom. Can I skip it this morning?"

"As long as you eat lunch…" She took another slow sip. "And don't fill up on candy either."

"Yes mom." Edgar always enjoyed small talk with his mother. He found small talk or any kind of talk with his father to be difficult. He loved both his parents, but Sally was more of a friend to him, while Jack was more of a disciplinarian. "Hey mom, what's dad doing?"

Sally cocked her head to look in the other room. She heard a lot of shuffling and banging noises, but she couldn't really see anything. "He must be looking for the Christmas decorations" Sally shuddered. "And the electric lights…" She loved to celebrate the holiday with Jack, but hated those accursed lights.

Jack walked into the living room with a huge crate in his arms. He attempted to set it down in the middle of the floor gently. "Sally! Edgar!" The skeleton called. "Come in here and help me!" He rummaged through the box, pulled out a candy cane and threw it to Zero. "There you go boy!" Zero caught it happily munched away at his treat.

"Dad?-"

Jack turned around to find the others in front of him, patiently awaiting orders. "Oh, good. Edgar take these wreathe and replace the paintings in the hallway with them."

Edgar nodded and took the wreathes. "Okay dad."

"Sally, you're in charge of holly, tinsel and ribbon…" Jack rummaged through the box once more. "I'll be in charge of mistletoe" He held the mistletoe over her head and gave her a kiss. Sally giggled and Edgar made a gagging face. "Oh, be quiet you!" Jack teased. "Now hurry and hang those wreathes up."

"I'm on it!" With that, Edgar was off.

"Um, Jack…?"

"Yes dear?" Sally held up the Christmas lights. Sometime since last year, they managed to tangle into a solid ball. Jack's expression turned grim. "Oh no…"

Sally began to try to untangle them. "Err…" She growled under her breath. "Help me, put them here!"

Edgar walked back into the living room to find his parents hunched over the coffee table trying to untangle the tree lights. "Mom…? Dad…?"

"-Every year…!" Sally complained.

Jack growled. "I don't believe this!"

"Dad…"

"Try not to loosen any bulbs"

"DAD…!"

"Jack, this isn't working"

"Just give me a moment"

"JACK SKELLINGTON!"

"WHAT!" The skeleton shouted at the boy.

Edgar flinched. "Why don't we just hang up the pumpkin lights instead?"

"No, no, no!" Jack protested. "It's Christmas, we're going to hang the Christmas lights!"

"Awww…" Sally and Edgar groaned. "Okay then, you handle this" Sally walked away from the coffee table and grabbed the crate. "I'll set up the rest of the decorations while you do that."

"But I-" Sally was already walking away. "Great, thanks a lot dear!" Jack said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" Edgar snickered as he watched his father toil away at the hopelessly tangled cord of lights.

"Dad…?"

Jack scowled. "Yes, what is it?"

"Even if you manage to untangle the lights-"

"I will just give me a moment!" Jack snapped, feeling insulted by Edgar's insinuation of 'if'. "If I can frighten an entire seven mile radius into submission in less than five hours I can properly decorate a screeching Christmas tree!"

"I know, but shouldn't we have cut down a tree first _before_ dragging out all the ornaments?" Edgar suggested delicately.

Jack straightened his posture and froze. "Of course! I've completely forgotten about the tree! How could I've forgotten the tree!"

"It's okay. I'll go to the attic and bring down the tree from last year."

"No, we can't use the tree from last year. It's rotted away by now"

Edgar raised a brow. Since when was bring rotten a bad thing? "So…?"

"It's Christmas, everything has to be fresh on Christmas" Jack walked over to the wall and pulled down an axe that was festooned above the couch. "Here Edgar, go out to the woods and find a nice tree for the living room."

Edgar excitedly, but respectfully took the axe from Jack. He savoured the feeling of the oaken handle in his young hands. "Whoa… kick-ass! Oopse- I mean, neat!" He quickly corrected himself. "I love Christmas dad!"

Jack smiled. "Me too Edgar, now run along." Edgar happily walked towards the door. "Don't go after anybody with it"

"I won't dad"

"And try not to lob off a limb!"

"I won't dad, I promise!" Edgar was almost to the door.

"Pick out a _nice _tree!" Jack reminded him. "Not too withered, not too tall!"

"No problem!" Edgar closed the door behind him. Zero floated through the door after him, dropping his candy cane behind.

Jack looked at the mess on the table and sighed. He then returned to his original task. Sally poked her head into the doorway. "Jack, how are the lights coming?"

"Not a word Sally!"

The young heir walked outside of the manor gates with his axe over his shoulder, his dog by his side and his head held high. It suddenly occurred to him he was still in his nightclothes. "Oh crap! I forgot to get dressed boy… Oh well. I don't think anyone's going to care…" Zero yelped in response. "Na… didn't think so." Edgar smiled and continued walking.

Edgar passed James and his street band. He stopped because the tune they were playing caught his ear. It was a dreary, yet fast paced, bluesy number that sounded strangely familiar. "Hey, James, Jimmy, Jim" Edgar greeted the performers.

"Hey… It's the little bone man!" James announced to his band mates.

"How's it hangn'?"

"Crazy threads man..."

"Thanks. Is that a new song? It's freaking cool"

"No man, but it's new to us." Jimmy said in his baritone voice.

"You should recognize it." Jim assured him. "You were blasting it from that room of yours the other night."

"Let's start from the top boys!" The man in the base ordered. "And a one, and a two and a three-"

Edgar tapped his toes to the beat. Slowly, the lyrics of the tune came to him.

_I'll tell ya story_

_'Bout when the hose ran blue_

_I came in one Friday _

_And I told my landlady I done lost my job_

_She said that doesn't front me_

_As long as I get my money next Friday_

_Next Friday came and I didn't get the rent…_

_So out the door I went-_

"Holy crap in a crypt it's George Thorogood! Um- 'One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer!" Edgar pointed as he rattled off the name of the artist and song.

"What do you think Ed?" James grinned boastfully.

"It's a little too bouncy for what we're use to, but we dig it." Jimmy added.

Edgar grinned with approval. "That's real awesome guys. I should've recognized it before, but I didn't think I had been playing my stereo that loudly. Sorry If I messed up your fung sui at practice."

The band mates laughed. "Don't sweat it kid" Jim said. "All of town square could have heard it for all we care. Hey, are you ganna stick around and tune in for awhile?"

"Sorry, I can't" Edgar declined politely. "I have to do something for my dad." Edgar threw whatever spare change he had on him at the musicians and walked off. "I'll see you later guys, rock on!"

"Tell ol' bone daddy we said hey!" Jim called after him.

Edgar shot them the metal salute. "I will!" Zero tailed him down the street. Edgar gave whichever citizen he passed a quick and courteous 'hello' or 'good morning'. He wanted to get to the woods as quickly as possible, but he wanted to take the long way instead just in case he ran into his friends.

Barrel sat by the window twiddling his thumbs and watched as Shock spruced up in the only mirror left in the tree house still relatively intact. Shock was getting frustrated. No matter what she did, she only saw a skinny, flat-chested, barely green witch staring back at her.

Shock brushed her hair and brushed off her dress for a lack of a better solution. Lock walked up to her looking irritated. "Hey, are you done already!" Lock demanded obnoxiously. "I'd like to fix my hair sometime today!"

"Cram it Lock, it's still my turn!" Shock shoved him to the side and continued sprucing. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she stepped aside. "There's your mirror, happy dill-weed?"

"Thank you… pain in my ass…" Lock replied sarcastically and proceeded to spike his bangs with gel.

Barrel collapsed on the floor. "Ahhhrgh! Can we PLEASE go somewhere and DO something! I'm BORED!" He begged shamelessly.

"Hold on dude, I'm almost done!" Lock snapped. "…There! Okay, let's go."

"Finally!" Barrel jumped up from the floor and followed Lock. He caught a glance out the window. "Hey guys, look, it's snowing!"

"No shit Sherlock, it's been snowing since early this morning!"

"Awww, man!" Lock whined. "Is that why it's so freaking cold in here!"

Barrel shook his head. "You're such a pansy! The temperature drops just a little and you start pissing and moaning!"

"Yeah, well I don't have a layer of blubber to keep me warm, fat-ass!"

"At least I'm not the one huddled in the corner, shivering like a pansy!"

"HEY!" Lock and Barrel turned to regard Shock, who had her head out the window. "I think I see Ed out there!"

"Move, let me see!" Barrel forced his way in front of her. "It _is _Ed! Ed! HEY EEDDD!"

The trio began to call after their friend as loudly as they could. "**ED**"

"**Bo-tard- ED!**"

"**Hey, son-of-Jackass! Over here- ED!**"

Ed could recognize the trio's shrill cries of immature mannerisms anywhere. He ran over to the tree house as fast as he could with the reluctant Zero on his tail. "Hey guys!" He yelled up at them from the bridge. "What are you up to!"

"Nothing much!" Shock answered probably louder than necessary.

"We're just freezing up here, that's all!"

Barrel noticed Edgar's axe. "Hey Ed, what's that for! You want to duel! Lock go get the weapons!" Lock and Barrel ran into the other room cheering before Edgar could give an answer.

Shock smiled with anticipation. "Ed, go around back, we'll meet you outside!"

He shrugged. "Okay…!"

Edgar ran around back where Lock, Barrel and then Shock came jumping onto the ground wielding a battleaxe, a spiked club, and a nasty looking sickle. Barrel pounced towards Edgar, who showed no outward signs of fear, and held the blade to his long, skinny throat. "Your going-"

"To need-"

"A bigger weapon Ed!" The trio cackled evilly as they closed in on him. Edgar nonchalantly brushed Barrel's sickle away from his face.

"Sorry guys, I can't screw around right now." He regretfully declined. "I have to chop down a Christmas tree for our living room."

The trio lowered their weapons. "Awww…" They all groaned in unison.

"How lovely, Christmas…" Lock sneered under his breath. "So _that's_ why the weather crapped out on us"

"That sucks." Shock sighed. "But, that's okay, the boy's and me probably should chop some firewood for the cauldron anyways, right!" She snapped at her brothers.

"Right… okay…" Lock and Barrel groaned. They loathed the idea of real work on their day off from shop duity.

"While we're at it, we'll help you chop down a tree." The witch offered.

"Thanks, but I really don't need help chopping it down, but I might need some help lugging it back to the manor though. Do you mind?"

"Screw that!" Barrel said dismissively. "We'll get the tub to do the lugging" Barrel turned to the tree and whistled sharply. Two seconds later the bathtub came to life and jumped outside.

Zero barked at its heels, making the tub flinch. Edgar shoed him back and patted the side of the tub. "Whoa! Kick-ass trick Barrel!"

Barrel grinned with pride. "Thanks, I've done this since we were little.

Zero growled at the tub and disappeared into the ground. Shock nudged the spot with her long, pointy boot. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Yeah…" Edgar assured her. "He'll pop up eventually. Come on-" Edgar motioned for the trio to follow. With Edgar in the lead and the tub trailing behind, the four kids descended into the woods.

"This one?" Lock asked, pointing to a random tree.

"No, too tall, it'll never fit in my house."

"What about that one?"

"It's all cockeyed."

"Dammit Ed, I'm freezing my tail off! Pick a freaking tree!" Lock shouted.

"When I find one I like I'll chop it down! But-munch…"

"Screw this…" Lock pulled his battleaxe from the tub and walked over the biggest tree near him. "I'm getting us some fire wood." Lock swung the blade back and aimed.

"Dude, that axe wasn't meant to chop down trees. If the blade doesn't get caught, it'll take you forever to chop it down." Edgar warned.

Lock smirked smugly. "If you're a pussy maybe…" He struck the trunk with his axe as hard as he could. The blade's incision was deep and clean, but Lock couldn't pull it free. "Oh crap!" Lock tugged on the handle. "It's stuck!"

His siblings pointed and laughed. The devil scowled back at Edgar. The boy couldn't help but grin. "Sorry dude, I warned you."

"Don't mind him Ed" Shock chimed. "Locky here just wants to bulk up for his Thicket!"

Lock's face turned beat red as he continued to try to free his blade. "Shut up Shock…!"

Barrel joined the taunting as well. "Yeah Lock! Kissy Face…!" He puckered his lips at his brother.

Lock snapped. "I'm grunt going grunt to chop your grunt freaking heads off grunt in bout two seconds grunt you assholes!"

Edgar held his stomach from laughing so hard. "Okay guys, that's enough…" He begged them. "Barrel, go help Attila before he starts to turn purple"

Barrel waltzed over to Lock and placed his grip on the blade. "Get away from me!" The devil hissed.

"Oh, dry up!" With one powerful tug, Barrel and Lock were able to jerk the axe free; however, they didn't avoid falling back on their asses.

Barrel looked up to find Lock standing over him with his battleaxe raised above his head and giving him a super death glair. Barrel curled up the fatal position. "Ahhh!"

Shock snatched the blade from Lock just in time. "Will you stop being a baby?" She scolded him. "Come on, my hat's starting to sag you assholes!"

Lock took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Okay…" He agreed. "But we're finishing this later fat-ass!"

Barrel helped himself up. "Jerk-off" He mumbled under his breath.

Edgar was already way ahead of them. "Are you bo-tards coming or what!"

"Yeah, yeah…!" Lock replied as he followed the group deeper into the forest. "Let's just get this over with; I'm f-f-freezing…"

Back at Skellington manor, the house was beginning to look very festive (in a dreary and macabre sort of way). Sally was putting the finishing touches in the living room while Jack was still on the couch, toiling away at the tangled Christmas lights and making no progress whatsoever. Sally stepped down from her stool after just nailing mistletoe from the top of the doorframe. She stood behind the couch looking down at her husband. She grinned playfully. She knew it would be a little cruel to tease Jack at the moment, but the opportunity was too good to pass up.

"Jack…?"

The skeleton flinched and gritted his teeth. "Yes, dear?"

"Did you fix the lights yet?"

"No, not yet Sally, I'm working on it!"

After wondering deeply in the woods for an eternity, Edgar found a fresh, green and adequately sized tree. After successfully chopping it down, Lock, Shock and Barrel helped him toss it into the tub. "There" Edgar said while rubbing his hands together. "Now lets find you guys some descent fire wood."

Lock, Shock and Barrel started to look around. They were shivering pathetically at this point, even Barrel. The snow hadn't stopped falling and their costumes were completely soaked. It was then Lock finally noticed Edgar's clothes. "K-k-kick ass Ozzy…" He said with his teeth chattering.

"Thanks!" Edgar began to chop down another tree because his friends were too cold to move.

"Aren't y-y-you c-cold in that t-t-too?"

"He's d-d-dead y-you mor-r-ron!" Shock's insult didn't carry the same punch when it was stuttered by the cold. "T-t-the dead can't f-f-feel t-the c-c-cold…"

"Actually we can." Edgar corrected her. "We can recognize heat and cold and pain, it just doesn't affect us like it would you guys." Edgar paused. "Or for as long… I'm not exactly sure how it works…"

"C-c-cool" Barrel said.

"It is" Edgar gave the trunk one last good _thwack_ with his axe before the tree toppled over onto the ground. "Okay, now help me get this one into the tub." The boy ordered.

"R-r-right!" The trio answered in unison and bent over to pick up the tree. Suddenly, a rustling in the distance startled the four kids. They looked around and saw nothing in the trees. Edgar turned to face one very angry hanging tree glairing down at him. "What do you rotten lumplings think you're doing to these poor trees!" He demanded.

They backed away cautiously, but allowed Edgar to remain in front. "I-I'm sorry sir, I was only trying to-"

"IT'S DEAD!"

"IT'S BEEN SLEIGN!"

"IT'S BEEN SLAUGHTERED!"

"IT'S BEEN HACKED IN TWO!"

"OH, WHY! HOW COULD YOU!" The five hanging men cried before fainting in their nooses.

The hanging tree gasped. "What have you done!"

The kids took the opportunity to tiptoe their way towards the tub while the tree shed a tear for its fallen brethren. Before they could reach it, however, the hanging tree cried out in howling raged and charged Edgar and Boogie's Boys.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed in terror and hopped into the tub. Barrel smacked the side, causing it to buck wildly. "RUN TUB! RUN, RUN, RUN, RUUUNN!"

The tub started to gallop through the forest as fast as it could. While Barrel steered, Lock, Shock and Edgar kept glancing back at the hanging tree who stayed right on they're trail as far as town. Never did Edgar, the trio or the hanging tree get so many bewildered looks from pedestrians. The tub took a sharp turn past Mr. Hyde's 'Elixirs and Liquors' for Skellington manor. Edgar turned his head and what he saw made his glassy eyes bulge. "JUMBOOO! LOOK OUT!"

Before the clown with the tearaway face could blink, the tub full of kids blindsided him. Edgar winced as Jumbo flew one way and his unicycle another. "SORRY…!"

Despite his urge to strangle the four tree killers, the hanging tree stopped to help Jumbo up. "I'm terribly sorry…"

Jumbo brushed himself off and adjusted his face. "Boy… what's going on around here today!"

Edgar and his friends managed to shake the hanging tree. They busted through the manor's gates like bats out of hell and jumped out immediately. Shock locked the gate behind them tightly. The trio raced up the front steps to get inside, but Edgar stayed behind to try to grab the Christmas tree.

Lock looked back and raised a brow. "What are you_ doing_ dumb ass! Forget the tree; he'll be here any minute!"

"I didn't go through all this trouble just to leave it!" Edgar struggled to carry it to the steps. "Get your cowardly asses down here and help me!"

The trio very reluctantly ran back down and helped their friend carry the tree up. Lock and Barrel held on to the tree while Shock and Edgar started to pound on the door for dear life. "MOM! DAD…!" Edgar hollered.

"JACK! JACK!" The trio cried.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S SCARRY, OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!" Edgar begged.

"H GOING TO RIP US A NEW ONE…!" Shock added desperately.

Jack and Sally stared at the skinny oaken door with frightened looks on their faces. Jack rushed over to the door to open it before the kids could ram it down. Quickly, Jack turned the knob and stepped aside, allowing Edgar and the others to plough their way through the door.

The trio breathed a sigh of relief and dusted the excess snow from their clothes. "What's going on out there!" Jack demanded.

"Are you all okay?" Sally asked while throwing a blanket over each of their shoulders.

"Thanks mom"

Shock elbowed her siblings. "Thanks Mrs. Skellington…" The kids all took a seat on the couch. "Hello Jack" Shock greeted the confused pumpkin king.

"Nice place you got here Jack" Lock added.

"Very, uh, cosy Jack"

"What were yo doing out there!" Sally asked worriedly.

"What did you do Edgar?" Jack asked him specifically.

"I didn't do anything I swear! I was cutting down a tree like you told me to and then all of a sudden; the hanging tree freaked out and went ballistic on us!"

"He chased us-"

"Through the woods-"

"And to here!"

"Oh no… The hanging tree…" Jack and Sally exchanged concerned glances.

"We thought he was ganna tear us in two" Barrel breathed.

"Edgar, where is the hanging tree now?" Sally asked her shaky son.

"Um… he'll probably be rattling the gate in-"

"SKELETON Jack!" Everyone jumped as the enraged tree shouted from outside.

"Jack, we better go talk to him."

"I'm right ahead of you. Everyone sit tight, Sally and I will be back shortly." Jack walked out the front door with Sally close behind him. They met the tree at the gate. "Hanging tree, what is the meaning of all this!" Jack asked sternly.

"Why did you chase my son and his friends across town!" Sally demanded.

"What does your son and his friends think they're doing attacking defenceless trees!" The hanging tree's voice carried for blocks. The neighbours started to poke their heads out of their windows to see what was causing all the ruckus.

Jack didn't like this scene one bit. "Please, keep your voice down. There's no need to shout"

"The hooligan slaughtered my brethren and you tell me there's no need to shout!"

"That hooligan is our son!" Sally informed the tree defensively.

The hanging tree decided it would be wise to back off. "My apologies Mrs. Skellington, but what possible reason did he have for chopping down a tree?"

"It's my fault. I asked him to cut down a Christmas tree for our living room." Jack explained.

"Then why did he hack down _two_ then?"

"My friends needed fire wood!" A timid voice answered in the distance. Edgar slowly walked down the front steps and over to his parents side. "I'm sorry… I didn't think anyone would object"

The hanging tree's expression softened. "Firewood is a necessity. I understand that, but to chop down a sapling only to drag it into your home and exploit it with gaudy trinkets I can't excuse."

Jack felt slightly insulted, but he kept his cool. "We'll use a synthetic tree next year." He assured the tree.

"Very well Jack. Forgive me for my rude intrusion, but you have to understand. It is my job to haunt the forest. The woods are my responsibility."

"I understand completely. I also apologize. I should have thought my order through" Jack motioned for Edgar to apologize.

"I'll be more careful too hanging tree." Edgar said, sounding sincere.

The tree nodded. "Thank you, good day."

"So long…" Jack shut the gate and waited until the tree was out of sight.

"The nerve of that over grown weed!" Sally put her hands on Edgar's shoulders. "People cut down trees all the time! He had no right to attack him like that Jack!"

"I know, but he had a point. Christmas trees are not necessities." Jack looked down at his son apologetically. "I'm sorry Edgar. Thank you for taking up for yourself. That was very responsible of you."

Edgar shrugged. "No problem dad. Let's just get inside, I'm tired."

"Yes, let's head in."

Lock, Shock and Barrel waited in anticipation on the couch. "So…?"

"What happened-?"

"Out there?"

"He's gone fellows, no need to worry." Jack assured them.

Edgar joined the trio on the couch. "Now I know never to piss off the hanging tree again." He mumbled.

"Edgar, watch your language!" Jack reminded him.

"Sorry…"

"You three are shivering!" Sally said sympathetically.

"Well, yeah… we were out in the snow for like, two hours!" Shock replied sarcastically.

"Come into the kitchen, I'll make some hot coco." Sally offered.

The others followed her into the kitchen. "Thanks mom…"

Shock had to elbow her brothers again. "Thank you Mrs. Skeleton…"

Sally handed all four lumplings a mug of hot coco. Lock took a few sips and started to feel uncomfortable this close to Jack. "Guys… I think we should head home…" He whispered.

"Now!" Edgar asked disappointedly. "It's cold out and still snowing. I'd stay put if I were you."

"Yeah Lock" Barrel groaned. "The weather's all crappy, let's stay here awhile!"

Edgar looked up at his father as if to say 'pweez…?' Jack sighed. "You three are welcome to stay if you'd like." He offered politely.

Barrel and Edgar were nodding their heads yes, but Shock interjected. "Thank you Jack, but no thank you. Lock's right Barrel, we need to go."

"Awww…." They groaned.

"At least take the blankets with you." Sally offered.

Shock and lock took their blankets and handed them to Sally. "Thanks, but we don't like excepting gifts from people" Lock declined.

"What are you talking about! You trick-or-treat right!" Edgar asked.

"Yeah guys, stop being such a couple of butt holes!"

Lock grabbed Barrel by the sleeve and pulled his face to his. "Shut up dill-weed and let's get the hell out of here!" Lock whispered to his slow to take a hint brother and roughly released him.

Barrel rubbed his arm and pouted. "Okay, see you all later. Thanks for the coco Mrs. Skellington."

"You're welcome Barrel."

"Thanks." Shock and Lock said in unison.

"We'll show ourselves out." Lock informed them.

"Later…" Edgar kept still until he heard the door slam shut. "Man… what species to tick crawled up their-"

"Edgar…" Jack warned.

"I wasn't going to say it!" Edgar rested his head in his hands.

Jack pulled up a chair next to him. "Don't mind them. They just get nervous in new hoses. They automatically assume they'll get in trouble."

"Yeah…" Edgar sighed. "Bo-tards"

Sally grinned. "At least you found us a nice tree."

"Yes, good job."

"Come on! Let's prop her up in the stand!" Edgar jumped out of the chair and raced off into the living room.

Jack picked up the tree and hauled it over to the corner of the room. "Okay… I've got it. Sally, place the stand there" Jack pointed with his foot. It took all three of them to adjust the tree well enough to stay in place on its own, but it was a success.

"There…" Sally declared. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jack hugged Sally close and nodded in agreement.

"There are pine needles everywhere!" Edgar muttered as he picked the green leaflets off his clothes.

"Don't be a Scrooge!" Jack teased.

Edgar chuckled. "Okay, the tree is up. Where are the lights?"

Jack cringed at the word. "Well, I…" He held up the still tangled chords. "Oh forget it!" The skeleton tossed the jumbled mass aside."

"Told you dad"

"Be quiet Edgar!" Jack snapped.

Sally stood quietly trying to think of a solution. "I guess you'll have to take a trip to Christmas town and get more."

Jack sighed. "I really didn't want to… I was hopping I could get it right for once"

Sally kissed him on the cheek. "There's always next year."

"I'm sorry dad."

"Jack smiled at him. "Don't worry about it, I like visiting Christmas town. Would you like to come with me this year?"

Edgar grinned from ear to ear. "HOLY CRAP! REALLY- CAN I!"

"Of course, it would be a great experience for you."

Edgar gave the whole manor a great big "WOO HOO!" And danced a strange, yet amusing little happy jig.

"Be on your best behaviour Edgar"

He stopped. "I will mom, promise."

"Do you?" Jack asked very seriously. "Sandy Cl- I mean Santa Clause is a highly respected ruler and I want you to be a perfect guest when we visit him."

"No problem dad this is going to RULE!" Edgar ran upstairs to celebrate to some 'Twisted Christmas' carols in his room.

Jack grinned and shook his head. "He's going to love it there Sally, but I get the feeling I'm going to really regret this."

Sally gave her husband a playful nudge. "Oh, he'll be fine. Edgar is real gentleman when he wants to be. If Christmas town is as colourful as you say it is, then he should fit right in."

Jack laughed. "You would think. Are you going to be alright here all by your self?"

"I'll be fine Jack. All I'll have to do is attend a few meetings until you get back. I can handle that."

Jack embraced her with a kiss. "Make me proud Sally. Be ruthless, tax them heavily!" The skeleton teased.

"Oh stop. There won't be any revolutions while your away I promise."

"Drat! Oh well, I better head over to the mayor's and ask if he can drive us out to the doors tomorrow." Jack straightened his tie, adjusted his jacket and gave Sally another kiss. "I'll be back in ten minutes. I love you dear."

"I love you too."

a/n: Thirteen freaking pages of nothing! Sorry, but I couldn't just throw Jack and Edgar into Christmas town with no excuse. Oh, does anyone know if there's a limit to how long one fic can be on this site? If so let me know and 'What a Nightmare will end early and I'll make the rest of the fic its sequel. Thanks, rock on!

Oh, I know George Thorogood is a little out of my normal music genre, but 'One Bourbon, One Scotch One Beer' is a kick-ass song and George is a great musician. Hey, you've got to appreciate the classics people. And for those of you who have no clue who George Thorogood is, does _b-b-b-b-bad… b-b-b-b-bad… b-b-b-b-bad… I'm bad to bone _ring a bell? No…? Stop looking at me like that!

"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Christmas Town Rules (What's That!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Nightmare Before Christmas, including the song "What's This" which I have rewritten for my fan character, Ed. I'm not an overly great songwriter so don't expect brilliance.

a/n: I should have probably timed this better so that chapter 20 would have been posted in December… oh well…

Edgar stopped by the tree house that morning to let his friends know where he would be for a few days. To his dismay, they didn't seem to be as excited about the trip as he was. "What do you mean Christmas town 'sucks'!"

"Everything there is fruity." Lock said as he huddled under his ratty, old blanket for warmth.

"Trust us Ed"

"We've been there."

Edgar raised a brow at Barrel. "When?"

"I was like, what, seven or eight when Jack sent us there, right?" Barrel asked his brother.

Lock nodded.

"No freaking way!" Edgar gasped in disbelief. "My dad sent _you_?"

"Yeah, it's a long story. We don't like to talk about it." Shock said neutrally.

"O…kay… Well, do you guys want to come along?" Edgar offered hopefully.

Lock snickered obnoxiously. "No…that's okay. We'll freeze here where it's not so… cheery."

"Yeah…" Shock agreed.

"Oh come on guys, it'll be fun!"

"Sure, it'll be real fun driving all the way out to east-buttfuck land with your dad and the mayor." Lock said sarcastically.

"Well… uh… Dammit, Lock! Why do always have to ruin everything _good_ that happens in my life!" Edgar demanded.

Barrel Chuckled. "Sorry Ed, but I don't think we're aloud back there anyways."

Edgar nodded. He could believe it. "Whatever… you three suck, you know that?" He teased.

"Hey, we're just being honest" Shock smirked.

"Edgar Skellington!" The mayor called from the outside on his megaphone. "We're all set to go to Christmas town!" He said with his cheerful face.

Stood up from the floor and adjusted his jacket. "I have to motor guys, see you later."

"Later" the trio said in unison and returned to whatever they were doing earlier.

"Edgar! Hurry up!" Jack ordered urgently.

"I'm coming dad!" Edgar shook his head in annoyance. "Jeezy freaking creezy…" He mumbled. Edgar slipped through a broken window and carefully shimmied his way down the tree trunk. When he was, only a few feet above the bridge he jumped onto it with minimal amount of uneasiness. Sally spent along time that morning making sure Edgar looked picture perfect for the trip, so he didn't want to mess his hair or clothes up.

He approached his father and the mayor, who were waiting for him outside of the mayor's car. "Good morning Edgar, are you ready to go?" He asked pleasantly.

"Good morning mayor. Yeah, I'm ready, let's go."

"Great!" The tubby, twofaced man hopped in his car and started the engine. "I'm ready when you are Jack!"

Jack hopped onto the roof (because he was too tall to fit in the seat) and helped Edgar up with him. "Okay mayor, to the holiday doors!" Jack said excitedly. With that, they were off to the deep woods.

Edgar leaned over the side and stared at the mayor, grinning mischievously. "Hey mayor!"

"Ah!" The mayor cried, startled. His head sun around twice before he could regain his composure. "W-what is it son…?"

"Can I use the megaphone real quick?" He asked politely.

Jack yanked him back up. "Don't interrupt him while he's trying to drive Edgar!"

"No, it's okay Jack…" The mayor sceptically handed Edgar the intercom. "Here, real quick."

"Thanks mayor!" Edgar pressed the speaker button and held the intercom to his mouth. "ATTENTION CITIZENS OF HALLOWEEN TOWN!" Edgar's voice echoed. "I AM THE LIZZARD KING… RETURN TO YOUR TENTS AND TO YOUR DREAMS… TOMMARROW WE VISIT THE PLACE OF MY BIRTH… I WANT TO BE READY…" He quoted 'The Lizard King' in a low, collective voice.

Jack snatched the intercom from his hands. "Will you cut that out!" He handed the devise back to the mayor.

"Thanks Jack…"

"Awww… I thought it was funny…" Edgar grumbled

"I'm very glad you're coming with me this year." Jack said to his son. "This will be a good experience for you. This trip will broaden your horizons and teach you respect for other holidays." Jack smiled warmly down at him.

Edgar nodded. "Yeah, Christmas town is ganna rock so freaking hard!"

Jack put his arm around Edgar and embraced him in a hug. "You'll love it there. There is so much to see… I absolutely fell in love with the town the first time I saw it. I think this trip is just the thing you and I should do together Edgar."

Edgar was begging to feel uncomfortable. He couldn't remember his father ever hugging him for so long, nor could he remember ever really sharing a tender moment with him neither. Did this even count as a special moment?" "Uh… dad…?"

Jack dropped the hug and looked away, feeling a little embarrassed. "Sorry…"

The young heir shifted uncomfortably as he tried to think of a way to break the awkward silence. "Um… Hey dad, tell me what Christmas town is like." Edgar had heard him describe the town a million times, but it was worth it to see Jack's skeletal face light up.

"It's breathtaking!" Jack began. "Every building is decorated with..." Edgar smiled and nodded as Jack went on to describe Christmas town, Santa Claus, and their traditions in excruciating detail. He also added an "Uh hu", "Im hmm" and a few "wow's" here and there until Jack was finished. "Oh, and Edgar..."

"Hu- wha-? Oh... yeah dad?"

"I expect you to be on your best behavior when I introduce you to Santa Claus. No, let me rephrase that. I want to you to behave better than you ever have before."

"Okay dad, please and thank you's, got it." Edgar replied halfheartedly.

Jack forced him to face him. "I mean it Edgar, I'm begging you! No cursing, no obscene hand gestures, no belching or farting noises, don't sing vulgar parodies of Christmas carols, don't taunt the reindeer, do not-" Jack spent what seemed like an eternity listing naughty thing Edgar might do. The boy stared up at him soberly. He could tell his father was dead serious this time. "-And so help me Edgar, if you do this or anything of the sort I will snap you in half like the little twig you are..." Jack warned darkly.

Edgar swallowed a lump in his throat. "Yes dad..."

Jack's expression softened. "Good..." He sighed in relief. "I've told Mr. and Mrs. Claus about you."

"Oh, really...?" Edgar wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. "Um... what did they say?"

Jack smiled. "They can't wait to meet you."

Edgar twitched nervously. He prayed Santa was as jolly as his father made him out to be.

The two Skellingtons enjoyed the ride through the forest. Edgar did especially because he had never been this far into the woods before. He was kept entertained by the change in scenery, plus, Jack and the mayor's constant bickering over who knew the right way to the doors. "We should have seen them a half an hour ago!" Jack informed the jittery mayor.

"You told me to go off the trail!" He groaned as he looked around sporadically.

Edgar squinted into the distance. "Dad... those trees look funny"

Jack leaned forward to get a better look. "Mayor, turn left! They're over there!"

"Yes sir, Jack!" The mayor said feeling a little relieved. He turned sharply, nearly knocking Jack and Edgar off the roof and screeched to a stop in the middle of the seven holiday doors.

"Wow..." Edgar breathed with wonder as he hopped off the roof. "Look at this..." He gazed at each festively decorated door with impish curiosity.

Jack and the mayor followed him. They watched Edgar as he jiggled each door handle and knocked. "Thank you for dropping us off mayor." Jack bent over to shake his hand.

"It was no trouble." He told a little white lie, but the politician was use to doing that. "Well, I'll see you two in a couple of days." He stepped back into his vehicle and drove off.

Edgar waved goodbye. "See ya! Thanks!" Edgar dropped his arm and joined Jack by his side. He looked up at the skeleton. "I take it that's the Christmas door?" He asked pointing to the Christmas tree carving.

"Yes, that's the one." Jack opened the door and motioned for Edgar to look inside.

Edgar cautiously poked his head through. "Dad, this is just a hollowed out tree... Aw, man I knew this was a pile of crap!"

Jack stepped back and laughed. "Just wait a moment."

Edgar pulled himself out. "Wait for what? What's so freaking funny?" Suddenly, he heard a whistling and felt a crisp, icy wind pulling him back. "Ah... AH...! Dad, what's going on!" Edgar fumbled back wards into the doorway. He clung to the frame for dear life. "Dad, for Dio's sake, Help me!" The terrified boy begged.

Jack couldn't help but to chuckle at Edgar's reaction. "Calm down, this is how you get to Christmas town, now let go."

"Are you kidding me! NO!"

"He he he he hee! You first!" Jack pushed Edgar through and jumped in after him. The door closed itself behind them.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

WHHHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHH!"

Jack seemed to handle the strange, blue, swirling, snowflake vortex a little better than Edgar did, but then again he had made the fall before.

Edgar landed face first into the snow-covered ground, while Jack landed gracefully on his tailbone. The lumpling dug his way out of the mound and dusted off his clothes. "Edgar!" Jack rushed over to him. He chuckled. "I'm sorry... That never gets old for me."

Edgar grinned from ear to ear. "Whoa... that ruuuled..."

Jack stood. "Turn around" He said to him. Edgar turned slowly and beamed in awe at the horizon. Christmas town _was_ breathtaking. The houses, streets, lights and sky were so bright and vibrant, even when it was a little after sundown.

"Holy crap in a crypt..."

"It's wonderful isn't?" Jack asked as he admired the view for himself. "I knew you would appreciate this Edgar. I only wish we didn't have to stick to the ally ways. I've always wanted to- Edgar?" Jack looked down to discover his son had taken off down the hill and was heading for town. "WAIT! COME BACK!"

Edgar ducked behind the corner of a gingerbread house and observed as three tiny human-like creatures hauled presents on a small green sleigh pulled by two reindeer, just like his father had told him. Edgar smiled warmly. The creatures were so funny looking.

Jack finally caught up with him. "Edgar, what do you think your doing?" Jack scolded him quietly. "Don't run off on me like that!"

"Sorry dad, I had to get a closer look." He apologized without even looking up at him.

"It's alright, just don't do it again. We need to-"

Edgar dashed off before Jack could even blink. The town was so full of incredible things; he couldn't help but feel a song coming on...

insert opening guitar riff

_"Hey dad, what's that!_

_Is this really Christmas town!_

_What's That?_

_It's all so colorful and round_

_I can't believe this place_

_You must be joking_

_What are these people smoking!_

_Ohhh... What's that...!"_

Edgar continued to parade around the streets while Jack struggled to keep up with him. "Edgar, get back here!"

_"Hey dad, what's that!_

_This can't be real at all_

_NO WAY!_

_Everyone is three feet tall_

_Those midgets there are singing_

_Caroler bells are ringing_

_And it's only the beginning_

_Ohhh... What's that?_

_What's that...!"_

Jack mentally blushed at all the strange and nasty looks the local elves were giving him, but he couldn't concentrate on them. Edgar was already out of sight again. He was climbing a candy caned support beam to a shop.

_"This town reeks of pine scent_

_Instead of rotting flesh_

_The lumplings skate on frozen ponds_

_And ride downhill on sleds_

_Tinsels hung from porch to rooftop_

_While dear above my head fly by_

_And inside I can feel their joy_

_Erupting to the sky!"_

Edgar climbed up the side of a large red and mint green apartment building. Jack looked up to find him peeping in the windows. "I'm warning you, get down here!"

insert drum solo

_"Hey dad, what's that!_

_Is that mistletoe? Ewwe, gross!_

_Midget on midget action- Too weird!_

_They're guzzling down their eggnog_

_While decorating their tree_

_And wishing upon their Yule logs_

_gasp Holy crap!_

_What's that...!"_

Jack grabbed Edgar's arm, but one of the elves noticed them outside his window and started to scream. Edgar took the opportunity to grab a window wreath and swing onto the next rooftop using it and a clothesline.

_"Hey dad, what's with all the toys?_

_How can they make so many_

_Oh my-"_

He looked down at the rest of the town. end drum solo. Continue with beginning riff

_"Lights are brightly twinkling_

_Holy crap, they're blinking_

_There's so much to see at once!_

_I assure you I'm no dunce_

_When I tell you this place RULES_

_Oh this place RULES!_

_Nowhere else kicks this much ass-_

_Hey! What's that...!_

Edgar climbed back onto the ground and unknowingly opened an outhouse. A high-pitched scream startled him and he slammed the door shut. "Sorry ma'am!" He covered his eyes with his arm and scurried off into the Christmas town square.

_"Oh cool- look now!_

_The family sits to eat_

_But look, their food is fresh and neat_

_Come on! Let's sneak in and give them a scare..._

"Edgar, don't you dare!" The boy quickly hopped on the back of a passing snowmobile. The driver spazes out in terror

_"Dad, what's that!"_

_Ghosts are nowhere to be seen,_

_No zombies are in sight,_

_Black and orange's replaced with red and green,_

_The town's completely free of fright!_

_Despite no cries of terror,_

_Shrieking in the streets,_

_Or howling of black cats_

_This place is pretty neat!"_

Jack saw Edgar heading down the hill towards the merry go round Edgar hopped on the back of the walrus and started to buck it as if he was at a rodeo.

_"Strange sights, strange sounds_

_They're all around in Christmas town-"_

Edgar hopped off and ran towards a bunch of young elves about to sled down the hill, but when they saw him coming, they screamed and abandoned their toboggan.

_"I've seen nothing like it-_

_Before!_

_Never could I have ever known,_

_My mind has officially been blown-"_

Edgar reached the bottom of the hill and Jack was hot on his trail.

_"It's awesome, oh it's AWSOME!_

_Jeezy creezy- What a Show!"_

"We should go, please, we should go!"

_"Do we have to? I love this town!_

_Whoa, what... is ... THAT!"_

Edgar bumped into something very tall and sturdy. He fell backwards, leaving an imprint of his body in the snow. He looked up to find his father glairing down at him. Jack lifted him up by the arms and started to shake him. "What in this world do you think you're doing!" He cried angrily. "Are you _insane_! Don't EVER run off on me like that again! Do you want an angry mob after us!" Jack stopped shaking him when he realized how scared Edgar was. He looked as if he was about to cry. He set him down gently and embraced him in a hug. "O-oh no, I'm sorry...! You scared me, that's all..." Edgar took a deep breath and calmed down as soon as he realized he wasn't about to be punished. Jack couldn't stay mad at him. After all, Christmas town had the same effect on him the first time he had seen it. Jack looked at his son calmly. "I'm glad you enjoy the culture here, but remember why we came."

Edgar sighed. "Oh yeah, to get Christmas lights..."

Jack patted him on the back. "Yes, but we can do that after we pay Santa a visit. He's probably at his workshop now."

Edgar's pale, corporal face lit up. "Cool! Can we head over there now!"

Jack stood and adjusted his tie and jacket. "Of course." Jack started to walk in one direction while Edgar started in another. He looked back. "Where are you going? Follow me!"

"Dad, can we take the scenic rout? I don't want to lurk in the shadows and ally ways. I want you to show me the sights, please...?" He begged.

"W-why would we do that?"

"Because all we'll see is dumpsters if we walk the ally ways! Come on dad..."

Jack shifted nervously. "I don't think that would be such a good idea..."

"Why not? You've been here before, I'm sure we wouldn't freak too many people out."

"No... But I'm not too popular around here Edgar..." Jack explained as best he could. He knew he should have told Edgar the _whole_ story of how he came across Christmas town, but it was just too embarrassing for the pumpkin king to talk about.

Edgar looked up at him wide-eyed. "Please dad, come on..."

Jack sighed. "Alright." He gave in and started to walk alongside his son. Edgar was right. Christmas town looked even more spectacular from the mane sidewalks, but just as he suspected, the locals were very unhappy about his visit. Mr. and Mrs. Claus might have forgiven him for his little misadventure, but the elves sure had not.

Edgar was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He made sure he stayed real close to his father. "Dad... what's they're problem?" He whispered.

"We're strange and foreign to them Edgar. Just ignore them, and be polite." Jack whispered back.

"Okay..." Edgar couldn't believe Jack was able to maintain his regal poise with so many hateful eyes on them. They walked in front of a small shop. An elf was outside washing the windows. When he looked up and saw the skeleton, he jumped and dropped his rag and squeegee.

Edgar picked his cleaning supplies and handed them to him. "Here you go sir," He said timidly.

The elf snatched the supplies from his hands. "Thank you... young... man." He said bitterly.

Jack gave the elf a small courteous bow. "I'm sorry sir, Merry Christmas."

The elf was not so kind. He quickly pegged Jack in the face with a snowball. "Go back to Halloween town, weird-o!" He hissed.

Jack neither did nor said nothing to retaliate, but wipe the snow from his face. Edgar, however, lost it. He roughly grabbed the round little creature by his overall straps. "How dare you! Who do you think you are, you little asshole!"

"Edgar, put him down!" Jack yanked his son off him. "I'm so sorry. My son, he's-"

"Forget it..." The elf snapped while dusting his clothes off. He grabbed his things and went back inside his shop without another word.

"Dad, what's wrong with you!" He should be the one apologizing, not you!"

"Edgar, I can't believe you! From this moment forward I want you to show the citizens of this town the same respect you would show a citizen of ours, understand?"

"But he can't just throw snow at you! You're the freaking pumpkin king! Why should I respect them if the don't respect us back?" He argued.

Jack sighed. "My crown means nothing here. These people... they're afraid of us, you have to realize that. We can't do anything to give them a reason to fear us or they always will, that's why."

"Edgar nodded. He could were his father was coming from, but still... He didn't want anyone throwing unfriendly snowballs at his dad. Edgar looked down at his feet. "Maybe we should stick to alleys."

"No" Jack placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm not going to hide my face this year."

Edgar smiled up at him. He never realized how brave Jack was really was until that moment. They continued down the street together. The elves still stared and whispered, but Edgar didn't let that bother him. Of course, if he could have flipped them off he would have.

"Santa is very nice, don't worry." Jack said to him quietly.

"So I've heard."

"I just hope Frost isn't at the workshop tonight. I really hate that guy."

Edgar shook his head in disbelief. Never in his life had he ever heard his father say he hated someone aloud. "Who is this Frost dude and why do you hate him?"

Jack 'shhhed' him. "Not so loud... His full name is Jack Frost. He's Santa's... business partner so to speak. Well, he's sort of like a mayor."

"Oh. Is he clingy and annoying or something?"

"He's a condescending snob is what he is." Jack said irritably. "He never has anything nice to say to me, let's put it that way."

"I can't promise you I'll be able to keep my mouth shut if he's rude in that case." Edgar joked."

"Try Edgar. Please try." Jack ruffled his hair and grinned playfully at him. Edgar swatted his hand away and they both shared a good laugh.

a/n: A reader had asked meon Edgar's foul mouth at the young age of seven. Well, I gues it is weird for a seven year old to curse, but I never really thought about it until she mentioned it. Sadly, I've cursed like Ed seince I was his age so I just always thought Ed and Boogie's boy's speach was natural...Well, the point is I'm getting reviews and they care enough about my story to pay attention to detail. Thank you all very much, I appriciate it, you rule!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: Quarrel of the Heirs

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas and it is probably very apparent that I am twisting both the Halloween and Christmas worlds to fulfil my dorky little fantasies, but because I put in that disclaimer, they can't sue me, Ha!

With a little more than a week left until Christmas, the Claus household was as busy as it could possibly be. Elves worked themselves to exhaustion on the assembly lines building toys and other gifts. They popped in and out bearing to Santa news of productivity, worldwide weather conditions, sleigh and reindeer maintenance and naughty or nice updates. Santa sat in his living room and checked his list while his wife was busy cooking in the kitchen. Their thirteen-year-old son Charles, better known to the rest of the town as 'Chuck', was taking inventory with his friend Paul upstairs.

"Nice, nice, nice…" Santa rattled on as he skimmed down the scroll coming across an occasional 'naughty' here or there. So far, there weren't enough naughty children on the list to upset the jolly old man, which was always a good thing.

All of a sudden a male, yet cultured and effeminate voice penetrated Santa's concentration. "Mr. Cringle! Mr. Cringle! I need to tell you something!"

Santa set his list down and looked up. "Yes Mr. Frost, what's going on?"

"One of the worker elves had just informed me that they've spotted Jack Skellington heading this way, Mr. Claus." The tall, thin, white-haired blizzard elf announced.

Mrs. Clause over heard and poked her head in the doorway. "Oh, how lovely, Skeleton Jack is back in town?"

"I'm afraid so Mrs. Cringle." Frost sounded much less enthusiastic about the pumpkin king's arrival. He did not trust that bony demon any farther than he could throw him.

"It's been a while since our last chat." Santa said with a warm smile. "He'll finally get to meet the boy honey."

"Oh, I'll call him down dear, you just keep working." Mrs. Claus offered politely as she placed another tray of cookies in the oven.

Santa picked up his list and continued checking. "Thanks dear."

Mr. Frost tugged on his holly tie. "Mrs. Cringle, I don't think-"

"CHARLES!" She chimed up at the ceiling. "CHARLES…! SUGAR PLUM…!"

Chuck was stuck with the most boring job in the workshop, inventory. He was busy checking off the last crate of teddy bear eyes on his candy cane clipboard on the storage floor when he felt an icy chill run down his shoulder. "AHH! Paul…! Don't blow your smoke at me!" He scolded his fifteen-year-old, pothead friend.

Paul coughed blowing out small puffs of crystallized air. "Sorry, it's a harsh blunt." The fifteen-year old version of his father, Jack Frost apologized.

Chuck rolled his brown eyes. "Dude, if your dad catches you with that stuff he's going to tear your sorry ass a new one." The human boy warned.

Paul took another drag. "I don't know how you can get through this holiday mess straight, man. I can't handle the late-December rush."

"I'll smoke when I'm sixteen like everybody else." Chuck joked. However, he agreed. The Christmas season was draining. He had been cramming to help everyone get ready for x-mas eve since October. "That stuff can't be good for your throat. You're breathing in hot smoke and breathing out cold frost. Isn't that, like, a huge shock to your oesophagus or something?"

Paul grinned giving his blue elfin features sharper definition and ruffled Chuck's blondish-brown hair. "Don't be such a goody-two shoes!"

Chuck swatted his hand away. "Knock it off! I'd like to get this crap done sometime tonight."

Paul shrugged. I'm not stopping you."

"But munch"

"Turd burglar"

"SUGAR PLUM…!" Chuck twitched at the sound of his mother's pet name. Paul, startled, dropped his blunt and stomped it out.

"Dude, it's your mom."

"No, really ard-tard? YES MOM?"

"COME DOWNSTAIRS, YOUR FATHER NEEDS TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"OKAY!" Chuck was overjoyed. Finally, an excuse to take a fudging break! He tossed his clipboard to the side and ran for the exit with his red and white-trimmed coat flailing behind him. It took Paul a second, but he came running in behind his friend as well.

The two boys nearly knocked the tray of cookies from Mrs. Claus's hands as they dashed by her. They skidded to a halt. "Sorry mom!" Chuck gasped. "Can we take one for the road?" He inched his black gloved hand towards the trey hopefully.

Mrs. Claus teased her greying hair. "Of course, but be careful, they're-"

"Thanks mom!"

"Thanks Mrs. Claus!" They snatched a cookie and ran into the living room. Mrs. Claus didn't mind. Those boys were always hungry.

Chuck saw his dad sitting in his armchair. "Hey dad" He greeted his old man as he sat on the couch adjacent to his father's chair. Paul followed. "What's going on?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Charles, an old friend of mine should be stopping by for a visit pretty soon. Jack Skellington."

Paul's face lit up. "NO WAY!"

Chuck raised an eyebrow. The name sounded vaguely familiar. "Skellington?"

"Yeah! Oh man, that's awesome!" Mr. Frost shot his son a nasty look.

"Wait… is he that guy you wrote to me about when I was in Montréal some years back?"

"Yup"

"Wait!" Paul interrupted. "You weren't in Montreal that year, you were still here."

"Yes I was. You were eight and I was, like, five. I left on a plain three days after my birthday, remember?"

"Boys…"

Paul scratched the back of his head. "Oh… yeah… Jack's the coolest guy in the world!" Paul squealed.

Chuck looked at his father. "Didn't he… kidnap you, take over your job and cause a huge crises or something… That friend?"

"The very one." Frost spat coldly.

"Now, now, that's in the past, and I want it to stay that way." Santa glared at his elfin assistant. "When he gets here Charles, please try not to be startled or stare at him. He's… a little scary."

"How so?"

"Dude! The dude is a skeleton!" Paul cheered, causing his Led Zeppelin cap to tilt to the side of his head. "Santa, you didn't mention that in the letter?"

Claus shrugged. "I didn't think he would believe me."

"Ho ho ho… no really. What's so scary about this guy?" Chuck asked sceptically.

Santa shifted uncomfortably. "No, we're being serious. He's from Halloween town, actually he's the pumpkin king of Halloween town, and he's really an undead skeleton."

Chuck couldn't help but grin. Morbid humour was so unlike his father or anyone else in Christmas town for that matter. He was eating this up. "Okay, so when's this skeleton from Halloween town supposed to show up?"

"Hopefully any time now sugar plum." Mrs. Claus answered from the kitchen. "Chris dear, the sleigh repair elves are here to see you and Mr. Frost, your wife called."

"Coming dear..." Santa hopped out of his chair and disappeared into the other room.

Frost put his hands on his son's shoulder. "Come Paul, we have to see what your mother wants."

Paul frowned. "No way, I'm sticking around here until Jack shows up!"

Frost yanked him to his feet by his dark blue sweatshirt. "Come on!"

That left Chuck alone until Santa poked his head through the doorway one last time. "Charles?"

"Yeah dad?"

"I'm serious. Be polite to Mr. Skellington when arrives. He gets… a little nervous around here."

Chuck shrugged. "Okay"

"No costume or candy cracks, got it?"

"No problem."

"And I had better not hear any cursing coming from your mouth." Santa warned.

"Oh come on dad, I only let it slip out once!" He lied.

"I mean it. Watch your mouth." Santa gave Chuck a look over and headed for the other room. "Eight years travelling the globe and the only thing he got out of it was a filthy mouth." Santa grumbled as he waddled away.

Chuck dismissed his old man and propped his black boots on the coffee table. He decided to vedge for a while until this Skellington character showed up. He leaned back into the soft couch cushions and buried himself in his heavy red coat, which he had become accustomed to wearing almost all the time now. Just when he was starting to get comfortable the novelty jingle bell doorbell rang. "I got it!"

Chuck walked over to the door. After opening it, he found himself staring at an unusually tall and thin pair of legs and torso covered in a black and white pin striped material. His face turned pale and he looked up to find a round skeletal face grinning pleasantly down at him. "Hello young man." The creature greeted Chuck. "Is Mr. Claus home? May I speak to him if he's not to busy?"

Chuck couldn't blink or breathe properly. "HOLY CRAP…! MOM…! DAD…!"

Mrs. Claus rushed into the living room. "Hello Mr. Skellington, come in, it's so cold outside."

"Thank you." Jack had to duck to step inside and Edgar tiptoed timidly behind him. Chuck spastically ran and hid behind his mother as if he was five.

He tugged the sleeves of her red festive dress. "M-m-mom, holy sweet b'Jesus it's a mother fudging skeleton!" He babbled quietly.

Mrs. Claus yanked her frightened son out from behind her. "Charles Claus you watch your mouth and quit being so rude!" She smiled apologetically up at Jack who did not seem fazed at all by the child's reaction to him. "I'm sorry about his behaviour, he's-"

"It's alright." Jack assured her with a grin. "In Halloween town his behaviour would be considered a compliment."

"Ho ho ho oh, you!" She giggled as Jack politely kissed her hand. She tightened her grip on her son's arm, less he squirms away. "Jack, this is our son Charles. He had just returned from his schooling in the real world four months ago."

"Why, hello there…" Jack offered to shake the boy's hand but he didn't take it. Instead, he stared up at the skeleton with the deer in the headlights look. Edgar wasn't sure about his father, but he was getting pretty offended.

Mrs. Claus elbowed her son. "Come on now, we told you he was a skeleton before he got here." She scolded her son.

"Mom there is **no way** you guys could have prepared me for this!" He motioned towards Jack and Edgar. "I-I'm sorry… they're freaking me out…!"

Mrs. Claus put her hands on her large hips. "Charles!"

"It's alright! It's alright!" Jack insisted. "I understand perfectly Charles. It will take some time to get use to me. Besides, I have someone I'd like you to meet" Jack stepped aside to reveal his son who had already become distracted by the house's interior. "This is my son, Edgar."

"Hu!" Edgar turned around to find that all eyes were on him. "Oh- hello ma'am, Charles."

"Oh my…" Mrs. Claus couldn't help but sound startled, but she quickly regained her cheery poise. "Oh you're so cute!" She chimed while pinching Edgar's cheeks.

Edgar froze. He wasn't sure how to respond to cheek pinching. "T-thank you Mrs. Claus…"

She let go of his chilling, clammy face. "Is he a-hem undead too?"

"Yes." Edgar answered for himself and approached Chuck. "Hey, my friends back home call me Ed." He offered his unusually long and skinny arm. "Are you going to shake or what?" He grinned mischievously.

Chuck took a breath and grabbed Edgar's hand. It was stiff, ridged and ice cold. "My friends call me Chuck… look at your fudging arms…" He whispered under his breath to himself.

Suddenly Paul burst into the room as if it was freaking springtime. "JACK!" He cried joyfully and gave the skeleton a warm hug. "Holy crap your back! Did you miss me or what! Jiminy H fudging Cricket, where've you been!"

Jack, winded by the assault on his unprotected ribcage managed to gasp. "Hello Paul… how are you…? Heh heh, yeah I missed you…"

Both Edgar and Chuck were a little weirded out by the young blizzard elf's behaviour. Usually Paul was never this talkative. "It's nice to see you again Jack! How was your Halloween?"

Jack grinned. "Bone chilling…" He answered proudly and fished something out of his jacket. "And I managed to grab these for you." Jack handed him a bag of Sour Patch Kids.

Paul took the bag and held it motherly. "Yes! Thanks a lot Mr. Skellington, I've got the munchies! I'll be back I have to rub this in my sister's face!" With that, Paul dashed out of the room almost as madly as he entered.

Jack smirked. "He's… grown" Jack said for a lack of anything better to say about his biggest Christmas town fan.

"He's a little geeked out right now." Chuck explained. "He'll calm down in a little while."

"Oh, Jack let me fetch Chris for you." Mrs. Claus offered politely. "Better yet, come with me into the workshop and we'll let the boys get better acquainted."

"That's a splendid idea." Jack and Mrs. Claus looked to their sons for approval. Edgar and chuck cracked false smiles to please them. "Edgar, I'll be back in a moment."

"Okay" He said weakly.

Mrs. Clause lead merrily lead Jack into the other room and left Chuck and Edgar to stand around awkwardly. Edgar found Chuck to be very annoying right off the bat. He looked like some yuppie you would see in an Old Navy advertisement or something with his handsome face, healthy living flesh and pretty boy hair cut. Chuck found Edgar to be very creepy, plain and simple. Neither felt overly comfortable around the other, but as a show of good will, they tried to make conversation anyways.

"So Chuck…" Edgar began shakily. "Your dad's Santa Claus…"

"Yup…"

"Cool…" Edgar began to fidget. His listless blue eyes darted around the room. "Um, took us a while to get here…"

"Hmm"

"Hey! Are we, like, in the North Pole? Because that's were all the books say you live. My dad wasn't sure so I told him to ask your dad, but he said it would sound foolish if he asked so-"

Chuck wasn't listening. "Ed, where the hell is Halloween town anyways?"

Jack was anxious to see Santa again. For some reason he admired the jolly old man. Even if he became angry, Santa was quick to forgive and he was more generous than any human Jack had ever known and to his knowledge, he was very beloved in the mortal world. Jack admired Christmas as a holiday and what it stood for itself and even if there was no hope of celebrating it outside Skellington manor, Jack still enjoyed the Christmas season.

In the shop, the elves were too busy to give Jack any lip (not that they were dumb enough to try in front of sweet Mrs. Claus). The poor skeleton had to be careful not to bump into any machinery, however. They approached Santa and Mr. Frost in the sleigh garage. Just as he finished his conversation with the repair elves, Santa turned around to face the skeletal figure. "Skeleton Jack, how are you!" Santa smiled and shook his hand hospitably.

"It's great to see you. I'm fine; I just arrived an hour ago." He answered.

"Ah, Mr. Skellington…" Frost hesitantly shook Jack's hand and was barely able to force a smile. "What brings you here during our rush week?" He asked with a subtle undertone of hostility.

"Well, actually I came to buy a synthetic tree and a new set of lights."

"Ho ho ho… Let me guess." Santa smiled. "You pulled them out of the box and they were cluttered into a horribly tangled mass."

"A spider couldn't have looked at that web without getting dizzy. You would think I would have gotten the hang of decorating a tree by now."

"Yes, you would" Mrs. Claus elbowed Frost in his side.

"Don't get discouraged." Santa said in an upbeat tone as he gave Jack a playful slap on the back and led him out. "We decorate four to five trees a week around here and those lights never become less of a hassle."

"There's a lovely Shop on Noel drive just down the street if you need to stock up Mr. Skellington." Frost said blankly.

Jack got the hint. It was becoming very difficult to fight the urge to tell the elf to dry up. "Thank you. I'll be heading down that way in a moment."

"Oh no, please stay a while! That store is open late and Chris and I would like you and little Edgar to stay for dinner." Mrs. Claus offered politely.

"You brought him with you? That's wonderful, I love kids. Always have." Santa said cheerfully.

"My son is downstairs in the living room. I've already had the pleasure of meeting Charles."

"He's something else, isn't he?" Santa grinned with fatherly pride.

"We're so happy to finally have him home after all these years. Oh, I missed him so much when he was away." Mrs. Claus added.

"Let's go check on them." Jack suggested. They headed back into the workshop. Frost trailed behind in order to keep his distance from Jack and to monitor productivity.

"Mr. Frost would you and your kids like to stay for dinner too? I made plenty." Jack silently prayed that he would say no.

Frost twitched his pointy ears. "No thank you Mrs. Claus" He declined. "The misses expects us home early tonight." Jack mentally sighed in relief. He didn't want to get into another pissing contest with the old, overgrown gnome.

"Suit yourself." Santa said. "I'll finish checking the list tonight."

"Very good Mr. Claus." After giving him a courteous bow, Frost walked off to track down his children.

They found Edgar alone in the living room eyeing Santa's shiny, priceless snow globe collection. He inched his spindly fingers towards one of the antique domes. "Edgar!" Jack caused him to jump away from the shelf before he broke something. "Come meet Sandy- **Santa** Claus." Jack motioned for Edgar to come hither.

Edgar rushed over to the child idol and gave him a small courteous bow. "Hello Mr. Claus, it's nice to meet you."

"Hello Edgar" His voice was rich and jolly, just as his father had described. Santa shook the boy's hand enthusiastically. "My, you're an energetic young man, aren't you?"

"See dad, that's a much nicer way of putting it." He teased.

"Edgar, I-"

"Where's Charles?" Mrs. Claus looked around, but saw no sign of him.

"_Charles?_ Oh, you mean Chuck! Yeah, he said he had to finishing checking inventory upstairs or something." Edgar informed her. "I think I scared him off."

"Oh dear…" Mrs. Clause put her hand on Edgar's shoulder. "Don't you mind him; he's slow to warm up to new people."

"It's okay ma'am, I'm used to this sort of thing."

"Edgar, come over here and tell me what you want for Christmas." Santa sat in his chair and patted his knee.

He looked over at Jack confused. "Sit on his lap? But I don't even sit on grandpa's lap."

Jack grinned awkwardly and nudged Edgar towards the bearded man. "Come on Edgar, don't be shy…"

Edgar shrugged. "Okay…" He hopped onto Santa roughly, but luckily, for the old man, he was as light as a feather. "You're going to give me a peasant?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course, I'm Santa Claus. It's what I do for all children." He leaned forward to whisper. "But because I won't be stopping by Halloween town, you can open your gift early."

"Sweet!" Edgar grinned and rubbed his palms together in thought.

"Have you been a good boy this year?" Santa asked as a formality. "Only good children can have presents on Christmas."

Jack could not keep a straight face. He had to look down to muffle his snickers. Edgar shot him a nasty look as if to say "_Dad… shut up… he's about to hand out free stuff here…!_"

"Yeah Santa, for the most part, I've been good."

"I thought so" He ruffled his hair. "Now, what would you like for Christmas?"

Edgar pondered long and hard over this. He was not exactly interested in any toys and he wasn't sure if the people in Christmas town were familiar with CDs so he scratched those two ideas. Only one thing came to mind. "Santa, can I have a Motley Cru, no, a Black Sabbath, no, a Metallica shirt! Yeah! A Ride the lightning or a Master of Puppets shirt, please…!"

Santa raised a brow. "You want clothes?"

"Oh no you don't Edgar!" Jack intervened. "I don't want you walking around in a band shirt all day."

"Oh come on dad… I'll only wear it to bed or around the house."

"Let the boy have the shirt dear, it's Christmas." Mrs. Claus said in Edgar's defence.

Jack sighed. "Fine Edgar, you can have your Metallica shirt, but only wear it around the house."

"A band shirt might be difficult to locate, but I'm sure my elves can track one down for you before you go home."

Edgar gave Santa a big metal salute. "Thanks Santa, you rule!"

"Ho ho ho… Thank you Edgar. From what I gather from Charles, that was a huge compliment."

Edgar hopped off Santa's lap and started to head bang in anticipation, but Jack quickly put a stop to it. "Okay Edgar, that's enough"

"Awww… your no fun."

Santa looked back into the kitchen. "Honey, is dinner ready yet? I'm starving."

"Yes dear, I just have to set the table!"

"I'll do it Mrs. Claus." Edgar offered politely and headed for the kitchen.

Mrs. Claus handed him the plates. "Thank you Edgar, that's very sweet of you. CHAERLES…! SUGAR PLUM, DINNER'S READY!"

"COMING MOM…!" Chuck raced down stares even faster than he did before. He saw that Edgar had already started the table. His mother handed him the napkins and silverware.

"Help Edgar out, would you Sugarplum."

"Okay mom."

Edgar snickered as Chuck walked by. "… Hey 'Sugarplum'…"

Chuck scowled at him and tried not to blush. "Cram it you little creep!" He hissed under his breath.

Santa and Jack walked into the dinning room. "Your son is very helpful." Mrs. Claus said sweetly.

Jack smiled. It was very seldom that he was given compliments on his parenting skills. "Thank you Mrs. Claus, he sets the table for Sally every night."

Edgar cracked a weak smile. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this perfect gentleman crap up. Everyone took they're seats. Santa of course sat at the head of the table and Edgar sat across from Chuck towards the end. Edgar and jack stared in awe as Mrs. Claus set down the meal and the two dozen side dishes that went with it. Never had they seen so much food brought for only five people. Santa and Chuck were practically drooling in anticipation for the meal.

"I assume you eat, right Jack?" Mrs. Claus asked as she set another platter of cookies down on the table.

"Yes ma'am, Edgar and I eat. I only hope I have enough room to try everything." Jack stared at the food wide eyed.

"Yeah dude, this is quite a spread." Edgar agreed.

"I'd try if I were you. You look like you're about to keel over-" Chuck mentally kicked himself for opening his big mouth.

Santa glared at him. "Charles…"

"Sorry…"

After saying grace the party dug in. The Clauses wolfed down their food as if it was the last meal they would ever eat. Jack and Edgar picked at they're meals. The fresh food felt weird in Edgar's mouth and he could tell his father was thinking the same thing.

Edgar and Chuck exchanged nasty glances and flipped each other off several times (when they were sure none of their parents were looking). Both of them seemed to be skilled at sniper spoon catapulting small bits of chicken at each other. Both of them were begging to leap across the table and punch the other one, but they would have to wait until they were alone for that.

"Thank you Mrs. Claus, that was delicious." Jack said as he tried to hold down a belch.

"Oh you barely ate at all. Here, have a cookie."

Jack looked at dessert tray as if he would be ill. "N-no thank you Mrs. Claus, I'm stuffed."

"What about you Edgar?"

"No thanks, I'm full too." He jumped out of his chair and set his dishes in the sink.

"I'll take one mom." Chuck snagged a sugar cookie. "You two don't know what you're missing."

"Take some leftovers home to your wife." Santa offered politely.

Jack also stood from the table. "Thank you Santa, I would be glad to."

Suddenly a group of elves burst into the room. They crowded Santa and spoke very rapidly. "Mr. Claus, something terrible has happened!"

"There's been a mix up!"

"The computers crashed! Our navigational system is shot!"

"We've lost the coordinates to several town's and cities! What are we going to do!"

"Everyone calm down!" Santa ordered. "There's no need to panic! We have thousands of maps on record, I'm sure we can patch everything together." He said as calmly as he could.

"But Santa, sir- There's only eight days left until Christmas Eve!"

"The computers are fried. We've lost too much information!"

"We'll never be able to draw up new maps until then."

"Wait!" Everyone turned to look at Jack. "Maybe I can help. Tell me what blanks you need filing in. I know most of the small towns in the mortal world like the back of my hand." Jack offered.

The elves huddled together and whispered sceptically amongst themselves. Santa motioned for them to be silent. "Everyone quiet! Jack, by all means, come with me into the navigation room. At this time of year we need all the help we can get."

"I understand completely!" Jack smiled enthusiastically and followed them into the shop. He was delighted that he could actually help out with Christmas matters for once.

"Charles, I'm a little tied up, could you show Edgar around for me?" Santa asked as the elves crowded him once again.

"Dad, I really don't-"

"Thanks!" Santa and the others were gone before he could reply. So Chuck and Edgar were stuck together.

"Come on dude, I guess I'll show you my room." He said begrudgingly and motioned for Edgar to follow.

Edgar stayed close behind the human as he led him up the stairs.

"Nice place" Edgar said out of nowhere. "It's really… vibrant."

"I take it color is out of the norm where you're from."

"Yeah, I come from the greyest, most dismal world in the universe."

"Oh…" Chuck said for a lack of a better response. He was trying to stay into the conversation without saying anything disrespectful, but Edgar weirded him out so much it was difficult.

"Maybe when October rolls around you could stop by the manor. My mom makes the best popcorn balls and candy corn." Edgar offered half-heartedly.

Chuck grimaced. "I hate candy corn, it's nasty."

Edgar shook his head insulted. "Well… your mom has a huge ass!"

Chuck looked at him strangely. "All I said was I didn't like candy corn! What's your problem?"

"My problem, what's your problem! You've been a butt nugget all night!"

Chuck snickered. "What did you just call me?"

Edgar kept his head up and his chest out. "Look bo-tard, I'm tired of your crap."

'Bo-tard', that was a new one. "Look you little asswipe, don't try to intimidate me! I'm not afraid of a creep like you!"

"I beg to differ, bo-tard!"

"Okay, that's just stupid, asshole!"

"Your stupid, dill-weed!"

""What's with the tux gay-wad? Are you going to the prom in that thing?"

"Look at the frilly thing your wearing butt-pixy!"

"Screw you turd burglar, it's a family thing!"

"Well same here, butt munch!"

"Ass master!"

"DICK HEAD!"

The boys continued this pointless and immature argument in the hallway for some time. It became increasingly more violent as time went on. Several times they were tempted to throw a punch at each other.

"-Numbskull!"

"Oh, I'm so fucking offended! No one has _ever_ called me a numbskull before!"

"Up your scrawny ass, butt-goblin! My dad could kick your dad's ass!"

"Yeah… you're probably right, but I could kick your ass, you pussy!"

"You're the pussy!"

"You're a stupid bastard, you know that!"

"You creepy son of a bitch, slack jawed pansy boy!"

"Stuck-up chicken-shit!"

The boys were so caught up in their argument they didn't even hear their fathers approaching from down the hall.

"-Dip shit!"

"Dumb ass!"

"Cock-knocker!"

"Edgar Hoak Skellington!"

"Charles Nicholas Claus!"

Chuck and Edgar froze. They were afraid to turn around. Jack yanked his son over to face him by the arm. Santa grabbed his son by the ear. "Now would either of you like to explain to us what's going on here?" Santa demanded.

Edgar and Chuck looked at each other. Honestly, they weren't even sure. "It's nothing dad."

"Nothing!" Santa repeated questioningly.

"Look we just annoy the hell out of each other, okay? We'll steer clear of each other from now on."

Jack sighed. "Edgar, what did you do?"

Edgar looked shocked. "Wha-? What did _I_ do! I didn't do anything until deck the halls with douche bags over there started riding me!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…!" Chuck protested. "I did no such thing you lying sack!"

Jack had heard enough. He contorted his face into a bone chilling scowl and roared at the boys in order to separate them. Edgar, chuck and Santa jumped back startled. "I'm sorry Mr. Claus. My son, he's um-"

"No need to apologize Jack." Santa sighed as he adjusted his hat. "I'm afraid Charles has been acting very strangely since his return. Personally, I blame the music."

Chuck and Edgar groaned.

Jack glared at them. "Oh, I agree. Or let me guess. You're getting this from Lock, Shock and Barrel aren't you?"

Edgar couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Try grandpa dad, he has a colorful vocabulary."

"Don't you take that tone with me" Jack warned.

"Will you stop fuelling the fire, ard-tard!" Chuck elbowed him in the ribs.

Edgar pushed him. "Touch me again and I'll plant my foot up your ass sideways!"

"That's it!" Santa grabbed the two boys by the arms and forced them down the hall. "You two are going to separate and stay away from each other!"

"Dad, that's what I suggested in the first pla- OWW!"

Santa pushed his son in a guest room at the end of the hallway and then pushed Edgar in the guest room right next to that one.

"Hey!" Edgar cried as he heard the door lock.

"Edgar you stay in there and not another word until I come get you!" He heard Jack say from the other side of the door.

"You too Charles!" Santa added. "If your mother had been there to hear that she would have fainted! You should be ashamed of yourself, picking fights with a seven-year-old!"

Chuck raised a brow. "Seven-year-old! He's as tall as me!" He paused and thought about Jack and it hit him. "Oh…crap…" Boy, did he feel embarrassed.

"When Mr. Skellington and I are done working we're going to have a long talk young man."

"Okay dad…" Chuck walked over to the ginger colored wall and slid down it onto the floor. He listened as His father and Jack's footsteps fade into the distance.

"I don't understand it!" Jack said frustrated. "I begged him, I reasoned with him, I even threatened him and he still shows himself! It just goes through one ear and out the other! I'm sorry Mr. Claus…"

"Don't be. I hate to say it, but Chuck has a mean streak. He picks fights with Mr. Frost's daughter, Fricca, all the time. He's an instigator."

Jack chuckled. "You don't know my Edgar. He's been a wise aleck ever since he could talk."

Santa patted Jack on the back. "We did our job. I say lets keep an eye on them and maybe they'll work things out on they're own."

"I hope so…"

"Me too, Christmas is coming up and I don't have the time deal with his nonsense right now."

Edgar sulked up against the wall. He was so mad he couldn't see straight. He was mad at Santa for locking him up, he was mad at Chuck for getting him locked up in the first place and he was mad at his father for accusing him of causing the trouble. "Stupid prick… I didn't even do anything and he freaks out on me, the jerk-off… As soon as I get out of here, I'm going to slap him."

"I can hear you dill-hole"

Edgar jumped. "H-how-? I wasn't speaking that loudly, I-"

"These walls are made of gingerbread. Sound travels through them clear as a bell." Chuck explained hostilely.

"Gingerbread…?" Edgar scraped a chunk from the wall and tasted it. "Holy crap in a crypt it's gingerbread… really stale gingerbread… This place is so warped!" He grinned.

Chuck actually laughed. "Yeah, it's older than dirt, I wouldn't eat it."

"That's okay, I like sweets stale, but… I probably shouldn't tear up your parent's wall…"

"Na, I wouldn't." Talking to someone through a wall felt a little awkward, but Chuck found it easier to talk to Edgar when he wasn't looking directly at him. "I don't think we'll be stuck here for too long. My dad has a pretty good grip on things around here."

"True, but we have to listen to them bitch at us when they get back."

Again Chuck laughed. "Yeah, I know."

Edgar was slightly at ease now, but he still was a little irked. "Hey, what was your major malfunction back there, dude? I didn't do anything to you!"

Chuck sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "…I'm sorry Ed, it's just I've had a really crappy week and everyone's running around like chickens with their head's cut off trying to get everything ready and all the holiday spirit has been sucked out of me and… I don't know… Sorry I freaked out when you and your dad came in." Chuck felt like an ass, but he decided it would be best to make amends, after all, what kind of butt-munch holds a grudge with a little kid?

Edgar blinked. "Well sorry buddy, we're Skellingtons. Freaking people out is our thing, it's what we do. What freaked you out anyways? We didn't, like, sneak up on you or anything and dad isn't that scary when he isn't trying to be."

"Dude, he's a fudging skeleton!" Chuck said defensively. "And I've never seen him before tonight. It's kind of a shock when a talking skeleton walks up to your front door and asks if he can come inside."

Edgar chuckled. "Wow, you elves scare easy, just like humans!"

Chuck turned his head and gave a perplexed look. "Ed… I _am_ human, stupid"

"No way! But, dad said elves live in Christmas town!"

"Yeah, but my parents and I aren't… Do I _look_ like an elf to you!"

Edgar mentally blushed. "No… I guess you look human, my mistake."

Chuck laughed playfully. "So… what are you exactly? You're not a skeleton, obviously. Are you a zombie?"

Edgar pondered for a moment. He wasn't sure what to classify himself under. "I don't think zombie is the correct term…"

"Okay…"

"Um, I think I'm a corpse…"

"A corpse of what!" Chuck asked rather amused. "You can't be the corpse of a human; I can tell right off the bat."

"I'm part skeleton on my dad's side and part reanimated rag doll on my mom's side so… I have no freaking clue. DNA works in mysterious ways in my world. A lot of monsters have trouble telling what they are."

"Sorry if I sounded like a jerk when I asked, it's just this whole Halloween town is new to me." Chuck grinned. "And in all fairness to you, I'm one-third elf on my mom's side."

Edgar laughed. "You suck Chuck!"

"You know, I can't believe I never assumed there was a Halloween town out there someplace. I mean, it makes sense, if there's a Christmas town there must be a Halloween town." Chuck admitted. "I use to celebrate that Holiday in the real world all the time. It was awesome… costumes and candy and horror flics-"

"Hey…!" Edgar sneered. "Halloween is about more than costumes and candy! It has a rich Celtic heritage and it's about inspiring fear and about mischief and mystery and…and… costumes and candy…"

"Ho ho ho! I can't believe all those ghost and vampires and all those others things I use to be paranoid about on Halloween are real! That's so fudging freaky!"

"Did other humans react this way when you told them about Christmas town?"

"Ed, if I had told anyone about Christmas town they would have thought I was insane, not to mention kick my ass on a regular basis." He sighed deeply. "Not that I wasn't considered odd wherever I went anyways."

That surprised Edgar. "Hu? You seem like a normal human to me."

Chuck shrugged. "I never stayed in any one place long enough for people to not consider me a 'new kid'. Well, that and it's hard to break yourself from your original lifestyle, you know? Everyone use to tell me I was too cheery or 'preppy', God I hate that word" Chuck hissed under his breath. "-Or some shit like that."

Edgar laughed. "I just thought you were an asshole."

"Thank you." Chuck smiled. "I seriously don't think I'm jolly enough for this town."

Edgar could relate. "People don't think I'm morbid enough for Halloween town."

"That's bullshit; you spook the crap out of me."

"Thanks." Edgar frowned. "You know, what's wrong with acting silly and having a little fun? Maybe if _some people_ didn't shove a pole up their spine every morning I wouldn't space out into my own little world all the time!"

Chuck snorted. "Hey, there's no way your dad is worse than my dad. At least your dad acts his age, my parents are living under the delusion that I'm a six or something. I don't mind it so much though, I mean, being a kid is fun, but when you…" Chuck swallowed back a lump in his throat. "It sucks when you can't live up to their expectations, you know…"

Edgar sighed. "Yeah… I know… My dad lives under the delusion that it's still 1905. He's so wholesome it's maddening…"

Chuck snickered. "I sort of picked that up. He's still pretty cool though, when you get past the terror. Paul thinks he's the coolest thing since Beavis and Butthead."

"That tall, scrawny blue guy in the Zeppelin cap? Yeah, he went ape shit on dad. What's the deal with him?"

"Oh, he's just the Dork of the North Winds, forgive him."

Edgar chuckled and stared off into space. "I love my dad. And I love Halloween too, just not every day…"

"Yeah…"

"I get fed up with everything sometimes, but when October 31st rolls around I get excited."

"Halloween used to be cool in the real world. I remember when I was eight. I lived in Mexico for a few months, right? They held the festival of the dead while I was there and man, everyone partied hard that day! We paraded around the streets with all sorts of crazy-ass costumes and masks on and strangers passed around treats on sticks and stuff. It blew my mind dude! It was awesome!"

"Yeah, they know how to make a night of Halloween there. It's so cool your dad let you travel the real world. This is the farthest I've ever been from Halloween town."

"Really?"

"Well, other than on Halloween, but I'm too busy to familiarize myself with anyone or anything then. What's it like in the real world when it's not a holiday? What did you learn there?"

"What did I learn? As far as academics goes, nothing I couldn't learn here. I learned to speak a lot of different languages and stuff and that was cool. I pretty much learned a lot of people can be huge assholes. I use to hate it when people would walk up to me around Christmas town and say crap like, 'Oh, Christmas sucks… It makes people greedy… It's so commercial'" Chuck sneered sarcastically. "You know, you to spread some good cheer and everyone has to be a dick about it! I mean, yeah, Christmas is kind of loud and it does inspire greed in some people, but if you're a kid that doesn't have a lot or you've just been trying to be a good person all year, what's wrong with being greedy for a day! It's bullshit!"

"Yeah!" Edgar shouted. "And what's wrong with being creepy one day a year! Like those religious nuts who refuse to give out candy!"

"Oh, those idiots suck the fun out of everything! They're the same bastards that protest holiday parties in schools and ban nativity pageants and crap!"

Edgar was amazed. Halloween town and Christmas town were practically polar opposites, but they managed to find a lot of common ground with each other. "Hey Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what we were fighting about?"

Chuck shrugged. "Beats the living hell out of me. Hu? Oh well. It was probably over something stupid."

"Yeah." Edgar just needed to find out one more thing before they patch things up and become friends. "Hey? Do you like Metallica?"

Chuck's face lit up. "Can you carve a face on a pumpkin!"

a/n: Okay, sorry this chapter was a little pointless, but It was meant to be here for character development above all else. The whole argument between Chuck and Edgar was sort of immature and anticlimactic, but I've never met two boys that didn't fight that way XD! The next chapter will be a little more exciting, I promise. Thanks for the reviews, I'll admit it, they make me feel special. I sat up last night and watched the Forty Greatest Metal Songs special on VH1 and I'm totally pumped up! I almost never actually watch TV so… you know… anyways, Rock on!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two: Duo of Debauchery

Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas yadda, yadda, yadda and so on and so forth…

Jack and Santa had finally smoothed over the whole mapping crises and were now heading towards the guest rooms. They both looked a little guilty. "Do you think we were too hard on them?" Santa asked his skeleton pal.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know. Let's just hope they haven't started arguing again."

As they approached the doors they heard something they hadn't expected to, singing. An acoustic version of 'Blackened' could be heard through the walls.

"_Blackened is the end_

_Winter it will send_

_Throwing all you see_

_Into obscurity_

_Death of mother earth_

_Never a rebirth_

_Evolution's end_

_Never will it mend_

_NEVER…"_

"Chuck!" Santa asked as he knocked on the door.

Chuck jerked in embarrassment. "Uh… hi dad…I barrowed your guitar."

"I can see that. Okay, you boys can come out now. Santa opened Chuck's door and Jack opened Edgar's. They scurried out into the hallway to stretch their legs.

"You can really rip through those cords." Edgar said, impressed.

Chuck grinned proudly as he fidgeted with his pick. "Thanks. I had a lot of free time to burn waiting at airports all the time so I sort of picked it up." Chuck looked to his father. "Hey dad, can I take Ed out on the snowmobile? Please?"

"Wait a minute?" Jack asked as he scratched the top of his skull. "You two were at each other's throats a half an hour ago."

"I didn't know Chuck was cool a half an hour ago."

"I'm glad to see you've worked out your differences, but that doesn't excuse you behaviour"

Edgar and Chuck's faces dimmed with disappointment. "Awww… come on dad…"

"Please…? We're sorry…"

"We'll keep our mouth's shut…"

"Yeah, come on…"

Jack and Santa exchanged evil glances. Messing with your children's head is the best part about being a father. "Okay, okay you two, we'll allow it" Jack motioned for them to settle down.

They cheered a triumphant "YES!"

"But be back in an hour." Santa added.

"An hour?" Chuck groaned. "But that's no time at all."

"It's late Charles. I still need help in the shop."

"And you and I will have to retire for the night Edgar."

The boys shrugged. "Okay, we'll be back in an hour." Chuck promised. He patted Edgar on the back and led him down the hall. "Come on, the keys are in my room."

"Cool"

Jack grinned and shook his head in disbelief. "Children are puzzling aren't they?"

Santa nodded. "Yup, but that's why I like them."

Chuck had to force open his door because his bedroom was swamped with junk. Edgar gazed at the room in awe. It had to be twice the size of his own room and the walls were painted deep velvet red with white and green stripped doors, moulding and window frames. You could barely see any part of the walls however. They were nearly completely covered by band posters (along with one old autographed photo of Frank Sinatra). Chuck had to rummage through the piles of dirty clothes, discarded toys and still unpacked luggage. He glanced over at Edgar who was standing near his Ted Nugent shrine awkwardly. "You can sit at my desk and watch cartoons if you want. I might be awhile."

Edgar spun around, embarrased. "Oh! Um, I'm sorry… I was just checking out your CD collection. It's freaking huge."

Chuck didn't bother to poke his head out of his closet. "Yeah, I always bought at least three CDs wherever I went. I have every Metallica album including every Garage Day one they ever put out. I have all of Zeppelin's except for one of their live tracks. I have all of Iron Maiden's work, Iced Earth, Megadeath,Rush, The Scorpions, White Snake, Accept, Alice in Chains, UFO, Skynyrd,every AC/DC album including Fly on the Wall-"

"Chuck-"

Chuck was too lost in his rambling to even realize he was doing it. "-Arrowsmith, Disturbed, Dio's solo career albums and Rainbow albums, Black Sabbath featuring Ozzy, Dio and Ian Gillian, White Zombie and Rob Zombie,Pink Flyod,The Who, Helloween, Skid Row,Van Halen, Bon Jovi, Twisted Sister, Quiet Riot, Warlock, Ratt, Heart, Deep Purple, Blue Oyster Cult, Def Leopard, Billy Idol, Slayer-" .

"DUDE!"

"Hu! Oh, sorry..." Chuck's cheeks turned just a little redder. he inched his way just a little deeper in his closet So Edgar wouldn't notice. "I just got so many of them. I have more in my suitcaeses somewhere too."

Edgar was speechless. "Whoa…that's insane…Do you have anything by Sammy Hagar, Kiss, Hendrix, Pantera, Judas Priest, Nazereth,Motorhead or God Smack?" He asked thinking the answer might be too good to be true.

Chuck gave up and started to dig for his sock drawer. "Of course, you name it, I got it.I'll burn what I have for you if you want." He answered neutrally.

"NO!" He begged. "Don't burn them! They're too awesome to burn!"

"No, dude, I mean I'll make you copies on my laptop."

"Oh… kick ass, really! Dude, my friends are going to shit a brick when I get back!... What's a laptop?"

Chuck closed his drawer and raised a brow. "You've never seen a computer?"

Edgar shook his head. "No"

"What about TV and stuff?"

"I've heard about that and I've seen glimpses of it in store's I've raided-er-browsed through, but I've never actually sat down and watched TV."

"Dude! Are you fudging kidding me! How do you go on without cartoons and movies!" Chuck cried, completely mind blown.

"Hey, Halloween town is ass-backwards, remember?"

Chuck laughed. "Wow… I would have killed someone by now if it wasn't for TV. My mom hates my shows, but I refused to get rid of them. A lot of the DVDs I have were given to me. When we get back you and I have to sit down and pop in Ren and Stimpy or Heavy Metal or something." Edgar looked confused. "DVDs are like a CDs, but they show moving images while playing sounds and voices. "

"Whoa, that's awesome. I'd really like that."

Chuck pulled out a set of keys from his bottom drawer. "Found them! Come on, there's some pretty badass hills just a half a mile away from here."

Edgar followed him out. "Kick-ass!"

Chuck and Edgar were five minutes late getting back. They had to sneak in through the back reindeer stables to avoid being seen. They looked jumpy. "Dude, I can't believe you hit that guy, we're in so much freaking trouble!" Edgar chewed his friend out, but kept his voice low.

"We're not going to get in trouble" Chuck assured him, also keeping his voice low. "We put frosty back together, he's alright, he took the money, there were no witnesses, and no one will be none the wiser. Just keep your mouth shut and we'll be fine!"

"You're such a moron!" Edgar blurted out. "The poor bastard was waving his stick arms around like crazy yelling "BREAK! BREAK!" And you _still_ hit him!"

"Hey screw you! I'd just started learning to drive that thing the other week, okay!" Chuck accidentally walked into something. He looked up and jumped when he realized it was Jack. "AH-'llo Mr. Skellington…"

Jack smiled. He seemed to be clueless about their conversation. "Hello boys. How was the ride, did you have fun?"

"Yeah dad, we had a great time. It was awesome." Edgar answered quickly. He looked at the plastic bag in Jack's hand. "What's that?"

Jack looked at his bag. "Oh, this? I walked down to that shop Frost was telling me about earlier. I have the lights we came for, but I'll wait until tomorrow to get the tree."

"Oh, cool, do these blink?"

"Yes Edgar and I bought a back up set. I had to put it on the account though. They didn't accept Halloween town money there."

Chuck felt sorry for them. If he had acted like an ass when he first met them who knows how the elves were treating them. "They didn't give you too much trouble, did they Mr. Skellington?"

"No, no trouble at all!" Jack answered quickly. "It was no problem Charles, really- or Chuck? Which do you prefer again?"

"Charles is fine. Only other kids ever call me Chuck really."

Jack grinned and nodded. "Okay then. Edgar, we have to leave in a few minutes so say goodnight to everyone."

Edgar sighed, his shoulders drooped. "Okay dad…" He turned to Chuck. "It looks like we won't get to watch those DVDs tonight."

"That sucks."

"I'll be stopping by again tomorrow though."

"Oh, okay, cool." Chuck shook Edgar's hand and this time they didn't feel so cold and unfeeling. "I have to back upstairs and finish inventory duty." He said with a sigh.

"Have fun."

"Screw you Ed." With that the human smiled, turned and walked away.

Jack and Edgar met Mr. and Mrs. Claus downstairs. They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. "Are you sure you don't want to spend the night?" Mrs. Claus offered politely. "We have a spare bedroom."

Edgar's face lit up, but Jack cut him off. "No thank you." He declined. "But it's nice of you to offer."

"Bu the way, Edgar" Santa handed him a beautifully wrapped rectangular package. "My staff couldn't find a 'Ride the Lightening' shirt so is the 'Master of Puppets' one alright?"

Edgar hugged his present close to him. "Yes Mr. Claus this is the best gift ever! Thank you so much!"

"Ho ho ho, you're welcome Edgar." Santa patted the excited ghoulish boy on the head and showed him and his father to the door.

"Thank you, Merry Christmas." Jack smiled.

"Happy Halloween Jack." Santa and his wife waved as their friends walked away down the road and shut the door behind them.

Edgar followed Jack towards the forest. He looked up at his father puzzled. "Where are we going?" He asked while trying to protect his present from the falling snow. "Are we staying in a motel or something?"

"No, there's a cemetery just outside of town."

"Here? No way!"

Jack chuckled. "I was just as surprised as you are. From what I understand certain creatures aren't immortal here. The strange thing is I don't believe any tomb there leads back home."

"Why didn't we just stay at the workshop? It would have saved us a trip out in the snow."

"I know you wanted to keep playing with Charles, but it wouldn't be wise to overstay our welcome."

"That's true I guess…" Edgar sighed.

"Besides, I have trouble sleeping there. The beds are much too soft for my liking."

Edgar chuckled. He could believe it.

They came across a large cast-iron fence painted with green and white stripes. Obviously, this was Christmas town cemetery even though it wasn't clearly labelled. Jack helped Edgar jump through the bars and then he climbed through himself. How the people of this town managed to make their graveyard look cheery and inviting neither Skellington would ever know, but as eerily bright and merry as it was, the graveyard was still familiar territory which suited them just fine.

"It's dinky isn't it?" Edgar asked while looking around.

"It must suit their purposes, but yes, it is rather small." He admitted.

The graves were carved from white, light grey or pink marble. They were smaller than usual, making Jack and Edgar seem enormous and highly noticeable. The graves took the shapes of wreathes, deer, sheep cherubs, and other cutesy things as well as traditional shapes such as angels, crucifixes and such. Snow, like the rest of the town, covered the entire area and made the night seem unnaturally bright.

Jack found a suitable mausoleum and pried the door open. "Edgar! Over here!"

"Coming!" He ran straight over. He stood by his father's side as Jack pulled out a two candles and a book of matches. "Oh good, you thought ahead."

Jack grinned and handed him a lit candle. "Don't I always? Here, children first."

Edgar stepped inside and walked cautiously down the stairs. Jack closed the vault door behind them and with the exception of the tiny flame the tomb was pitch black. They reached the bottom of the tomb and set their candles down at opposite corners, lit two more and set them down in the others. The pink marble walls reflected the light so well they didn't have to rely on night vision. "This must be new. I don't see any bones or bodies anywhere."

"What a shame." Edgar sighed. He sat and violently ripped open. He unfolded the Metallica shirt and basked in its authentic metal glory.

Jack pushed four stone platforms together for their beds. They must have been intended for wounded elf's coffin. Edgar rushed over to him and held up his new shirt. "Dad, can I wear this to bed tonight, please…?"

Jack struggled to push the dense stone block. "Of course… Edgar…There!" Their 'bed' was set up and Jack took a seat. "I wish I had thought to bring my night clothes." Jack said as he rung out his jacket. "My suit is soaked."

"Mine too." Edgar ripped off his jacket and shirt and put on his new band shirt. It was long and loose on him, but he didn't care. It was Metallica, that's all that mattered to him.

Jack threw his shoes off and lit six candles in a row near the wall. He hung his jacket, tie and undershirt above the flames to dry. "They should be dry by morning" He said approvingly. "So, what did you think of Santa Claus?"

"I like him, he's really nice."

Jack sat down next to him. "Nicer than me?" He teased.

"Much nicer." Edgar teased back. "He gives me free stuff."

"So do I"

"Since when?"

"Let me see… The food you eat, the clothes you wear with the exception of band shirts, the roof over your head-" Jack listed on his fingers.

"Okay, okay, fine dad, your right." Edgar admitted. He could see where this was going. "Your not going to tell mom about earlier are you?"

"I was considering it, but you were good today for the most part and The Clauses adore you" Jack smiled down at his son. "It's Christmas so I'll let it slide, deal?"

"Deal! Thanks dad." Edgar hugged Jack's exposed rib cage. "I'm sorry for cursing out Chuck okay? But he cursed me out too and we made up for it, right? So everything is cool."

"I'm not going to say a word." Jack promised.

Edgar looked relieved. "Good. I appreciate it."

Jack stretched and yawned. "I'm glad you like this town."

"This place is freaking cool! The food and music and sights are phenomenal, but I could care less if I ever see another elf again."

"What about Paul?" Jack grinned.

"Oh, he's alright. He's Chuck's friend though, so he's bound to not suck."

"He's an odd one." Jack admitted. "He's very nice, but I think he might be hooked on something."

Edgar burst out laughing. "W-what makes you say that?"

"I've seen a lot in my day. Don't you think for a second I can't recognize a smoker when I see one."

Edgar hung his head to muffle his laughter. "Just don't say anything dad. It would kill his parents. That's what Chuck told me anyways. Besides, Paul thinks he has everyone clueless."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that to him. Paul looks up to me for some reason and it's none of my business anyways. That, and I think its best if Frost finds out for himself." Jack grinned evilly and rested on his side.

Edgar blinked. "Wow…that's…really cool of you dad…" He was surprised by his father's calm and open behaviour. It was nice change of pace though. His eyelids became heavy. Edgar yawned and rested his head on Jack's outstretched arm. "Hey dad?" He asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Can I come back with you next year?"

"Sure. We'll bring your mother too if everything is running smoothly at home."

"Awesome! Goodnight dad. I love you."

Jack yawned, his eyes still shut. "I love you too, goodnight Edgar."

Edgar drifted off to sleep in good spirits. Not only did he have a good time and made his first human friend, but he gained a slightly higher respect for his father. It was a kind of respect he would keep in the back of his mind for many years, when life would become very hectic and challenging, but for the time being, Edgar enjoyed the comfort of being close by Jack's side in the mausoleum.

a/n: Ah… sappy stuff. Sorry, but I couldn't leave it out in good conscience. I was on a HUGE Metallica kick when I wrote this (could you tell?), and my boyfriend had just burned 'Load' for me so I'm pretty drunk on metal right now. Jeezy freaking creezy, could I have made that list of bands any longer? Of course I could! But I figured it would get kind of redundant so I decided to quit while I was ahead.

I'm off on Sunday for the first time in over a year cries joyfully and I'm enjoying the relaxation. Hey, to all my loyal friends Thank you, you Rock! Hope to hear from you again. I'm looking forward to dabbling into more romantic situations with in the next too chapters 0 so be on the lookout for all that. 'Later!

PS: Just one more thing. I don't want anyone to think I choose my friends by what kind of music they listen too or what kind of clothes they wear or anything like that. I've met a lot of people who listen to metal and wear a lot of black like I do and they were assholes, but I've turned right around and have met people that everyone else calls 'preppy' and they were really nice and much more fun to hang out with. I'm not on a metal crusade, I just write about what I know and enjoy. I would rather be friends with a nice person who wears white shirts and khakis and listens to emo or something than a 'cool' dill-weed of a person who dresses "goth" or "punk" or some shit and bitches all the time about every little thing. Nice metal heads are awesome too though: )Sorry, I just wanted to get that off my chest because a lot of people whom I thought were cool have really hurt me or others I care about in the past and I've learned to choose friends carefully because of it. I'm not a bully, but I sure as hell don't take crap from people neither and I think that's a good position to be in life. I guess that's the moral of these X-mas chapters. Metal salute!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty-three: So long X-mas Town

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie The Nightmare before Christmas, but I do watch it, like, every day. No seriously, I'm not kidding. It's kind of pathetic actually. I digress, on with the fic!

Jack awoke bright and early that morning out of sheer habit. The candles he had lit the night before had long since burned out, but his night vision kicked in and he was instantly able to make out the details of the tomb. He sat up and stretched, yawning, to shake the drowsiness from his bones. Quietly, he got dressed and straightened himself out before waking his son.

"Edgar?" Jack whispered softly as he nudged Edgar's shoulder. "Edgar… wake up if you want to visit Charles again before we leave." It did him no good. Edgar was dead asleep. "Your worse than your mother" Jack chuckled to himself and flicked Edgar's ear.

"Hu? Wha-!" Edgar jolted upright to find his father standing over him fully dressed and ready to greet the day before the rest of the universe as always. Edgar shut his eyes tightly and collapsed back onto his side. "Dad…you're unreal…" He moaned groggily.

"Don't forget spine tingling" Jack grinned as he threw his son his black undershirt and jacket. "Hurry up and get dressed, don't lie there all day."

Edgar rolled over onto his feet and rubbed his glazed eyes. "Is the sun even up yet?"

"Of course"

"The Clauses are probably not even up yet, what's the point in getting up so early for?" Edgar complained as he removed his band shirt and threw on his respectful clothes.

"They'll be awake by the time we walk over there."

Edgar's head poked up through his collar. "Fine, okay. You know, ten extra minutes of sleep wouldn't kill you."

Jack laughed "And getting up on time for once wouldn't kill you."

Edgar yawned heavily again. "I'm slipping deadly nightshade in _your _dinner from now on."

"Pardon Edgar?"

"Nothing…"

Jack was right however. The whole town was buzzing with activity even at this hour. The elves had their shops, bakeries, restaurants and every other establishment open for business. Edgar looked up at the clock. It read 'nine days left until Christmas.' "That means there's only… Two hundred and sixty-nine days left until Halloween."

Jack smiled proudly and patted him on the back. "Very good Edgar" Apparently 'Halloween' was the magic word for getting a snowball in the face. Both Jack and Edgar got railed.

"Get out of town you monsters!" A shrill, but male voice ordered. The culprit was an older elf dressed in red overalls shovelling his walkway.

Edgar wiped the snow from his face even though his white hot anger could have melted it away. He bit his lip and clenched his fist, trying not to explode on the elf, but to Edgar's surprise Jack was about to do it for him.

Jack leered over the short creature. His skeleton frame cast a ghastly shadow over him. "What is the matter with you!" Jack's voice made the elf cower. "You stumpy little gnomes can do what you will with me, but how dare you harass my son! Apologize, now!"

The elf managed to collect himself. "Y-you spooky types have no business here!"

"My business is none of your concern! Now, apologize or else…" Jack contorted his face into the most horrible scowl he could muster. The elf turned pale and his knees buckled. Just as Jack was about to screech he felt something tugging on his shirt tails. He turned to find Edgar standing behind him.

"Let's just go dad, he's not worth the trouble."

Jack's expression sobered and he straightened his jacket. "Your right, he's not. Let's go." With that they walked away. "Merry Christmas" Jack spat bitterly as he disappeared down the sidewalk.

The elf gave him a dismissive hand gesture and returned to his shovelling.

"Dad…" Edgar whispered up at him. "I really hate these freaking elves!"

"We're not all like that." A tiny voice popped up out of nowhere. Jack and Edgar looked around, and at first saw nothing until they looked down. A smaller, younger and thinner elf looked up at the Halloween horrors timidly. "Don't mind my uncle. The old geezer's been working like a dog lately. We're all a little tense this time of year…" The young elf held up Jack's bat head brooch as high as he could. "H-here sir… I think you dropped this…"

Jack felt around his neck and found nothing. "Thank you very much." Jack had to bend over nearly in half to reach it, but he made sure to do it cautiously so not to frighten the strange little elf. Jack fixed his tie. "I'm glad you found it. I've had this thing for ever."

Edgar was impressed. The elf seemed completely unfazed by their ghoulish composure. Then again, this elf was different from all the other elves he had seen so far. He was pale with very short black hair and wore long pointy black boots, dark grey long johns and a pointy black hat with a Slayer patch sewn on the side. He resembled a very tiny vampire more so than he did an elf. Edgar smiled at him and offered him his hand. "Dude, what's your name?"

He flinched nervously. No one ever bothers to ask him _his_ name. "Uh- Jason, Jason Yulelog."

"I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier, I'm not usually like that" Jack tried to excuse himself. "Tell your uncle-"

"Never mind sir. He was in the wrong, not you." He assured the skeleton. "Well… bye…" Jason said softly and began to walk away.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Edgar asked

Jason turned around. "Um, what, now?"

"No, next week, noon maybe. Yes now!"

"Edgar! Don't be sarcastic."

Jason cracked a playful smirk. "No, that's okay. Um, I guess I'm not doing anything important now. I mean, I doubt anyone is going to invite me to play or sing or bake with them or anything today, why?"

"Come with us. We're heading over to Santa's place. Have you ever met his son Chuck? He loves Slayer and-"

"Santa's house! Me! No way dude! I'm not worthy to shine his boots, much less walk on his carpet. I-I can't! I-I-I-"

"Jason, calm down" Jack begged the shaking little elf. "Edgar, you shouldn't invite people to someone else's house. It's rude." Jack scolded his son.

"I'm sorry. But Chuck say's he hasn't gotten a chance to meet a lot of people yet and Jason here seems really cool. I don't think the Clauses will mind the company."

Jason's eyes were darting back and forth. His mind raced in order to figure out what to do. Social interaction was a very new and strange thing to him. Before he knew what was happening Edgar took him by the hand and led him down the street.

"I'm Ed by the way, of Halloween town, but you've probably noticed that already. I can't wait-"

Despite his better judgement, Jack allowed Jason to tag along. He walked especially slowly to give the boys room to talk. For a child who was dreadfully lonely only a short while ago, Edgar was making a lot of friends fast. Edgar had always been a fast learner though.

The skittish oddball of an elf soon warmed up to Edgar's eccentric charms and engaged himself in conversations he only wished the other elves would. "-Don't get me wrong, I thoughtRipper Owensdid Judas Priest justice when he became their lead singer, but I don't know. I'm still loyal to Rob Halfred. He's a freaking legend."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Jason agreed. "There's no one quite like Rob, he rules. Have you heard anything off of 'Pain Killer' yet?-"

Jack was completely lost as to what the boys were going on about, but it kept them amused so it didn't matter to him. The trio were given strange looks as they walked through town. Jason, especially, was given some hostile glances for being seen with the 'spooky folk', but he didn't care. Christmas town never looked so beautiful to him now that he had some one to shoot the shit with.

Edgar reached Santa's front door first and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Claus answered and smiled down at him warmly. "Hello Edgar, Mr. Skellington." She greeted them in a manner almost too pleasant for the early morning. "Who is this?" She asked looking at the little elf.

"This is my new friend, Jason. I met him on the way over." Edgar answered happily. Jason slowly stepped out from behind his lanky pal.

"H-hello Mrs. Claus… It's n-nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Jason. Everyone come inside, it's bound to start snowing again soon." She escorted everyone stepped into the house. "Charles is in the workshop with Chris and Paul Edgar, you two can go play."

"Thanks Mrs. Claus!" Edgar cried gratefully and ran into the other room, dragging Jason behind him. "See, I told you they were really nice!"

Mrs. Claus turned to Jack. "Would like some tea and cookies?"

"This earl-!"

"Lovely!" She grabbed him by the arm and led him into the dinning room before he could answer.

The workshop was absolutely buzzing with activity. The hired worker elves were already scrambling to meet the days quota. They were too busy to even acknowledge Edgar and Jason's presence. Edgar spotted Santa inspecting a doll assembly line while Chuck and Paul had their hands full directing a crane full of toys. Actually, Chuck was doing the directing; Paul was busy goofing around with the neon wands.

"Stop hitting yourself!" Paul cried playfully as he whacked Chuck in the back of the head with his wand.

"OW! Dammit!" Chuck jabbed Paul in the stomach (and ultimately confused the hell out of the poor elf at the control of the crane.

"Stop hitting yourself!'

Chuck jumped and slapped Paul across the face. "Stop it- Dork of the North Winds!"

"Deck the Halls with Douche Bags!"

"Hey guys!"

The bickering kids turned to find their new friend standing before him. "Hey Ed." They greeted him in unison.

He smiled. "Are you people always this busy in the morning?" He teased.

"Only at this time of year!" Santa answered from across the room. "You two can take a break and play with Edgar before he leaves, okay!"

"Thanks dad!"

"Thanks Mr. Claus!"

Chuck stayed long enough to finish his task and ran off with the others. They headed for the house and up to Chuck's room to hand out. Chuck looked down at the new person in the group. "Hey, who are you?"

"That's Jason.'

"Hi…" He squeaked.

"Hope you don't mind me dragging him over. It was a spur of the moment type of thing."

Chuck and Paul shrugged. "Dude, I don't care. I'm just glad we get to screw off today."

"Damn straight." Paul agreed.

Jason wasn't exactly sure what to say. "It's an honour to meet the son of Santa Claus…I'm not a very skilled elf so I never thought I would ever get a chance to see this place…" He blurted out with a lack of a better ice breaker.

Chuck was never good with flattery even if it was sincere. "Uh, don't sweat it." He said dismissively. "We're pretty average. Or at least I am." He laughed nervously. "If it's any consolation, I'm not that jolly anyways."

Jason nodded. "That makes two of us."

"Jiminy H fudging Cricket, you two suck!" Paul teased. "Stop trying to kill our good vibe!"

"Yeah. Hey, let's see this TV thing you were talking about last night." Edgar added.

Jason's face lit up. "You have a TV?"

"Yup." Chuck smirked. "And enough cartoons on DVD to rot your mind out five times over."

"Ones with explicit language, graphic violence and adult situations…" Paul added while rubbing his palms together evilly.

Chuck opened his bedroom door, allowing his friends to enter. He then walked in and shut the door behind him. "This is… sad..." He said half chuckling while popping the first season of South Park into his DVD player. "I would never have to sneak around to watch cartoons in the real world."

The boys were practically doubled over from laughing at Cartman's antics. The boys were having the time of their lives hanging out in Chuck's room watching cartoons, reading comic books and rummaging through the song lyrics on the inside of his CD covers.

"Dude, this is the funniest thing I've ever seen in my dreary forsaken life!" Edgar declared as he sat fully attentive to the show on the wooden floor.

"You need to watch Happy Tree Friends and Beavis and Butthead" Paul insisted. "I nearly pissed myself the first time Chuck showed me those."

"Yeah, and Happy Tree Friends made your mom cry!" Chuck snickered. "I can't believe you've never seen this before." Chuck said in between burst of laughter.

"Hey, cut him some slack" Jason gave Chuck a playful punch in the arm. "Most of us aren't lucky enough to travel two miles outside of our own town."

"What ever stumpy" Chuck nonchalantly pushed Jason aside, accidentally toppling him over. "Woops, sorry…"

Jason smiled as he readjusted his hat. "Lummox."

The boys laughed, but an obnoxious 'humph' put the kibosh on their merriment. "Don't call him 'stumpy' Chuck! It's offensive to the elfin community." Fricca, Paul's twelve-year-old flower child sibling nagged. She glared at him from his bed in the corner.

Paul and Chuck groaned, rolling their eyes. Edgar was surprised he hadn't noticed her there sooner. "Jason doesn't seem offended to me, right?"

"Uh-"

"Well he should be!" Fricca insisted. "We have it bad enough being forced to practically work as slaves while your family sucks the worlds resources dry making disgraceful capitalist icons for greedy, wasteful humans in honour of your so called savoir!"

Chuck and Paul groaned even louder. Paul looked despairingly at his comrades as if to say "You think this is bad, try being related to her."

Edgar stared at Fricca, puzzled. "Dude! What in the name of thrills and chills are you talking about!"

"Just ignore her Ed." Chuck grumbled.

"Yeah, Fricca's just being a c-u-next Tuesday." Paul added bitterly as her gave her a death glair. "Why do have to be here anyways! All you ever do is try and start shit with people. Just fuck off already!" Paul ordered.

Fricca's pouted her frosty blue lips. "It's not my fault you're narrow-minded!"

Chuck stomped his way over to her. "You just like to hear yourself talk don't you!" Chuck asked sarcastically. I'm not getting into this with you again, so get out my room and find someone else to piss off." Chuck yelled at the blizzard she-elf.

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too!"

"I'm going to get dad." Paul threatened.

"Fine! You and your looser friends can sit here all day and rot your minds out with those dumb ass cartoons and your crappy metal music! I won't stop you!" Fricca Folded her arms in front of her chest and pulled her knees up, indicating to Chuck she wasn't about to leave without a fight.

"Hey…" Jason objected. "I'm not a looser…" He made the shape of an 'L' with his left hand over his forehead. "I'm a fork!" He then held up his four fingers against his forehead.

The others burst out laughing. "You're a DORK, but that smoked!" Edgar managed to spit out.

Fricca was unamused. "Whatever…" She grumbled while fidgeting with her jingle bell love bead necklace. "When are you two leaving again…Edwin or whoever?"

"Fricca, I'm not fudging kidding! Take your bellbottoms and your fugly shag cut and your smartass mouth out of my room and stay out!" Chuck commanded sternly as he pointed to his door/ Ozzy shrine.

"It's a free world, I can stay here as long as I like." She cracked Chuck a spitefully, cheeky smile.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls" Paul warned her.

"She's lucky my other friends aren't here. They have no problem beating up on their sister" Edgar added. Fricca flipped him off in response.

Chuck shrugged indifferently and waltzed over to his stereo. Everyone eyed him suspiciously. "You're all about making your own choices" He said to Fricca casually. "I can respect that…" He turned his sound system on and cranked the volume up to max. 'Invaders' by Iron Maiden boomed from the speakers. It was so loud Fricca had to cover her pointed ears with her hands. "NOW DO YOU CHOOSE TO STAY!"  
"TURN THAT DOWN!"  
"NO!" Edgar protested. "I **LOVE** THIS SONG!"

The boys gloated at her in heavy metal triumph. Frustrated, Fricca got up, punched Chuck in the chest, threw him on his bed and stomped out of the room. She slammed the door behind her, causing several of Chuck's band posters to fall to the cluttered floor.

Edgar turned down the stereo and flipped off the door. "What a-a real_ bitch_!" He spat.

"I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Jason asked apologetically.

Chuck sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "No, no, don't worry about her, she's always moody." Chuck sighed.

"She's going through a 'phase'…" Paul quoted his mother sarcastically. "Sorry guys, but I had to bring her over. Sorry I geeked out back there, but I really hate her. She drives me nuts."

"Don't say that, how can you hate your own sister?"

Paul stared at Edgar puzzled. "Dude, where were you just then! She's fudging annoying!"

"Yeah, but…I don't know…"

"We deal with her bullshit every day." Chuck added. "All she does is bitch about every little thing her eyes can perceive! She's _your _sister, shouldn't she up your ass and constantly finding ways to irate the come-sucking hell out of you?"

"She was never like this, or at least never this bad until you came back." Paul grinned at his friend evilly.

"Awww, dude, shut up…"

"She liiikes yoooou!"

Chuck beamed him in the head with a CD case. "No she doesn't, shut the hell up!" Paul cackled at his friend cruelly.

Edgar kicked a discarded hockey stick. "Well… my good buzz has been shot to hell…"

"Yeah…" The others agreed awkwardly.

Chuck straightened his posture. "Hey, do you guys want to screw around in the arcade for awhile? My room's trashed anyways."

"Holy crap, no way!" Jason beamed excitedly. "You have an arcade! Your house is awesome!"

"I don't care" Paul said neutrally.

Edgar gave them a blank stare. "What's an arcade?"

Edgar and Jason engaged themselves in a friendly, yet competitive game of air hockey. Paul was preoccupied on the other side of the room with Bosconian. Chuck's eyes could hardly keep up with the puck as it ricocheted back and forth across the game board, the game was that intense. "Whoa guys, slow down, it's just a game."

Edgar and Jason ignored their host and focused all their attention on the puck, remaining dead silent besides the clacking of the puck against their blockers. They were tied at the moment and even though Jason needed a stool just to reach, he still appeared to have the upper hand over Edgar.

Suddenly, Edgar was distracted by strange techno music. He looked up to find a game across from him that read 'Pac-man' and on the screen was a little yellow circle eating dots and fruit and being chased by ghost. Edgar raised a brow. "What the-" His ADD lapse cost him. Edgar didn't block in time and the disk slid into his slot, making Jason the victor.

"YES!" The formally shy elf raised his fist in the air and did a victory dance. "I WIN! YOU SUCK! HA HA HA HAA!"

"NOOOOO!" Edgar buried his head down on the table in shame and slammed his fist down in an overdramatic display of defeat. "CURSE YOU PAC-MAN!"

Chuck eyed him strangely and snickered. "Y-you lost because _that_ stupid-ass game distracted you?"

"It was just so colourful..."

Jason and Chuck shared a good, hardy laugh at Edgar's expense. Edgar gave them a dismissive hand gesture. "Okay, okay, whatever guys…Here Chuck, you can play Jason now." He threw him his blocker and turned around to face his father. "AH-DAD! What are you doing here…?"

"I've been looking all over for you. It's almost time for us to leave Edgar." Jack clutched his midsection. "No offence Charles, but if I eat one more cookie I'm going to be ill."

Edgar's shoulders drooped in disappointment. Chuck walked over to Jack with a crafty smile on his face. "Mr. Skellington, you care to play a game of air hockey before you leave?" He handed the skeleton his puck.

Jack inspected it. "I suppose I would…What are the rules?"

Chuck led him over to the end of the table and moseyed over to the opposite end and placed the puck down in front of him. "It's simple" He began. "The game's kind of like regular hockey. If you knock the puck into my slot, you get a point and visa versa. "

"Imm hmm…"

"Your hand can't cross the centre line. That might be a problem for you."

"Was for Ed" Jason whispered to his corporal friend teasingly.

"Screw you dill weed"

"The first one to score a hundred points wins GO!" Chuck served, launching the puck at Jack mercilessly, but the skeleton made a lucky save…

A half an hour later, the game was close. It was 98 to 99 with Chuck in the lead by one, but neither opponent was willing to back down. Edgar, Jason and Paul watched in silent anticipation for the outcome. Chuck arm was starting to feel tired, but Jack, being dead of course, had no such handicap. Jack cracked a skeleton grin. "How's that arm?" He asked with false concern.

Chuck returned the grin. "Just fine Mr. Skellington, but lefty here can take over anyways." Chuck switched his blocker over in the blink of an eye, blocking the puck once again in the process. As the puck recoiled, it skidded against the side of the table. Jack just missed it and the puck slipped into Jack's slot.

"WOO HOO!" Chuck cheered triumphantly. "Touché, Skeleton Jack!"

"Oh no…" Jack buried his head on the table in a similar manner Edgar had. "I was so close…"

"Aww…too bad, so sad!" Chuck sang obnoxiously as he gave Paul and Jason high fives (low five for Jason technically).

Jack looked up and forced a grin on his face. "Not so fast young man! That was merely a warm up. I demand a rematch." Jack leaned forward and drummed his skeletal fingers on the side of the game table.

Chuck smirked cockily. "Okay, I accept your challenge. Here" He tossed the puck over to Jack's side of the table. "You serve first this round."

Edgar was laughing hysterically on the inside. He knew what Chuck was trying to pull. He was tricking his father into letting him stay longer. Edgar was ready and willing to play along. "GO DAD!" He cheered. "DEFEND OUR HONOR!"

Right before Jack was about to serve, a familiar 'Ho, ho, ho' chimed in from behind him. "What are you boys doing?" The jolly old man asked.

"Hey dad, we're just playing video games. Mr. Skellington and I are about to play some more air hockey. Take a break, cut in for me, you love this game." Chuck offered politely.

Santa paused for a moment to think it over. Finally he took the blocker from Chuck. "I guess a break wouldn't do any harm." He scooted his son aside and took his position. "I warn you Jack, I'm an expert at this game."

"Remember, I'm serving this round Santa." Jack launched the puck with lightning speed and the game was on. The two holiday kings were locked in a battle royal neither was willing to loose.

Chuck quietly led his friends out the door while Santa and Jack were distracted. "I think they'll be busy for a while…" He said softly. "Come on; let's find something to do outside." Edgar and the others followed Chuck out the side door.

The second round was over and Santa was once again triumphant. "Ho, ho, ho… Are you tired of getting pulverized yet?"

Jack held his forehead in frustration. If there was anything he hated more than boredom, it was loosing. "Three out of five…"

Santa 'tisked tisked' the poor skeleton. "Have it your way…" With that Santa started off the new game as fiercely as the last one.

The boys stood idly in the woods around the fire they had started in and old trash can. They threw twigs, old crumpled up pieces of paper, dried up lighters and whatever else they could find that was flammable into the fire for no other reason than to watch the flames dance. "Paul, ask them if they want to join our Ted Nugent fan club." Chuck asked randomly.

"It's your club, you ask them."

Edgar raised a brow. "You started a Ted Nugent fan club?"

"Yeah! Dude, take off your hoodie!" Paul took off his sweat shirt and Chuck removed his red coat. Edgar and Jason read the backs of their shirts. They read 'TED NUGENT EATS PUSSIES FOR BREAKFAST FAN CLUB" and in parentheses underneath it said "and you can put that into whatever context you want"

Edgar laughed. "That's very wordy"

Paul put his hoodie back on. "We had that printed on every non band shirt we own. Ted's our idle"

"We've worshiped him since we were four. So, do you want to join?"

Jason snickered and shook his head. "Thanks, but I'm not an overly big Nugent fan"

Chuck pointed at him menacingly. "Infidel!"

"I like the motor city madman, but I'm not going to be in town most of the year." Edgar declined.

"Screw you guys then." Chuck teased. "Jason, we have an AC/DC fan club too if you want to join that."

"Okay, AC/DC's more or less my kind of band. Who do you honour, Bon Scott or Brian Johnson?"

"Both dude. You can't deny the greatness of either singer"

"Okay, I'll join that one."

"It's called "We're those about to Rock" and you'll need an AC/DC t-shirt."

Jason gave him the metal salute. "I'll wear mine tomorrow if I can sneak it past my mom. She still thinks their name stands for 'Anti Christ/ Devil's Child'"

The others moaned appallingly. "That's such crap!" Edgar cried.

"I know, I know…" Jason sighed.

Paul sat on a stump and pulled out some rolling papers and zip-lock baggies worth of weed from the front pocket of his overly loose hooded sweatshirt and rolled himself a blunt. He reached over and lit it with the flames of the garbage can fire. "Smart move turning those two against each other…" He said to Chuck out of the blue.

"Very" Edgar agreed. "How did you know our dads would go for it though?"

Chuck grinned. "Dude, everyone's dad has a competitive streak. Shit, my dad's runs deep."

Edgar chuckled. "That, back there was interesting to say the least. I don't think I ever seen my dad compete for anything other than Halloween related events."

Jason pulled his pocket knife from the tree trunk he was carving into. "Hey, I like your dad, he's really cool."

Paul released his drag. "Oh fudging A! Jack's the shit!" He said, coughing.

Edgar was taken aback by this. "Whoa, if you two love him so much you can go back with him to Halloween town and be the pumpkin prince. I'll stay here with the cartoons and the arcade." He joked.

Jason nodded. I don't think I'd mind living in Halloween town too much." He admitted.

"I'm still getting use to Christmas town, but thanks for the offer." Chuck declined.

"I totally want to go scaring with your dad on Halloween some time! That would be fudging cool!"

"Oh come on dude, you look like some doped up extra in the Lord of the Rings!" Chuck laughed. "How in the hell would you scare anybody?"

Paul took another drag off of his blunt. "If you had never seen a blizzard elf before, wouldn't it freak you out to see one walking down your block?"

"You got me there, but still…There is nothing scary about you"

"Up yours!"

"This kind of sucks…" Edgar interrupted. "I have no way of contacting you guys when I go back home until next year."

"Look on the bright side. "Chuck suggested. "The Christmas season won't seem so hectic if we meet up every year."

"True." Paul agreed. "At least I hope it won't be, but then again, hectic isn't boring…"

"It wouldn't bum me out if things were less hectic though." He said seriously.

Jason looked into the flames longer than he probably should have. "Are we heading back to the shop soon?"

"Let me finish my blunt and we'll head back." Paul answered.

"What do we do with this?" He asked pointing to the flames.

"Just leave that out here, people burn things in this area all the time." Chuck said dismissively. "Your dad's probably ready to go by now Ed."

"Okay. I wonder who won…"

Somewhere along the line Frost got sucked into the air hockey chaos. He had originally gone looking for Santa to find out why he wasn't working, but when he discovered he had an opportunity to one up Skeleton Jack, Frost couldn't resist. Unfortunately, he had forgotten one thing. He absolutely sucked at hair hockey.

Jack had no luck with Santa, but he was out to crush Frost. "Give it up Frost, I'm ahead by twenty!" Jack grinned boastfully.

Frost growled in his icy throat. "You haven't beaten me yet" He blocked the incoming puck. "Skellington- Don't forget our wager!"

Jack blocked. "I haven't"

Santa leaned up against the wall, shaking his head at them. Why did Frost feel the need to turn into an ass every time Jack came into town he'd never understand, but it was entertaining to watch the two Jacks go at it.

"It's three out of five Mr. Frost, he has you beat!" Santa informed his old Elvin friend.

"Keep quiet you!" He hissed coldly. Frost hated to loose even more so than Jack and he was desperate for a break. Again, he missed the puck and another point went to Jack.

The Skeleton laughed. "Who's the king! Tell me Frost, who's the king!" Angered, Frost took a deep breath and iced over the entire table. Jack jumped back before he was frozen too. "What did you do that for!" He demanded.

"If you want to gloat like a pigheaded heathen, fine! I refuse to continue this!" Frost threw down his blocker and turned away.

"No you don't!" Santa forced him to turn around. "Every time we play a game and you loose you try to kamikaze your way out of it!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!" Jack agreed. "Oh, and just for nearly turning me into a statue, I win by default! Pay up!"

"Never!"

Jack's face hardened. "You over grown, blue gremlin! You are the most…infuriating creature I've_ ever_ had the displeasure of knowing!" He spat coldly.

"I don't know what demonic force spawned you or what you want, but believe you me _you're the_ most infuriating creature here!"

Santa was debating on whether to separate them or to just walk away and stay out of things all together.

"What is your problem!"

"My problem? MY PROBLEM! I'll tell you what my problem is Mr. Skellington! You and that ghastly limbo you call a tow-"

"JACK!" Santa yelled at the elf. "Dry up, would you! You made the bet, you bungled the game and you lost! Stop being an asshole and pay him!"

"WHOA….!" The boys cried in unison as they walked into the room.

Chuck, Paul and the others ran up to Santa. "Dad…" Chuck snickered. "Did you just call him an ass-"

"Not now Charles." Santa warned

"Dad, what's going on?" Paul sighed.

"Nothing, your father has just gone insane, that's all." Jack answered bitterly.

Frost was flushed. "He wasn't talking to you!"

"I don't care! It's the God's-honest truth! "

"EVERYONE BACK OFF!" Santa bellowed. The old man squeezed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Mr. Frost, just write the blasted check and get back to workshop. And Jack, I'll take a check as well."

Frost whipped out his check book and filled it out as quickly as possible. When he was done, signature and all, he ripped out the note and slapped it against Jack's chest and stomped out of the room angrily.

"Thank you!" Jack shouted bitterly.

"Your welcome!" Frost replied equally if not more bitterly.

Edgar scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. "Okay… what was that all about?"

"Nothing…" Jack answered calmly as he filled out a check of his own. "We just had a friendly game of air hockey, that's all."

The boys rolled their eyes. "Right…"

"Sure…"

"Imm hmm…"

"Okay…"

Santa laughed. "That's enough guys, it's over, we can just move on." Jack handed him the check.

"Here, good game."

"You too Jack."

"Next year I'm teaching you two how to bob for apples." Jack's expression darkened. "And we're accepting cash."

Santa shook the skeleton's hand and they shared a laugh. "Sounds good."

Paul approached Jack timidly. "He really doesn't have anything against you. He just likes to screw with people...get under their skin, you know… My dad's funny like that. My sister's the same way…"

Jack patted the young elf on the back. "I'm not angry Paul. Heck, I won two hundred off of him, how could I stay mad?" He teased.

"I'm mad, he wrecked my table." Chuck thought aloud.

Santa slapped him on the back. "We'll get another one. No harm no foul."

Edgar looked up at his father. "Are we leaving?"

Jack sighed and ruffled his hair. "I'm afraid so Edgar. Say goodbye to everyone."

"Alright…" Edgar turned to his friends. "Well Chuck, Paul, Jason… I guess I'll see you next year."

"Later"

"So long"

"Bye"

"Hey Jason, are you staying here or do you want me and my dad to walk you home?"

"Na, I'm staying here a little while longer. I don't want to go home just yet."

"And we don't want to have to fend off Fricca by ourselves." Chuck added.

"Okay then" Everyone exchanged handshakes and their 'Merry Christmases' and 'Happy Halloweens'. Jack made sure to grab the lights and everything else he came for.

Santa showed them too the door and Jack and Edgar walked towards the other side of town were they came in from.

"You lost to Santa?" Edgar asked his father. "What did you bet _him_?"

Jack twitched. "Five hundred."

Edgar shook his head in disbelief. "Five hundre- Holy crap dad, five hundred!"

"Don't remind me, your mother's going to chew me out as it is."

"Yeah, but dad, Five –hundred? It was just a game!" Edgar laughed.

"Be quiet you!" Jack teased. "At least I won some of it back from Frost."

"That means you bet another two-hundred on top of the five hundred you originally betted."

Jack laughed too. He couldn't deny his decision to gamble on an air hockey game was an irresponsible and immature one. "How did things go with your friends? Did you enjoy yourself today?"

"Oh yeah, I had a lot of fun. The people here are very weird…"

Jack and Edgar arrived back at the manor late that night. Sally and Zero crowded them as soon as they walked through the door. "Sally! Zero! We're ho-"

"Oh thank goodness your back!" Sally embraced her husband with a loving hug and kiss.

"How did things go while I was away?" Jack asked.

"Alright, but if someone shoves another blueprint in my face I'll split apart." Sally said tiredly. "Things definitely run smoother when you're around… Did you get the lights dear?"

Jack held up his bag. "They're right here, brand new and untangled. I don't plan on getting another set anytime soon so these better last us."

"Oh, those elves still aren't giving you trouble over… over, you know…" Sally whispered.

"Never mind them. All and all we had a great time, right Edgar?"

"Down Zero! Down!" Edgar shooed away his ghost pet and set down the box of CDs Chuck had burned for him the night before. He raced over to Sally and gave her a big hug. " MOM! I missed you!"

Sally knelt down and kissed him on the forehead. "I missed you too Edgar. How was Christmas town? Was it everything your father said it would be?"

"Oh freaking A mom, Christmas town RULES! Everything was bright and colourful and merry and all the citizens were really busy, like how everyone is here in October, and there was snow, like, everywhere!" Edgar talked a mile a minute as he followed his parents into the kitchen. "I got to break out spontaneously into song like dad does sometimes and I met elves, who were mostly butt-holes except for Paul and Jason. They ruled! Paul can freeze things just by breathing on them and Jason likes Slayer and Judas Priest- OH! And I got to meet Mr. and Mrs. Claus! They were nice. Santa gave me a Metallica shirt for Christmas, wasn't that cool of him mom?"

"Yes Edgar"

"I met their son, Chuck, who was a butt-hole too at first, but then we became friends and he showed me his cartoons and He gave me a bunch of new CDs and he took me snowmobiling and I got to build a snowman, kinda, and we played video games and air hockey and-"

Sally laughed. "Edgar calm down… It's a good thing you don't need to breath." She teased.

Edgar smiled insanely. "I know, I'd be screwed if I was human hu?"

"Edgar…"

"What…? 'Screwed' isn't a bad word…"

"It's okay Sally. Edgar was good for most of the trip." Jack ruffled his son's hair.

"I told you he would be." Sally gave Him another kiss.

Edgar and Zero looked at each other disgusted. Sally looked down at him. "You look tired Edgar."

"I am a little…" Edgar rubbed his eyes. "I want to stay up and listen to my CDs, but I'll probably go straight to bed instead."

"I probably will too" Jack held Sally close in a seductive manner.

Sally giggled. "Jack… not nfrontiay of the oybay…"

"Ouryay iglatinpay ucksay ommay"

Jack flicked Edgar ear. "Don't be smart aleck Edgar."

"Sorry mom. Hey, did Lock, Shock or Barrel come looking for me at all today?"

"Yes" Sally stated as a matter of factually. "Barrel did. He told me he snuck away from the shop. I reminded him you and Jack were away. Make sure you pay them a visit after your math lesson, okay?"

"Will do." Edgar hopped off his chair and started to head for the stairs. "Goodnight mom, dad, I love you guys"

"We love you too Edgar." Jack and Sally said in unison, still in each other's arms. "Merry Christmas dear"

"Merry Christmas" Jack gave her a long, loving kiss.

"How are the Clauses doing?" She asked pleasantly as she sat down at the table.

Jack joined her. "They're doing well. Santa should be considering I'm out three hundred big ones over that air hockey match." Jack flinched. He didn't mean to let that slip out.

"Jack…" Sally sighed. "Why can't you two ever act civilly towards each other?"

Jack fidgeted with his tie. "I won two hundred off of Frost! The steaks were raised a little too high, I'm sorry. We'll win it back together next year if you care to join us."

Sally sighed, but smiled anyways. "I'd love to. While you boys are at each other's throats Mrs. Claus and I can have a pleasant relaxing visit. How does that sound?"

Jack laughed. "Sounds good to me."

"What's their son like? Edgar seems to really like him."

"Charles? Oh yes, he's nice enough. Edgar and him were like two peas in pod. Who knows what kind of havoc they wreaked when Santa weren't watching them."

"I'm sure no one was hurt." She teased. She placed her hand in his. "Are you still tired Jack?"

Jack gazed lovingly into her large dark eyes. "Very"

a/n: Yeah…air hockey…my fave… I finished and it only took, what, 14 pages! Holy sweet b'Jesus! Anyways this concludes the second major half of Edgar's life. Now that the whole X-mas adventure is done with I get to return to Halloween town and dabble into more dramatic, romantic affairs and all that other crap. XD! Rock on!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four: Lock vs. Hatchet

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas in any way…testicles… that is all…

It was three years later and Edgar is now ten-years-old, sitting in his grandfather's lab for yet another morning math lesson. The only difference this morning was that Lock, Shock and Barrel had decided to join him, not for educational purposes, but to use it as an excuse to show up to the witch's shop late.

Edgar was pretty much the same in hair and dress, but he had gown a little taller and his voice was slightly deeper. Lock and Barrel were still physically equivalent to thirteen and twelve year olds. Shock was still physically equivalent to a fourteen-year-old.

Edgar scribbled down his calculations frantically to avoid a swat in the hand by Dr. Finkelstein's lethal pointer stick. The algebraic problem the doctor had written on the board was ridiculously long and complicated and despite Edgar's higher education, he couldn't make sense of it. Lock didn't bother to look at the problem, much less try and solve it. He was too busy studying the curves of Jewel's legs. Shock twirled a lock of curly hair in between her fingers as she daydreamed about throwing tacks down in font of the clown with the tear-away face's path. Barrel passed the time by tapping the opening drum riff to 'Frantic' on the table with some pencils.

The doctor cracked him in the knuckles. "OWW!" Barrel whelped.

"Well, KNOCK IT OFF you hooligan! It's hard enough to get that boy to concentrate without you screwing around, distracting him!"

Edgar couldn't resist. "What's the matter grandpa? You don't like Metallica?" Edgar grinned sickly at the old man.

The doctor smirked. "You know I'm a fan of their old stuff."

Lock, Shock and Barrel gasped. "Don't be that way Finkelstein, Metallica's new stuff rules too!" Barrel cried defensively for his ultimate favourite band.

"BE QUIET!" The doctor snapped. "Can any of you give me an answer yet?"

Barrel raised his hand meekly.

"Can anyone here who _isn't_ brain dead give me an answer yet?"

"Doctor!" Jewel scolded the grouchy, old scientist. "Don't badger them, they're just children."

"Rotten children"

"Will you piss off old man!" Lock growled. "The only reason we're here is because son-of-Jackass dragged us in!"

"I did no such thing!" Edgar objected. "You asked me if you could come because you were too much of a wussy to wait outside, bo-tard!"

"Yeah Lock, shut up!" Shock added.

"Edgar!" The doctor pointed to his grandson threateningly. "Are you telling me _you_ can't solve this one simple problem?"

Edgar sighed. "Grandpa, I've looked over these numbers, like, six times already and they still don't add up."

Jewel inspected the board for any flaws in the problem. "Doctor…I don't think this is the original problem you had planned for him. Check your notes"

"What?" The doctor scooted her aside and inspected the board for himself. He glanced back and forth from the chalkboard to his clipboard several times before discovering the problem. "Oh shit! Your right Jewel, I think I accidentally mixed in those notes I was taking the other day with his assignment. No wonder he was so screwed up."

Boogie's boys had blank looks on their faces, they didn't know what the old man was talking about, but Edgar looked pissed. "You…**jerk off**! You feeble minded dotard!"

"Edgar, don't speak to your grandfather that way!"

"I'm sorry grandma, but jeezy freaking creezy! He's been busting _my_ knuckles up every five minutes because I can't figure out this problem when _he's_ the one that messed up!"

The doctor shrugged and grinned in a falsely apologetic manner. "Sorry my boy, I'm old, tired and forgetful, what can I say?"

Edgar smirked. "I told you dude, I lost all sympathy for your handicap when you tried to run me over"

"AT RABBIT SPEED!" Igor added from the other room. Edgar began to crack up.

"Well I ran out of patience with you when you and Igor tried to take a joyride in my chair off my surgery platform"

Edgar snickered at the memory. "You should've put a warning on that thing" He joked.

The doctor shook his head and laughed. "A warning! Warning: don't be a complete numbskull and try to ride this contraption down a raised platform at full speed into a shelf full of test tubes with a hunchback riding shotgun on the back motor!" Both Finkelstein and Edgar began to crack up. "I-Is that warning clear enough for you?"

Lock, Shock and Barrel were pretty frightened by this point. Dr. Finkelstein actually had a sense of humour? Their friend here could actually grasp it? Were did that Igor dude get to?

"Edgar, are we done here?" Lock asked shakily.

"Your grandpa won't let me pee!" Barrel whined.

Edgar sighed. "Do you mind if we pick this up tomorrow grandpa?"

The doctor shook his head. "Not at all my boy, get those forsaken brats out of my lab" The doctor rolled over to his workbench. "Jewel, see them out."

Barrel hopped out of his chair and ran for it. "FINALLY! TOILETTE!"

"Thanks grandma" Edgar chimed as he gathered his belongings and scurried out the door with his friends. "Bye you mean old bastard!"

"See you tomorrow you repugnant, little smartass!"

Jewel and Edgar stayed behind the others a yard or so. "You're lucky you know." Jewel said to her grandson. "The doctor wouldn't let anyone else speak to him the way you do."

"Oh, he knows I'm only screwing with him" Edgar assured her. "Besides, he rips on me twice as hard as I do him."

The feminine version of the doctor grinned. "That's why I don't get onto to as badly."

Edgar gave his grandma a quick hug and ran out the door. "Okay, see you later!"

"Bye now!" Jewel closed the large iron door behind him.

"Sorry guys, I told you math lessons are dull."

"That was very…awkward…" Shock shuffled her feet. "At least I know were you got your sense of humour from now. I mean, I knew the old fart was mad, but…" The witch shook her head. "Sorry, but that conversation back there was really warped"

"If you think that was bad you should have been there when Grandma, grandpa, Igorand I were arguing over whether or not the moon landing was a hoax."

Shock shook her head, chuckling. "You've got to be kidding me. I'm afraid to ask, but where you for or against the hoax theory?"

"I'm against it, but I argued for the hoax theory just to get grandpa to rant."

"Your such a butt munch…Anyways… let's find something to do."

"Okay, I have about four hours until I have to meet up with dad." Edgar looked around. "Where's Barrel?"

"Pissing by the fence."

Edgar shifted nervously. "Um… does he know they're electri-?"

Shock and Edgar cringed as a blood curdling _ZOOTCH _and a pitiful moan came from the distance.

"I… guess not…"

Barrel came limping over to them. His flesh was chard and small sparks of electricity still danced in his hair. Had he been human or a wussy he would probably had been killed instantly. "Ow… Hey guys, ow…. I hurt, ow…let's go…"

Shock and Edgar snickered at the poor bastard. "You're an idiot dude…" Edgar blurted out in between burst of giggles.

"Shut up Ed, you suck!"

Shock looked around. "Barrel, did you see where Lock went?"

"No, but I kind of can't remember much of anything right now dude…"

Shock scowled. "That bastard!" She barked.

"Hu? I wonder where he ran off to." Edgar asked curiously.

Shock made a dismissive hand gesture. "Never mind… Hey Ed, can we head over to your manor? I…I need to ask your mom a favour."

Edgar shrugged. "Um, sure I don't care."

"What about Lock?" Barrel asked.

"What about him? He ditched _us_ so screw him."

"Okay" The boys said in unison and walked back into town.

What am I _doing_! Lock shouted at himself mentally. This wasn't the first time he had snuck away to spend time with Thicket, ditching his comrades no less, but he couldn't help it. He had a pull towards her, a fascination of sorts and he didn't understand why.

Well, that's not entirely true. He did know why. Lock found Thicket to be pretty and more importantly the older she got and the more he hung around her, the less gitty-girly-girly she became. Unless it was Lock's imagination, Thicket seemed to have the same fascination with him as well.

Lock stopped running to take a breather against the side of Town Hall. He had just been so confused about everything lately, physically and mentally. Even his voice was beginning to sound screwy as Barrel had pointed out to him on several occasions. He sat and leaned up against the side of the building to collect his thoughts. Suddenly, a grey sleeve with familiar celestial embroidery flashed in front of the devil boy's face. Lock flinched and looked up to find Hatchet above him, leaning against the wall and looking down at him.

"Lock, brother, is that you?" A fully teenaged Hatchet cocked his head at his former colleague. "You're still not in that devil getup are you?"

Lock swatted Hatchet's arm out of his face. "We're not brothers damn you! And yes, I still trick-or-treat"

"Don't suppose you've learned any new spells since you dropped out?" Another older, spiky blue haired, thin-faced warlock by the name of Trigger asked rudely.

"Actually…" Lock smiled cockily and folded his arms in front of his chest. "I have dabbled in sorcery a bit" He lied. "But I'm perfectly satisfied with my true calling."

"Sounds like you've been reading more too." A heaver, purple haired warlock by the name of Switch added condescendingly.

Lock rose to his feet. "What brings you three pricks out of your hole anyways?" He sneered. "And what do want?"

"Relax brother, we were just passing through town and we recognized you." Hatchet put a hand on Lock's shoulder and gave him a weak smile. "You're still so easy to mess with."

Lock jerked out of the warlock's embrace. "I'm not going to tell you again asshole, we're _not _brothers!"

"He's right you know" Trigger agreed. "He left, remember?"

"Switch, be quiet!" Hatchet ordered.

"Look, I'm heading over to the witches shop and I'm tired of looking at you, so get lost!" Lock tried to walk away, but Hatchet and the others followed him. Lock growled and turned around, giving them death glairs. "I thought I told you to get away from me!"

"We're heading for the shop too" Switch explained innocently.

"Then take another rout bo-tard!" Lock snapped.

Hatchet stepped forward. "We've done nothing against you Lock. What's your malfunction? Why do you scorn your own?"

Lock shrugged. "You annoy the hell out of me."

"You annoy the hell out of us too" Trigger responded bluntly.

"But that's no reason to make an enemy out of you" Switch quickly added.

Lock shook his head in frustration. "Fine…" He sighed. "Five years stuck in the catacombs with you dill-holes has to account for something I guess…"

Hatchet grinned. "See? We're not against you, okay? No one's looming us, so let's enjoy the freedom while we can." He motioned for the others to follow. Reluctantly, Lock joined them down the cobblestone road.

Lock buried his hands in his pockets and slouched. He didn't trust Hatchet or his goons any farther than he could throw them, but the toe-headed tool had a point. His fellow apprentices never went out of their way to spite him. That was Thannen's doing. Lock felt uncomfortable around them. Had he been with Ed and his siblings they would have been laughing and busting on each other by now, but Hatchet was still as quiet as ever.

"I saw your sister the other day" Hatchet mentioned out of nowhere.

"What about her?" Lock asked suspiciously.

"She's getting cute." Hatchet cracked a smile Lock most hated. "We're both the same age, right?" His friends began to snicker. Hatchet turned and scowled at them.

Lock blinked, outraged. "Stay away from Shock Hatchet, or I'll rip your freaking head off!"

Hatchet backed off a bit. "I'm not trying to pull anything underhanded." He assured the steamed devil boy. "I know we can't speak to a non related witch without her warlock guardian's consent…and you're the closest thing to a warlock guardian she has-" Hatchet mentally kicked himself for opening that old wound. "Sorry, that… didn't come out right"

Lock's jaw became slack as he stared venomously at the older apprentice. "Permission denied! Stay away from my sister and stay the hell away from me you conniving son of a bitch!" Lock had turned tail, but Hatchet dragged him back to face him by his shoulder. "Let go of me before I kick your ass!" Lock demanded.

Not thinking, Hatchet punched Lock in the gut to calm him down, but ultimately winded him. Either way, it kept the devil silent. "If that's the game you want to play so be it! You stay away from _my _sister!" Lock's eyes bulged. "How did I find out? Word gets around fast in this town; everything eventually works its way into the catacombs. You know that. We're not oblivious to what happens on the surface."

"Could've fooled me" Lock snorted, finally regaining the use of his diaphragm.

Hatchet kicked Lock in the knees, causing him to fall and cry out. "I haven't said anything to Thannen because I like you Lock, but I strongly suggest you cut this badass bullcrap. All I'm asking is for a chance to talk to Shock. Don't be difficult about this."

Lock wasn't buying it. He knew Hatchet had other things in mind (he knew from experience). "Kiss my ass!" Lock snarled and jumped for his throat.

Switch and Trigger pulled Lock off before he could get a grip. Switch slammed him to the ground. The rough, jagged cobblestone streets ripped open the back of Lock's shirt and scrapped up his back. Trigger and switch started to punch him in his face and chest. Hatchet pulled the devil out from under them by his tail and kicked Lock again in the legs with his curled black boots.

Luckily, Lock was able to take a mean punch after being mauled by his siblings on a daily basis his whole life, but these warlocks were older, taller and bigger than he was and their assault was swift and brutal. Lock could feel blood from his mouth and lips flow down his face and his chest and limbs began to bruise as the warlocks threw punch after kick after punch at him. He kept looking around for any pedestrian walking by to break up the fight, but the street was deserted. Lock had no choice but to fight dirty. He poked Trigger in the eyes and kneed Switch in the nads. It was just enough to throw them off and allow Lock the opportunity to strike at Hatchet.

Switch and Trigger decided it was better to stand back and let Lock and Hatchet duke it out themselves. They stood there cheering their friend on. "Go Hatchet! Right hook, south paw!"

"Kick his ass!"

Lock, being the shorter of the two, was dealt more blows, but he was a trooper and stuck it out. A swift uppercut threw Hatchet off balance. Hatchet stumbled backwards into the fountain and Lock held his head under the green water. Lock caught sight of his reflection. His hair was a mess. "YOU BASTARD!" He screeched and pushed Hatchet's head down farther.

Hatchet elbowed Lock in the ribs and quickly pulled his head out of the water while the devil was winded. Gasping for breath, Hatchet punched Lock in the back of his head and sent him stumbling forward and landing in the middle of the street. Lock grunted and tried to pull himself up before Hatchet or his goons were on him again, but he was too battered to stand successfully.

Hatchet rubbed his sore jaw tenderly and snorted down at his fallen opponent. "Forget this!" He spat bitterly. "There's other ways I can get to Shock. I don't have to go through you!" He pulled Lock to feet by the collar of his red shirt and looked at him dead in the eyes. "You're pathetic, brother" He hissed coldly, tossed Lock aside and walked away.

Lock stumbled sideways and used the edge of the fountain to prop himself up. He watched Hatchet, Switch, and Trigger walk away with blurred vision. He tried to stand with dignity, but his wounds wouldn't allow him to. "YEAH…well… YOU GUYS ARE PUSSIES!" Lock dusted his bloody shirt off. "AND I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!"

They didn't answer, just left Lock alone to bleed. The devil dropped haphazardly into a sitting position. He wracked his scrambled brain as to what to do. The other warlocks would probably go nark to the eldest witches and blame him for the fight, so he dropped any notions of visiting Thicket for a few days. He decided to go find Shock, tell her what happened and warn her about anything Hatchet might pull before the other witches twisted the story with gossip. "Damn, where did she go?" Lock fought off his pounding headache to remember where he heard Shock and Barrel said they were going. Suddenly it clicked. "Ed's place!" Shakily, the young devil rose to his feet and started to limp his way towards Skellington manor.

Normally Lock loved a good brawl, but Hatchet and his stooges pushed his endurance its outermost limit. His kneecaps throbbed, his lips, cheek and brow were split open and bleeding, his limbs and torso was covered with bruises and he had a gash running down his back. Lock made a mental note to beat that no good, two-timing Hatchet to a pulp the next time he saw him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five: The Kiss, the Drama, the Dainties

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas, but I sure do obsess over it… I have no life…

a/n: This has to be the weirdest chapter title I've come up with so far. Slaps myself Just to forewarn you, this chapter is long, dramatic and full of awkward moments and conversations. If you totally want me to continue this fic after reading this chapter… well… more power to you I guess. I think after that last confusing chapter I have some explaining to do, right? Right. Let's continue…

Shock was busy tending to a sewing project back at Skellington manor. She constantly glanced around the room to make sure no one could see what she was working on. She was grateful Sally had given her full access to materials and supplies. Shock was too embarrassed to work on these things at the shop, and the other witches mothers usually sewed these kinds of things for their daughters, but sadly Shock was SOL in that department. She even locked the sewing room window to keep this a secret.

Shock was getting older, obviously, and was filling up and out. She needed bras, cutesy underwear, garter belts and all that other crap a blossoming young witch ought to have, but no one was about to buy these items for her so she was stuck making them herself. Shock held up the purple bra she had just completed. It wasn't bad for her first try. Actually, Shock was a pretty descent sewer. Not as good as Sally, but with a little practice… "I guess I could add some lace to it…" Shock sighed as she pulled some black spider web lace from the scrap bin.

This task she could perform by hand, a skill she mastered as a small lumpling. Shock felt disgusted with herself. Never in a million years did she ever dream she would be tacking foo-foo, girly lace onto the trim of her underwear, but then again, she wasn't the same witch she used to be. Her brothers, Lock especially, had noticed.

Halfway through the stitching the straps Shock found herself crying silently. This wasn't the first time she had done so ever since she had begun her cycle a little over a year earlier. "You dick, Lock…if you had to be right once in your miserable life, why did you have to be right about- _that_…?" The young witch cringed.

"Shock…?" Sally tapped on the door. "Is everything okay in there?" Sally asked worriedly. It was awkward enough putting together feminine products for yourself when you were born with breasts. Sally couldn't imagine how difficult puberty must be.

"I'm fine Mrs. Skellington, I won't be long" Shock did her best to cover up the fact she was in tears.

Sally bit her lip. "Okay. Barrel and Edgar are outside playing hide-and-go-shriek"

"ARRRRRHHHHHGGHHHHH!" The girls jumped at the sound of Edgar's ear-shattering shriek.

"So I've heard." Shock said, amused. "Ed's talented, a goober, but talented."

Sally grinned with pride. "He gets it from his father." She admitted. "I could never pull off the stunts they do"

"Yeah…" Shock sighed and closed her stitch.

Sally decided to let Shock work in peace. "I'll check up on you later, is that alright?"

"I don't care. Thank you." Shock answered neutrally. She could hear Sally's tiny, unsteady footsteps fade down the hallway. "Okay…" Shock threw the bra in her done pile. "I guess four of these wretched things will do me for now" Shock sighed and grabbed some more fabric from the scrap pile. "Now all I need are some panties" Boy, did that word leave a bad taste in her mouth. She reached for the underwear pattern and started to tear up again. This was just too embarrassing…

It was Edgar's turn to hide. He figured the roof was as good a place as any, especially because he knew Barrel couldn't climb vertical walls like he could. Edgar cackled evilly to himself as he shimmied up the side of the tower, silent as a mouse. Soon, he came across the window to his mother's sewing room. For some reason, he peeked inside and saw Shock working diligently on something. He couldn't see what though; her back was turned to him.

"So that's were she's been this whole time" He thought to himself. "Why is she being so secretive about sewing?" Edgar picked the lock and crept through the window, slowly and quietly; just as his father gad taught him. He crawled over to his friend. "Hey Shock, what are you doing?"

"AHH!" Startled, Shock toppled off of her stool.

Edgar winced at the thud she made and offered her his hand. "Sorry… force of habit…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Shock sneered as she picked herself up and placed her hat back on her head. "Why do you always have to pop up like that?" She demanded bitterly. "-Son of Jackass!"

Edgar grinned in reply. "I said I was sorry." Edgar picked up the thing Shock had tossed in her done pile. "Hey, what's this, a shirt? Why is it all lumpy in the front? And it's too small for you- wow, you suck at sewing dude." Edgar said playfully.

"Put that down!" Shock forcefully snatched the bra from Edgar's hand and socked him across the face.

Edgar practically had to readjust his head on his shoulders. "What the hell man!" He snapped. "I was only asking Shock, jeezy freaking creezy!" Edgar looked at his friend and saw she was blushing, and from the looks of it, had most likely been crying. Edgar placed his hand on her shoulder. "Dude, are you okay… I was only kidding, I'm sorry…"

"It's nothing bo-tard…" Shock turned and sat back down on the stool. "Just get out. I'll meet up with you later."

"Wait just a minute. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong"

Shock hunched her back and growled. She knew Ed. Once he made up his mind to do something, he would pursue it to the bitter end. "This is a bra. I'm sewing them because I have to wear them under my regular clothes."

"Oh…" Edgar blinked. "And you're upset because the eldest witches are forcing you to?"

"No, they're not 'forcing' me to…" Shock admitted. "I still have to wear one though."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE, ASSWIPE! THAT'S WHY! Jeez…" Shock snapped.

Edgar jumped at the venom in her voice. "Do they hurt?"

"No. They're uncomfortable as hell, but they don't hurt." She answered slightly less hostilely.

"Can you hide things in them?" Edgar's face lit up at the idea. "Can you sew me one?"

"NO YOU MORON! THEY'RE FOR MY TITS, OKAY! MY TITS!" Shock slammed her fist hard against the table.

Edgar began to snicker. He had the most foolish simper on his face.

"What…?" Shock hissed.

"You said 'tits'…"

Shock suddenly broke down into tears on the table. Edgar immediately clammed up and rushed to her side to comfort her. "Please don't cry, I'm sorry…" He begged.

Shock gave her clueless friend a death glair. "I guess my brother's stupidity is rubbing off on you after all. And all this time I thought you were immune." Shock looked away and continued to sob.

Edgar stayed by her side. "Shock, don't worry, I think all girls are supposed to have tits." He snickered again, beside himself. "Sorry, sorry… I'll be serious now, I promise-"

Lock ran into Barrel at the gate. He would have collapsed had he not used the bars to prop himself up. Barrel cringed at the sight of his poor mangled brother. "Dude… what in the hell happened to you? Butt-hole… trying to keep us from all the fun" He grumbled.

"Don't be… such a … dumbass Barrel." Lock panted. "This wasn't freaking fun, trust me."

"What did you do, smart off at the Behemoth or something? He beats me up when he catches me putting snakes down his daughter's overalls. It's freaking funny though-"

"Will you shut up and let me in so I can talk to Shock before I kick your ass!" Lock demanded. "You know those asshole apprentices back in the catacombs?"

"Yeah, sort of"

"Well, they came to the surface earlier and Hatchet and what's their faces tag teamed my ass." Lock explained.

Barrel pointed to his brother and laughed. "You freaking wussy! You couldn't take on a couple of wand-jockeys?"

"Screw you dill-hole, there was three of them, all older than us!" He shouted defensively.

"Wussy…"

Lock tried to reach Barrel through the bars. "I'll kill you!" He snarled viscously.

Barrel backed away. "Relax dude, I was only screwing with you. Calm down, your really banged up…"

Lock took a deep breath. "Just open the freaking gate wide load"

"Okay, okay…" Barrel unhooked the latch and allowed his brother to pass through. "Why do we need Shock? Are we going to strike back at them or something? This is going to rule!"

Lock ignored him and limped towards the front steps to the manor. "Stop being an idiot and help me find her, I'll explain everything later…"

Edgar had finally calmed Shock down enough to get her to talk to him without biting his head off. It was probably the most difficult experience he ever had with a girl, but he managed alright. Shock sniffed back a tear. "I don't know why I wasted my time scrounging these things together" She threw a bra to the floor. "I'm so scraggly and ugly; they wouldn't do me any good anyways."

Edgar looked distraught by this. "You're not ugly."

Shock rolled her eyes. "Then why don't warlocks ever talk to me when they come to the surface? They talk to the other girls, but they avoid me like a pox." He voice was sad and drained of her usual charisma.

Edgar shrugged. "Maybe they're too shy to talk to you. Do you ever talk to them?"

"Ewwe, no Ed!" Shock cringed. "They're all a bunch of assholes; I don't want to talk to them."

Edgar was totally confused. "Then why do you care if they think you're pretty or not?"

"I don't know…" Shock blushed. Edgar had a point. Why should she care? She never used to care. She was just as puzzled as her skinny friend was.

Edgar shifted uncomfortably. "Well… I don't think you're ugly. I always thought you were really pretty." He admitted embarrassingly.

"Don't be a smartass!" Shock snapped. "This isn't funny! Why would you lie to me like that?"

"That's bullcrap; I've **never** lied to you!" Edgar snapped back. "You know it, Lock and Barrel knows it and I freaking know it!"

Shock looked away. Edgar was right. He was practically a fourth Boogie boy to them from the start, but how could he be honest on this one? "You just don't understand Ed. You're too young."

Edgar huffed, insulted. "I understand enough to know I think you're really pretty. Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I'm ugly Ed, I told you."

He growled in frustration, totally at a loss. What could he say to convince her she was pretty? Edgar tried desperately to remember all those mushy things his father was always saying to his mother to make her feel attractive. "Um… so…baby doll, do you have something for me?"

Shock raised a brow. "What…?"

Edgar twitched nervously. "We're alone. Zero's in the graveyard…" He smiled at her seductively.

Shock cocked her head in confusion. "So?"

Edgar's mind went blank on him so he did the only thing that popped into his head and embraced Shock in a passionate kiss.

Shock spazed hard. She tried to push Edgar off of her, but he had his long limbs wrapped around her tight. She tried to scream at him, but his lips muffled her cries to dull mumbles.

Suddenly, the door swung wide open. Lock and Barrel stood in the door way flabbergasted. "What in the hell are you doing to my sister!" Lock shouted.

Edgar dropped Shock to the floor. "Uh-uh- I can explain-"

Before Edgar could say another word, Lock's subconscious snapped like a twig. He snarled violently and pounced on the lanky, corporal boy like a wild dog and proceeded to beat Edgar into submission. "HOW…COULD…YOU…DO…THIS…TO…ME…YOU PRICK!" Lock slammed Edgar against the floor by his shoulders. "DON'T LET ME EVER CATCH YOU TOUCHING HER AGAIN YOU BASTARD…YOU DICK, YOU SON OF A BITCH!

"Lock, stop!" Shock begged. "Get off of him; he didn't know what he was doing!" Lock didn't listen. He continued to pound Edgar into the floor, giving him little opportunity to fight back.

"Lock, knock it off!" Barrel ripped his brother off of Edgar and threw him aside like a used rag.

Shock helped Edgar to his feet. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry-"

Edgar stumbled, holding his aching head. "Ow…what just happened?"

"What's the matter with you!" Barrel demanded as he offered Lock his hand. "Why did you do that?"

The devil refused his hand and stood on his own. "Barrel, didn't you see what he was doing to her!" He pointed an accusing finger at Edgar. "He was all over her! You no good, upper crust gigolo! I trusted you Ed! We let you into the tree house… we pranked together…why…?" Lock was nearly in tears.

Edgar approached him. "I was only trying to help her…she was crying and-"

"By going man-whore on her!" Shock and Barrel gasped. 'Whore' was the only insult they swore never to use on someone, especially a fellow Boogie boy.

"You leave him alone!" Shock warned. "You don't understand-"

"I fought off three prowlers only to find my only sister being groaped by my best friend. I think I understand what's going on here perfectly"

"What's going on in there!" Jack called from down the hall. He walked in to find Lock and Edgar standing in front of each other in shreds. "Edgar, what happened in here?"

"Dad, I wasn't hurting Shock, I swear-" Edgar was practically in tears over the situation. "Tell him I was only trying to-"

Lock pushed Edgar farther away from Shock. "You stay away from her, son of Jackass! And stay away from the rest of us too!"

Sally stepped in. "Lock! I don't know what this is about, but if the four of you are going to fight, then get out!" She ordered in an uncharacteristically stern tone.

Lock snorted and stomped out of the room angrily. Shock and Barrel approached Jack and Sally. "Don't be mad at him, this is my fault." She admitted regretfully.

Jack looked puzzled. "I don't understand-"

"Lock was jumped before he walked in- I-I think he snapped." Barrel explained the best he could.

"He got jumped?" Edgar asked, concerned.

"By who?" Shock asked, bewildered.

"Hold it, please!" Jack cried. "Why were you and Lock fighting?"

"I wasn't planning to. He walked in on Shock and me and went ballistic"

Sally turned to Shock. "For sewing?"

"No, Ed was… I had been… we've got to go find Lock-" Shock grabbed Barrel and rushed out the door with no further explanation.

Edgar was about to go after her, but gave up. He froze, wishing desperately that he could be buried six feet under ground that moment. Sally walked over to her watery eyed son and embraced him in a hug. "It's okay dear… I'm sure you'll work everything out…"

Jack shook his head in confusion. "Edgar…" He sighed. "Could you explain to me what that was all about…?"

When the trio returned to the tree house Shock gave Lock a stern talking to. She paced back and forth, fighting her overwhelming urge to throttle her younger brother. Barrel sat quietly in the corner and wished that everything would blow over soon.

"Why did you jump on him, he didn't do anything wrong!" Shock threw a broken crate at Lock.

Lock jumped sideways to dodge it. "Why was he kissing you!" The young devil demanded.

Shock blushed. "That's none of your business _LOCK_!"

"Tell me why he was kissing you! And why was there panties all over the place!"

"You're perverted! He's a freaking lumpling!" She spat, disgusted. "I was sewing new underwear for myself and it wasn't that kind of kiss!"

"What other kinds are there? You shouldn't be kissing guys Shock. What if you get…taken advantage of or something?"

Shock snorted sarcastically. "_I_ shouldn't be kissing? Why! What about _you_!" She pointed at him. "I watch you sneak off and make out with Thicket everyday. I find the bras and panties you and Barrel steel from clothes lines! Barrel and I don't call you 'Happy Joystick Boy' behind your back for nothing! You didn't think I knew, did you…?"

Lock and Barrel both blushed a deep red. Lock pouted and folded his arms across his chest. "That's different"

"HOW! How is it different!"

"Because I'm a…I can't get preg- Look! I had every right to pound the crap out of him and I'll do it again twice as hard if Ed or any other dude ever touches you again, EVER!"

Shock couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No you won't!" She warned. "You won't because if you do I'll beat the stupid out of you!" She balled her fist into his face. "You acted like a jackass- A JACKASS LOCK!"

"I can't believe you're taking Ed's side!"

"I'm not taking his side! I'm just not about to put up with your dumbass bullcrap!"

Lock scowled harshly. "We're three of a kind, remember! How can you turn your back on your own flesh and blood like this!"

"Spare me Lock" Shock hissed. "The last time I checked, Ed was one of us too."

"That was before he tried to feel you up!" He spat coldly.

"For all you know, his hand could have slipped!"

"Like hell his hand slipped! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoyed it!"

Shock shot her brother a most strange and sickened look. "Okay… now you're _really_ being a jackass. That kiss was the most disgusting thing anyone has ever done to me!"

"Then why are you defending Ed!"

"W-why is it okay for you to kiss!" Shock asked, ultimately turning the tables on Lock. "How dare you try and cheat me out of courtship! What are you going to do? Go ape shit on any guy who comes with in ten feet of me! T-that's just bogus! What if one those warlocks you scared off turned out to be m-my future husband or something!"

Lock gagged. "Over my dead, decaying carcass they would be!" Lock stated defiantly.

Shock was taken aback. "Just who the hell do you think you are! You don't get to decide something like that for me! What's the matter with you!"

Lock couldn't hold back his tears any longer. "I won't let you whore around like mom did!"

Barrel became stiff as a board. Shock covered her mouth to keep herself from gasping. The entire tree house fell silent. Shock glared at Lock as if she hated him more than anyone else in the entire universe. She walked up to him stiffly and slapped him hard across his face, so hard she sent him stumbling onto the floor and left a sweltering red mark on his right cheek. "YOU BASRARD!" Shock screeched at the fallen devil boy. The witch buried her face in her hands and started to cry heavily. In the commotion, Barrel had also buried his face in his hands, but didn't cry, just shuddered.

Lock stood and looked his sister in the eyes. Despite his remorse, he wasn't about to apologize. Shock stormed out of the room, hurt and heartbroken that her fellow Boogie boy could accuse her of such a thing. "I never wanted a stupid kiss… and all this time I thought nobody…GO FUCK YOURSELF LOCK!" She cried out before leaving out the tub exit.

Lock did his best not to cry and to retain some ounce of dignity. He held his sore cheek gently. "W-well, how do you like that…?" He grumbled to himself mostly. "That's the last time I look out for her, that ungrateful bitch"

Barrel, still huddled in the corner, snorted hostilely in response. Lock looked at him curiously. "Thanks for sticking up for me back there!" He spat sarcastically. Barrel continued to glair at his older brother. "What's your problem!" Lock snapped.

Barrel finally mustered up enough courage to approach his brother. "Y-you shouldn't have said all that stuff Lock… You had no right to call Ed a whore, and you sure as hell had no right to imply a thing like that about Shock!" Barrel's tiny, slightly raspy voice quivered.

Lock sneered down at him. "It figures you would take his side too!"

"Shut up Lock! I'm not taking anybody's side..!" Barrel paused to scrounge up his confidence. "I don't like what Ed did any more than you do, but Shock's right. We didn't hear his side of the story. For all we know, this is a huge misunderstanding and-"

"Screw him! I don't _NEED_ his side of the story!"

"Ed's still one of us damn it! He's our comrade and we should have listened to what he had to say…we owe him that much!"

Lock was still unwilling to budge. "I don't care what he has to say! As far as I'm concerned, he's no longer our friend" Lock's face contorted into a disgusted expression. "I knew nothing good could ever come from hanging out with a Skellington" The devil hissed under his breath.

"SHUT UP LOCK!" Barrel snapped.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO, I WON'T SHUT UP!" Barrel cried defiantly. "I always have to shut up for you two and I'm freaking sick of it!" Lock was surprised by his brother's sudden assertive behaviour. He began to back away from Barrel as his bloodshot eyes stared directly into his. "I know how she feels dude… Why _do_ you get to decide who can date her?" Barrel sighed. "You got all the looks, all the talent, all the charm and you get all the chicks. Shock got all the brains obviously, so what the hell did I get!… You were always Oogie's favourite, and until you accused her of whoring around you were Shock's favourite too!" Barrel's voice became meek as he poured his heart out to his older brother.

Lock wasn't sure what to say or how to respond. "Wha-what are you talking about…?"

"It SUCKS being the youngest, okay! I'm third and that's all I'll ever be!"

"Knock it off dude, your just spitting out a bunch of crap!"

"I'm being serious!"

"You're a lying sack!" The devil stated bluntly. "Oogie never had a 'favourite'…and if I'm so damn talented why couldn't I continue my studying, hu! You flirt with witches just as much as I do, and you stalk that Hester chick every dreary-damned day!"

Barrel blushed. "Yeah…but, they scream and hit me with they're broomsticks and stuff when I do it! When you do it, they drag you into the cemetery to make out!" Lock grinned, blushing also, but Barrel was still not in the mood to kid around. "Look, you're already better than Shock and me, why do you have to be such an arrogant prick and rub it in our faces by throwing your weight around?"

Lock put his hands on Barrel's shoulders. "Oh come on Barrel, that's not true… I didn't mean any of it, I just… I just-"

Barrel pushed Lock aside, sniffing back tears. "I'm going to find Shock and talk to her and then I'm going back to Ed's to try and straighten things out with him." Barrel looked back at Lock one last time before walking out. "Just do everyone a favour and stay out of our sight"

Lock ran after Barrel. "Wait! Stop, I never meant to-" It was no good. Barrel stormed out, refusing to acknowledge him and slammed the door in his face. Lock stared at the hack made, rotting door with watery eyes. The echo of its slamming made his stubborn heart sink like a stone. The devil boy backed away from it with his tail between his legs. He sat in the middle of the floor silently and began to do something he hadn't done since the last time he and his siblings had been torn apart. He wept hopelessly.

a/n: Crap, how many times can I use the word 'hell' in one freaking chapter! A lot of personal issues between Lock, Shock and Barrel reared their ugly heads in thisone and Edgar got sucked in the middle of all of it. Can they be resolved? Hard to say, this is pretty deep and dramatic stuff right here… Thanks for reading,rock on!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty-six: Uncertainties and Apologies

Disclaimer: The movie, The Nightmare Before Christmas and everything associated with it is not mine. Why, because life is cruel and unfair… Oh well. The fic based on the movie is mine, so have at it!

Barrel found Shock sitting on an old, rotten log in the forest not too far away from the tree house. They're eyes met in the setting sunlight, confirming that they had acknowledged the other's presence. Barrel carefully sat beside her. "Hey…"

"Hey…"

They both sighed. After an uncomfortable pause Barrel spoke up. "I don't know what got into him today Shock" Barrel shook his head. "He came by the manor looking for you and he just spazed out."

"He's an asshole" Shock said bitterly. "He was an asshole when we were little, he's an asshole now and he will most likely grow up to be the asshole king of Asshole land!" Shock clenched her fist in frustration, but forced herself to relax. "I just don't understand his logic. It's so… ass-backwards. I mean, I seriously don't want to go around kissing people, but even if I did, why should he go around yelling at me and picking fights like I'm some damsel in distress or something when he's kissed a hundred times!"

Barrel shrugged, unsure of what to say. He did, however become curious. "Why _were_ you and Ed making out today?"

Shock blushed and began to fidget. "We weren't making out…it's hard to explain."

"Try" Barrel urged.

"Okay…it's like this. I was sneaking off to sew some new bras and underwear for myself so I could…" Shock trailed off.

"Go on"

"I want to feel pretty like the other witches!" Shock blurted out as quickly as possible.

Barrel stared at her blankly and unexpectedly started to laugh so hard he fell off the side of the log. "W-what's _wrong _with you!" He struggled to ask as he held his side, laughing.

Shock jumped to her feet and kicked him in the ribs. "SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY! I'm tired of being treated like some hideous, mangy, feral-child!"

After his laughter and side splitting pain subsided Barrel was able to become serious again. He looked at his sister apathetically. "You don't need to waste your time worrying about what other witches think of you. We'll be the wild children no matter what we do."

Shock nodded. "True, but… it's weird, lately I've been mad about being ugly and I don't know why."

"You're not ugly. You're wicked, shrill, bossy and most likely PMSing, but you're not ugly."

Shock grinned slightly. "That's what Ed was trying to tell me." She sat back down on the log and slouched over. "I was so upset earlier I freaked out on Ed and he tried to calm me down, but I…I couldn't. And then he started to freak out and one thing lead to another…" Shock's expression wilted with guilt. "This is all my fault."

Barrel blinked. "I still don't get why he kissed you."

"To comfort me, stupid! It wasn't romantic or anything, it just looked really wrong when you and Lock came in"

"Oh…" He smirked and placed his arm on her shoulder. "We'll be sure to knock for you two next time." He joked.

Shock sneered and shoved him off the log again. "This isn't funny. We're sitting out here in the woods while Lock is back home suffering from weird, inexplicable emotional breakdown while him and our best friend hates each other."

"No we don't…" Startled, Shock and Barrel turned to find Lock coming in through the forest growth. "I don't hate Ed" Lock continued. "I'm just really pissed off at him right now"

"What do you want now, Lock?" Shock hissed. She wasn't in the mood to speak to her brother at the moment.

Lock sensed her scorn and mentally promised himself to choose his words carefully. "We need to talk"

"No, I need to punch you in the face for acting like a jerk wad." She corrected him sourly.

"I'm sorry for attacking Ed, alright!" Lock sighed. "I'm sorry about all that stuff I said about you too Shock. And Barrel, you were right, I should have heard Ed's side of the story first."

His siblings nodded approvingly. "What else…?" Barrel urged.

"I don't know. What the hell else do you want me to say?"

"How about 'I'm an idiot who says and does the first stupid thing that pops into my otherwise empty head'?" Shock sneered obnoxiously.

"I said I was sorry…" Lock kicked some dirt in frustration. This apology was going like crap, just as he expected it too. "In all fairness, neither of you gave me a chance to tell my side of the story either."

"Uh… yes we did!" Shock disagreed.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-hu!" Barrel insisted. "I asked you what happened to you and you said you'd explain later!"

Barrel had Lock there. "Okay…I guess I should try and explain myself now, hu?" Shock nodded in a 'no shit Sherlock' manner. Lock paused to collect his thoughts.

"Well?" Shock demanded. "What crawled up your ass today, Lock?"

"I got into a fight between Hatchet and two of his friends earlier. I was watchful of them, but Hatchet sucker punched me and the next thing I knew I had to take on all three."

Shock's expression turned worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but they really burned my ass."

"What made you pick a fight with those three, they're bigger than you moron!" Shock's nagging sounded almost maternal. "You're a Boogie boy; they could have mauled you, left you in the street to die and no one would have looked twice at your carcass, much less help you!"

"I didn't start the fight! And I handled them just fine on my own!" Lock said defensively.

Shock rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine, what did the fight have to do with Ed?"

"Hatchet was looking for you"

Shock raised a brow. "What for?"

"Don't play dumb, you know what for. He was trying to hook up with you through me, but I fought him off. I wasn't about to let him go near you."

Shock couldn't help but laugh. "You warlocks are no better than monkeys!"

"So you _want_ to hook up with Hatchet?" Barrel asked, sounding more than a little weirded out.

"Ewwe, NO!" Shock made a sour face. "I freaking told you guys, I'm not looking for a _'boyfriend'_. But, I don't know… I still want attention from guys- So I can brush them off myself!" She added quickly.

Lock and Barrel snickered. "You witches never know what you want." Lock said with a smirk.

"Let's get back on track." Shock said seriously. "You pounced on Ed because you thought he was trying to violate me or something?"

Lock shrugged, embarrassed. "Well…yeah…After the fight when I say him on you I-I… just walked in at the wrong time and misunderstood the whole situation didn't I?"

Shock shook her head. "Lock… could you pull your head out of your ass, just for one day? Ed is a young kid, who doesn't even understand the first thing about that stuff yet. And if some older guys start talking to me, don't freaking say anything, got it?"

Lock's eyes began to water up again. "…I loose it when I see guys eyeing you! I can't help it, I burn up inside. Hatchet was the first apprentice who's asked me to 'introduce him' to you…"

"No way…" Shock said dismissively. "Really?"

"Yeah, but I beat them up too…"

Shock slapped herself in the forehead. "_Why…?_"

"Because I'm a warlock and I know what kinds of things run through my mind when I think about witches."

"It's disgusting really." Barrel added.

"I know what they really want from you and it scares me because…I know you think about them too."

Shock shifted nervously. "Okay, so maybe I do, but it's obvious so do the other witches, so why am I wrong?"

"Your not I guess…" Lock admitted. "I just never thought Ed would be the one to hit on you."

"He wasn't hitting on me!" Shock insisted. "He was just confused, that's all."

"We all are…" Barrel sighed. "None of us really know what's going on anymore, so don't be so hard on the dude."

"That's true, but it's scary. You're like a mother to us Shock."

"Knock it off Lock."

"No seriously. Who's been there and looked out for Barrel and me our whole lives? You. Who works every day at a job she hates so we have other stuff to eat when our candy haul runs out? You. Who sews our clothes, does our laundry, plots out our tricks and tells us to get in bed every night? It wasn't mom, it wasn't dad, it wasn't Oogie, it was always you. But if you start liking guys than you'll find someone and leave us… You're the only one who's ever given a real damn about Barrel and me…" Lock began to cry silently.

Shock sighed and embraced him in a hug. "Its okay Lock…I'm not going anywhere. Stop being a baby…" Suddenly Barrel also started to sob. "Oh come on- you too!"

Barrel's lips quivered. "You're all we have…"

Shock groaned and motioned for him to come and cry on her shoulder as well. "It's okay guys. I promise I would never leave you unless someone really cute like… Billy Idol or Paul Stanley came looking for me." Shock gave her watery-eyed siblings a playful grin.

Lock let go of her and whipped away his tears with his sleeve. "I'm sorry Shock."

"Yeah, yeah… just don't go all psycho-protective, macho-dork on me next time, okay? I can handle myself you know."

Lock nodded. "Okay…"

The trio stayed silent. They gathered together on the log and watched the moon rise in the sky. "We're not three of a kind, birds of the feather, now and for ever anymore are we?" Barrel suddenly asked mournfully.

"I guess not…" Shock answered sadly. Lock and Barrel sighed, but Shock's expression lightened up. "Well…maybe that isn't such a bad thing." She suggested.

"How?" Lock asked sceptically.

"We can still be Boogie's boys; we just don't have to be up each other's butts all the time."

Barrel cocked his head. "So you're saying we can still prank and look out for each other, but we don't necessarily have to consult the other two if we want to make a decision?"

"If it involves meeting other people or something overly trivial, why not?"

Lock grinned. "Hey…that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"That's because, all my ideas are awesome." Shock grinned boastfully.

"Does… this mean you and Barrel won't bust my chops for liking Thicket?"

Shock and Barrel began to crack up hysterically. "Not a freaking chance dude!" Barrel snorted.

Shock hopped off the log enthusiastically. "Okay, now let's find young Edgar Skellington and try to patch things up with him."

Lock groaned. "Do I have to…?"

"YES!" Shock snapped. "Barrel, go get the tub again." She ordered.

"Hey… I thought you said we didn't have to listen to each other anymore…"

Shock chuckled and put her arm around her brother's shoulder. "No, no, no…You misunderstood. You guys still have to take orders from me."

"Why's that?" Lock inquired.

"Because you two would be totally lost without me." She teased.

The two boys laughed. "True, but if we didn't it would spare us the agony of listening to your nagging"

"SHUT UP!"

Back at Skellington manor young Edgar was having a rather awkward conversation with his parents about courtship. Edgar found himself sitting in his living room chair, the official lecture area of the manor since as far back as he could remember. "Edgar, you can't be so…imposing around girls" Sally began shakily.

"But mom, I-"

"Your mother's right" Jack parroted. "You can't just pounce on them like an animal, you must use some self control." Jack felt uneasy. He wasn't expecting to have the old crows and the bats lecture for at least another three years, but obviously it was needed now.

"But you guys don't understand, I-"

"Women aren't objects" Sally stated to him firmly. "They are to be respected."

"I know, but-"

"They're a very…emotional bunch Edgar. You have to romance a lady before you can get to…to…oh, how do they put it now? Ah- first base." Jack whispered to him.

"Don't tell him that, we are not!" Sally jabbed her husband in the ribs with her elbow.

Jack gasped, winded. "See what I mean?"

Edgar was as confused as ever. He couldn't make heads or tails of what his parents were going on about. "Look, Shock was crying to me about her looks and stuff so I tried to tell her how pretty she is, but she didn't believe me so I kissed her!" Edgar explained as quickly as possible.

Sally sighed blissfully. "Oh… that's so sweet… Our little prince is growing up Jack…" Sally kneeled and gave her son a hug.

Edgar looked up at his father frightened. "Dad…help, she's being weird!" He begged pathetically.

Sally dropped the hug and returned to Jack's side. Jack laughed and put a hand on Edgar's shoulders. "That's what I was trying to tell you. Girls, especially Shock's age are very moody. They'll pull similar stunts on you for the rest of your life, but don't let that scare you. Just make sure to handle them delicately and you'll survive."

"Oh Jack, be quiet." Sally teased.

Edgar groaned in frustration. "You two are confusing me! I barely even know what happened! Why didn't Shock believe me when I told her she's pretty? Why _do_ I think she's pretty for that matter? And what was Lock's major malfunction back there!"

Sally brushed her fingers through Edgar's hair. "Well… when a boy and a girl…" She blushed and looked away. "Jack, talk to your son."

Jack sighed. "Alright…" He said as he took a seat next to Edgar. He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Honestly, I didn't think we would have this talk so soon, but you shouldn't be in the dark about this sort of thing, so hear it goes… There's a time in every young man's life when he starts to notice girls…"

"Okay…"

"When you get older you'll start to want to become close friends with them and if or when you find the right women and fall in love you'll want to marry he and be with her for the rest of her life. "Jack and Sally looked affectionately into each other's eyes.

Edgar shrugged. "Okay, that's great, but _why_?"

Jack coughed nervously. "Well you see, um…boys are like crows and girls are like-"

"Jack" Sally interrupted. "He might be a little too young for that just yet."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, you're probably right."

"Too young for what! Come on guys, your not helping!"

Sally thought for a moment. "Well Edgar, why don't you tell us why you like Shock?"

Edgar blinked. He stayed quiet for a moment before finally speaking. "Because she's my friend. She's pretty like a girl, but she likes to fight and curse and listen to metal like a boy. We understand each other, I thought, and I don't like it when she gets upset."

Sally grinned. "What about her do you find pretty?"

"Oh, come on mom…" Edgar groaned.

"No, no Edgar, I'd like to hear this myself." Jack said with a mischievous grin.

Edgar sighed. "Shock has nice hair. I like the way it's long, dark and curly and flies in all different directions when we head bang. She has pretty little hands too. Her face is unique looking, which is cool. She has long legs too. For some reason I like that, and when her heart beats-"

"Oh boy, he likes the live ones…" Jack said as he leaned back.

"Don't embarrass him dear…" Sally stroked Edgar's hair to comfort him.

"Too late mom…Well, I guess that answers my first two questions, but what about Lock? I didn't hurt Shock did I mom?"

"No, you didn't hurt anybody." Sally assured him. "Lock is her brother; it's almost his duty to ward off gentleman callers." She tried to explain.

"What your mother is trying to say is kissing is a very personal expression of affection between boys and girls. It's not something you can go around doing to just anyone."

Edgar's expression turned to guilt. "So I disgraced Shock? I wasn't trying to."

"We know Edgar, but Lock didn't." Sally said softly. "You were trying to comfort a friend, but what Lock saw was you were trying to take advantage of his only sister."

"They're a tight bunch…" Edgar admitted. "Are they going to stay mad at me forever?"

"I seriously doubt it." Jack said. "I'm sure if you go to Lock after he's cooled off he'll listen to reason."

Edgar nodded. Suddenly the novelty shrieking doorbell rang. "Oh, Speak of the Devil with drum solo" Edgar mumbled sarcastically.

"I'll get it" Sally offered and answered the door. Lock, Shock and Barrel stood impatiently as anticipated. "Hello" Sally said pleasantly.

"Hey Mrs. Skellington, can we come in? Bo-tard the barbarian here has something he needs to say to Ed." Shock grabbed Lock by the arm and yanked him forward.

"Come in, Edgar's in the living room."

Shock and Barrel walked in, yanking Lock the whole way. Edgar approached them timidly. Silence hung in the room. Both boys were hesitant to speak. Suddenly, Jack got the hint. "I'll let you too discuss this." Sally and Jack quickly walked into the kitchen (with every intention of listening in).

Edgar spoke first. "Look man, I'm sorry about today-"

"No Ed, I should be sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out on you, it's just I got to into a huge fight with earlier over Shock, I don't even want to talk about it and I walked in on you two and…"

"I didn't mean to hurt you two…It wasn't what it looked like, I was-"

"I know dude, Shock explained everything to me. That's why I'm here."

Edgar sighed. "You know I'd never do anything out of line with Shock. I'm not one hundred percent sure I know how to."He admitted. "Please don't hate me for this."

Lock gave Edgar a very quick hug. "It's okay, let's just forget about this"

"Oh…that's so cute…" Sally cooed from behind the door frame. Edgar and Lock gave her an irate look. "Sorry" She whispered and backed into the kitchen again,

Edgar shook his head and chuckled. "There, are we're all friends again?" She asked in a condescendingly playful tone.

"Yeah, we're A-okay." Lock answered.

Barrel threw his thick arms over Lock and Edgar's shoulders. "Good, now let's get back to our ol' bastard-like selves before you two need a room."

"Shut up dill-hole!" Lock threw Barrel's arm off and gave him a noogie. Shock pointed and laughed as the boys started to tackle each other. Even Jack found them to be funny until Lock pushed Barrel against his antique end-table. "Okay, okay break it up!" Jack ordered as he pulled the boys away from each other.

"Sorry dad" Edgar smirked.

"Do you three want to stay for dinner?" Sally offered.

Barrel looked at his siblings, begging for them to say yes for once. Shock answered "Yes please."

Lock said "No thank you."

"Well I say you guys stay, so HA!" Edgar shouted.

"Okay… we'll stay. Thank you Mrs. Skellington." He said almost instantly regretted.

"YEAH!" Barrel shouted joyfully. "KICK ASS!"

"There will be none of that at the table fellows." Jack warned as everyone gathered in the kitchen.

"No problem Jack" Lock parroted slyly.

"We'll be on our best behaviour Jack." Shock added.

"Just for you Jack." Barrel nearly cracked up as all three Boogie boys crossed their fingers behind their backs.

Jack mentally kicked himself for going along with this, but in any rate, the evening should be interesting. And oh and how interesting it was All four kids had belched, chewed with their mouth open and asked the person next to them "see food?", played with they're food, and engaged themselves inan x-treme 'chair scooting' match(ultimately making Jack spill his apple cider all over his jacket). Jack desperately wanted the dinner to be over with, but Sally was enjoying their immature, childish antics, mostly because she was never aloud to act in such a manner when first created, so she joined in the fun in the hopes Jack would too.

Sally nonchalantly picked up a cocktail weener from the platter and used her fork as a catapult to nail Edgar right in the middle of the forehead. Edgar blinked. "Mom…?"

Sally grinned innocently. "Shock did it."

"No I didn't!" Shock cackled and tossed a helping of eyeballs at Sally and Sally returned fire with her eyeballs.

"Dad…! Mom threw a teeny weenie at my head!" He tattled, laughing.

Jack sighed. "Sally…don't encourage them. And Edgar, they're called cocktail wieners." Lock started to erupt with giggles. Jack raised a brow at him. "What?"

Lock, still giggling answered "You said '_cock_tail…'"

"And 'weener'" Barrel added also giggling.

Suddenly, it clicked with Jack. "Oh…heh heh… I get it…" He said with an annoyed undertone to his voice. Everyone continued to laugh until they began to get on his nerves. "EVERYONE QUIET!" The pumpkin king ordered.

The room became silent with the exception of a few scattered snickers. Jack eyed them suspiciously, and then continued to eat his meal. Right before he could put the spoon in his mouth Jack was nailed in the head with a chunk of pumpkin pie. The others began to laugh again. "Lock did it!" Sally tattled, laughing.

"That's it…" Jack gave her an evil skeleton grin. "Edgar, please pass me the teeny weenies." Finally, Jack joined the party and the five of them engaged themselves in the funniest, most disturbing (and believe it or not the first) food fight ever to be had in Skellington manor.

By the end of the meal everyone's clothes were stained and their heads were sticky with food gunk, but at least they had a great time (with minimal amounts of swearing and Beavis and Butthead quotes). Everyone, including Lock and Barrel joined in the clean up. "Okay… we need to go home and wash up." Lock said with a chuckle as he examined his totalled shirt.

"If there are any stains you can't get out drop your clothes off here. I do the laundry on Wednesday." Sally offered politely as she finished scrubbing the last of the dishes.

"Thanks, we'll do that." Shock answered as she dried them.

Barrel, Edgar and Jack finished moping up the floor, table and chairs. "Dude, we're stopping by your house more often!" Barrel said excitedly to his friend. "That was the best meal ever!"

"Wonderful" Jack mumbled playfully sarcastic.

"Get bentJack!" Lock swatted him on the lower back with his rag. "We know we're your favourite citizens!"

Jack smirked as he ruffled Lock's hair. "You've got that right."

"HEY!" Lock slapped his skeletal hand away. "Dude, my hair!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh as the young devil boy glared up at him. "Well…" He yawned as he stretched. "I'm heading upstairs to change, goodnight everyone."

"'Night Jack!" Boogie's boys said in unison.

"'Night dad."

Sally gave her husband a kiss. "I'll be up in a little while."

Jack smiled at her warmly. "Don't be long."

Edgar showed his friends to the door. They exchanged their laters and so longs and parted ways for the evening. Edgar went up to his room, changed and washed up as his parents did who knows what down the hall, like they did most nights. That didn't bother the young heir though. Something told him he would understand everything soon enough.

Edgar sat in bed, but didn't feel tired quite yet. Instead he reflected. As crappy as his day had begun a lot of good did come out of it. He had one hell of a food fight, with his father no less, and he had gotten his first kiss. Smiling, Edgar leaned over to his stereo and pressed play, but made sure the volume was at a reasonable ten twelve time. He skipped to track sixteen on his Shout at the Devil CD and bobbed his head to the music.

_"You say our love_

_Is like dynamite_

_Open your eyes_

_'Cause it's like fire and ice_

_Well you're killing me_

_Your love's a guillotine _

_Why don't you just set me free?_

_Too young to fall in love…"_

a/n: I was tempted to leave out the whole food fight and the Motley Crue reference, but I had to add some humour in because the last couple of chapters were just so melodramatic. Hope you enjoyed. This concludes the third major chapter in Edgar's life. It was short, I know. Anyways, until I update again, Rock on!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty-seven: Shedding Skin

Disclaimer: I don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas. I had a dream I did once, but I was all hocked up on Nyquil that night.

Four years later the scariest thing that could ever possibly happen in Halloween town had happened. Edgar and Boogie's boys had hit full blown puberty. Yes, they were all in their awkward teen years and were still close as ever, a lethal combination.

Shock being the oldest and physically equivalent to a sixteen or seventeen year-old looked closest to adulthood. She was tall and still youthfully thin, but her bust and hips had expanded giving her an attractive figure. She still wore her plum and lavender witch attire, but her clothes consisted mostly of a cotton material that draped just above her knees and her blouse that was tied at the bust and worn as a half shirt over the dress. Her pointy black boots matched her black stockings and her dark, curly hair had grown thick and flowed past her butt.

Lock stood a little bit shorter than his older sister and was physically equivalent to a fifteen or sixteen year old. He too was very thin and his handsome face had developed sharp, angular features that complemented even more so the devil image he still maintained. He fixed his dark reddish-brown hair with even larger, pointier horns and he wore a black Dio band shirt over a red long sleeved shirt with a pair of red pants complete with a devil tail and dark brown pointed boots.

Barrel was still the shortest, but he had lost most of his baby fat. Now he was a broad shouldered, barrel-chested creature of dense muscle. His face remained relatively the same, but like the metal gods he had worshiped for so long now, he grew his dark green hair nearly to his butt for professional head banging. He even went so far as to tattoo 'Metallica' in bold, jagged blue lettering on his left forearm. He still wore a skeleton print grey t-shirt and a pair of tattered faded jeans, ripped at the knees with leg bones carefully acid washed onto the front. Although his siblings had long since put away their masks, Barrel sometimes wore his as a hat.

Edgar was fourteen and besides yet another growth sprit that stood even taller than Shock with high heels on and a slightly deeper voice, he was still relatively the same. Unknowingly, was about to go through the biggest transformation out of the four of them.

He stood rather impatiently outside of an outhouse that was located a hundred yards or so just outside of the tree house. "Dude, what you doing!" He asked impatiently.

"Now?" Barrel asked, straining.

"Yes…."

"I'm pooping."

"I know that, but how long are you going to be!"

"You don't poop."

"No… but I've been feeling like crap lately."

Barrel grunted. "You're sick?"

"No, I'm going through heroine withdrawal…Yes I'm sick, bo-tard!"

"Very funny smartass…" Barrel said, still straining. It sounded disgusting. "You're just faking it…"

"No I am not!" Edgar insisted. "Hey, may I ask you a question?"

Again Barrel grunted. "Can you ask it later…?"

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm POOPING!"

"You living and your bodily functions!"

"Yeah, yeah…Hey Ed, run back to the tree house and get me a cloth to wipe with." Barrel ordered.

"Wouldn't you rather use toilet paper? You guys have, like, a hundred rolls of it…"

"Uh…dude…we need that for Halloween! Get your head out of your ass!"

Edgar rolled his eyes. "Right, right… how foolish of me. Okay, I'll be back, sit tight…"

"Thanks, I really need to wipe."

"Thanks for sharing ass-master!" Edgar hightailed to the tree house as fast as he could, which evidentially wasn't that fast because of reoccurring spells of nausea and the fact that he had become so tall so quickly his rotting flesh could no longer stretch over his entire body and split apart at his joints, hips and ribcage (he had to be stitched back together several times). His suit covered most of the seams, but underneath he was beginning to resemble his mother.

Edgar jumped up and grabbed the lowest branch and hoisted himself up the incredibly large tree. He scrambled to reach a window. He poked his head in. As usual they had the music blaring (Jack had finally gotten fed up with Edgar's stereo system, so he was forced to set it up at the tree house). He climbed through and began to search for a cloth. Lock was busy brewing up something for lunch. Edgar snickered as the devil rocked out to 'Shout in the Dark' while throwing random ingredients in the caldron. Lock was too busy air guitaring and singing along to notice his friend.

"HEY DUDE!"

"AHH!" Lock jumped. He could barely hear his friend over the music. "WHAT!"

"BARREL NEEDS TO WIPE HIS ASS! WHERE ARE THE WASH CLOTHS!"

"THEY'RE SCATTERED ALL OVER THE PLCE, JUST FIND ONE!"

Edgar shrugged and went off to the other side of the tree house to look. He found Shock lounging against the wall, relaxing to the music. "HEY! CAN YOU HELP ME FIND A WASH CLOTH!

"SURE!" She got up and started to move the random junk on the floor around. "BARREL HAD TO POOP!"

"YUP!"

"THAT IDIOT SHOULD REMEMBER TO GRAB ONE BEFORE HE GOES!"

"I KNOW… HE'S SUCH A…" Edgar trailed off. His vision began to blur and he staggered off balance from nausea.

Shock rushed over to him. "ARE YOU OKAY!" Edgar didn't answer. Dry heaves tickled his throat and some rather unpleasant noises bubbled up from inside of him. Shock tried to help him stand. "MAN…! YOU LOOK LIKE CRAP! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

"Oh no… SHOCK, I DON'T-" Edgar heaved again and had to push Shock aside to rush over to the window and vomit uncontrollably out the side of the house. Even the stereo system couldn't drown out his regurgitating uproar. Lock cringed, nearly dropping his powdered newt eye shaker. He turned off the music, rushed into the other room and to Edgar's side.

"Dude… not out the window-awww…!" He groaned as Edgar's mess splattered down into the casino.

"Lock, shut up and hold his hair back!" Shock ordered.

"Yuck! NO!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"No, no…I-I think I'm done…" Edgar pulled his head back inside and slid weakly down the wall onto the floor.Lock pulled him to his feet. "Thanks…"

"No problem…" He said sarcastically as he looked out the window.

"I'm not cleaning that up, so don't even THINK about ditching us today!" Shock warned.

"Well, I'm not cleaning it up either!"

"Don't worry, I'll climb down and do it." Edgar offered.

"NO!" Lock and Shock snapped. "Thanks, but… no thanks Ed" Lock quickly added calmly. "Strangers really aren't aloud down there…"

"Strangers...? Say's who?"

"Um…"

"It leads to the catacombs." Shock saved her brother with a half-truth. After all these years neither of them was willing to share Oogie's memory with a Skellington. "We'll go down there and clean up later, right?" Shock asked, elbowing her younger brother.

"Fine…" Lock grumbled.

"Um…okay…" Edgar took a deep breath and sat back down on an ammo crate.

Lockstudied friend with concern. "What's wrong with you anyways?"

"I have no freaking clue...The vomiting started a while ago. I can't keep anything down and it's gotten worse these last couple of weeks. I've even had to ditch dad at practice a few times."

"Why don't you go see your grandpa about it?" Shock suggested.

"I have. Nothing he's done for me has helped."

"Have you told your parents?" Lock asked.

"Nope."

"Why not, bo-tard?"

"_Because…_!" Edgar snapped. "All they would do for me is send me to grandpa, and like I said, that isn't helping. Besides…" Edgar trailed off.

"Besides what?" Shock demanded.

"Well…" Edgar unbuttoned his jacket and removed his undershirt. Lock and shock 'ewwed' with disgust and fascination at his patched together torso. "I've been coming apart" Edgar explained. "It's humiliating! I can't keep myself together. Grandpa has had to stitch me up, like, five times"

"Uh…Ed…" Lock pointed to Edgar's torso. "I think your seams might need some tightening…"

Edgar looked down. "Oh damn it all! Not again…!" He groaned in frustration.

"Dude, you really should tell your parents." Shock insisted.

"No. I'd feel too awkward, especially around dad. He doesn't even have skin."

Shock rolled her eyes. "You can strip down in front of us, but not your parents?"

"Bite me."

"You've got issues, but I'm a little too busy to get into it with you right now…" Shock threw Lock a rag. "Go give this to Barrel so he can wipe his ass and then tell him to grab the tub so you two can take Ed home."

"Got it." Lock gave her the metal salute and walked off.

"Come on Shock…" Edgar begged. "I'll be fine; I don't need to go home."

"I have to be at the shop in, like, a half an hour. Why do you want to stay here anyways? This place is crowded and falling apart."

"No scaring practice…my stereo's here…"

"Shut up Ed" Shock teased. "If you can't go to Jack and Sally about this, then at least get some rest."

Edgar sighed and pulled himself to his feet. "Okay…I guess you know best."

Shock snorted. "I should! That squatty little toad Zeldaborn has scheduled me for triple shifts at that dump!" She spat bitterly. "Well… at least all three of us can eat…" The witch sighed.

Edgar frowned sympathetically. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I'm just venting…"

"You guys are welcomed at the manor any time." He reminded her.

"Thanks, but the guys and I have to take care of this stuff on our own."

Edgar nodded. "I hear you…" Suddenly, that churning feeling returned. Edgar doubled over in nausea. "Oh no…"

It had been the fifth time Barrel had to pull the tub over to let Edgar puke in a garbage can and Lock was getting irritated. "He's faking it!" He sneered over his friend's shoulder as Edgar hurled into the can, barely sympathetic to his suffering.

"Whoa… you weren't kidding earlier…" Barrel cringed as Edgar's moaning echoed up from the can.

"Oh man…I-I remember eating that when I was twelve… What the hell…!" Edgar pulled his head out and wiped the excess vomit from his chin with his sleeve. "You think the Harlequin monster will be mad about that?" He asked innocently.

"Na…" Barrel assured him as he helped him back in the tub. "It's not like he was in it when you puked or anything."

"Yeah" Lock agreed, jumping into the tub. "Let's go already."

Lock and Barrel had to help Edgar up his steps on their shoulders. Jack had just walked downstairs as the trio entered through the door. The skeleton raised a brow at them. "Hello Edgar, Lock, Barrel" He greeted them politely. "What's going on here?"

Edgar quickly gained his balance. "N-nothing dad… nothing's going on!"

"Splendid. I should be back from the mayor's in a little while. You and I can pick up where we left off yesterday, and no running off."

Edgar nodded weakly in agreement. Lock rolled his eyes and jabbed him with his elbow. "Actually Jack, Ed here isn't feeling too hot."

"Yeah, he was throwing up all over the place on the way here." Barrel added.

Jack leaned forward and felt Edgar's face. "Are you alright…?"

"It's nothing dad, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"You didn't notice he was puking?" Lock asked rudely.

"I had seen him do it a few times during our lessons, but I thought he was trying out a new scaring technique…I didn't think much of it…" Jack confessed.

"No, I've been sick, but that isn't a bad idea." Edgar smiled.

Jack frowned, concerned. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…I guess I just assumed it would go away on its own."

"Don't assume things bo-tard." Lock scolded him.

"Because it makes an ass out of u and me." Barrel added playfully.

"Wow…you can spell…"

"Screw you butt munch." Barrel teased. "We'll take him to bed Jack-"

"And then motor."

"Thank you fellows." Jack followed them to the stair. "Edgar…?"

"Yeah?" He asked groggily.

"Your mother is in town, okay? She'll be home soon, and if she isn't I'll be back to check on you in an hour."

Edgar nodded. "Okay, I'll be asleep."

"Do you need a bucket for the foot of your bed?" Lock teased.

"Shut up, fart knocker."

"Okay, okay…" Jack interjected. "I'll head out now." Jack gave the boys a small wave as he walked out the door.

Lock and Barrel lounged around in Edgar's room as he changed into his nightclothes in the closet. His room had remained pretty much the same, but was now equipped with an enormous CD shelf full of CDs of his own and the walls were covered in band posters (most of them hung in old, silver frames). Boogie's boys had become much more comfortable in the manor, but still mostly remained in Edgar's room, out of Jack's way, unless Sally had cooked.

"Are you almost done?" Lock asked impatiently as he patted Zero on the head.

"Yes…" Edgar groaned. "You take, like, two hours to get ready in the morning, so I don't want to hear any crap from you."

"Yeah _Lock_…" Barrel smirked.

Lock flipped them both the bird. In response, Barrel chucked an old rubber bat toy from Edgar's desk at him, but missed and hit a poster frame, causing it to fall and smash, causing a loud _crash_!

Edgar poked his head out of the closet and scowled at them. "Dammit guys, stop dickn' around! I'm done, okay!" Edgar walked out in his usual nigh time apparel, a band shirt, which in this case was an AC/DC shirt, and a pair of tattered blue jeans. Edgar walked over to Lock and nudged him with his foot. "Dude, get off my bed so I can pass out…" He asked sleepily.

Lock stood. "Certainly, your highness…" He sneered, bowing sarcastically.

Normally, Edgar would have told the devil to cram it, but instead he collapsed onto his long, gothic bed and buried his face into his lumpy, old pillow. "Night…" He mumbled just barely coherent.

"Night asshole…" Lock and Barrel said in unison and gave Edgar the metal salute before leaving.

"Hope you get better Ed…" Barrel added as he closed Edgar's door behind him.

Edgar returned the salute and drifted off to a rocky sleep.

Edgar was feeling sicker than he had first thought. He had slept through most of the day with the exception of the five minutes he had talked to Jack when he stopped by to check on him, which he could barely remember. It wasn't even a peaceful sleep. Edgar tossed and turned violently, ripping off his covers and even his shirt at one point. Zero, despite Edgar's tossing and tuning, remained faithfully at the foot of his bed.

Sally pulled the covers back over her son for the umpteenth time that evening. Edgar moaned and rolled over, remaining relatively still for the moment. Sally stroked his wispy, white hair and tip-toed out of his room silently. She closed his door softly and continued to tread lightly until she got to Jack's study.

Jack straightened in his chair as he heard Sally's footsteps approaching up the spiral staircase. He looked up from the blueprints he was working on to face her. "Hello dear. How's Edgar?"

Sally sighed. "He looks awful Jack. I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner…" She cursed herself mentally. She took a seat on Jack's desk. "I knew something was wrong. He's been making himself scarce for the longest time. What do you think is wrong with him?"

Jack put his hand on her lap. "There, there, I wouldn't worry too much about him. He's probably just trying to be more independent- his own man so to speak…"

"But he's sick as a buzzard. He could have really hurt himself by keeping this a secret from us."

Jack nodded in deep thought. "He'll be fine Sally, trust me. I went through the same ordeal when I was his age."

Sally cocked her head. "The same ordeal?"

Jack grinned. "By the end of the night, we'll have a brand new Edgar."

Edgar finally awoke with a most dreadful churning in his stomach. He ripped off his covers and rushed across the hall into their most rarely used bathroom. Like some poor sap that had spent the whole night drinking, Edgar hunched over the toilette and began to heave his guts out…literally… First came his lungs, then his heart and his tonsils and vocal chords with them: his diaphragm and very slowly, both his intestines and so on and so on… His organs were rotted and very underdeveloped, but they were none the less organs, and the sight and sounds of passing them through the mouth was gruesome.

Jack and sally could hear the whole ordeal from the study. Sally looked completely terrified. Jack was worried too, but kept a calm composure. "We have to take him to the doctor…" Sally urged.

Jack held her hand. "No Sally, he'll be fine."

"OHHH GOD…WHY…!" Edgar moaned and then continued puking.

"Fine…!" Sally stared at her husband as if he had gone mad. "Can't you hear him? He's in pane!"

"OHHH THIS SUCKS SOOO MUCH…"

"Yes, I know, but you have to let this run its course or you could stunt his development."

"So…our little Edgar is…?"

Jack nodded proudly. "He's becoming a skeleton!"

Sally threw her arms around him and started to tear up. "Oh Jack…it's too soon…It seems like only yesterday we heard his first shriek…"

Jack sniffed back a few tears of his own. "I know… He's a man now…"

"OH DEAR GOD, MAKE IT STOP!" Edgar begged, groaning. "OHHH…IS THIS WHAT _DIEING_ IS LIKE! I'LL NEVER MAKE FUN OF HUMANS AGAIN, I SWEAR…!" Edgar gave one last good heave before his glassy, blue eyes splashed into the murky, organ filled toilet water. The room went black, he had become blind. Edgar moaned in agony and struggled to feel for something to help him stand. After knocking over the toothbrushes and the soap dish, he managed to prop himself to his feet with the edge of the sink.

To his relief, or dismay, his sight returned, but was very blurry. In the mirror he could see every stitch that held his skin on had busted and much of his skull, rib cage and fingertips was now exposed.

He was too weak to speak, much less think clearly and something in his head told him he had to ditch his skin, whether it was instinct or otherwise, he couldn't tell. Edgar unconsciously began to pull off chunks of skin, starting with his face down. Some of the skin and rotting muscle tissue wouldn't easily peel off, so he had to take the sharp edge of his comb and scrape it off. Crude, but effective…

Edgar had just finished removing the skin from the lower half of his body in the tub when his parents knocked at the door, snapping him out of his primal state. "Edgar…?" Sally called to him softly. "Are you alright in there…?"

"M-m-mom…?" Edgar mumbled. He shook his head twice to clear it and looked at his hands. They were bone, raw, white bone. He gasped and ran to the mirror to confirm what he thought he saw. His face, chest, arms, legs, all skeleton! The only part of his formal self remaining was his wispy, white hair. "Mom…dad…" He called to them, frightened. His voice cracked a bit.

"Yeas, Edgar? We're right out here…" Jack assured him.

"Is everything okay?"

"No…" Edgar answered. "You two might want to come in here…" Jack and Sally walked in cautiously and gasped as they looked at their transformed son. "W-what happened to me!"

Sally's eyes filled with tears and she embraced her son in a bear hug. "Oh Jack…" She sobbed. "Our boy is all grown up…"

Edgar did a double take and began to feel his face in disbelief. "AHHH! MY SKIN! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SKIN! MOM, LET GO! THIS IS FREAKING ME OUT!"

Sally released him and returned to Jack's side. "He looks so much like you."

Jack nodded. "You finally took on your skeleton form, just like I did when I was a boy…" He sighed. "Ah, but that was so many years ago…"

Edgar continued to look in the mirror. "I…I don't understand…this is too weird…"

"What's not to understand Edgar?" Jack laughed and put his hand on his shoulder. "You've come of age, shed your prepubescent skin. All corporal beings meant to become skeletons do eventually."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that _before_!" Edgar demanded.

"I would have, had you come to me sooner about this." Jack said in his fatherly tone of voice.

"Oh…wow…I feel kind of stupid now…" He chuckled awkwardly.

"Don't dear" Sally smiled at him and held up his jeans. "Um, you might want to put these back on."

Edgar looked down and mentally blushed. "AH!" He quickly snatched the jeans from his mother and put them on. "Ewwe… they still have skin in them…" He groaned.

Jack and Sally laughed. She stroked her son's hair. "Honestly, your father and I weren't sure if you were going to become a skeleton. You are only half-skeleton on his side."

"Its strange how things like that work out." Jack added in agreement.

"I feel very odd mom. I mean, I feel much better than I did before, but… This is so strange to me. I don't know if I'll ever get use to it…" Edgar said while feeling his face still, inspecting his new self in the mirror. "At least I still have my hair…Hey…I look like Eddie almost…cool!"

Sally nodded. "You're very handsome Edgar." Jack rubbed his scalp self-consciously. Sally shook her head. "Just like your father…"

"Oh no…" Edgar said dreadfully all of a sudden.

"What, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"This is terrible!" Edgar buried his face in his skeletal hands.

"What is it?" Sally urged.

"If I could barely pass as human before, how am I supposed to sneak into a Metallica concert now!" he cried.

Jack gave his son a most puzzled look. "Edgar, that isn't important right now."

"But dad…Metallica! Metallica is…_Metallica!_ There's nothing in the world more important than METALLICA!"

"_Metallica_ is not as important as Halloween. Now that you've taken on your mature form I can truly teach you all I know about scaring!" Jack said excitedly. "Why, you could become the greatest pumpkin king who ever existed…"

Edgar frowned helplessly up at him. "Dad…I seriously doubt that…but I'll try…"

Jack hugged him warmly. "That's all that I ask… I'm very prod of you."

"Me too Edgar."

Edgar sighed and embraced the hug. "Thanks mom, dad. I'm not sure how this happened, but I guess it's pretty awesome. I love you guys…" It felt good to make his parents proud, even if all it took was two months of puking to do it.

"We love you two Edgar. Jack patted him on the back and let him go. "Let's get out of this bathroom, shall we?" Sally and Edgar followed him out.

"I'll clean that room up in a little while." Sally assured them.

"Don't worry about it mom." Edgar declined. "I made the mess, I'll mop it up."

"Are you feeling okay?" The rag doll asked. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving! This whole day has drained me."

"I'll fix you something." Sally went ahead down the stairs. Jack and Edgar followed him. "Dad…?"

"Yes?"

Edgar mentally blushed. "This is going to sound _really_ bo-tarded, but… How do we eat…?"

Jack grinned at the young skeleton. "That, son, is a very interesting process-"

a/n: Yup, that's how Edgar becomes Skeleton Ed. Some one from another site guessed it, like, twelve chapters back, so I hope his 'moult' wasn't too predictable. Now, my fan fiction fun truly begins! Bwah Ha Ha Ha Haa! I hope to see some more reviews soon. Thanks everyone, you rule!

PS: I did steel that title from Pantera's song.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight: Get a Haircut

Disclaimer: I think by the twenty-eighth chapter we're all clear on the fact that I don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas right? Okay, good, just wanted to be sure…

Edgar was getting a lot of attention on his way over to Dr. Finkelstein's that morning. He couldn't have felt more awkward in front of his curious neighbours. Jack, however, was more than happy to show him off.

"Why, good morning Edgar" A vampire greeted him with a surprised look on his face.

"Looking spooky Edgar" Mr. Hyde said. The smaller hides poked their heads out of his hat to stare at him.

"You're becoming quite the handsome young ghoul…" The Swamp Gal winked at him and slithered just a little too close for comfort.

Edgar backed away cautiously. "Thank you…thank you…thank you everyone…I-I-" He expected to turn a few heads, but this was ridiculous!

Jack put his arm around Edgar and pulled him close to side before he ran away. "It happened just last night!" He announced to the crowd, grinning proudly. Edgar winced as everyone 'ooohed' and 'ahhhed' at him and wished inwardly that he could squirm out of his father's skeletal grip. "I only wish his skin had fallen off in time for Halloween…"

The crowd sang a chorus of disappointed 'awwws…' "Don't fret Jack! There's only…three hundred and twenty-two days left until next Halloween!" The Wolf man announced.

"And it's promising to be our most petrifying yet with Edgar by my side!" Edgar shook his head at him twice. Was he freaking joking! The crowd went wild with ghastly, moan-like cheering. Edgar gulped. Apparently not… Jack motioned for everyone to hush. "Thank you all very much, but we must be going!" The two skeletons turned and fled before hearing one fare well. As soon as they were out of town square they slowed to a walk. Jack began to laugh. "So, the citizen's are starting to get to you already?" He teased his uneasy son.

"They swarmed me! How do youhandle it every day?"

Jack shrugged. "I just grin and bear it. You'll learn to do the same eventually. Just remember to run only when they have their backs turned, like how we practiced."

"Yeah… about that… WHAT THE HELL DAD!"

Jack scowled at him. "Don't you take that tone with me!"

"I'm sorry" Edgar lowered his voice a bit. "It's just; I'm not ready for all this…I'm still a freaking amateur!"

Jack put his hands on Edgar's shoulders. "Your technique is every bit as good as mine was when I was your age."

"But dad, I-"

"Surely you had seen this coming… You're almost a man now. Over the next few years you'll scare mortals by my side and after that…" A tear managed to escape the old skeleton's eye socket. "You'll be on your own…crowned the next pumpkin king…"

Edgar sighed. "Come on dad…I still have such a long way to go…"

Jack sniffed back the next tear. "It'll happen sooner than you think." Jack, overcome with emotion, embraced Edgar in a hug. To Edgar's relief, the mayor's voice interfered with they're touching moment.

"Jack! Oh, there you are!" He rushed over to them as quickly as his stubby legs could carry him. "Congratulations!" He greeted them warmly. "I just heard the news!"

Jack turned quickly and coughed nervously. "Thank you mayor…It finally happened, he's a skeleton." Jack pulled Edgar in front of him.

"Good morning mayor" He said shyly.

The mayor grinned enthusiastically and patted him on the back. "Good show my boy! You really look like a bona fide, upstanding young prince now." The mayor giggled. "Pardon the pun."

Edgar managed to crack a sad looking grin. "Hey, at least I still have my hair to save me." He joked.

The mayor's smile thinned. "Yes, you might want to get a trim pretty soon." He suggested. "Young ladies really go for mature looking young men."

"Na…" Edgar chuckled dismissively. "I'm going to let it grow out, like Barrel's. I'm going for the head banger look now."

Jack instinctively rushed the mayor along. "Okay Edgar we'll meet up later, in the woods, same place as usual. Best not keep the doctor waiting. Let's go mayor, there's so much to do…"

Edgar waved. "Okay dad, see you later." He walked to the laboratory as fast as he could. He wasn't sure if he could handle another scene like the one in town square. After passing through the front gates he spotted his grandmother jotting down notes on the mutated frogs Dr. Finkelstein had penned up outside for observation. Edgar scurried over to greet her. "Hey grandma!"

Jewel unexpectedly embraced him in a hug. "Good morning Edgar" He looked up at her and grinned. "OH!" The flapper women jumped. "My, my Edgar, you had a growth spurt."

The young skeleton chuckled. "You could say that. Hey, where's grandpa and Igor, they have to check this out."

Jewel lead him towards the laboratory. "The doctor is eating breakfast. Would you care for something to eat dear?"

"Sure. I ate when I got up, but for some reason I'm hungry again already."

"This would be the first time in weeks you had an appetite."

"Yeah, I know"

Dr. Finkelstein was eating at his workbench when Edgar and Jewel walked in through the door. "Hey grandpa, I'm here." He greeted the old man.

"Your late boy" The doctor sneered without even bothering to look up at his grandson. "What kept you?"

"The town's folk. Blame them." Edgar took the seat across from the doctor.

"I blame them for too much already. You're going to have to fess up to this one."

"Alright grandpa…" Edgar grinned at him, but he still would not look up.

Jewel set a fresh plate down in front of Edgar and walked over to the doctor. "Doctor?" She asked, hovering over him.

He looked up at her. "Yes Jewel, what is it?"

"Haven't you noticed? Your grandson has grown."

"How much could he have possibly grown in twenty-four- BUT FUCKING DAVID! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

Edgar swallowed harshly. "I'm not sure. All I remember is a lot of vomiting before everything went hazy on me, and when I came to, I was dad."

Dr. Finkelstein cleaned his glasses with his lab coat and placed them back on his face. "You've gone through some sort of moult…" He said, rubbing his chin. "Interesting… I suppose my tailoring only prolonged your agony…" He chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"Sure you are…" Edgar sneered playfully sarcastic.

"This look suites you." Jewel said to him.

"Thanks grandma."

"She's right. Before you looked like one of the Monkeys." He joked.

Edgar choked on his food. "I did not!"

The doctor laughed. "No, you did, if they were emaciated! You honestly did my boy!"

"You can't remember which state you lived in when you were alive, but you remember who the_ Monkeys_ were!" Edgar couldn't help but laugh.

The doctor raised his hands defensively. "Hey… I died in 79, okay? Back off!"

Edgar leaned back in his chair. "Whatever…I did _not _look like one of the Monkeys…" He mumbled.

"Those street urchins you tag along with are going to shit a brick when they see you." Dr. Finkelstein said, changing the subject.

"Doctor…" Jewel scolded him.

"What! He's old enough to handle some foul language! Wasn't the worst thing I ever said in front of him…" The doctor mumbled under his breath.

"I can't wait to show the guys!" Edgar smiled, but it immediately faded. "I hope this doesn't bother them…"

"Why would it?" Jewel asked.

Edgar shrugged. "I don't know…Lock, Shock and Barrel don't like skeletons for some reason…"

Dr. Finkelstein shifted in his wheelchair uncomfortably. He almost felt sorry for the boy. "Don't worry about them." He said neutrally. "They'll get over it. And if they don't they can justsit on it."

Edgar nodded and swallowed the last few fork scoops of his breakfast. "I guess so…" He sighed and took it upon himself to clear the table. "Grandpa…?" Edgar began timidly. "Could we just skip today's lesson…? My head still hasn't cleared from yesterday."

"No! Take out your work books!" He ordered as he rolled himself over to the blackboard.

Edgar sighed and grabbed the supplies he kept under the workbench. "Oh let the boy rest. He looks exhausted." Jewel begged.

Dr. Finkelstein grumbled. "Fine, but you're still going to help me in the workshop." He ordered as he rolled out the door, into the next room.

"Thanks…" Edgar breathed a grateful sigh of relief. "I owe you one."

"Don't thank me, it's _his_ conscience."

Edgar laughed. His grandparents were weird, even for residents of Halloween town. "Today my boy, today!" The doctor called him rudely.

Edgar shook his head. "I'd better get going.

In the hallway Edgar met up with the doctor and Igor. "Master…It's Jack…!" The hunchback announced, pointing up at the young skeleton.

Edgar laughed. "No dude, it's me!"

"Jack…?"

"No, Ed!" Edgar corrected the doctor's slow-witted assistant. "My skin fell off last night."

Igor scratched his round, lumpy head. "Ed, you lost weight!"

Dr. Finkelstein sighed. "It's going to be a long morning…."

Later that day Edgar swung by the witches' shop to look for Lock, Shock and Barrel. The eldest witches stood at the counter. "Good afternoon Miss Helgamine, Miss Zeldaborn." He greeted them in his usual, respectful manor.

The witch sisters gasped. "Oh my, young Skeleton Ed, you're looking thin!" The taller witch cackled.

"He's a splitting image of Jack" The shorter witch added. "What a man…" She swooned.

Edgar forced himself to keep grinning. How Shock could stand working in here day in and day out he'd never know. "Is Lock, Shock and Barrel here?"

That question always made the eldest witches go wicked on him. "Shock and Lock are in the back." Helgamine said begrudgingly.

"I don't suppose you'll be buying anything today?" Zeldaborn hissed bitterly.

"Yes, actually, mom needs me to pick up a jar of pickled snake tongues on my way out. Do you have any in stock?"

"Of course we do dear; they're over by the crow's feet." Helgamine pointed her warty, spindly finger by the windowsill display.

"Thank you ma'am." With that, Edgar headed for the back.

"I'll never know why a nice young man like you would associate himself with those three." Zeldaborn sneered as she did every time Edgar came into the shop looking for his friends. He just ignored her as usual.

In the caldron room, Shock, Thicket and Merrywicket, whom Edgar barely knew, but recognized, were brewing up a fresh batch of…something. Lock was only there to mess around with Thicket (his steady girlfriend for over three years running now). Needless to say, all four of them were too busy to notice his arrival.

Edgar snuck over to Shock and stood behind her quietly as she stirred the pot. "Hey Shock, say I look thin and I'll slap you."

They all turned around and indeed, nearly shit a brick at the sight of their friend. "Ed…! Holy crap is that _you_!"

Edgar smiled. "Yup!"

"Dude! You're a-a…" Lock sputtered.

"A skeleton, I know. It happened last night."

Thicket raised a brow. "You just _became_ a skeleton?"

"Sort of. I spent, like, an hour last night ripping my skin off. My stitches did me no good."

"H-how?" Shock demanded.

Edgar shrugged. "I'll be damned if I know. It didn't hurt or anything, it just…happened. I guess this is a natural process for us...Or at least that's what dad told me…"

Lock looked at his friend a little ticked off. "Are you telling me I've had to grow hair in weird places, live with my voice cracking all the time and try to satisfy a quickened metabolism and all a skeleton's puberty is shedding! That SUCKS!"

"Hey, don't forget the whole puking up your innards ordeal."

"Yeah, but still, that SUCKS!"

Shock rolled her eyes at him. "Your just as useless as Barrel."

"Oh! Where is he? He's going to geek something awful when he sees this!" Edgar said excitedly.

Suddenly, Barrel walked in through the back door. "Hey guys, I'm back from the pumpkin patch- WHAT THE FU- oh, it's Ed…"

Everyone had a good laugh at Barrel's spasm. Barrel looked at Edgar strangely, scratching his head. "Wow, this is too weird…"

"I know. He really is the son of Jackass now!" Lock teased.

"Don't remind me…" Edgar groaned. "He went all touchy-feely psycho dad on me this morning. And the town's folk kept gawking at me like I was a freaking show pony or something."

"Well what did you expect? You're Edgar Skellington, son of Jack Skellington. It's a right of passage." Thicket reminded him.

"Yeah…" Lock sneered. "This town would fall apart without dear ol' Jack to lead us."

"Leave him alone dude!" Barrel scolded the young devil. "This is actually pretty cool. He looks like Eddie!"

"Who?" Shock asked.

"Eddie the head,of Iron Maiden! Yeah…!" Lock nodded approvingly. "Ed the Head…That's pretty freaking cool!"

Edgar smiled, flattered. "I'm going to let my hair grow out too."

"How long?" Merrywicket asked.

"As long as I can get it grow."

"Don't let it go down to your ass." Lock teased.

Barrel took the hint. "Hey…what's wrong with my hair?" He demanded.

"The same thing that was wrong with it yesterday" Shock began, grinning mockingly at him.

"It makes you look like a girl!" Lock added.

"Look whose talking Mr. Hair gel and spit curls!" Barrel pretended to spruce in the mirror, playing with hair in the same fashion as Lock.

The girls giggled at the impression. Lock blushed and gritted his razor sharp teeth. "Yeah Billy goat Gruff!" Edgar added playfully. "Let's hear some shampoo tips!"

Lock flipped his friend and brother the bird. "Screw you both! You're just jealous!"

Again, everyone laughed. Shock shook her head and returned to the caldron. "Come on guys…we need to get this done before the old hags start bitching at us."

The others groaned. Thicket and Merrywicket went back to work while Lock and Barrel stood against the wall with their thumbs up their asses. (it's an expression)

"Lock…?" Thicket called to him sweetly.

Lock's face lit up. "Yeah?"

"Make yourself useful and grab the empty elixir bottles from the crates in the alley way." She ordered, grinning at him playfully

Lock sighed heavily in disappointment. "I'm on it…" His siblings snickered at him as he left the room.

"You go help him Barrel." Merrywicket ordered.

"Awww…" Barrel grumbled as he exited.

Edgar snickered. "I've got to meet up with dad, okay?"

"Okay Ed." Shock smiled. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm A-okay." He assured her.

"You sure? You really freaked us out yesterday."

"Oh, I'm fine. My fung shui's been thrown off badly, but I'll get use to this eventually."

Shock felt awkward talking to Edgar's new face, but her friend seemed unfazed by the change which was a good thing. Lock had a big enough ego for the four of them. "We might stop by the manor later. Is that alright?"

"Awesome" Edgar turned and walked right into a shelf. He struggled to keep it from toppling over. "Ow! Sorry guys…crap!"

The witches giggled at him. "It's okay, spaz... I'll see you later.

Edgar mentally blushed. "See you…"

Shock frowned as Edgar walked out, feeling uncertain and disappointed. True, the old Edgar was a far cry from being 'attractive', or even overly scary, but the trio had grown accustomed to him, grew to love him like a brother. How was the guys and her supposed to pal around with Edgar when every time they looked at him they'd see Jack's face? Shock stirred the brew absentmindedly, her green, angular face etched with a slight sense of mourning. She would miss his glassy blue eyes and the connivingly, shifty twinkle that appeared in them whenever he was about to insult her, or pull a prank on her. Was this Skeleton Ed the same Edgar who had spent the past seven years goofing off with Lock, Barrel and her, who introduced them to metal, who made them laugh and want to kill him at the same time?

Shock smiled to herself as she brewed, not caring whether or not the other girls would snicker at her and 'oooh…' Skeleton Ed was still Ed, only thinner. That much was certain...

a/n: Yay, fluff! I can write fluff. Warning, the next chapter will depict graphic images of sexual intercourse between characters. I hope I have the right ratting down for this fic. If that doesn't catch your interest, nothing will. And forgive me Pimptress, but Beebe the clown will make an appearance, but it's only for one chapter. I figured her character would be unpopular, but I never design characters to be cool. NBC is already cool and it would be impossible for me to come up with charcters half as cool as Jack and the others, so I just make up ones that arent necesarrily 'coo'l...For some reason Edgar took off, and I've grown to love him dearly. Maybe it's just because I'm equally as dorky...anyways, rock on!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty-nine: Dating is a Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas…? Awww…that sucks…pouts shamelessly

a/n: Okay, this chapter is dedicated to Edgar's and All three Boogie's boys love lives. You know, who they're currently dating, who they admire or lust over, future affairs and all that melodramatic puffery. I've been looking forward to this chapter for a while because it's just such an interesting thing to write about and no NBC fic is complete without a little romance. Please enjoy.

Ever since Edgar became a skeleton and had become more advanced in his training as pumpkin king the citizens of Halloween town had begun to pull their daughters, nieces, and younger sisters out of the woodwork and introduced them to the young heir in the hopes of creating a successful hook-up (and indirectly raise their social status).

It was because of this; however, Edgar quickly learned the ways of loven'. He quite enjoyed the company of these lovely young ladies, but after the second date or so it became obvious to both Edgar and his suitor neither was truly interested in the other and quietly lost contact with each other. Most other skeletons found Edgar to be annoying, the vampire brother's niece wasn't interested in much else besides bloodsucking, the devil's daughter turned out be a real snob, and the Wolf man's daughter didn't work out for…obvious reasons. This week was Jumbo's turn.

Jack stood back and observed Edgar as he practiced raising apparitions from the grave yard from atop the living hill when the Clown with the tearaway face came rolling by on his unicycle. "No, no Edgar! Lear forward, arch your back!" Jack corrected him. "Loosen your wrist! No, don't give the metal salute!"

"How's it going Jack!" The clown greeted his pumpkin king with a big smile.

Jack spun around, startled, and came face to face with Jumbo. "Oh! Good afternoon. I'm fine, how are you?"

"Peachy Keen!" Jumbo answered cheerfully. "Is Edgar busy? I have someone I'd like him to meet."

"Actually, we're in the middle of-"

"Hey dad, what's going on?" Edgar saw Jumbo and immediately regretted having walked over. "Good morning Jumbo, how are you?"

"Fine Edgar. Say, my relatives rolled into town yesterday, and my niece would really like to meet you. If you aren't too busy, I thought maybe you could show her a good time. She's rarely in town and-"

"Well, maybe another time-"

"No. wait dad…" Edgar sighed. He didn't want to disappoint young, miss whoever. "Sure Jumbo, I could show her around if she'd like."

The clown laughed with glee and motioned for his niece to come over. An average sized young girl appeared out from behind a large tombstone. She was thin and had a pretty face if you looked past her loud clown makeup. She wore a short, form fitting yellow dress with pink ruffled trim, poke-a-dotted thigh high stockings and large red pumps. Her curly, bright red hair was cut just above shoulder length. Although her manner of dress was flamboyant to say the least, she seemed much shyer than her uncle. Her white, porcelain skin made her steps towards them slow and delicate.

Edgar bowed, grinning, and kissed her tiny, chipped hand. "Hey there"

"So _you're_ Skeleton Edgar…" She said to him in a high, chipper voice.

"Call me Ed. All my friends do."

"Okay Ed!" The she-clown wrapped him in a friendly bear hug, lifting the lanky young skeleton completely off the ground. "You're nice!"

"Thank you…" Edgar said, slightly short of breath.

She dropped him. "You make funny noises too?" She smiled at him and squeezed her rubber nose, making a strange honking sound. "Interesting hair cut…or lack there of…"

Edgar ran his fingers through his nearly shoulder length hair. "I'm letting it grow out."

"I keep telling him to cut it." Jack added.

The she-clown gasped. "I'm so sorry Mr. Skellington- pumpkin king- sir, I should have introduced myself! I completely forgot, I-"

Jack took her hand and kissed it politely. "Please, Jack will do."

"Go on…" Jumbo urged her. "Introduce yourself."

She curtsied, still smiling. "I'm Boysenberry, Boysenberry the clown." She turned to Edgar. "You can call me Beebe if you want. That's what my brothers call me."

Edgar placed his arm in hers. "Okay Beebe. Let's go find something to do." Edgar started to lead her down the hill. He looked back. "I'll be home late, okay dad!"

Jack sighed. He was never going to get through an entire lesson at this rate. "That's fine Edgar, you have a good time!"

"Not too good a time!" Jumbo reminded them.

Boysenberry cringed with embarrassment. "O-okay, we will- or wont…!"

Jumbo shook Jack's hand enthusiastically. "Thanks a bunch Jack! Ha!" The clown rolled off, leaving Jack all by his lonesome.

Jack stood still for a moment. "I guess I'm done here…" He said to himself and walked off.

The jack-o-lantern sun had reached the highest point in the sky. The Boogie's boys hide out was trembling with loud music blaring from the stereo system. Lock and Thicket had snuck away from the shop early that day and had returned to the tree house for some private time. Thicket's hat was placed in the window as a 'do not disturb' sign just in case Shock, Edgar or Barrel stopped by.

_"I'm a wheel, I'm a wheel_

_I can roll, I can feel_

_And you can't stop me turning_

Thicket sprawled out seductively on the wooden floor. Lock readily, but tenderly positioned himself on top of her and they're bare bodies touched. At first all Thicket could think about was how much shit she would be in if her mother, or one of the eldest witches caught her, but the pleasure she felt as Lock advanced himself inside of her erased all other thoughts from her head.

_"'Cause I'm the sun, I'm the sun_

_I can move, I can run_

_But you'll never stop me burning_

Lock eased him movements just enough to lean forward and kiss his lover once again and to feel her large, supple green breast. He stroked her right nipple gently with his thumb. THat kept him aroused as they kept they're tongues inside each other's mouths until they needed to unlock their lips for air.

Even though Lock wouldn't have traded those carefree, childhood crush days he and Thicket shared together kissing in the graveyard for the world, he couldn't help but feel _this_ was so much better. Hearing her gasping and moaning as he pushed in and eased out and pushed in and ease out made his member become harder, the wonderful sensation became more vibrant, more intense...At this point, Lock didn't care less how messed up his hair was getting.

_Come down with fire_

_Lift my spirits higher_

_Someone's screaming my name_

_Come and make me holy again_

_I'm the man on the silver mountain_

_I'm the man on the silver mountain_

Lock stopped and panted. Thicket looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

The devil grinned. "Turn over."

She raised a brow at him. "Wh-"

Lock put his finger to her lips. "Don't ask questions. I want to try something. Just get on your hands and knees…"

_I'm the day, I'm the day_

_I can show you the way_

_And look, I'm right beside you _

_I'm the night, I'm the night_

_I'm the dark in the light-_

Thicket did as was instructed and Lock positioned himself against her. He used her shoulders as leverage and made love doggie style until his devilish mind encouraged him to try another position. Eventually they returned to their original position and they climaxed. After both crying out in mirth, Lock pulled out of her and they lay beside each other on the floor.

_I'm the man on the silver mountain _

_I'm the man on the silver mountain_

Lock sat up, smiling. "That was amazing…" He said while reaching for his clothes and quickly put on his pants.

_Come down with fire_

Thicket sat up. "WHAT! I CAN'T HEAR YOU, THE MUSIC'S TOO LOUD!"

_Lift my spirits higher!_

Lock scrambled to the stereo and pressed the off button.

_Someone's screaming my na-"_

"I said you're amazing!" He offered her his hand and helped her to her feet. Thicket kissed him passionately.

"I love you sexy devil…" She said softly as she rested her head on his chest.

Lock stroked her soft, milky blonde hair. "I love you too…"

As Thicket got dressed and recombed her hair Lock pulled out his pipe, matches and tobacco from the secret compartment hidden in the floorboards. He sat against the wall and packed the pipe, lit the bowl and took long relaxing drags. Smoking was a filthy habit Lock was never comfortable doing often, especially around his siblings, but after great sex a nice burn was hard to resist.

After getting dressed, Thicket sat beside him. Lock put his arms around her and offered her his pipe and matches. "You want a drag?"

"No thanks." She declined.

Lock frowned and eyed her suspiciously. "What's with you?" he asked, concerned. "Are you mad at me or something?"

Thicket raised a brow. "No. Why would I be mad at you?"

Lock shrugged. "I don't know. You just had a booboo face just then, that's all."

Thicket snickered at him. Lock was so immature sometimes, but that's why she loved him. He was exciting, unique and even though none of the other witches could see it, she respected and admired his lifestyle…On the other hand Lock and his siblings did have a pretty shabby past and backgrounds and even though she hated to admit it, Lock was less than reliable. "Lock…?" She asked seriously. "Do you love me?"

He cocked his head at her. "Yes I love you. I just told you I loved you, like, two seconds ago. Why in the hell would you ask me that?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? You're my black magic woman, the hottest witch in town…"

"Why else do you love me?"

Lock squirmed uncomfortably. Why do witches always ask incriminating questions like that? "I don't know…I like to be around you…"

"But why…?"

"Because…" Lock struggled to put his thoughts into words. He usually needed Shock or Edgar for that stuff. "Because…you make me feel like I'm …I'm…strong and manly an independent and stuff…" Lock said shakily. "It feels good to be wanted for a change." Thicket giggled, making Lock blush. "Wow, that sounded stupid…Just trust me on this, I love you. I've never loved a lot of people, but I love you and I don't think I'm going to stop loving you…" Lock winced, expecting a scolding for such a lame answer, but instead received a kiss and a warm hug.

"I love you too Lock…" She sighed regretfully. "My father hasn't chosen a-a suiterfor me yet. My mom wants me to wait. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I don't…think my dad's going to pick you…" The young witch's eyes began to water.

Lock nodded grimly. His expression conveyed an unnaturally deep thought. "I doubt he would to…This sucks! Those bastards can't just _give_ you to somebody else! You're _my_ girl! _We're_ in love!"

Thicket leaned her head on his shoulder and cried silently. "I won't marry another warlock, I won't! I'll kick and scream through the whole ceremony if they try and make me!"

Lock stood up and looked down at her. "You won't have to. You're going to marry me." He promised her.

Thicket stared up at him, astonished by his spontainious, but touching decision. "Lock…a-are you sure?"

The devil gave her a crafty smile. "We'll elope at town hall, and if all else fails, there's always Valentine's town."

Thicket jumped up and embraced him in a hug following several kisses. "Oh Lock…you're so sweet! I love you so much!"

The devil's heart became heavy. "I-I can't give you much babe… I mean, look at this rat hole…But I'll always be there for you and when we decide to go through with this and, and you know…I promise I'll be a better father to them than my father ever was for me…" Lock teared up despite all efforts not too and held Thicket close. "We'll wait a year, two tops, you know, so our families can get use to the idea of us being together."

"We're going to tell them?"

Lock shrugged. "They'll find out eventually anyways. We at least have to tell Shock and Barrel" Lock paused to reconsider. "Your mom might just have to be surprised."

"Shock hates me though."

"No she doesn't…Not like she used to anyways…"

Thicket smiled. "I guess I better learn to stay on her good side."

Lock laughed. "It's not as hard as you think, just pick a stupid fight with her, that's how you become family around here. Your dad… he's a totally different story…"

Thicket sighed. "Believe it or not, my mom sort of likes you. She thinks you're cute. My dad hates everyone, so don't take it too personally…The most they could do is shun us."

Lock snorted sarcastically. "Oh…I'm so scared, Like I've never been shunned from the witch's community before...big freaking deal!"

Thicket gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Just to be safe, let's not burn all our bridges just yet."

Lock shrugged and returned the kiss. "Fine, have it your way..."

Barrel found himself wondering the pumpkin patch again only this time he was promising himself not to throw things in Hester's hair and call her something nasty like seed spiter or bull dyke or something like that.

Hester, the Behemoth's daughter, had been his favourite person to pick on (other than Jack and his siblings) ever since he was a lumpling. He didn't really know much about her other than she lived with her dad and mother, a scarecrow woman by the name of Angela, in the pumpkin patch and helped her parents tend to the Halloween pumpkin harvest all year around and nothing much else.

Hester was a short,curvy girl, even in her teens and had a corpse/scarecrow mix body made of white burlap. Her large brown eyes, purple lips and tiny, triangular blue nose appeared as though it was painted on her round, delicate face, but she could blink, speak and convey emotions like anyone else. She wore a black head scarf over her short, dark brown, straw-like hair. After all these years, Barrel had never seen Hester in anything other than a plain green and black striped t-shirt and a pair of patched up blue denim overalls. Hester was incredibly shy and never left the pumpkin patch. The few other people who knew her considered her to be tomboyish, which in a lot of respects was true, but Barrel found her to be attractive anyways.

Just thinking about her made the sham-skeleton boy feel warm and fuzzy inside. All Barrel ever wanted to do was talk to her, get to know her, maybe even become friends with her, but every time he came close he choked at the last minute and did or said something stupid and childish like 'pull my finger'. And then get chased out of the pumpkin patch by her father.

But not today. Barrel swore to himself he would be nice to her today. Now all he had to was find her. He walked around the endless field of carved and uncarved pumpkins for what seemed like an eternity. He kept his bloodshot eyes peeled for any trace of the young scare crow. "Strange…" He thought to himself. "These pumpkins use to seem a lot bigger…"

Suddenly, he heard a strange rustling. Barrel turned around and came face to bosom with a set of buttons on a pair of faded green khaki overalls. "Hello there" a deep, but feminine voice greeted him. Barrel looked up slowly. It was Angela, burlap skin,yellow straw hair,frayed sunhat and all. Had she been capable of smiling at him she would've. "Now what are you doing out here?"

Barrel swallowed a lump in his throat. Um…um…hello ma'am…is Hester around anywhere?"

The scarecrow tipped her hat in thought. "She's near that old tree over yonder" Barrel's eyes followed her gloved finger. "She's busy though sweetheart."

"Oh. I won't bother her, I promise."

Angela chuckled. "Judgen' by yer long hair and skeletal attire I reckon ya must be Barrel."

Barrel blushed. "She's mentioned me…?"

Angela nodded. "Some…I've heard a lot of stories about you and yer kin."

"Oh…"

"But you've stopped by this ol' patch of soil everyday like clockwork so I suppose I can't object now." Angela teased and motioned for Barrel to go say hi.

"Thanks!" Barrel grinned from ear to ear and ran over to greet Hester.

Angela watched and laughed. She always had a thing for big, dumb men. Now she wanted to see if her little girl had the same.

Barrel leaned nonchalantly on the human sized pumpkin Hester was currently carving. He grinned at her innocently. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Hester gripped the handle of her blade firmly and groaned. "Great…Barrel's back to prank me again…why can't he just leave me alone…?" She thought to herself hopelessly. "Barrel, do you have to pester me now?"

"Yes"

"Well fine, but don't mess me up"

"I wasn't going to."

"Or pull some rotten trick on me!" She added sharply.

"No problem, I'm clean." Barrel emptied his pockets of a ton of lint and one night crawler. Hester scowled at him. "Woops, I forgot about him…" He grinned apologetically.

"If you don't scram right now I'm going to jam this so far up your ass the edge'llpick your teeth!" Hester waved her carving knife at him threateningly.

Barrel continued to smile at her. "Awww, you don't want to do that, do you?"

"I sure do, if you don't stop picking on me!"

"In that case I can go get my pitchfork and we can duel. I haven't had a good duel for…" Barrel winced as he struggled to count. "Four days, I think."

Hester's face softened. She even managed to smile a little. "You're stupid."

Yeah, well you're a-" Barrel trailed off before he said something that would get him beaten up. He smiled. "People tell me that all the time."

"Ya know if enough people say something it must be true."

"You carved that smile crooked." Barrel said, pointing to the jack-o-lantern.  
"No I didn't, I-" Hester looked down at her pumpkin and pouted. "Damn you! You messed me up!"

"Nuh-uh… I was just standing here, you messed yourself up." Barrel teased.

"Because you were being stupid!"

"Hester…?" Barrel jumped at the deep, slow-witted voice bellowing behind him. The Behemoth grabbed him and lifted him up by his collar. Hester giggled as Barrel hung from his shirt, petrified, with his belly hanging out. "Is mean boy bothering you again?" The Behemoth asked as he glared at Barrel.

"No daddy" She answered softly. "He was helping me work."

"He don't look like he be much help…"

"NO! I-I came by to help her, I swear! Please don't hurt me…!" Barrel begged.

"You put thatboy down right now!" Angela ordered as she came to the rescue.

Her husband was hesitant. "But-but, boy-"

"Now honey…"

The Behemoth grunted and dropped Barrel on his butt. Hester snickered at him. "Serves you right…" She whispered.

"Thanks…your dad hits hard…"

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Angela asked as she helped Barrel up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you want help, you load pumpkins in cart…" The Behemoth ordered as he pointed to a patch of monstrously big pumpkins.

Barrel shrugged. Shock had made him lug heavier stuff. "Okay, I can do that." He walked over coolly to the pumpkins and slowly, but surely hauled them onto the cart one by one. The Behemoth watched him suspiciously for a moment, but after the third pumpkin or so he left to tend to other work.

Angela nodded in approval. "Not bad for a kid…"

"Yeah. I never thought he could be good for something ma."

The older scarecrow giggled. This Barrel boy would be good for her growing pumpkin patch and for her growing daughter. She could tell.

Angela and Hester walked over to Barrel after he had loaded the last pumpkin onto the cart. "Good work." Hester commended him sincerely.

"Thanks…" Barrel said sweating and short of breath.

"How would you like to help out every day Barrel?" Angela offered. "We could use another strong back around here."

Barrel paused to considered it, but lifting stuff was a lot of work…

"We can work together." Hester added sweetly.

"My husband and I would pay you of course."

Barrel grinned. Work earns money and money buys lollipops and in some cases, more CDs _and_ he could be near Hester without getting chased off. "Sure, I'll help out. I'll swing by tomorrow!"

"Be here before noon." Angela instructed.

"Okay…"Barrel frowned. There went any intentions of sleeping in any time soon. Oh well…

Hester grabbed his thick forearm and began to lead him towards their shed. "Come on inside the house Barrel, ma made lunch…"

Barrel blushed. Hester was actually touching him in a non-threatening way. "Really…! O-okay…"

Shock brushed her hair behind her ears. She was stuck alone in the shop restocking shelves. She was careful not drop any bottles, charms or crates. If she did the eldest witches would cut her pay (which was in food and supplies). The older the trio grew, the more important money became, and not that money was a major issue in Halloween town, but still. They're tree house became smaller and smaller by the passing months and Halloween candy just didn't cut it for them any longer. In fact the trio hadn't trick-or-treated in years, now they only tricked.

What sucked even worse was that Shock seemed to be the only one who noticed these problems and if she brought it up with Lock and Barrel they dismissed the issue by calling her a grouchy old bitty. "Growing up blows…" Shock hissed as she shelved the last case of rat snouts.

She carefully descended down her foot ladder when a masculine white hand took hold of hers. "Hatchet…" She sighed with slight annoyance. "Thicket's not here, her and Lock went on break"

"I know. I came to help you." He politely helped Shock step down onto the floor again.

The witch took her hand away. "Thanks, but no thanks." Shock bent down to pick up the next crate and lugged it over to the other shelf.

Hatchet followed her like a sad puppy. "The elders are allowing us to go to surface more often" He mentioned offhand.

"Oh, that's just great." Shock sneered sarcastically. Shock was flattered that Hatchet had this fascination with her, but she couldn't find any part of her that even remotely found him appealing, plus, she still hadn't forgiven him for beating up her little brother those years ago.

"You know, it might be nice if we talked…outside the shop…maybe…" The fully matured, blond warlock suggested awkwardly.

"I have a lot to do back at the tree house." Shock declined. "Besides, I'm always with Lock, Barrel and Ed."

"You can't possibly hang around your brothers all the time…and who's _Ed_?"

Shock flinched. "He's a friend of ours. We've been friends for years."

"What is he?" He asked, trying to sound innocently curious.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because!" Hatchet calmed his voice to its former whisper-like pitch. "Because, I like to get a heads up on who's who on the surface. I'm stuck below for so long you know." Hatchet made sure his large slate eyes glistened and his attractive black lips pouted.

Shock sighed. Why did that skinny prick have to have a cute face? "Ed's a skeleton."

"You hate skeletons."

"Well, I like this one okay. Could you go away now, I have this crap to do until six and I don't really want company."

Hatchet sighed. He leaned against the stone wall and brushed his fingers through his dusty blond hair. He lingered over Shock and racked his mind as to what to say next. Shock glanced over her shoulder as she kneeled down. Hatchet and Lock were easily the two best looking warlocks in town, even she had to admit that. Hatchet was cute, annoying and wimpy, but cute. "I don't understand what your hang up is with me…" He said to her randomly. "I apologized to Lock, and I think I've been pretty straight with you as well."

Shock stood, rested her head on the edge of the shelf and breathed a sigh of frustration. "It's not you…I just have a lot of crap on my mind right now and you bugging me every time the elders unleash you upon the town is _not_ helping me…"

Hatchet put his arms around her waist. "Okay then, what can I do to help you?"

Shock squirmed out of his grip. "You're an ass, you know that?"

Before she could say another word Hatchet pulled her close for a short kiss. Shock backed away and stared at him blankly for a moment. "Would an ass have done that?"

Shock reared her hand back and slapped him hard across the face. "YES!" She spat coldly. "And don't touch me again!"

Edgar had taken Boysenberry back to the manor for a lack of anything more interesting to do. The way there was spent exchanging basic information about each other. How old they were, where have they been, what do they like to do and so on.

To Edgar's pleasant surprise, he found Boysenberry to be very interesting and easy to talk to. Very few other people, especially blind dates, could keep up withthe random conversations his attention deficient mind could come up with. Of course, this age old question popped up. "Do you like Metallica?" Edgar asked, again, out of nowhere.

"Like what?"

Edgar gasped. "You travel in a haunted circus around the U freaking S and you don't know who Metallica is!" He slapped her across the back of her head. "Bad!" He snapped. "You're a bad, bad clown!"

"Ow…" She groaned, partially giggling. "You're such a jerk! I don't know who Metallica is, jeez!"

"When we get to my house you're going to listen to 'And Justice for All' and your going to like it you wretch!" He ordered in a joking manner.

"Okay, okay, but if we go back to the tent you have to sit through my juggling act."

"Oh! Dude, can you make balloon animals? Can you make one of Gamera, and Meca Godzilla and we can make them fight, please!"

"I can try…"

"Freaking-A!"

"Clowns don't make you uncomfortable do they?" Boysenberry asked, sounding relieved.

"No, why?"

She shrugged. "Clowns make a lot of people uncomfortable. I mean, we really freak some people out. I can't imagine why…"

"I don't know…" Edgar said, shaking his head. "I bet its fun getting to scare people…when it's not Halloween rather."

Edgar saw Boysenberry frowned for the first time that day. "It's discouraging…I can't talk to anyone hardly. That's probably why I've never heard of Metallica."

"Wow that sucks… Maybe people are scared of you because you're not a human clown."

"Maybe…" She quickly regained her cherry composure. "Oh, that's alright! Hey, you know what would be cool?" She asked, changing subjects. "A car that's hubcaps squirt water at people standing on the curb so you could drench them even if it wasn't raining!"

Edgar nodded. "Yeah! I so want that! Dude, you know what car I would have if I could drive?"

Boysenberry shrugged. "A hearse?"

Edgar raised a brow. "Wha- no…" He answered, almost sounding insulted. "I want a turquoise blue, 1973 Pontiac Firebird!"

She laughed. "Why…?"

"I don't know…but I _really_ want one! And I want the Oscar Mayer weener mobile!"

Boysenberry laughed as they walked up the steps of the manor. "You're a dork…" She teased, giggling.

"No, I'm eccentric."

"No…you're a dork." She corrected him. "I usually hang out with nothing but carnie folk so I know a dork when I see one."

Edgar opened the door, bowed and motioned for her to enter. "Touché" He said with a smile. "Don't let me hit your ass with door on the way in."

Boysenberry burst out laughing. "Shut up and show me your house!" She looked around the fancy, yet drab old mansion. "Wow…this place is beautiful…You know you cant actually drive the weener mobile right?"

Jack was enjoying a lovely afternoon lunch with Sally by the town square fountain. Even though he enjoyed the increased alone time with Sally Edgar's dating was giving him, he couldn't help but feel something was not right. "What's the matter?" Sally asked noticing the intense look of concentration on Jack's face.

Jack snapped back into attention. "Oh nothing, I was just…relaxing, that's all…"

"You look tense to me…" Sally inched closer towards him and started to massage his shoulder blades, at first very gently and then slowly increased the pressure.

Jack sighed as the knots and tension in his old joints faded.

"You ended your lesson with Edgar early today…" Sally mentioned, working her way towards his neck.

"Jumbo interrupted us half way through to introduce his niece."

Sally smiled. "That's nice. Edgar's been meeting girls left and right lately."

"Yes." Jack frowned. "And he's turned down every one of them." He stated worriedly.

"He doesn't have to get seriously involved just yet does he?"

"Of course not." Jack quickly answered. "But he brushes them aside after one date."

"Maybe he's shy…" Jackglared at her blankly. "Okay…he's not shy."

"You know he's been…"

"Yes Jack" Sally cut him off before he could say it. "I know what he's been up to."

"He thinks we're oblivious."

"He's already done _it_ once so he's just going to keep doing it. There's no point in getting on to him about it now."

"Yes there is." Jack insisted. "It's unethical, it's unhealthy and if he's not careful he could get himself in trouble. In the future, maybe even a scandal. It's nearly impossible to live one of those down once everyone finds out about them" Jack, unintentionally, had lowered his voice to a whisper, causing Sally to whisper as well.

"Jack…let's not worry about that now. Like you said, he brushes them off after one date."

Jack sighed. "I just don't understand why…"

"Maybe none of the girl's he's been with so far is his type."

Jack nodded. "Well, what is his type? He's been introduced to practically every eligible young lady in town." Jack laughed beside himself. "He hasn't had a moment to himself in months…"

Sally giggled. "Poor Edgar."

"Poor Edgar nothing. He's enjoying every moment of this." He leaded back and grinned proudly. "I can't say I didn't foresee this though, after all I was a lady's man myself at his age."

"Oh…?" Sally eyed him suspiciously. "For a lady's man you certainly stayed single for as long time."

Jack pouted. "Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Jack, I'm just think Edgar…might be the kind of person who will find love late in life."

Jack managed to smile. "It's wise to be choosy when looking for love." Jack placed his arm around Sally and held her close. "I've never regretted it."

Sally rested her head on Jack's shoulder and sighed. "I wouldn't stress too much over Edgar. He knows right from wrong and he can handle himself."

"I only wish everyone would wait until after our scaring lessons to introduce someone new to him."

"He'll do fine." Sally assured him. "He's a natural. He gets it from you."

Jack looked at his wife for a moment. "Why is it you never worry about that boy?"

Sally paused. She fidgeted with her fingers in thought. "I do worry about him…I worry about him more and more now, it's just…Well, I've always been one for self-discovery and…if I think Edgar is going to make a mistake I'll tell him how I feel and give him advise, but I don't think I have the right to decide which mistakes I'd prefer him to make…"

Jack nodded, understanding fully. He had always admired Sally's innocence and simplistic wisdom. They were traits he hoped to see in himself one day. "Maybe Edgar and that Boysenberry girl will hit it off." He said optimistically. "She seemed to be very nice. I don't think she'll stay in town long, but if Edgar had someone he…I don't know. It was just a thought."

Sally giggled. "We'll find out later tonight. Is he coming home late?"

"Of course." Jack grinned. "I wouldn't bother waiting up for him."

After a tour of the manor, Edgar took Boysenberry to the lake to look at the countryside. They walked along the murky bank and skipped stones in the water. It was time spent simply enjoying each others company. The odd pair had walked all over town on the way to the lake, laughing, telling random stories and listing to CDs back and forth on Edgar's walkman.

Edgar mentally scolded himself. As surprisingly sweet and pleasant as Boysenberry turned out to be, he couldn't help but suspect she was just like the others, only interested in his name…He wanted to trust her, but something in the back of his skull told him not to, at least not just yet.

"-Anyways, I managed to duck down before the cat landed on my head. I think it was rabid or something because its fur was all mangy and its left eye bulged really badly…and that's what happened when mom bread our second litter of kittens." Edgar finished his strange, yet rather amusing tail and skipped another stone in the river.

Boysenberry shook her head and chuckled. "Wow…you're a weird dude Ed, but you're funny." She paused and slapped herself in the forehead. "Damn it! Now you've got me saying it!"

"He he!" Edgar mocked her. "Sorry, I have a very annoying habit of calling everyone 'dude'."

Boysenberry playfully jumped onto a fallen log and walked across it. "Don't sweat it" She said dismissively. "I don't mind."

"Yeah, it drives most people nuts. I got my friend Barrel into the habit really badly." Edgar turned around and noticed Boysenberry was swaying off balance and flailing her arms. "Whoa! Watch it!" He rushed to her side and helped her down.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. "I wasn't going to fall…"

"You looked like you were going to…" He said apologetically.

She laughed. "I'm an acrobat Ed; I have a good sense of balance."

"Sorry, but if I bring you home shattered your uncle will run my bony ass over."

Beebe kept her hand clasped in Edgar's. She grinned, facing downward. "Thanks for looking out for me." She continued smiling, but it wasn't a forced orexaggerated smile, this smile was tender.

Edgar flinched nervously. He wasn't sure how to respond. "No problem…My friends live close by here, do you want to come with me to their place, see if they're home?"

Boysenberry seemed interested. "Sure, I'd like to meet your friends; they sound pretty quirky by your description of them."

Edgar nodded in full agreement. "They're cool and relatively harmless. Just to forewarn you, fragile things rarely make it out of their tree house intact."

Boysenberry smirked and pulled a prop flower out of nowhere and squirted the smart-alecky skeleton. "I'm more durable than I look ED!" She cackled as Edgar held his face.

"Ahh…you suck! Why did you have to squirt me in the eye socket?" He asked, chuckling.

"Because…" She gave him a playful smirk, grabbed his hand gently and led him away from the lake. "Come on; let's find these Boogie boys you won't shut up about."

Edgar was startled by Boysenberry's closeness. She was practically walking hip to hip to him and never diverted her eyes from his. Not only was her behaviour making him feel uncomfortable, but it was confusing to the young pumpkin prince. "I'm having a great time with you Ed" She said softly. "I thought I was going to feel awkward around you, but I've felt carefree all day."

"Thank you…" Edgar glanced away to search his mind for a further response. "Forgive me if this sounds…stereotypical, but you have a great sense of humour, and by that I mean you haven't slapped me yet."

"Oh, I think you're funny." Boysenberry tried her best not to let her voice get too gitty. "I really like you Ed." She hesitantly put her arm around his waist.

Edgar gulped. He was_ really_ not expecting this. Edgar cursed himself up and down mentally for leading the poor girl on, but how was he supposed to know he _actually_ charmed someone for once.

"I-I really like you Ed…" Boysenberry repeated herself. "You're a really great guy."

Edgar sighed and looked away. "Beebe, I like you too, but I think your referring to a different kind of like…"

She blinked and stepped away from him. "What are you saying…?"

Edgar hated the saddened look in her eyes. "Look, your nice, funny, pretty and all, but I'm just not…there's someone I-" Boysenberry's eyes watered and she turned away in embarrassment. Edgar tried to go after her. "I'm sorry…I never meant to mislead you…" he placed his skeletal hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she shrugged it away.

"I don't like playing the fool ED!" She spat. "If this is some kind of cruel joke, I hope your laughing, because I'm sure as hell not!"

"No, I wouldn't do tha-"

"If you didn't like me why didn't you say something right off the bat instead of letting me look stupid!"

"I like you Beebe, honestly, but…" Edgar sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You don't understand…every other day some scrupulous broad is trying to suck up to me…I guess I can't tell the difference between someone who's legitimately interested and some deceitful leach that's trying to scrounge up petty bragging rights…I'm sorry, but I can't take much more of this bullshit…" Edgar grimaced and leaned up against a tree.

Boysenberry stared sympathetically at the sad-eyed skeleton. She knew her uncle's intentions were less than pure when he offered to introduce her to the pumpkin prince, but she had never guessed how far this cruel game had been carried out on Edgar. She walked up him cautiously. "You know…I thought this whole day was going to be bogus too. I heard the name Edgar Skellington and assumed you would be some spoiled rotten candy-ass who wouldn't spit on someone like me if I were on fire, but I was wrong, you're better than that Ed…."

Edgar smiled sheepishly. "No…I'm just a twit…always have been… I know you're not after my namesake either…"

"But you still don't feel that way about me…" Boysenberry sighed and looked to her feet.

"It's not you Beebe" Edgar assured her, taking her hands in his. "Out of every blind date I've been suckered into so far this year, I've liked you the most." Edgar closed his eye sockets sorrowfully. "But I can't keep this up. It's not right. There's someone else…someone I've loved for a while now and if I could ever shake my cowardice and tell her…I…"

Boysenberry gave him a hug. "I understand Ed…If it's any consolation, I like you Skellington or not."

"Thanks…that means a lot to me…"

Edgar and Boysenberry continued to walk together, but at reasonable distance apart. "Do you still want to meet my friends?" Edgar asked hopefully. "I-I'm sure they'd get a kick out of you."

"No, maybe another time...I should probably get back to the tent and tell Uncle Jumbo his scheme was a bust." She chuckled and her formal, bright smile returned.

Edgar couldn't help but smile back at her. "Okay, I'll walk you home. I can always meet up with the guys later."

"Thanks." Boysenberry shifted uncomfortably. "Are we still friends? We're friends right? I mean, it would be a shame if we never hung out again just because I said something stupid…"

Edgar pulled her close and quickly gave her a kiss. "You said nothing stupid" He assured her when they released. "Of course we're still friends. I'd like that."

Boysenberry laughed and slapped him in the back. "Great! Today's been salvaged after all!"

Edgar grinned at her evilly and snatched her red nose off her face and squeezed it in front of her. "Got your nose!" He mocked innocently and gave it another few squeaks.

Boysenberry giggled. She jumped to reach for it, but Edgar was much too tall. "Come on Ed! Give that back, your such an ass!"

"No, I like it! It's mine now!"

"Screw you! Give it back!"

"NO!"

Again, Boysenberry pounced for her squeaky red nose. The young pair squabbled over her nose like a couple of ditzy five year olds, but they didn't care. They got a good hardy laugh out of it…

The jack-o-lantern sun was just about to sink below the horizon. Shock waited by the bridgeto the tree house for Lock and Barrel to show up. Shock looked up. Lock was already half way down the hill.

"Hey Shock!" He greeted her with an uncharacteristically cheerful wave. "How did things go back at the shop?"

"If you came back from your 'break' you'd know, _**dill-hole**!_" The tick-offed witch hissed.

Lock winced. "Sorry…" Shock continued to scowl at him. "It was a slow day, come on…! Besides, I got a little caught up in something."

"If it was between you and Thicket spare me the details." Shock said, exhausted. "The eldest witches are pissed at you two by the way…You better watch your ass Lock because I'm not going to cover for you two for ever."

Lock blushed. "Um…where's Barrel? Did he ever come back?"

"NO!" Shock shrieked. "As soon as he gets back from wherever the hell he went I'm going to kick BOTH your asses for letting me rot alone in the shop all day!"

"HEY GUYS!" Barrel waved to them even though his arms felt like they were about to fall off.

Shock glared at him viciously. "WHAT THE HELL DUDE! Thanks for playing hooky on me AGAIN!"

"It's okay Shock…" Barrel smiled as he motioned for her to calm her temper. "I've got a new job!"

"What…?" Shock and Lock asked in unison.

"Yeah, at the pumpkin patch! The Behemoth and his wife are paying me to help with the harvest." Barrel announced proudly.

"No way…!"

"It's going to be awesome! I get to carry scythes, axes and sickles, I'm aloud to use a CD player out in the field so I don't get too board and I get to work with Hester-" Barrel immediately covered his big mouth, but it was too late.

Lock and Shock began to snicker and had the widest, cruellest grins on their faces. "Awww, isn't that cute…?" She cackled as she pinched Barrel's cheeks. "You get to work with your widdle girlfriend…"

"Make sure you two have access to the tool shed" Lock burst out laughing. "Barrelhot forthe seed splitter!" He chimed mockingly.

"Shut up! You guys SUCK!" Barrel ordered. Shock was able to contain herself, but Barrel had to sock Lock in the ribs a few times to get his laughter down to scattered snickers.

"Hi everyone!" Edgar greeted his friends neutrally. "What's going on?"

"I got work in the pumpkin patch."

Edgar grinned. "With the 'bull dyke'?"

"Ed…!" Shock scolded him. "That's mean, don't call her _that_"

"I-it's what Barrel's always calling her…" Edgar said defensively.

"Don't say another word Ed…" Barrel warned.

"I wasn't planning to Barrel, chill out…So, did anything overly interesting happen to you guys?" Edgar asked as he followed his friends to the back entrance.

"I slapped Hatchet…" Shock grinned.

"What did he do…?" Lock hissed.

Shock shook her head dismissively. "Forget about it, he was just being himself, that's all."

Lock eyed his sister suspiciously, but decided it wasn't worth further investigation. The trio and Edgar climbed up the garage door and walked inside the tree house. Lock lit a lantern. "Well, if anyone is interested, I proposed to Thicket today…"

The others started cracking up, but awkwardly shushed themselves after realizing Lock had kept a straight face. Shock choked on her laughter. "Are…are you _serious_…?

"You can't be serious dude!" Barrel added.

Lock nodded. "I'm dead serious guys. Thicket is my fiancé. We're just waiting for the right opportunity to elope."

Shock shook her head in disgust. "Lock, of all the bo-tarded promises you could have made…you can't just…unholy freaking crap…"

Lock looked hurt by her reaction to his news. "I thought you guys would be happy for me! I'm a man now…I've taken on new responsibilities."

"That's all well good, but you don't know the first thing about being a husband!" Shock cried, slapping herself in the forehead.

"She's right dude, I mean, screwing her is one thing, but you made a life long commitment. This…this is really big Lock" Barrel's face was etched with concern and worry.

"You don't think I KNOW all that!" Lock snapped at them. "I'm not saying I don't have my doubts, but I do love Thicket and I want to be her husband."

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Edgar asked.

"Yes damn it! I'm pretty freaking sure…I've given it some thought…"

"I'm not surprised…" Edgar admitted. "You two have been together for years. It took a lot of guts to propose Lock, congratulations"

"Thanks man…" Lock gave his friend a quick hug. "I'm glad _you're_ happy for me!"

Shock and Barrel groaned. "We're happy for you dude, it's just sudden, that's all…" Barrel cracked under a guilty conscience.

"I'll believe it when I see it…" Shock said coldly. Lock pouted at his sister hurt and defeated. Shock grimaced. His infernal pouting always managed to get to her. She caved in also, and put her hand on his shoulder. "I hope everything works out though…I hate to admit it, but you two are good together."

Lock sniffed back a tear. "Thanks guys…I was hoping you'd understand…"

Barrel slapped his brother in the back a little harder than he meant to. "Don't go all pansy, sentimental on us just because you're getting hitched."

"Look whose talking farmer Clem!"

"Shut up and help me find my good carving knife." Barrel ordered.

Shock chuckled to herself as she watched her younger brothers disappear into the other room. Her attention quickly turned to her skeleton friend who was sitting unusually quiet in the corner. Edgar's knees where pulled to his chest and he had a vacant look on his face. Shock frowned and walked over to him. "What's with you Ed?" She asked, startling him a bit.

"Oh! Nothing…today just went kind of crappy for me that's all."

Shock took a seat next to him against the wall. "Let me guess. You got paired up with some broad again?" Edgar nodded meekly. "So how bad did it go this time?"

"Not too bad, I mean, it could have gone worse…" Edgar admitted. "Jumbo, the clown, set me up with his niece Boysenberry."

Shock snickered. "No freaking way…I'm sorry Ed…"

"Oh, she was cool Shock; you guys would have probably gotten along with her."

Shock doubted this. Boysenberry sounded like a real air head to her. "So what happened that was so terrible?"

"I did the usual routine…I showed her the manor, walked around town with her, that whole spiel…"

"And…?"

"We had fun screwing around and everything, but I don't know…I guess I just wasn't too into her." Edgar shrugged.

Shock frowned. "She got on your nerves?"

"No, on the contrary, I liked her…I liked her a lot…and she liked me. She told me so."

Shock gave the skeleton a lopsided grin. She looked around to make sure Lock and Barrel weren't listening. "Did you nail her?" She asked quietly.

Edgar buried his head in his knees, embarrassed. "No…I didn't 'nail' her Shock. She was too good for that."

The witch practically knocked her hat off slapping herself on the forehead. "I can't freaking believe you! If you two actually _liked _each other why didn't you hook up? You guys are pigs- all the same! Was she not _hot_ enough or something? You'll nail that snotty demon bitch, Morgan, but you brush off a perfectly nice, honest chick! Jeez Ed…!"

"Shut the fuck up Shock! That had nothing to do with it!"

"Don't you tell me to shut the fuck up! I'm only trying to help you!"

Edgar ran his fingers through his hair. "I feel terrible about turning her down Shock…I really hurt her feelings. I didn't want to, but I just didn't having any feelings for her beyond that of a good friendship…I think…I don't know…" Edgar buried his head in his knees again to think. "It's easy to hook up with chicks like Morgan…They're carbon copies you know? You can just…get what you want from them, break up before she becomes too much of a pain in the ass and not feel guilty about it, but Beebe…like I said. She was too good for that…"

"You're messed up Ed."

"I know" He answered looking sad-eyed at the floor.

"You shouldn't do that to people, even if they are just twofaced leaches. It's not right and it'll make you jaded. No offence, but your kind of young to be getting yourself roped up in this bullcrap anyways."

"Thanks mom, I'll keep that in mind…"

"You'll make alot of enimies too."

"I don't care..."

"Yeah you do." Shock nudged his shoulder. "If you didn't, you wouldn't be upset over this." Shock looked at him sympathetically. She had similar feelings about Hatchet, a slight physical attraction, but repulsion in every other aspect. "Don't feel too bad about it Ed…you probably did the right thing."

"I guess…I wish everyone would piss off when it comes to my love life." Edgar said flatly. "Why does everyone keep trying to drag me into their social circles?" He demanded bitterly.

Shock shrugged. "That's the burden you have to bear if you're royalty I guess… Look on the bright side; at least you're not shunned from most of them."

Edgar sighed. Shock placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Edgar looked into her dark, almond shaped eyes with admiration. For someone who didn't care about other people, Shock was a good listener. "Hey, sorry about Lock springing his little engagement plans on you guys all of a sudden."

Shock looked up and sighed deeply. "He's such an idiot Ed, I'm telling you. If they go through with this I'm giving Thicket six months before she kills him."

Edgar laughed. "Don't worry Lock's all talk. But hey, if they go through with it at least he'll be in her hair and not yours anymore."

"You'd think, but some how I doubt it."

"You've got to admit. It took balls for him to propose to her knowing her parents would probably chase him out of town if they found out."

"If only it took brains…" Shock teased. "But yeah, what he did was sweet. If you tell him I said that I'll backhand you."

"Agreed" Edgar slouched and stared spaced off deep in thought. "Shock, hypothetically, do you think if I was to tell someone I loved them, would they accept my feelings…?"

Shock squirmed uncomfortably. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger in thought. "Dude, I don't know. I've never been in love, so I can't say. I bet they would though, if that's how you truly felt about them. Why?"

"It was just hypothetical" Edgar reminded her.

"Oh"

"It means I was asking a purely 'what if-"

"I know smart ass…"

Edgar grinned apologetically. "Sorry, you're the brains, I forgot." He picked himself up and straightened his jacket. "I've got to head home. I'll see you later."

Shock waved him goodbye. "Good night Ed."

"Good night Shock. GOOD NIGHT LOCK, CLEM!"

"SCREW YOU ED!" Barrel shouted, intending to sound serious, but he and Lock wound up laughing anyways.

"NIGHT ED!" Lock shouted and with that, Edgar climbed out of a nearby window and took off.

Edgar made it back to the manor at eight-o-clock that night. Zero greeted him at the door, barking excitedly. "Down boy, I'm glad to see you too…" Edgar motioned for Zero to float aside and he headed quietly up the stairs.

He accidentally ran into his father in the hallway. "Edgar!" Jack looked surprised to see him. "I didn't expect you back so soon."

"Neither did I"

"Did everything go well with Boysenberry?" By the look on his son's face Jack knew the answer was no.

Edgar shrugged. "More or less."

"Well, did you like her? Did you two get along alright? Do you plan to see her again?"

"We got along just fine dad. Beebe's pretty cool. I'll probably hang out with her again when she comes back to town."

Jack smiled relieved. "That's good" It was a slight improvement over all the other blind dates.

"Hey…I'm kind of tired, I think I'll vedge to some Zeppelin for a while before I go to sleep, okay?"

"Did you want dinner first?"

"No thanks, I'll eat when I get up." Edgar declined and opened his bedroom door. "Good night dad."

"Good night Edgar, I'll see you in the morning."

Edgar closed his door behind him. He plopped down on his bead and placed his Led Zeppelin 2 CD in his walkman. Jack fought his urge to question him further and instead returned to his study. Something inside assured him whatever happened to Edgar that day, he would be able to handle it. In the long run they both thanked him for that assumption.

a/n: Okay, I know some of you are going to be pissed because I practically married Lock off to a character I've barely developed, but I assure you Thicket and Hester's characters will be explored in greater depths as the fic continues. Keep in mind 'What a Nightmare' is basically an overview of Edgar's life. I want to leave some room for other fics in the future and it's very difficult to include every character in one fic, even if it's one this damn big. I hope this chapter didn't make anyone puke. Honestly, I'm not good at romance in real life (and I'm engaged myself. Go figure) so obviously my fan characters would suck at it. Anyways, that song in Lock/Thicket's love scene was 'Man on the Silver Mountain' by Dio. Why Dio you may ask. Because Dio's the devil! Rock on readers. Rock on!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter thirty: Jitters

Disclaimer: I don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas…nope…

Fifteen minutes into the meeting with the mayor and his father, Edgar's short attention span was already starting to fail him. While Jack and the mayor mapped out strategies and coordinates he was busy fiddling with the Halloween citizen markers. "But Ethan, I can't pull my head from my rectum; I might scrape my sphincter on the way out!" Edgar made the marker representing Bat boy say in a mockingly squeaky voice. "Do it or I'll make you my bitch agai-OW!" Jack gave him a hard slap to the back of his head. Edgar rubbed his head tenderly and gave his father a nasty look. "What!"

"Would you mind paying attention for two shrieking seconds?" Jack asked sorely.

"Your being very distracting son." The mayor added. "And you need this review"

"And for the Celt's sake, will you sit still?" Jack ordered as he slammed his bony fist on the table.

"Sorry dad, I have 'Winds of Change' stuck in my head and I can't get it out for the fright of me!" Edgar covered his face with his arm in an overdramatic, woeful fashion. "Curse you Barrel and your love for the Scorpians! CURSE YOU!"

"Edgar…"

"Sorry…"

The mayor's face turned and frowned.He coughed nervously. "Well…let's continue, shall we?" He forced a smile and resumed going over the plans. "It's a small town, but I feel its landscape should give us a spooky advantage."

Jack rubbed his mandible in thought. "I don't know…you have a point, but our scream records might drop from last years if enough humans don't show…what do you think Edgar?...Edgar!"

Edgar accidentally spaced out again. "Take me...to the magic of the moment on a stormmy night where-"

"EDGAR!"

"HU-wha-?"

"The _location_! How do you feel about the location?"

"Oh…! It sucks. Let's scare somewhere else."

The mayor looked hurt. "I'm sorry. Where do you suggest we scare this year?"

"Hey, can we go to Tijuana again? That tequila really knocked me off my ass that one year" He asked hopefully, but received frowns in reply.

"Edgar, we're hitting the US this year. Could you be serious about this?"

Edgar sighed. He paused to think again. "What about Manhattan? There's a butt-load of humans to scare there."

"But Edgar, my boy, New York City is much too populated. It would be impossible to lurk unseen, even in the shadows and alley ways. It's too risky." The mayor dismissed him politely.

"Awww…Miami then! We'll rumba with some beach babes!"

"Halloween is in three weeks Edgar!" Jack snapped. "We have tofinalize these plans and you're not helping!"

Edgar huffed, insulted. "I warned you that before you dragged me in here! I gave you my input, whether you use it or not is no skin off my teeth! I'd rather be with the guys right now!"

The mayor couldn't help but chuckle. "You don't mean Boogie's boys do you? They'll probably crash a party that night and spike the punch bowl or something equally as juvenile." The cone shaped ghoul continued to giggle at the idea.

Edgar got up and pushed in his chair. He wasn't going to sit there and listen to this any longer. He was about to walk off when Jack grabbed his arm and yanked him back to the table. "Sit, and not another word from you unless you have something constructive to add Edgar" Jack ordered. "Your not about to leave in the middle of this, it's too important."

Edgar grunted begrudgingly, but did as he was told, not without giving the mayor a nasty look of course.

The mayor smiled apologetically at him. "I'm sorry son; I know they're your friends."

Edgar'sexpression softened just a little. "Let's move on…"

They settled on the next town over which was slightly larger and more populated, but small enough for the citizens to keep an element of surprise. Next they moved on to who would meet whom when and where, ghost and apparition count and off limit zones and so on. Edgar managed to stay awake through the majority of the meeting, although he did let a few more verses of 'Winds of Change' slip.

Edgar hated attending these meetings at the mayor's house. They were just one more way to make him feel inept and inadequate next to his father. Edgar kept quiet and made very few suggestions for fear of being dismissed for lack of seriousness. The sad thing was Edgar _was_ being serious most of the time even though it strongly appeared otherwise. Edgar tried to hide it, but he was a wreck over Halloween night. Lately he had been having nightmares about embarrassing himself and his father, or just simply not being scary.

His fears were not totally unjustified. Edgar, despite his playful nature and retro metal haircut, was a frightening creature, full of pep and fearsome vitality. Unfortunately, Jack was just that much scarier and he had well over a hundred years of thrills and chills under his belt and a seemingly spotless reputation to boot. How was an inexperienced rooky like him supposed to compete with that?

Hours later the mayor was satisfied with they're progress and announced their meeting adjourned. "That will be all for today gentlemen." The semi-perky man said as he cleared off his table. "Have a dreadful day Jack, Edgar. And remember son, practice, you only have three weeks until the big night."

Edgar sighed. "I will mayor, good afternoon."

"We'll see you tomorrow, dim and early." Jack and Edgar each shook the mayor's hand and exited out the front door. "I know you would have probably liked to have been anywhere else today, but you must learn the basics of strategizing a good Halloween hoax."

Edgar didn't look at him. "What got lodged in your vertebrae this morning anyways?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why are you cracking down on me like this? I mean, you've always nagged, but jeezy freaking creezy!"

Jack shook his head in disgust. "All those grammar lessons down the hole…" He mumbled irritably. "I know I'm being a little critical of you lately, but you can't take these matters lightly."

"I'm aware of that…" Edgar groaned.

"No Edgar, I don't believe you are! When you and I are out there Halloween night we must try our best to terrify every living soul we possibly can. Your crown is at steak, you can't afford any screw-ups!"

"No…_your_ crown is at steak! My inauguration isn't for another couple of years!"

"Don't you worry about me Edgar; I know what _I'm_ doing. Just focus on your job."

"Which is to make sure you look good"

"Which is to be the scariest being imaginable!"

Edgar growled in frustration. "Look, cut me some slack, okay my great pumpkin king? I'm doing my best to keep up with you damn it!"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me!" Jack warned. "I can't help you in the mortal world so I strongly suggest you straighten up and drop this poor attitude if you don't want to fall on your face!"

"Just…whatever y-you old pile of bones!" Edgar spat before storming off down the street in a huff.

Jack blinked, completely aghast "Get back here Edgar! I'm not finished with you!" He ordered.

"I'll be at the cemetery!" Edgar continued to walk away without even looking back. He put on his head phones and turned the volume on his walkman up to maximum in order to drown the world out with 'God Hates Us All'.

"I told you to-" Jack snarled in frustration, but gave up any hopes of getting through to his son with that accursed contraption on his head.

"Is something wrong Jack?"

The older skeleton turned to find the mayor standing attentively behind him. "Oh…it's nothing…I don't know what's gotten into him all of a sudden…" Jack said with a sigh.

"Don't let that boy of yours get to you. He's young and foolish. He doesn't even have enough sense to know when it's time for a haircut." The mayor said to him and returned inside.

Jack pinched the arch of his nostril holes to relieve an oncoming head ache. Of all the times for Edgar to be difficult with him, why did it have to be now? Well, the skeleton wasn't about to let this go. He decided to follow his son and find out what his problem was. Jack hated to resort to spying, but he was convinced all hopes of talking to Edgar were out of the question.

Jack kept a safe distance from him so not to be noticed, a simple task considering his area of expertise.Just from his way to the mayor's house to the graveyard Edgarwas greeted by ten giggling young witches, four skeleton cancan dancers (Oogie's Revenge wink, wink) Boysenberry and one of her older brothers, a few corporal thugs, Igor, Jim and hisbandmates and even Kytuk. He took the time to shoot the breeze with all of them individually as if each one was his best friend in the whole town and whether set hospitality was given in returned made no difference to the young pumpkin heir.

When he finally reached the cemetery he immediately summoned Zero from the ground with a loud whistle and headed for the living hill. Jack was especially careful not to be seen with Zero on the prowl. Surely his faithful dog would recognize him and point him out, but to Jack's surprise, Zero never left Edgar's side except to play fetch with his spare rib. "Wait…that's _our_ game…" Jack, felling slightly hurt and betrayed, pressed on anyhow.

"Hey Ed! ED!" Edgar turned as a slightly raspy, but all too familiar voice called to him from the other side of the hill. Barrel waved and ran over to him.

"Barrel!" Edgar greeted his friend. "What's up?"

Barrel paused to catch his breath. "Nothing dude…We've been looking all over for you. You _have _to check this out! Shock just finished them last night!" Barrel turned and put his hands to the sides of his mouth to project his voice. "GUYS! I FOUND HIM, HE'S OVER HERE!"

"Sorry, I had to be at a meeting this morning."

"That sucks."

"Hey Ed." Lock greeted him with Shock close behind him. "Look! We switched up our costumes this year…" Lock ripped off his beloved Dio shirt and revealed a 'punk rocker' attire complete with spiked out hair sticking up in all directions and a pair of old, hideously mismatched converse.

Edgar snickered. He never thought he'd see the day when Lock would be anything else but a devil. "Dude…you look like a douche bag!"

"Exactly!" He said with a smirk.

"You're going as _Joal Madden_? That is just…_wrong_!"

Shock pushed Lock aside. Her new costume consisted of a tight, skanky pink dress, a blond wig and a pair of pink high heels. "I'm going as Hollywood slut and worst actress to ever befoul a movie screen Paris Hilton!"

"The costume was perfect for her; she's flat chested and everything- OWW"

Shock stomped on Lock's foot as hard as she could. "SHUT UP LOCK! NOBODY ASKED YOU!"

Edgar could hardly contain his laughter. "You guys are morons!You're actually going through with the crappy celebrities costume theme?"

Jack shook his head in confusion. Good Charlotte? Paris Hilton? What were they talking about?

"You bet your bony ass we are!" Barrel assured him.

Edgar sighed, still chuckling. "Okay Barrel, who are you supposed to be?"

Barrel grinned and struck a pose in his new skeleton costume, which was black still and not faded grey yet. He pulled his new mask down over his face. It was a crude, but still convincing replica of Jack's.

Edgar raised a brow at him. "You're…going as my dad…?"

"No…I'm a wussy-skeleton, so…yeah! Can I borrow his tie?" Again Edgar and his friends doubled over with laughter.

Jack fought his overwhelming urge to leap out from behind the tomb and scare all four of them out of their wits. 'Wussy-skeleton'! How dare they? He was Skeleton Jack the pumpkin king, the master of fright, the demon of light, the ultimate bump in the night and the scariest being in all of Halloween town! What right did they have to call him a wussy skeleton?

Edgar finally caught his breath. "You guys are **bo-tards!**"

Shock cackled in agreement. "Yeah, yeah, so can we use these getups on Halloween or what?"

Edgar frowned and sighed. "I wish I could give you a definite yes, but it's not in the plans…" He answered with an overtone of sarcasm.

"Uh oh…" The trio grew concerned by Edgar's response. "I take it the meeting didn't go well?" Shock asked.

"I don't know…I guess it did. Everything is so…ass-backwards around here I can hardly tell." The frustrated young skeleton took a seat against a grave.

The trio joined him on the ground. "What's wrong" Lock asked.

"Nothing, I'm just sick of going along with a plan. I think we'd freak more people out if we improvised a little more."

Shock paused to think. "I don't know Ed…it's really hard to pull off a prank when your winging it."

"We know-"

"From experience dude." Barrel finished forShock and Lock.

"Oh, I'm not saying we shouldn't have guide lines, by no means, but why follow them so anally close? Dad's been driving me nuts lately. He sucks the fun out of everything, all the time, night or day. Its hell dude, I'm telling you. It abso-freaking-lutely blows! Everything about that relic is so… so routine and old fashioned…I can't stand it."

Jack backed away as his deceased heart crushed into powder. Is that what he really thought of him, a no fun, old fashioned relic…? Jack had heard enough. His feelings had been hurt deeply and he decided to head home.

"Yeah…your old man can be a real killjoy." Barrel agreed.

"But you should give him a break" Shock added.

"He's still your dad. Be grateful he actually gives a rat's ass about you." Lock concluded.

Edgar nodded, feeling guilty. He should know better than to complain about his parents to three people who grew up without some. "You're right…It's not dad, I'm just nervous I'll screw up and make a laughing stock out of us. I shouldn't use him to vent."

"Oh come on Ed, how badly could you possibly blow it?" Barrel asked, dismissively.

"You'll do fine…" Shock assured him.

"You haul ass when it comes to scaring. Hell, you even outscare Bat-bastard boy by a mile." Lock agreed.

"Thanks guys…" Edgar picked himself off the ground and stretched. "I'm going to go practice for a while; do you want to join me?"

The trio exchanged sour glances. "Uh…I have to be in the pumpkin patch in, like, ten minutes."

"I'm meeting Thicket at Ghouly's"

"I'm going home and changing out of this accursed dress before anyone else sees me."

"Suit yourselves, but I wouldn't slack off if I were you." Edgar warned them.

Shock grinned and gave him a dismissive hand gesture. "Hey, we strive for halfassness, remember?"

"Besides, we're going to find a party to crash and spike the punch bowl that night." Lock gave Barrel the metal salute and the two boys started to head bang in anticipation.

Edgar laughed at the irony of it all. "Fine bo-tards, but next year we're going to wear cool costumes." He ordered. "Naturally, I will be Eddie the head." Edgar declared proudly with a slight bow.

"I get dibs on Alice Cooper!" Lock informed them. "Shock, you be the Scarlet Witch."

"No…I want to go as Doro Pesch! I look terrible in red!" She argued.

"Yeah, we have to _all_ go as metal stars, you know, to counterbalance the blasphemous costumes you guys are wearing this year."

Lock rolled his eyes. "Fine, be Pesch…pain in my ass"

"What about me…?" Barrel whined.

Edgar grinned. "Barrel, you will be _Dimebag _Barrel!"

Barrel gave Edgar the metal salute. "YES! PANTERA RULES!"

"Good, then it's settled…See you later guys."

"See you later Ed." The trio said in unison and they parted ways for the day.

Sally nearly dropped her laundry basket when she heard the front door slam shut. Jack stomped past her with the most infuriated look on his face. Sally was a little startled by Jack's behaviour. "Jack, wait, what's the matter? Did something go wrong at the mayor's today? Where's Edgar?"

Jack cringed at the mentioning of his son's name. "I'll be in my study…" He grumbled and proceeded up the spiral staircase. Sally nearly dropped her laundry basket a second time as Jack threw his shelf latter across his study in frustration, causing a booming crash followed by the many thuds of books falling to the floor.

She sighed and continued to walk towards the laundry room in the basement. Whatever it was that upset Jack, Sally knew it would be wise to leave him to his thoughts until he cooled off.

It was drawing close to nine-o-clock and Edgar had only returned home once to grab a quick meal before his parents had discovered he was in. Sadly, Jack had not come down from his study that whole afternoon. Sally approached him timidly after changing into her night clothes. Jack was busy looking out the window.He could just barely see Edgar walking down the street with two skeleton cancan dancers and a young black haired warlock he didn't recognize. They walked down the cobble stone streets just past town square all laughing and carrying on casually. Edgar seemed to be enjoying himself quite well, the little bastard, no…Jack scolded himself mentally. His ambition is a _good_ thing. It will keep the Halloween spirit alive another generation.

Sally hesitantly stood behind her husband, unsure he was aware of her presence or not. "Jack…? Are you alright?"

Jack's gaze was transfixed on the town below. "I really envy you sometimes Edgar…"

"Really?" Sally asked.

Jack turned around, startled. He hadn't expected someone was actually listening to him. "Well…I should say I envy his youth…his sense of wonder and curiosity…"

Sally nodded thoughtfully. "He's very brave. I've always admired his confidence." She confessed.

Jack sighed "Oh Sally…" He took a seat at his desk and hunched forward in his chair glumly. He looked unusually meek and fragile. "Edgar and I got into an argument today. He stormed off…and I followed him…"

Sally shook her head at him. "Jack, you shouldn't spy on him. He'll think we're out to get him."

"Well he refused to talk to me, what else was I supposed to do?...Anyways, I overhead him to talking to Lock, Shock and Barrel and the things they were saying really made me think…"

"About?"

Jack paused to collect his thoughts. "Edgar walks out of this manor every morning with his head held high and he does and says whatever he pleases…it never goes against him, he makes friends wherever he goes…I've never had a real friend in my life besides you and zero."

Sally put her arms on his shoulders to comfort him. "Jack, that's not true, everyone adores you"

"No, everyone respects me." He corrected her. "As far as this town is concerned if I'm not the pumpkin king, I'm nobody."

"I know it's hard to keep up appearances, but-"

"You haven't a clue…I've just become so-so self-conscious lately…I never use to be when I was Edgar's age, but ever since that Christmas escapade, I've-"

"Jack" Sally cut him off. "That was so many years ago…everyone has completely forgotten about that."

"I haven't. I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to show my face in public again, I-"

Sally hushed him with a tender kiss. She placed her hand in his and forced him to look up at her in the eyes. "Don't you remember how overjoyed the whole town was when they discovered you were alright and made it out of Oggie's alive? If they only respected you they would've had moved on and found a new pumpkin king without as much as a tear. I saw the looks on their faces Jack…they couldn't stand the thought of your death…And something good came out of that night. You discovered yourself again, and you had fun…until they shot you down…" Sally quickly thought of a saver. "It brought us together."

Jack smiled warmly at her and ran his fingers through her long, auburn red hair. "Your right…I'm sorry for acting this way…I just feel like I've made a enemy out of our son…He can barely stand to be around me."

"Edgar loves you dearly" She assured him. "You two are just…different, that's all. I'll talk to him for you, but you two have to eventually work things out."

Jack frowned and shook his head. "I'm not sure if I know how."

"Try to be more lax with him. It's always business between you two. You're not _just_ a pumpkin king, show him that."

"I don't know…he doesn't take anything I say seriously as it is."

"Of course he does, he's just rambunctious. It's very easy to talk to Edgar if you're willing to put up with some teasing." Sally smiled at him playfully.

Jack nodded. "I'll try Sally, but I'm not promising much."

"You know...how we met was a funny story, try to use that as an icebreaker."

Jack blinked in disbelief. "No, I couldn't. That was humiliating. He doesn't need to know."

"Look at me Jack." Sally ordered. "If you can't look back at one mistake and laugh it will haunt you for the rest of your existence."

"But…but…" Jack sighed, caving in. "Maybe your right. It's probably better he hears the story from me instead of Lock or Charles..." Jack nervously fidgeted with his tie. "Edgar is never going to let me live it down."

Sally giggled. "No, but at least it will show him you have a wild side too."

"Jack stood and kissed his loving wife tenderly for an almost inappropriately long time. "I might have to show you my wild side again while I'm at it."

Sally blushed and giggled softly. "Jack…"

Again, Jack embraced Sally with a kiss. "Come on dear. I'm going to get ready for bed."

Edgar's face was buried deep in his pillow. He had snuck in late that night and was desperately trying to catch up on sleep. The young skeleton looked so comfortable as he slept deeply in his Anthrax shirt and his tattered blue jeans. Sally hated to wake Edgar, but she desperately needed to speak to him. "Edgar…?" She whispered softly as she as she nudged his shoulder. Edgar mumbled in response, but didn't roll over. "Edgar, dear, wake up, I need to talk to you, now…" She whispered just a little louder than before.

Edgar rolled over and sat upright. "Whoa-wha-? Oh, hey mom…" He said groggily while rubbing his eye sockets.

Sally sat beside her son on the edge of his bed and stroked her tiny fingers through his hair. "Edgar, this is important. I need you to talk to your father."

Edgar yawned. "Now…? But it's, like…" He glanced at his clock. "Three in the morning…"

"No, no, just talk to him when he wakes up. Tell him you don't hate him, please…?"

Edgar nodded, still half asleep. "Okay mom" He stretched and yawned again, even louder. "I'll tell dad I-wait a minute…" Edgar's eye sockets bulged open. "Whoa, I never said that! Why does dad think I _hate_ him?"

Sally looked down at her lap and fidgeted. "I know Edgar, but…you and your father haven't been getting along lately and he's afraid you might have something against him…"

Edgar rubbed the back of his neck, feeling more than a little ashamed of himself. "Oh jeez mom…I poke fun at him, and we fight, sure, but…" Edgar sighed. "I can't believe he…What is _wrong_ with that dude? He knows I love him, why would he go around saying crap like that to you?"

Sally put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Please Edgar, tomorrow, when you wake up, go downstairs and talk to him, and I want you to listen to him. You both need to."

"Yeah, sure…I'll give him a hug or something, all right?" Edgar answered weakly.

Sally gave her sleepy son a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you dear, I love you. Goodnight."

Unable to stay awake any longer, Edgar collapsed onto his mattress back into his former position. "Okay mom, love you too, goodnight." He mumbled into his pillow.

Sally tiptoed out of Edgar's bedroom and back in her own. She crawled into bed carefully so not to wake her sleeping husband. She prayed everything would work out between Jack and Edgar and that he would take her advice.

Jack was the first to wake that morning. Despite his gloomy mood he didn't allow himself linger in bed. He knew Sally and Edgar were not morning people and would be getting up in a half an hour or so. He quietly got dressed and went downstairs to brew some coffee while the others slept.

He relaxed in his study. Rays from the jack-o-lantern sun shined through the large gothic windows as Jack enjoyed his hot coffee in his electric chair. He took slow sips to savour its flavour and to let his old bones absorb the heat. He noticed Zero hovering by his feet. He barked happily to greet his master. Jack sighed and bent forward to pet him. "Oh Zero…how did this happen? Have I really grown _old_?"

Zero cocked his head and yelped in response.

It was probably for the best that Zero couldn't answer. "I'm well over one hundred, sure, but I've remained physically untouched." Jack answered himself out loud while inspecting his reflection in the window. "My bones are as white and flexible now as they where in 1867, right?" Zero paused, not making a sound. "Right…?"

Zero quickly barked in response.

Again, Jack sighed and took a seat in his electric chair. "That wasn't very convincing Zero…" Zero nudged Jack's leg with his round, glowing nose to comfort him. "Thanks boy…" Jack scratched the back of his ears as a show of gratitude. Jack leaned back to take another sip of coffee when he heard footsteps coming up the spiral staircase.

"Hey dad, you up yet!" Edgar called.

Jack swallowed harshly. "Y-yes Edgar, I'm up here." He answered.

Edgar sheepishly poked his head up into the study in the same fashion his five-year-old self did nine years ago. "Oh, there you are." Edgar quickly made his way up the rest of the stairs and walked over to his father. "Good morning…" He greeted him shyly just as Jack took another sip of coffee. When Jack didn't answer Edgar became offended. "Oh come on! So you're not talking to me now?"

The older skeleton coughed. "Oh! Excuse me, my mouth was full. Good morning Edgar."

Edgar frowned, feeling foolish for jumping to such a conclusion. "Sorry dad, that never stops the guys…"

Jack sighed heavily. "Edgar sit down, we need to talk."

Edgar grabbed the shelf ladder and sat on a rung rather haphazardly. "Yeah, we do." He fully agreed. "What's this bunk about me hating you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Mom woke me up at three in the freaking morning last night to ask me to tell you I don't hate you. Now where would she get a crazy idea like that from I wonder, I wonder…?"

"I…I didn't…" Jack wished Sally hadn't of said anything to him, or at least have worded that differently. "You've been very cross with me lately." Jack finally answered. "It's gotten me very worried."

Edgar sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay dad, I guess I have been acting like a dill weed towards you…I'm sorry, but I _don't_ hate you. Why would you even _imply _that?"

"I know you don't…I was just being…overdramatic, that's all. You've just been so angry towards me and-"

"I'm sorry I walked off on you yesterday, alright? I'm not really upset with you. I'm just nervous about Halloween and everything-"

"Oh…" Jack looked at his son sympathetically. "I understand…this is a very important time for you. It's only natural that you feel uncertain about things."

Edgar looked down at his feet. "I fart around, but I seriously don't want to screw up…I know I could never be the pumpkin king you are-"

Jack put his hands on his son's shoulders. "Edgar, look at me." He ordered. "Listen, I haven't a single doubt in my mind you'll grow up to be a fine figure of a pumpkin king and I'm sorry if I ever sounded discouraging in any way. I've been where your are now…just be yourself, remember what I've taught you and you'll do fine."

"But dad, I'm not a-"

"No! Keep your chin up. Your mother and I have full confidence in you, besides…" Jack gave him a playful grin. "You won't be trialled this Halloween night. You can afford to make a mistake or two."

Edgar smiled back at him warmly. "Thanks dad. I'm going to try my damnedest not to screw up anyways."

Jack laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "I know you'll give it your all." Jack leaned back in his chair and gave his son an inquisitive look. "Oh, and Edgar…?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Barrel he's never allowed to touch my tie."

Edgar gave his father the dear in the head lights stare as he backed away slowly. "Y-you heard that?"

Jack nodded. "Every word."

Edgar flinched. "Oh come on dad, we were only kidding around, we didn't mean anything by it…"

"Just, please explain to me how exactly I'm a 'wussy skeleton'."

Edgar knew right then and there he was royally screwed. He made a mental note to pummel Barrel later. "Well…" he struggled to choose his words carefully. "You're just so…so…"

"So what? Go on Edgar, I'm listening."

"So…sophisticated…You never curse, or tell dirty jokes or belch without excusing yourself or head bang or-"

"Acting like a civilized person makes me a wussy?"

"Well…yeah, sort of…You're just no fun dad. You're a tightass."

Jack frowned. "I see. You think I'm boring"

"No! Well, yeah, you're a little boring…"

"But I'm the most terrifying creature in Halloween town!" Jack said defensively.

"To a human, sure, but to my friends and I you're as dull as dust."

"Oh."

Edgar quickly got up and put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Dad, don't take it that way. That-that came out wrong. I- look, the guys and I bust on you because we like you. You can't take everything we say so personally."

Jack managed to crack a smile. "I don't suppose you'll stop poking fun at me any time soon, will you?"

Edgar laughed. "As long as you're the dad I know and love, not a chance. If you like, you can bust on me about being an annoying twit with the attention span of a drunken monkey like grandpa does."

"As true as that may be, I can't. I just don't have it in me."

"Please…" Edgar begged.

"No Edgar."

"Come on…" Edgar begged and again, Jack shook his head no. "Okay then, curse for me."

"Edgar, I don't curse and come to think of it, neither should you."

"Yeah, I know but just say one bad word, please…" The young skeleton pleaded.

"Why do you want me to curse?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Because it's the funny when adults curse! Come on dad…I'll make the guys stop doing impressions of you behind your back…"

"No thank you Edgar." Jack declined. "I won't curse just so you can get a cheep laugh."

"Why not!" Edgar demanded. "What's the big freaking deal? Everyone else curses! Grandpa curses,our neghbors curse, the mayor curses, the melting man has cursed me out a few times, hell, even mom's whispered 'damn it' once or twice! What would it hurt for you to blurt out shit, damn or asshole once in a while?"

Jack sighed, defeated. "Damn. There, I said damn, are you satisfied?"

Edgar couldn't contain his giggles. "Holy crap…I've never heard you swear before…" Edgar covered his mouth to muffle his snickers. "Okay, now say 'fuck'"

"No!"

"Your right. Too much, too soon, I'm sorry."

Jack smiled at him andlaughed. He just couldn't believe his son sometimes. "Edgar, is your mother awake yet?"

"No, I checked, she's out like a light, why?"

"How would you like to go out on the town this morning, with me?"

"Awww, come on dad, its Sunday…this is supposed to be my do nothing/dick around day. I don't want to practice." He moaned.

"No, no, we'll do nothing work related." Jack assured him. "I'm ditching all my duties today, I promise."

Edgar backed away, frightened. "Okay dad…please don't hurt me. I know your sore at me for ripping on you, making you curse, storming off at you yesterday and for pantsing Ethan at the prop budget bake sale last week, but in my defence he wouldn't stop staring at mom's legs and it was very, very funny. Even grandma got a chuckle out of it." Edgar said calmly and reasonably. "Come on, breaking me into a million pieces and pawning my bones off to a gift shop won't help anything…"

"Edgar, knock it off, this isn't about the bake sale. I just wanted to spend some quality father/son time with you, but your to…embarrassed to be seen with me than forget it." Jack turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Edgar begged and put his arm around his father's shoulder. "Calm down dad, jeez!" He laughed. "When are you going to learn? I was only _screwing with you_. I'm sorry; you just freaked me out with your crazy talk of playing hooky this close to Halloween. I thought you had snapped or something for a moment there."

"N-no, I honestly just want to spend the day out on the town with you, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure, I don't care. Hey! Let me changeand then swing by the dance studio with me. Maybe I can finally convince the girls I'm _actually_ related to you."

"Very well, let's greet the ladies." Jack agreed and straightened his tie. "Just don't say anything to your mother."

"Aw, she wouldn't care." Edgar said dismissively. "You know, this works out because had you convinced me to practice today I would have ditched you half way through the lesson." He admitted with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, that's nice of you." He sneered sarcastically.

"Yeah…" Edgar snickered. "Seriously though, you would have been on your own."

Jack and Edgar stepped out of the manor moments later. "Are we going to grab a bite to eat?" Edgar asked hopefully as they stepped out onto the weathered, cobblestone streets.

Jack paused. "Edgar…would you come to the cemetery with me?"

"Sure" Edgar followed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jack took a deep breath. "Have I ever told you how I met your mother?" He forced himself to ask.

Edgar smiled, intensely interested. "No, I don't think so. How'd you two meet?"

"It's a long story" Jack began slowly. "I had been working in my study when-" Jack managed to ignore the butterflies fluttering in his nonexistent stomach and told the story of that fateful year he discovered Christmas town. Edgar's eye sockets became wide as saucers as his father unfolded the colourful tail before him.

"No freaking way…" Edgar interrupted in the middle of the story. "You came across those doors completely by accident, stumbled into Christmas town, stole a bunch of stuff, snuck back here, convinced everyone to reshape the town in its image and hired _my_ friends, bo-tard, shebo-tard and bigbo-tard,to kidnap Santa so you could take over his job for a night…?"

Jack looked away, ashamed. "Oh Edgar, I butchered the holiday terribly. I thought I had it right. I had deer, the sleigh and your mother even sewed the suit perfectly-"

"Oooh! Do you still have it? Can I barrow it, please?"

"Edgar, please…No! The suit, the sleigh, the deer, everything was destroyed. The toys I made for the children went haywire and attacked. The authorities shot me out of the sky…" Jack's voice was glum and unsteady. "I swear, I never meant for any of it to happen…I was having so much fun a-and I honestly thought I was doing a good job, but instead I wreaked nothing but havoc and made a complete fool of myself."

Edgar twitched, simpering insanely. Suddenly he burst out, laughing hysterically, clutching his torso and nearly doubling over. "OH MY FREAKING _GOD…!_ That is **the** coolest thing I have ever heard in my entire life!" He wiped away a tear of mirth and leaned against a tombstone before he fell over. "W-where you drunk or something when you did this? I mean, this is messed up…no wonder the elves get so pissed whenever we show up!"

"Edgar, this really isn't funny…"

"What are you talking about? This is hilarious! I can't believe no one ever told me sooner! Toys attacking kids…its freaking brilliant!"

Jack shook his head and sighed. "Let me finish please…Do you recognize the name 'Oogie'?"

Edgar strained to think back. "Vaguely…"

Jack told the rest of the tail and all its tragedy. He told Edgar what he had done…what he _had _to do. "The one thing I'm thankful for is that Sally and Santa made it out unharmed." Jack concluded.

Edgar stood still for a long while. He blinked, unsure of how to respond. The story explained so much... "Dad…this is going to sound bo-tarded when I ask, but why do we celebrate Christmas still? Doesn't it bring back bad memories?" He asked with child-like innocence.

Jack shrugged. "In some ways it does, but it brings back good memories too and I like to use it as a change of pace mostly."

"Why didn't you tell me this before…why didn't anyone ever tell me this before? I mean, I understand why the guys wouldn't bring it up, but-"

"Edgar, I'm sorry…I've never been proud of myself for the whole charade and I didn't think you would have been either."

Edgar smiled. "No way, I've never been prouder! I'm just pissed that no one ever bothered to tell me!"

Jack shook his head in confusion. "How can you say that? What I did was reckless and down right stupid …Children ran in fear for there lives, I caused a town wide panic, I nearly got your mother, Santa Claus and myself killed…I completely disgraced the title of pumpkin king"

"Exactly!" Edgar cried. "You were badass dad! I mean, it only lasted for a month or so and my friends are probably still pissed at you about…that, but who cares!" Edgar put his arms around his father's shoulder. "Now I know you're not perfect…and if you get bored enough you'll go nuts and do something totally out there."

"With you around I'm hardly ever board."

"Damn…"

"You honestly thought _I_ was perfect?" Jack asked, flattered and slightly amused. He never would have never guessed in a million years anyone, much less Edgar, would have believed him to be perfect.

Edgar looked away, embarrassed. "Well…a perfect pumpkin king perhaps." Edgar ran his fingers through his hair. "I've always admired your work…you're a real Halloween hell raiser. I'm just some dumbass kid who listens to way too much Metallica." He said with a chuckle.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "I'm flattered, but I could have told you years ago I'm not perfect. Come Halloween night, you'll see what I mean."

"In the meantime, come meet the dance troop. They'll love you."

Jack nodded and followed Edgar to the iron gates. "Are you…interested in any of these girls by any chance?" He asked offhandedly.

Edgar laughed. "By God, no! Are you kidding me?"

Jack was taken aback by Edgar's response. "Then why do you keep going down there? Are you taking dance lessons?"

"Come on dad...do you really think I'm coordinated enough to dance? No, I go down there because it's fun to screw with their heads and replace their dance music with Quiet Riot and Twisted Sister CDs." Edgar grinned. "They're cute for skeleton chicks, but they're too air headed for my liking. Besides, I repulse them." Again Edgar laughed.

"I'm sure you don't_ repulse_ them…"

"Oh no, I do dad, trust me, but itdoesn't matter." Edgar grinned coyly. "I'm holding out for someone else."

Jack and Edgar walked all the way down town to the dance studio where Halloween town's 'Casket Quartet' was busy practicing their dance moves. The music screeched to halt as he barged into the room. "Hey everyone, guess who…!"

The she-skeleton quartet groaned in unison. "Ed, what are you doing here?" Candy, the showgirl in red feathers asked obnoxiously.

"You interrupted us, like, six times yesterday…" Lisa, the one in green feathers sneered.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Nancy, the one in blue feathers asked.

"Nope" Edgar grinned playfully. "And neither does my dad." Edgar turned and motioned for Jack to enter. "Dad! Get in here and meet everybody!"

"Ed, don't bother we know your full of-" Becca, the showgirl in yellow feathers and her dance mates gasped as Jack entered their studio.

"Good morning everyone." Jack gave them a courteous bow. Edgar grinned mockingly as his skeletal friends jaw's dropped at the sight of their school girl crush standing before them in all his macabre glory. All four girls squealed and pushed Edgar aside to get to Jack. Jack shifted nervously as the crowd encircled him affectionately. Jack backed away slightly as they moved in on him. He was bashful around perky young women, even to this day.

"Oh Jack, I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!"

"It's nice to meet-"

"You're the cutest guy in town Mr. Skellington!"

"Thank you, I-"

"How many humans have you scared?"

"Oh, I can't keep count, I-"

"Is it true you're married? Please say no, I'll faint!"

"Ladies please!" Jack begged and motioned for the girls to calm themselves. The girls complied and Jack took Nancy's hand and kissed it politely.

Nancy squealed, nearly fainted and the quartet swarmed jack a second time. Edgar gazed in amusement at his father's wide eyed terror.

"Oh Jack, please dance with us!" The girl's begged over and over.

"I-I couldn't…" Jack declined, backing away. He was bashful around women, even to this day

"Please…?"

"I'm rusty girls…"

"You're such a lire dad!"

"Shut up Ed!" All four girls snapped at him in unison. "Just one number…"

"All right…" He sighed, put on a smile and struck a pose. "Edgar, hit the lights."

a/n:There I go again, being mean to Jack! God, I hate myself, feel free to slap me. I had to have one Oogie's Revenge reference. Grins I love those skeleton chick cancan dancers, they're so cute. I hate Edgar's attitude in this chapter. I'm usually not into this teenaged, rebellious 'my parents don't understand me' bullshit (mostly because my parents rule and I've always gotten along with them for the most part). Edgar, however _is_ under a lot of pressure, and is not always a confident person. As for the Good Charolet crack, I apologize for nothing. awaits the angry mob w/ blindfold on Anywho, thanks for all the reviews. Until next time, rock on!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter thirty one: Halloween Hysteria

Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Edgar was currently getting fitted for a new suit for Halloween night. Sally and Jewel scowled at the young heir as he shook anxiously. "Would you hold still boy, I'm going to miss a stitch!" Jewel hissed with annoyance.

"Sorry grandma, I'm a little nervous." He said absently. Edgar stared at his reflection. Sure, he was a little taller and his voice slightly deeper, but he still only saw a small, scrawnier knockoff of his father, not the metal monster he had strived to be since he was five.

"Are you sure you don't want us to make you a black suit, we have time." Sally stared questioningly at the fabric. It was a vibrant orange material with black pinstripes. "A human would be able to see you a mile away in this."

"Exactly" Edgar tried to put on a convincing skeleton grin. "I want to be able to freak people out from a distance. That way I'll cover more ground."

"That sounds nice in theory…" Jewel said sceptically. "But if I were you, I'd stick with what you _know_ works."

Edgar shook his head. "No way, I want to experiment tonight. Trust me, I've got an angle..."

"Edgar, I'm not sure what you have up your sleeve and I'm almost afraid to find out."Sally teased playfully as she adjusted his collar. "There, we're finished. Take a look."

As the rag doll stepped aside Edgar jumped out in front of the mirror and struck a pose. "Wow…nice job guys, this is awesome!" He turned and gave them each a thank you hug. "I love it, thank you very much."

"I'm glad you do. That father of yours is going to come apart when he sees you in that."

"In what?" Jack waltzed into Sally's sewing room clueless. "Sally, did you and Jewel finish Edgar's sui-oh dear Lord…"

Edgar snickered as his father's expression turned sickened right in front of him. "Look, it's the town's colors! What do you think?"

Jack shook his head in utter disbelief. "I'll never know…" He mumbled quietly and walked out of the room.

Sally, Jewel and Edgar couldn't help but laugh. Jewel nudged Edgar's arm. "See, what did I tell you?"

Edgar smirked. "I'm embarrassing him and we're not even in the real world yet!"

Sally patted him on the back. "Don't worry Edgar, he's nervous too. He gets this way every year."

"Yeah, I know…Are you sure you don't want to come along with dad and me this year? You were a scream in that magic shop in Lyon that one time."

"I'd like to, but the mayor is going to need some help keeping track of the fright records this time with you and Jack on the prowl."

"That sucks marrow…it just won't be Halloween without you with us."

Sally gave him a warm hug. "Oh…you two will manage. Besides, I want to see you in action tonight."

"Okay mom…but this still sucks…"

"JEWEL…! SALLY…! HAVE EITHER OF YOU SEEN MY SPEECH CARDS!" Jack yelled from upstairs.

Jewel rolled her eyes. "OH FOR SCREETCHING OUT LOUD MY BOY, THE MEETING ISN'T FOR ANOTHER SIX HOURS!" She reminded him irritably.

Edgar laughed. It always tickled him to hear his grandfather's mannerisms come out of the flapper woman's mouth.

"I CAN'T FIND THEM ANYWHERE!" Jack growled. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS- **EVERY YEAR!**"

Sally sighed. "Come on…we better help him look."

Jewel frowned as she followed the rag doll out into the hallway. "Yeah, I heard the man."

"While you two do that, I'm going out to find the guys. I'll be too busy to talk to them later."

"Okay Edgar, just don't get your suit dirty before you leave."

"It took us four days to throw that atrocious thing together." Jewel added.

Edgar nodded. "No problem. Tell dad I'll meet up with him at town hall."

Shock, Barrel and Hester were lounging outside the witches shop. The store was closed in honour of Halloween and all the other witches were out waiting for the warlocks at the catacombs entrance. Barrel sat close to Hester on the shop's stone stoop. He could sense her tenseness, but was glad she had finally gotten comfortable enough to leave the pumpkin patch with him and hang around town with him and his siblings. Lock was too preoccupied with Thicket to really care either way, and Shock enjoyed Hester company for the simple fact she was another girl in the group she could talk to (Thicket didn't count) and she was quiet and stayed out of her way. Hester fidgeted with her gloved fingers. "I should go home Barrel." She said, nearly whispering.

"Why?"

"Daddy might need my help in the patch."

"It's Halloween Hester, relax!" Shock insisted.

"Yeah, your dad's going to be hauling my dad around town tonight anyways."

The trio turned to find Edgar leaning against the shop corner, grinning at them mischievously. Shock and Barrel began to snicker. "Dude…what in the hell is _that?_!" Shock asked pointing to Edgar's suit and then doubled over with laughter.

"That's just wrong Ed…" Barrel added, also bursting into a fit of laughter.

Edgar shifted uncomfortably as he scowled at them. "They're the town's color's bo-tards, it's patriotic!"

"Yeah, but there not meant to be on a suit you ass-wipe!" Barrel said, holding his torso.

"I like it" Hester said shyly. "It reminds me of a pumpkin."

Barrel grimaced. "Man…I'm sick of looking at pumpkins!"

Edgar ignored his friend, bowed and kissed Hester's hand politely. "Thank you Hester, I'm glad _somebody_ got the reference."

The young scarecrow seemed flattered by Edgar's gesture, but Barrel certainly was not. He yanked the skeleton towards him to have a private word, "Hey, back off dill weed, stick with Shock, will ya?" He hissed under his breath.

Edgar mentally blushed. "Shut up bunghole, it's a force of habit, okay? Let me go." He hissed back as he tried to struggle from Barrel's grip.

Barrel's expression softened and he released his friend. Edgar gave Barrel a nasty glair and adjusted his black rat brooch. "Hey…what happened to your gag costumes?"

"Oh, we dropped the idea. We didn't want to embarrass you." Shock said neutrally.

"Oh come on guys, I'm parading around the streets in an orange monkey suit, do you really think I embarrass easily?"

The group laughed. "Yeah…but still…" Barrel grinned. "My costume just doesn't work without your dad's tie."

"Your cowards, all of you!" He paused and looked around. "Hey, where's Lock? Did he puss out too?"

"He's with that blond girl." Hester informed him. "He said they had something to do at Town Hall."

"Town Hall…hu?" Edgar scratched the back of his skull.

Shock and Barrel shrugged. "Beats the hell out of us." Shock said. "They were acting weird this morning. Something tells me they're about to pull something stupid."

Edgar shook his head. "Whatever. He better meet up with us tonight or he'll miss out on all the fun."

"No, _we're_ going to have fun." Shock corrected him.

"You're going to bust you ass all night with bone daddy." Barrel added smugly.

Edgar flipped them off. "Hey, at least all my training won't go to waste that year."

"Are you nervous about speaking in front the town tonight?" Hester asked innocently.

Edgar froze stiff. "Oh…**shit**! I forget about the pep speech! I'm so freaking screwed!"

Shock and Barrel laughed at him cruelly. "Barrel, we are **so** going to that meeting now!"

"OH SHUT UP!"

"Aw, calm down Son of Jackass, we usually get kicked out half way throughanyways." Barrel said dismissively.

Edgar sighed and took a seat next to Shock and pulled his knees to his chest. Shock rolled her eyes and patted him on the back. "Knock it off Ed. It's not that big a deal. At least the town we're scaring this year has a music store, right?"

Lock and Thicket sat across from the mayor at his desk while he frantically tried to fill out the official engagement forms. Lock's tail twitched as he became more and more impatient. "How much more of this crap de we have to sign mayor?" He asked irritably.

"You couldn't have picked a worse day to do this Lock; I only have…five hours left until the town meeting!"

"Believe us sir, this is a perfect time." Thicket assured him.

"Yeah, so hurry up."

"There!" The mayor slid the forms over to the couple and handed Lock a rather messy quill pen. "Sign on the dotted line here, here and there and by the power invested in me by Halloween's town's elected official by the citizens and our current pumpkin king and so on, I now pronounce you husband and wife" The mayor recited as quickly as possible. He quickly stood from his chair and whipped the ink from his hands. "Congratulations you two, I have to go and get cleaned up." With that the mayor rushed out of his office.

Lock and Thicket cringed as the mayor slammed the door shut behind him. Thicket smiled and gave Lock a big hug. "I don't believe it! We're married, we're actually married!" Thicket looked into Lock's eyes and her joyful smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing…I just feel crappy about this. You deserve a wedding, not some affair."

"This isn't an affair. This certificate legally binds us, and no one can tear us apart." She said sweetly as she stroked his cheek. "Honestly, I like this better, and later on, if we want, we can have a big ceremony."

Lock smiled with a fiendish spark in his eye. "Babe, lock the door."

"Here! Are you crazy?"

Lock stood, closed the curtains and flipped the latch shut. "You heard the man, we have five hours until Halloween." Lock took his wife by the hands and pulled her close.

She giggled. "What if we get caught?"

"We're married, it's legal." Lock reminded her as he stroked the back of her thigh with his tail.

"You really are crazy..." Thicket slowly and seductively began to remove Lock's shirt for him.

Lock returned the favor, starting with her hat and blouse. "You don't know the half of it. We better not stay too long though, our folks are going to kill us" He laughed.

Thicket embraced Lock with a kiss. Lock cleared off the desk haphazardly, with his lips and tongue still entwined. They're passionate silhouette could be seen through the frosted office door window. Gasps and blissful moaning escaped through the walls as Lock and Thicket made their union official.

Lock and Thicket snuck in about ten minutes late into Jack's annual morale speech. Luckily, Shock, Hester and Barrel were seated in one of the back pews so they were able to sneak in without drawing too much attention to themselves. Lock motioned for the others to scoot over and the couple took their seats. "Hey guys, did we miss anything worth seeing?" He asked whispering.

Shock and Barrel shot him a nasty glare. "Where the hell have you been Lock?" Shock hissed.

Lock smiled and pulled out his marriage certificate from his shirt. He handed the parchment to his sister. "Check it out, we're hitched." He announced proudly.

"WHAT!" Shock and Barrel cried in unison ultimately irritating the ghouls in front of them.

"Lock and I eloped this afternoon." Thicket whispered.

Shock's jaw dropped. "No freaking way!"

"Shhh!" A citizen shushed her from across the room.

"YOU SHHH!" Shock snapped back.

"Dude, I don't freaking believe you!" Barrel said while holding his head as if the news was about to make him faint. "What in the name of peaches in FUCK were you guys thinking!"

"SHHH!"

"Cram it ass-wipe!"

"I told you guys I proposed bo-tard!" Lock snapped at his brother, hurt. "Aren't you going to congratulate us?"

Shock growled and nearly ripped her hair out. "Lock, when are you going to pull your head from your ass!" Again Shock was shushed from someone on the other side of the room. "PISS OFF!" She barked fiercely.

"What are you two going to do now?" Hester asked them quietly.

Lock and Thicket looked at each other unsure of their answer. "Um…we haven't really thought that far ahead yet." Lock admitted, embarrassed.

Shock shook her head in disgust. "Of course you haven't because you're a pair of perfectly matched **dumbasses**!"

Barrel nodded. "Yeah, a match made in heaven."

"Do you guys realize how deep in shit you two are!"

"We'll work something out!" Lock said defensively.

"Just give us a chance to-"

"BE QUIET!"

"HEY FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" Lock cried.

"GUYS, SHUT UP AND LET MY DAD FINNISH WHILE I'M STILL AWAKE!" Edgar scolded them from the stage. Jack turned his head and gave Edgar a nasty look.

Suddenly the trio was reminded why they bothered to show up to this snooze fest in the first place. Cackling evilly, the trio decided to postpone their arguing until later and heckle the pumpkin prince instead. "BOOO!" Lock and Barrel chanted obnoxiously.

"GET OFF THE STAGE!" Shock yelled and tossed a candy bar at Edgar.

Edgar ducked, just barely missing the candy bar. "I'M NOT AFRAID TO COME BACK THERE!" He teased playfully.

"BOO! YOU SUCK ED!" Barrel chanted.

Jack slammed his skeletal fist hard onto the podium. "Lock, Shock and Barrel! If you please-!"

Boogie's boy's laughed hysterically. Thicket and Hester sank down low into their seats to avoid the death glances the entire audience was giving them. They begged them to stop before they were all in trouble, but naturally the trio ignored them. "HEY JACK! YOU SUCK TOO!" Lock sneered rudely.

"I'm warning you-"

"BORING!" Shock sang obnoxiously.

The mayor had had enough. "GUARDS!" He summoned from the balcony while pointing an incriminating finger at the hooligans. "Throw them out!"

Two hulking gargoyles and a disgruntled troll skeleton pounced on the group and dragged them out the door. Lock and Shock put up a struggle, but Thicket, Hester and Barrel went relatively quietly. Barrel grinned, clung onto his mask with one hand and waved to Edgar with the other. "SEE ED! I TOLD YOU!" He shouted just before the guards booted them out the door.

Edgar laughed hysterically while the crowed chattered amongst themselves in their pews. "EVERYONE, EVERYONE, PLEASE!" Jack begged, motioning for the audience to hush. "QUIET DOWN!"

The hectic chattering slowly faded into silence. Once again, Jack had the floor. Edgar was still snickering, but a warning glair from his father put an end to that. Jack drummed his fingers on the podium nervously as he struggled to remember where he left off in the speech. "I apologize for the rude interruption. As I was saying, Edgar here would like to share with you all his contributions to this year's plans. Please, give him your full attention." Jack smiled and stepped aside, allowing Edgar to take his place at the podium.

The young skeleton approached the stand timidly. He bowed politely and the crowed applauded, but with little or forced enthusiasm. "Good evening…" Edgar's voice cracked. "Um…my father, the mayor and I have literally spent, like, the last ten months drawing up and revising this year's plans…" Edgar blinked. His mind went completely blank on him. "Well…anyways…I feel I must bring this to your attention-" Unable to come up with anything clever or at least relevant to the situation he took a step back and nonchalantly pulled back a section of curtain, revealing a large poster of Alice Cooper dancing with skeletons from his 1975 tour. Edgar whipped out a pointer stick and gave the poster a good thwack. "This, good citizens of Halloween town is Alice Cooper. The creator and guru of shock rock and-"

Jack sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

Later that night, after Edgar's ill-prepared Alice Cooper lecture, the whole town gathered in the graveyard to prepare for their frightening departure into the real world. Every citizen waited patiently near a grave or mausoleum and shot the breeze with whoever was next to them to pass the time. Jack was busy chewing Edgar out for his little 'speech'. "That had nothing to do with the plans!" Jack rubbed his temples. "That had nothing to do with Halloween period!"

"It was Alice Cooper dad; the people have a right to know"

"That wasn't funny Edgar!" Jack scolded him.

"Okay, okay, I confess! I forgot to prepare a speech! I can't just pull poetry out my ass like you can, I'm sorry!"

"You _forgot_? How could you forget Edgar? You've gone to these meetings every year since you were born! You heckle me during my speech every time!" Jack paced back and forth to calm himself. Suddenly he stopped. "And whose bright idea was it to invite Lock, Shock and Barrel?"

Edgerput uphis palms. "Look, that was piss-poor planning on the doorman's part not mine. I told them to beat it."

Jack sighed. "Just…let this be a lesson to you for next year. I'm not letting this one mistake ruin the whole night."

"Gee dad, how gracious of you." He mumbled. Jack growled at him threateningly. "Sorry, sorry, I'm shutting up." He quickly corrected himself.

"Edgar my boy…" The doctor came rolling up them with Sally and Jewel close behind him. The doctor cocked his head up at the young skeleton. "What are you doing in that hideous thing? The Harlequin monster nearly had a conniption when you walked up on stage!"

Edgar brushed off his grandfather's comment with a laugh. "I have an angle grandpa, don't worry."

"Right…" Dr. Finkelstein sneered sarcastically. Jewel flicked the old man's ear. "Alright, alright…good luck Edgar." He said in an unusually affectionate tone.

"Thanks grandpa." Edgar bent down to hug him, but the doctor refused to embrace it.

"Hey! No hugs!" He reminded him.

Edgar laughed. "Okay, then screw you too." He sneered playfully and gave his grandmother and mother a hug instead.

Sally adjusted his jacket and smoothed down his hair. "Now, remember to follow you father Edgar." She instructed maternally.

"Yes mom."

"I'll be watching from the caldron"

"I know mom"

"Don't slouch, unless it's to stay hidden, and don't-"

"Mom! I got it." Edgar smiled at her. "Thanks, I'll see you tonight."

Sally gave Edgar a kiss on the forehead, which normally wouldn't have embarrassed him, but his friends 'ohhhed' at them from across the graveyard.

Edgar turned around. "SHUT UP ASSHOLES!"

Jack embraced his wife tenderly. "I wish you would reconsider Sally"

Sally gave him a good luck kiss. "Next year dear, I promise."

Jack sighed regretfully. "Alright…" The older skeleton turned to the crowed. "Attention everyone!" He shouted into the crisp autumn air. "The terror begins NOW! Is everyone in position!" The crowed cheered, implying a definite yes. "Then, TO THE REAL WORLD!"

Every ghoul, demon, ghost and monster disappeared into the tombs on Jack's command. Jack and Edgar pried open their mausoleum. Jack motioned for his son to enter. "You first." He offered courteously.

"Okay dad." He turned to Sally and his grandparents. "Goodnight guys."

"Don't screw up." The doctor sneered.

Sally shook her head. "Good luck dear, I love you. I love you too Jack."

The two skeletons nodded in approvement and entered the tomb. Seconds later, Edgar could see starlight. He stepped out into an unfamiliarcemetery. "Wow, this really is a small town…" Edgar said aloud to himself as he looked around. He walked along a paved path slowly and observed a farm from atopthe hill he stood on. Suddenly, Edgar contorted his face into a most terrifying skeleton grin. He giggled insanely as he ran towards the small heard of cattle grazing in the field.

Slowly the young skeleton crept over to an unsuspecting bovine and sang "_I'm goanna tip a co-ow!_" Eerily to himself. Just as Edgar was about to heave forward someone yanked him back.

"Edgar, stop fooling around!" Jack ordered. "We have work to do!" Jack continued to pull Edgar in the opposite direction.

"But dad…I was going to scare the cow…!"

Jack was perched like a spider on a fire escape ladder. He watched a passing group of trick-or-treators closely. The children pranced around the festively decorated streets waving their candy pales happily, unaware of the horrors that lurked in the shadows. Edgar was distracted by an ally cat sleeping in a nearby trashcan. "Hey kitty-AH!" Edgar cried startled as Jack pulled him towards the corner.

"Look Edgar, I've counted thirty of them just on these two blocks alone." He whispered.

"Uh hu"

"The witches shouldn't be swooping down on their broomsticks for another hour so you and I will creep up on them now."

"No, stay here; wait until they come to us."

Jack frowned at him. "Okay, we'll compromise. I'll sneak over to that ally way over there and scare as many of them as I can over to you. Be ready to jump out at them when they run."

Edgar shrugged. "Wait, I have another idea…" Edgar walked around his father out of the shadows and out into the streets in plain view.

"No Edgar, don't!-" Jack tried to pull him back in, but Edgar was out of reach. "Wait! Come back!" He whispered to him, but Edgar paid him no attention. Jack watched him nervously as he approached a group of trick-or-treators, up front and completely nonchalant.

The masquerading children gasped and began to run, but their parents held them back. "It's okay, he's just in costume" They assured their offspring, whishing they where as sure as they sounded.

Edgar bowed to themand grinned. "Hello everyone, I'm Edgar. How's your Halloween going so far?"

"Fine…" The children answered, voices quivering with fright.

Edgar eyed a small boy, who was unfortunate enough to have been forced in the front. He bent over, grinning, and lifted up his dinosaur mask. "Hey there little goober, guess what?"

The child turned pale. "W-w-what?"

Edgar contorted his face and screamed fiercely in the boy's face, causing the crowed to run in terror. The boy, however, was too afraid to move. He stood and cried shamelessly until his mother pulled him away and dashed with him, also in shrieking terror.

Jack angrily forced Edgar back into the alley way by his arm. "What do you think you're doing out there! You can't just walk out into a large crowd and start chatting with them!"

Edgar jerked his arm out of his grip. "Why the hell not! It freaks them out. Humans will get scared over _anything_! I learned that from Chuck."

"Because! Scaring is an art! There's an element of _surprise_ involved, you can't just simply interact with the humans!"

Edgar stared defiantly into his father's eye sockets. "Dad, watch…" Again, he brushed Jack aside and waltzed out into the streets with strong protest from Jack. Edgar approached a random pedestrian from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey!"

The young man glanced over his shoulder and jumped when he saw a skeleton before him. "Whoa…w-where did you get that costume…?" He asked shakily. "It's so realistic looking."

Edgar smirked. "Oh, this is no costume" Edgar pulled off his head and held it up to the man. "But it comes in handy at Best Buy. Hey, I like your White Zombie shirt."

Frightened, the man slapped Edgar's skull right out of his hands and made a run for it.

Edgar headless body stumbled backwards, tripped over a fire hydrant. His skull had landed in a poor women's candy bowl, causing her trick-or-treators and herself to flee, screaming.

After having to scramble through the crowd to grab it, (causing even more hysteria) Jack placed Edgar skull roughly back onto his neck. Edgar stood and adjusted his head. "Thanks dad, that didn't go as smoothly as I wanted..."

Jack growled. "Okay, okay, you've made your point. Humans are easily frightened, but it's still not a good idea to interact so closely with them."

"But you can scare twice as many of them by walking amongst them instead of chasing them around in the shadows" He argued as another group of trick-or-treators walked by. Edgar took the opportunity to give them a good fright.

"You don't understand-" A sixteen-year-old girl in a bee costume accidentally bumped into Jack.Due toreflexes, Jackroared at her, sending her off down the street screaming and then continued. "We have our own safety to think about. The humans will call their authorities on us if they know we're here!"

"Authorities… you mean, like, the cops?"

The two skeletons jumped as police sirens started to ring out of nowhere. Acting fast, Jack grabbed Edgar and began to run. "Come with me, quickly!" He ordered as they disappeared into the shadows.

Edgar followed his father close behind. He glanced over his shoulders every five seconds. The police were hot on their trail. Every alley way led to another cop car. Eventually the duo came to a dead end.

Edgar felt the brick wall in front of them. "Dad, what do we do now?"

Jack looked around frantically for an escape. "I don't know-CLIMB!" Jack jumped up and pulled himself onto a windowsill. Edgar tried to fallow, but wasn't quite tall enough to reach. Jack offered his son his hand and pulled him up. They shimmied their way onto the roof of the house and luckily for them, the cops had not seen them.

Four police officers searched the area with flashlights. "Do you see anything?"

"No, do you?"

"Nope"

Jack motioned for Edgar to stay quiet. The young skeleton nodded. "When I say go, jump."

"To where?"

"To the next rooftop, where else…" Jack waited until the cop's back were turned. "Go!" With that, they were off into the night.

"Is anybody out here!" The cops paused to listen, but got no answer. All they could here was crickets and the motors of their cars running."

"Come on boys" The oldest cop motioned for the others to retreat. "I'm not about to waste time and gas on a dead end spook case."

Jack and Edgar managed to make their way to the closest wooded area. As soon as they felt the coast was completely clear they stopped. Jack leaned up against a tree and breathed a sigh of relief. Edgar paused to fix his hair and tie. "Shit…I forgot they have a police force, sorry." Jack snarled and struck his son in the back of his skull. "OWW!" Edgar backed away, clutching his head. "Dammit dad, that hurt!"

"Good! _That_ is exactly why we lurk in the shadows! You're lucky they didn't see us or we would've gotten shot at! It's happened to me once and I do **not** want to go throw it again! Ever!"

"I'm sorry…it seemed like a good idea at the time…"

Jack sighed as he brushed off his jacket. His expression softened. "Just…please, stick with the plans before we're caught."

"We're going back?"

"We have no choice. We have to scare more humans and fast. We're behind schedule."

"Dad, are you sure that's such a good idea?They might still be looking for us."

"Well, thanks to you, we'll have to be twice as careful now won't we?" Jack snapped.

Edgar looked away, hurt. "I said I was sorry…"

"Skeleton Jack!" A whiney voice called from within the trees. "Oh there you are I found you!"

The Cyclops stepped out into a moonbeam. "Jack, you have to come with me, there's a situation."

Jack sighed. "What kind of situation?"

"I'm not sure…It has something to do with the wolf man and some old geezer with a silver cane…I didn't see what happened, I was just told to find you."

Jack nodded. I'm on my way, just give me a moment. He turned to Edgar. "I'm sorry, but we have to separate here."

"Uh-uh...? Okay, no problem."

"Do the best you can on your own, I'll try to meet up with you later."

Edgar gave his father the metal salute. "I will. Thanks dad!" Swiftly, Edgar was off to spread fear solo.

"BE CAREFULL!" Jack warned.

"YUP!"

Jack sighed with a slight grin. He had some second thoughts, but he quickly dismissed them. He turned to the Cyclops. "Alright, where did this happen?"

Edgar had moved onto to a more condensed area of the town an hour later. He was making good time considering his little 'setback'. He tried to use every scaring method Jack had ever taught him plus some he learned while watching scary movies, Ozzy, Kiss, Tool,Alice Cooper and Billy Idol videos. He started out slow and simple by surprising trick-or treators and then moved onto more challenging tactics like breaking into attics, closets and basements and jumping on unsuspecting victims watching horror flicks (he had to stick to those areas; under beds and under stairways were not under his jurisdiction). Edgar probably should have stuck with the illusive approach, but his loud, orange suit made him stick out like a sore thumb even in the shadows so he gave his 'up close and freaky' approach a second try (only this time he made sure to scram before his victim attacked or called for help).

The look on those human's faces while Edgar tried to make random conversation was price less. The young skeleton couldn't believe how his mere presence struck fear into their hearts. It gave him such an empowering feeling, the likes of which only a heavy metal riff had been able to provide him prior. No wonder Jack took such pride in his work!

Edgar took a seat on a sidewalk bench and waved to drivers as they passed in their vehicles. He laughed evilly as they crashed into each other, unable to keep their eyes on the road or believe what they had just seen. After having a good, hardy laugh at the five-car pileup, Edgar slipped away from the scene. He took the time to scowl into windows, giving the residents a nasty jolt. Six or seven blocks down the road Edgar came upon a dead end street. It appeared as though a Halloween party was taking place at the last house, but apparently something had gone horribly wrong.

The yard was trashed and flooded, smoke puffed out from every window, teenagers were running out of the house in tattered costumes and with egg in their hair, coursing and shrieking in panic. "Hmm...Looks likethe bo-tard brigade's been here." He said aloud, grinning as he moved in for a closer look.

It was just as the skeleton had expected. Shock, Hester and Thicket staggered onto the front steps with Lock and Barrel right behind them. A seventeen year-old redheaded boy in a ninja costume and another dark skinned, dark haired boy in a Scream costume stared daggers at the Halloween hellions as they forced them onto the front lawn. Lock and Barrel jerked their way out of their assailant's grip. "HEY! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" Lock ordered.

"YOU CRAZY BITCHES! GET OUT OF HERE!" The ninja ordered as he pushed Lock in the shoulders.

"YEAH, WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Edgar decided to keep his distance. What ever Lock, Shock and Barrel did to crash these dude's party, it was devastating.

The Scream kid punched the support beam to his porch. "LOOK AT THIS SHIT!" He spat with a hint of alcohol in his system. "YO, MY DAD'S GONNA KICK MY ASS! YOU MUDDER FUCKA'S BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY FUCKING HOUSE!" He warned, pointing a menacing finger at them.

Thicket tugged on Lock's arm. "Come on, we better go!" She begged, but Lock wouldn't budge.

"HEY FUCK YOU MAN!" Lock shouted, sounding a little ripped himself and chucked his empty beer bottle at the front door. It crashed above the human's heads and glass flew everywhere.

"I'M CALLN' THE FUCKN' COPS!" The ninja threatened.

"**FUCK** YOU!" Barrel flipped him the bird as hard as he could. "THIS PARTY SUCKED ANYWAYS!" The trio cackled insanely at the humans until their faces blanched intensely with anger.

"YOU COULN'T CELEBRATE HALLOWWEN RIGHT IF YOU TRIED, YOU WUSSIES!" Shock added.

"Guys, please- Hey!" The ninja grabbed Hester by her arm and threw her forward.

"FUCK Y'ALL! TAKE YOUR STUPID ASSES AND YOUR UGLY HOS WIT YA!"

Barrel snarled and grabbed him by his shirt. He was a foot or so shorter than the human, but twice as girthie (and incredibly pissed). "TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I'LL BREAK YOU IN HALF!"

The human stared wide-eyed into Barrel's gruesomely discoloured face and struggled to free himself, but he couldn't even budge his arm. He looked to his friend for help, but he had backed away. "LET GO OF ME YOU FAT FUCKING FREAK!"

Barrel, without a response raised his blocky fist in the air. "NO Barrel!" Hester and the others cried as they held his fist back before he could strike.

"Just let him go, he's not worth it!" Shock sneered.

"Yeah, we'll be in some real deep shit if you collapse his skull in!" Lock added.

Barrel tossed the ninja into his friend. "Awww…Do I have to…?" He sighed in disappointment.

"Yes, sorry man" Edgar interjected, finally approaching the scene. "You can't kill anybody unless it's for survival, but by all means guys, stomp a mud hole in these douche bags. I'll watch"

"LIKE HELL THEY WILL!" The Scream kid gloated half-heartedly. "JUST WHERE THE FUCK DID YOUR SKINNY ASS COME FROM ANYWAYS!"

Edgar turned to the human and scowled at him menacingly. "Get bent you jerk-off!" He snapped and then turned back to his friends. "Hate to spoil the fun, but you know the rules" He reminded them apologetically.

"Aww, you suck Ed!" Lock teased. "Hey, it's about time you showed up! You missed everything!"

The two teens exchanged horrified glances as the ghoulish figures before them broke out into friendly chatter amongst themselves. They were too freaked out to even describe. After staring at Edgar and their party crashers it finally registeredwith them as to what they were up against: a _real_ skeleton, two _real _witches, _a real_ living dead scare crow, _a real _devil and _a really, really strong_…what ever the guy with long green hair was…They backed onto their porch slowly. "W-w-hat the fuck is going on!" The Scream kid asked his friend shakily.

"Don't know bro…Yo, you guys! We don't want no trouble! Just go back to wherever y'all came from and we'll be cool a'ight?"

Edgar and the others looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay…whatever dude…Happy Halloween…" Edgar said neutrally and walked off.

The others followed, but not without heckling the humans one last time. "Later pussies!" Lock sneered with a snicker. "AND PULL YOUR PANTS UP!"

"Next time spring for the good candy, assholes!" Shock ordered.

Barrel said nothing, just gave them a death glair, grunted and walked away alongside Hester.

Quickly, but clumsily, the humans raced back inside the house and harshly slammed the front door behind them. The group was silent for a moment, but started to laugh hysterically. "Whoa…Okay guys…what in the hell did you pull back there?" Edgar asked.

"The guys thought it would be funny to break into that human's home and destroy his party." Thicket explained while scowling at Lock.

"Don't look at me like that!" Lock cracked a devilish grin and put his arms around her waist. "Come on…that was funny!"

Edgar shook his head. "Are you freaking serious? Of course you are…so, how did it go in there?"

"Pretty awesome actually, there was a lot of booze so we didn't even have to spike the punch bowl." Lock began excitedly.

"We let loose Barrel's arachnid collection upstairs and everyone went totally apeshit!" Shock added. "I was laughing my ass off so hard…While those wussy humans were geeking over the spiders Lock and I screwed up their plumbing system."

Edgar nodded. "That explains the yard…my compliments guys…" He said approvingly.

"Thanks Ed" Barrel smiled, tipping his mask. "The music really sucked though. They were blaring nothing but garbage, like, rap and wussy rock like Greenday andPannic at the Discoand crap."

Edgar cringed, nearly gagging. "Awww…no way, that's just _sickening_!Please tell me you taped into their sound system…"

Barrel grinned and held up aMetal Health CD."I had to do it. If I had to listen to one more freaking Nelly song I was going to scramble my brains out with a power drill."

"Everyone was pissed at you Barrel" Hester said frowning. "I mean _really _pissed."

"Who cares!" Shock snapped. "How were we supposed to mosh to 'Under the Cork Tree?'"

Edgar blinked. "There were ample amounts of booze and they didn't playany AC/DC?"

"Nope"

"Foreigner?"

"Nu-hu"

"Moterhead? Black Sabbath? _Helloween_ at least...!" The trio shook their heads no. "I'm outraged! What's wrong with these people!"

Lock laughed and slapped his skeleton friend on the back. "Just screw it dude. Hey! Now that you're here you can help us unpuss the next party we crash!"

"Sorry, but I've got to motor. I don't want another run-in with the cops."

The others stopped walking and stared at him, dead silent. "No way! You were _not_ almost arrested!" Shock cried in disbelief.

"Yes I was. I almost got dad into deep shit too. Humans are so spastic. They took one look at us and totally geeked out of their minds!It _was_ funny until one of them sicked the authorities on our asses."

Lock blinked. "Wow, Jack must be so pissed he can't even creep straight!" he snickered with a smug, lopsided grin on his face.

"Damn right he is. That's why I can't stick around. I need to scare more, a lot more and fast!"

"Too bad Ed…" Shock frowned. "A prank just doesn't pack the same punch when you're not in on it…"

Edgar blushed mentally. "Really…?" He was tempted to abandon post, but he decided against it. "Sorry, can't do it." He looked up and jumped for a branch in a tree just over head. He pulled himself up and out of sight. "Okay bo-tards, scatter, scram, be gone with you, you're cramping my style dammit!" he teased.

Lock laughed. "You suck Ed! Fine, we'll see you at the award ceremonies!" the others were about to leave when Edgar poked his head through the autumn coloured foliage.

"Guys wait! Did any of you happen to see a farm when you arrived here?"

"Yes!" Hester answered. "A road travels through it. It leads into town, why?"

"Meet me there before we go home okay?"

Shock cocked her head. "Why?"

"Just do it, trust me!"

The trio and company exchanged confused glances. "Okay-"

"We'll be there-"

"But this better not suck dude."

Edgar grinned at his friends tauntingly. "Don't worry, it won't. Now get lost, I've got more humans to scare!"

"JESUS CHRIST!" A middle-aged man cried as he felt something latch onto his ankle. He found himself unable to walk further. He looked down and to his horrible surprise skeleton fingers were clasped tightly around his leg.

Edgar poked his head up from under the big rig truck and grinned up at the man. "Hey dude, your shoe's untied."

The human's lips quivered, his pupils contracted and an icy chill ran through his body from the ankle up. Panicking, he kicked his way out of Edgar's grip and ran screaming (knocking several people out his way in the process).

Edgar crawled out from under the truck and waved goodbye nonchalantly. "Later! Happy Halloween!" The other pedestrians on the sidewalk also fled in terror. That was young Edgar's cue to scram and find another truck to crouch under.

The 'worm's eye' technique was down and dirty, but terror is terror. If all it took to scare a human was to grab his ankle and flash an eerie smile so be it. Edgar was feeling pumped up and fairly pleased with his progress. He had scared over fifty humans over the course of the night (not that he was counting). Still, Edgar would have to do better if he ever hoped to be the pumpkin king his father was. "One more ankle grab and I'll move on to dismemberment…" he whispered to himself as he crawled underneath a Mac truck.

"That's always a classic" A familiarly high-pitched and unwelcoming voice chimed overhead. "Nice use of the 'got your leg' routine too. It's more effective in a graveyard though."

Edgar groaned wearily as he looked up. "Bat boy…" he hissed as he picked himself up off the ground. "What do you want ass-wipe? I'm kind of in the middle of something and you just completely threw off my fung shi!"

The fully matured and hideous gargoyle laughed. "I can see that…" He smiled as he hovered in the air clutching a young teenaged boy in his talons. "So, young Skeleton Ed…How many spines have you tingled tonight?"

"The mayor keeps score, not me, but I've wet my share of drawers let's leave it at that." Edgar said with a cocky smirk.

"I noticed your mother is keeping count too"

Edgar raised a brow suspiciously at him. "No, she's just watching- hey...what's that supposed to mean?"

"Please, please let me go!" The boy begged pitifully as his shoulders bled profusely all over his American Eagle shirt.

"Shut up!" Bat boy dug his claws deeper into the boy. He winced and cried out in sharp, stinging agony.

"Nothing Ed, I'm sure you've earned every scare on your own accord."

"Let me go, just not near him!" He begged, pointing to Edgar.

"I told you to shut up!"

"Your damn right I have!" Edgar spat. "Don't you come flapping over here and implying any different!"

Bat boy's face contorted with competitive intent. "It's amazing how the Skellington family has managed to claim the pumpkin king title for over five generations now, hu?"

"We've **earned** it…" Edgar growled.

"Have you now…?" The winged demon perched himself onto the truck, still clinging to his victim. "I bet humans find me more terrifying than they find you."

Edgar laughed. "Like hell they do! Your screams and moans are the wimpiest in town!"

"Are not! Besides, what's in a shriek? I haven't seen a scowl as mediocre as yours since the Crypt Keeper!" Batboy stated boastfully and glared down at his victim. The sight of the gargoyles teeth made the boy cringe with fear.

Edgar gritted his teeth. "Oh yeah gruesome? We'll see about that!" Despite the utter bo-tardedness of the idea, Edgar pounced on a car turning the corner at a read light, scared the driver into nearly crashing the vehicle and forced the young human out of the car and to follow him (kicking and screaming). "You really think your better than me dick-wad?-" Edgar panted as he threw his victim against the side of the truck next to Batboys.

"What are you up to Skellington?"

"Oh FUCK! Who are you?…T-this isn't real!" The former driver cried.

"Shut up!" Edgar and Bat boy ordered in unison. "Nothing …I just want to take a nonbiased survey."

Bat boy nodded. "Okay, fine oh wise pumpkin prince, lead away."

"So dude…" Edgar began, leaning over their captives. "Who do you find more terrifying? Me?-" He clenched his fist and contorted his face into a menacing scowl. "Or the asshole with wings up there?"

The humans quivered. They looked at each other helplessly, unable to answer. "Um…which one of you plans to eat us…?" Bat boy's victim asked.

"Both of us!" They lied in unison.

"Just leave us alone!" Edgar victim begged. "We won't tell anyone, we swear!"

Edgar growled in frustration. "Dude, just answer the freaking question and we'll let you go!"

"And you had better choose wisely!" Bat boy warned as he drooled in his victim's wounds.

"Ahhh…you! You're the scariest! Aww...Holy shit this hurts!" He managed to say through the stinging pain and anguish.

Satisfied, Bat boy dropped the boy to the ground and aloud him to run off and seek medical attention. The gargoyle grinned triumphantly at the young skeleton.

Edgar pouted. "PANSY!" He shouted after the fleeing human. He looked to his victim. "Okay then, what about you?"

The human glanced back and forth at the two monsters, still unable to decide. "Uh-uh…."

Edgar frowned. Growing impatient, he contorted his face once again and screamed ferociously into the humans face.

"Shuddering and brought nearly to tears the human pointed to him and cried. "The skeleton! The skeleton's the scariest!"

"HA! Butthole!" Edgar gloated. "Alright dude, we're done. Happy Halloween." Edgar picked the human up by his collar and pushed him forward. The human stumbled a bit, then raced for his car and drove off (finally unjamming traffic).

Bat boy frowned. "That little survey proved nothing, we're tied."

"I know, it proved we're evenly matched. So get off your perch before I knock you off of it!"

"Ed, your such a-" Bat boy was cut off by the sound of police sirens. "Oh nice going genius, it's the cops! Why did you have to hold up traffic you ditz!"

"Oh yeah, the heat was called over a single parked car! It has nothing to do with the fact a fraking skeleton and a gargoyle and standing around arguing in plain sight with their thumbs up their asses!"

"It's not my fault you can't keep a low profile!"

"Screw you, you rat bastard with wings!" Edgar paused to listen. The sirens were getting too close for comfort. "Look, we're wasting precious scaring time. Let's just split up here before we're both caught."

Bat boy growled. He hated it when anyone besides him was right, especially Edgar. "Fine, we'll continue this later princie." He hissed and flew off into the night sky.

"I'll be waiting with bells on jerk-off!" Edgar shouted after his rival. Just as Bat boy disappeared from sight Edgar ran off into the shadows himself. He had bigger fish to fry before the night was through.

Sally and the mayor where glued to the caldron. After checking up the other resident's progress they switched back to see how Edgar was doing. Sally raised her brow. "What is he doing now?"

The mayor rubbed his fat chin in thought. "It looks like he's sneaking into the that house." He smiled. "Good thinking. Most humans have retired for the night by now. He's better off spooking indoors."

Sally nodded, still focusing on the caldron. "He looks so excited…"

Edgar was unorthodox to say the least, but his records where impressive for a rookie. Twenty six more humans and Edgar would have equalled Jack's score at his age. "Look!" The mayor pointed at the image. "He's creeping behind the corner…he's waiting…he's waiting for the family to turn around… OH! He stepped on a loose floorboard! They're getting nervous, that'll earn him points…he's dimming the lights and-"

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The unsuspecting family of five jumped out of their skin. Even the mayor and Sally jolted back in their chairs. "Whoa…he took no prisoners…" Sally said as she held her unbeating heart.

The mayor let out a good laugh. "That was classic Mrs. Skellington. I will never grow weary of this."

"Wait! What is he doing now?"

"Let me see" The mayor peeped over the brim.

"OHHHH!" An agonized, masculine voice rang up from the caldron.

The mayor's head spun in confusion. "D-did he just give that guy a wedgie?"

Exactly twenty-six humans later Edgar and the rest of the prowling citizens where fixing to return to town. As promised, his friends met up with him on the outer barrier of the farm. Shock spotted him first and the others followed in pairs behind her. "Okay Ed, why did you drag us all the out into west bumpkin-fuck?" She asked impatiently.

"Look…" Edgar put his arm around her shoulder and pointed to the heard of cows below.

Lock stared at his strange skeleton friend blankly. "Dude…they're cows…How are we supposed to prank _cows_?"

"Are we going to scoop up some cow pies, throw them in a paper bag and light it on fire on some dude's porch?" Barrel asked hopefully.

"No numb nuts, we're going to tip one."

Thicket frowned. "Are you kidding me?"

"No…I've been itching to tip one all night, but I don't think I can do it alone"

Shock rolled her eyes. "Sorry Ed, but tipping cows sounds a little…"

"Stupid." Thicket finished.

"Oh come on!" Edgar begged. "It'll rule guys, I promise! You'll get to torture a big dumb animal…"

Barrel's face lit up. "How do we do it! Do we sneak up on one and-"

"No, we'll use that" Edgar pointed to an old ratty couch propped up on the highest point on the hill.

"Where did you get that?" Hester asked suspiciously.

"I found it in an alley way on the walk over here. I traded it off some bum for a sub. That cashier freaked something fierce-"

"Dude, you're a bo-tard" Lock said, shaking his head. "This might be cool though. I'm in."

"Yes! Everyone on the couch except Barrel. You'll push, just jump on when it starts to pick up momentum." Edgar instructed

As ordered the group squeezed onto the couch and Barrel pushed from the back. "Why…do I…always have…to do the…grunt work?"

"Because…" Shock teased obnoxiously.

"If I land in cow dung I'm rubbing your nostrils in it" Lock warned Edgar.

"Just enjoy the ride before I kick your ass." The sofa was beginning to pick up speed. "I'm going to jump on!" Barrel warned before making a leap for it, just barely fitting between Thicket and Hester. They cried half terrified and half mirthfully as the couch slid down the hill haphazardly. A glorious chorus of 'WEEEEs' could be heard well into town.

The couch hit a big slumbering cow arm first with a heavy thud and a startled 'moooo…!'" Hester, Shock and Edgar managed to stay on, but the others where thrown off and landed in the dirt. However after laughing so hard they all wound up on the ground. "Holy crap that was awesome!" Edgar shouted. "Did you see that! By God that kicked ass!"

Lock nodded in agreement, still laughing. "We smell like cow farts, but it was worth it!"

"Aw man, look at you guys!" Shock pointed at Lock, Barrel and Thicket, snickering.

Barrel grinned as he brushed off his shirt. "That's okay, these clothes where totalled anyways."

Hester was laughing harder than Barrel had ever heard her laugh before. "That was so funny…poor cow though…"

"Poor cow? Look at my blouse, it's ruined!" Thicket pouted. Luckily she was still a little drunk or she would have been more upset over it.

Lock hoped off the couch and put his arm around her waste. "Forget the blouse, I'll replace it." Lock smiled at his bride and she smiled back in return.

Shock and Edgar exchanged disgusted glances. "Mush, bleh!" She spat sarcastically.

Edgar forced a laugh and hesitantly put his arm around her shoulder. "What a way to end the night, hu?"

Shock playfully pushed him off. "Yeah, but we better scram before the cows retaliate."

"Or the farmer who own them shoots at us" Hester added.

Edgar nodded in agreement and walked over to the fallen cow. He kneeled to the ground and attempted to help the struggling cow stand. Barrel stood over him, puzzled. "What are you doing, just leave it."

"No dude, we had our kicks. Now help… me help… the cow." Edgar ordered, grunting.

Barrel shook his head, but complied anyways. "You better not go all psycho-proper pumpkin king on us Ed."

"Only when you guys slack off." He joked.

"Are you shitting me?" Lock spat.

"I wouldn't shit you, you're my favourite turd."

Lock pulled Edgar roughly to his feet. "Shut up and let's go home."

"We want to see what kind of awards you'll win tonight" Shock added.

Edgar looked down, slightly embarrassed. "I seriously doubt I won anything, but I had a great time…"

"Oh golly gee willickers, that's sweet…Don't try to be all modest, dumbass!"

Edgar flipped Lock the bird. "Screw you; you've been a pisser all night!"

"Ed" Thicket adressed him. "Will the cow tipping count against you?"

"It shouldn't…we where off the clock when we did it so to speak, but dad would have chewed my ass out if he had seen us"

"Doing what?" The kids jumped as Jack appeared in front of them almost out of nowhere. He eyed them suspiciously. "You tipped the shrieking cow, didn't you?"

"Um…yes" Edgar admitted.

"Why…?"

"Because it was very fun."

"I've been looking all over for you. Come with me, we're late." Jack said neutrally and motioned for Edgar to follow.

Edgar, despite the lump in his throat, quickened his pace. Boogie's boy's snickered, knowing their friend was doomed for a lecture.

"Shut up bo-tards…" He hissed under his breath.

"We'll see you at the prize ceremony!" Shock called to him, waving.

"Yeah, yeah…later guys!"

Edgar waited towards the front of the crowd with his mother and the mayor at town square. His suit was torn and stained, his black undershirt was wrinkled, his tie was undone, and his hair was a messbut he successfuly made it through the night.The young skeleton felt sick. Neither Sally nor the mayor had said anything to him upon his return and he couldn't tell if that was a good or a bad thing. He glanced around the eerie, cockeyed streets for any signs of his friends, but the dense crowd of citizens and the thick night air made it nearly impossible to spot them.

Edgar felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find his mother smiling at him, but for some reason he couldn't tell what she was thinking exactly. Her touch gave him some comfort though and Edgar was able to wait for his father without squirming too much.

The finale came and the town joined together in the town's age old and all too familiar song. Jack made sure to spit a huge fireballabove Edgar's head just beforhe jumped into the fountain in his flaming pumpkin king suit and emerged in his usual attire. Edgar was hesitant to stand up streight. Jack had given him quite a jolt. He laughed off the shockand made two mental notes: totry that trick on his own and to never callJack a wussy **ever** again. The crowd cheered widely until shushed, allowing their pumpkin king a chance to bow.

The mayor addressed everyone first with a smile. "Let's give a cheer for Jack Skellington everybody, who has made this Skin crawling evening possible!"

Everyone clapped and whistled as Jack stepped down from the fountain. He lifted his head high to the crowd and motioned for silence. "Thank you all very much! I don't believe I will ever forget this Halloween" Again, the crowd was in an uproar. "...Yes, I will never forget tonight…It didn't go exactly as planned, but ifI've learned anything over the century its things rarely do." A few members of the audience chuckled. Jack grinned down at his son warmly and Edgar was forced to grin back. Even a laugh escaped his throat. Jack's eye sockets broke away, returned to the crowd and he continued. "Even still, I have no regrets with the turn out. You should be proud of your efforts!"

"Thank you Jack, it was our pleasure..." He said with a slight bow.

"No, it's truly my pleasure. I would like to thank this town's youth who will carry on Halloween to greater, spookier heights!"

The entire audience cheered, but every citizen twenty one or under (or the physical equivalent of) cheered the loudest. Edgar looked back. He could hear his friends screaming their heads off towards the far back of the crowd. Boysenberry, her brothers and Kytuk whistled as Jack continued with his speech. Bat boy and Kytuk stood on the other side of the fountain with smug grins on their faces. Edgar's expression lit up as did everyone else's. The after party was the best part of Halloween night. Why Edgar was unable to see that before, he wasn't sure, but at that moment he was nearly moved to tears.

The mayor then distributed the prizes. Edgar tuned in and out at this point in the ceremony. In fact everyone does, unless they hear they're name called by chance, in which case they proudly push through the crowd and snatch their trophy. He enjoyed seeing the excited, and often shocked or amusing faces on the winners more than anything else. Receiving a trophy was a sure fire way to see someone act hammy in front of the whole town.

"-And the last honourable mention goes to our very own, Edgar Haok Skellington for the highest overall fright count and for showing considerable amounts of creativity in his approach."

Edgar jumped as the mob around him cheered. "Wait, what just happened…?"

Sally nudged him forward. "Didn't you hear? Go on, accept your award!"

"Holy crap really?"

Again she nudged him. "Go!"

Edgar approached his father and the mayor like an automaton. He glanced at Jack and back at Sally. Both were smiling at him, Sally was nearly in tears. The mayor took it upon himself to shake Edgar's hand. "Congratulations my boy, you were phenomenal."

Edgar blinked. "Did I really get the highest score?"

Jack nodded. "I looked over the books myself. I'm very impressed. Aside from almost getting us arrested and the wedgie, you did excellent for the first time on your own."

"Wow...That's awesome...did you really have to try and burn my hair off just then?"

Jack laughed. "Well, you refuse to cut it...Here…"The older skeletonstepped down from the fountain and helped Edgar step up onto the edge. "Care to say a few words?" he asked loudly enough for the crowd to hear.

Most of the citizens cheered, although somewhat forcefully. Lock, Shock, Barrel and his relatives however ranted and raved to the point of embarrassment. Edgar flinched and attempted to straighten his posture. "Uh…Hi everyone…"

"**WOOO! ED**!" Igor yelled and flashed the metal salute.

"Thanks, um,-"

"**ED ROCKS**!"

"**YEAH ED**!"

"**FUCKING A-ED**!" The trio cheered shamelessly while flashing the mtal salute on their foreheads and sticking out their tongues.

"Okay guys, shut up!" He teased. "...It was an honour and a privilege to be given the chance to scare on my own tonight. I learned a lot as far as knowing what to do and what not to do…well, I'm a bit more experienced, I'll leave it at that…" All the eyes fixed on him made the young skeleton shrink, but Edgar took a deep breath and forced himself to continue. "It's weird…until tonight, after scaring humans first hand, I never new just how fun and exciting this line of work really is... You all probably know me as that dumb kid across the street playing strange music too loudly and jumping around like an idiot to it…well, I'm still that kid andI still have a lot to learn about Halloween and how to improve it, to improve myself…But now I have the motivation and the true desire to achieve these goals...Before I step down and let you all go off and have fun, I'd just like to thank a few people…My grandfather and grandmother and Igor for keeping my mind sharp when so often I let it wonder-"

"Your welcome!" The doctor shouted.

Edgar laughed, loosing his place. "Um…oh crap…Oh! I'd like to thank my friends, Lock Shock and Barrel because…they rule and have kept me sane"

Lock, Shock and Barrel flashed the metal salute high in the air and cheered (although no one else did).

"**ED ROOOCKS**!"

**"Woo hoo!"**

Barrel whistled and shook his fist in the air yelling "**Woo Woo Wooo!**"

"-I'd also like to thank my mom for supporting me through bad and good and everything else in between, but I'd especially like to thank my dad. He's taught me almost everything I know and almost half of what he knows a-and for some reason, he hasn't planted me in the ground yet. For that I thank him dearly…" Edgar smiled as his audience went nuts. They applauded, mostly for Jack, who took a bow and returned to Edgar's side. Jack put his arm around Edgar's shoulder and hugged him close. The crowd 'awwed' at the gesture.

"Thank you all very much! You're welcome to stay and enjoy the rest of the night!"

Everyone gave one last round of hoorays before slowlydispersing. "Let's find your mother and we'll get some cider" Jack offered as he stepped down again. Just when Edgar was about to step down the mayor spoke up again. "What are your expectations for next year my boy?" he asked pleasantly through his megaphone.

Edgar froze as all eyes fixed on him once more. "I'll…cross that bridge when I come to it I guess…" A crappy way to end a speech sure, but it was the only answer the young pumpkin prince had on him.

a/n: I finished this. I've been working on this chapter on and off for two weeks now. I have three or fourchapters left to type and "What a Nightmare will be finished. Sorry this was so long, but this is an important mile stone for young Skeleton Ed. Thanks again for all the reviews. You all rule!

PS: For anyone who was terrible offended by the Greenday and Fallout Boy cracks, sorry, but I hate those guys with a passion. I'm a metal head, born and bread and it burns my ass when people play wussy music at Halloween partirs. In all fairness, 'Brain Stew' is a good song, but Fallout Boy sucks inside and out. As for rap, there's a reason it rhymes with crap.dodges bullets-one bounces off wall and hits my assXD!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter thirty-two: Only Bo-tards Fall in Love

Disclaimer: I do not the Nightmare Before Christmas, The Nightmare Before Christmas owns me!

Another three years had passed. The whole town was beginning to see less and less of Edgar Hoak Skelington. He spent much of the last two years drumming up his own plans for Halloween alongside his father. His mornings were spent at the mayor's and his nights practicing diligently and going over his mistakes in past Halloweens by candlelight in Jack's study. For the first time in his young life, Edgar was becomming responsible and dedicatedtohis job his future title. Although his freinds and family were proud, they were also a bit worried. Edgar hadn'tbeen sleepingfor any more than four hours a night. He ate on the go and almost never had a chance to strighten his tie or comb his hair (which had grownpast his shoulders).However, Edgar was nortious for hisunprofessional appearance and in a way, it workedin his favor. It made him different from the pumpkin kings of the past. Whether or not this was a good or bad thing was argued about amung the citizens.

Lock, Shock and Barrel where full-grown adults now, physically equivalent to a humans inhis/her early twenties. Shock was slightly taller than Sally (with her high heels on)with an almost perfect hourglass figure. Her hair still flowed in waves past her butt. Her nose was still big, but suited her face. Her face was long and thin much like locks, butmore smooth and feminine.She stuck with her purple dress and pointy hat. It resembled the dress she wore as a small lumpling, but had a low cut collar, short sleeves and was more formfitting.

Barrel finally bit the bullet and cut his hair to shoulder length and no longer wore his mask. His face was still fairly round with a slightly squared off jaw line. The many days spent busting his hump in the pumpkin patch had made him incredibly tall and strong. Some even considered him the 'new Behemoth'. He was stocky, six foot even and wore a dark grey skeleton shirt with a pair of faded black jeans with a crude skeletal print on the front legs and a big hole in the left knee. It was the first time anyone had ever seen Barrel wear his shirt tucked into his belt. Even still, his appearance was nothing short of lowbrow.

Lock was still (and probably would forever be) a devil. Young local witches would pout as he walked past their shops. Lock had never been so damn gorgeous, but everyone knew he was taken and no longer openly flirted, just peeked from afar. His costume was sewn or rather upholstered from red leather, tail and all. He left his collar open to show off his pecks. Lock had only grown to about five foot ten and had a slender physique. For the first time probably in Halloween town history his mind set was focused on everything but his image. Thicket was five months pregnant. Lock was constantly working, and running in behind her to make sure everything was perfect upon his lumplings arrival.

Lock did not care. He was overjoyed by the idea of becoming a father. To him Thicket's enlarged breasts and extended stomach was a badge of accomplishment. Unfortunately, another mouth to feed meant they needed more space and since he was broke, they had no other alternative but to settle in the casino.

Barrel watched Lock silently from across Oogie's torture chamber, sipping a jar of moonshine Angela slipped him from the Behemoth's brewery. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Barrel seemed to have developed a newfound respect for his older brother. He could tell being down there pained Lock deeply. What little there was left of the casino brought back vivid memories of the boogieman he and his siblings worshiped as lumplings. Even Barrel, who had never been overly close to Oogie, was filled with emotion as they cleared out and rearranged its contents.

Lock breathed heavily as he attempted to pull one of the old giant booby-trap king cards from death roulette table. Suddenly he heard a pop and was knocked off balance. He had not expected the card to come out of its notch so easily. "Whoa!" Barrel quickly grabbed the other side of the card before Lock fell over or cut his torso open.

"Are you okay...?"

"Yeah." Lock sighed. "I'm fine. I've got this one, go grab that one." Lock regained his bearings and set the card against the wall with the others. He looked at it for a moment and wiped the dust off to better see the design. It still glowed... "I wish Shock would have stuck around this morning...this place is as much a part of her as it is us..."

"I know, but she seemed pretty bummed out. I wouldn't push her." Lock looked back. Barrel had managed to hoist the last three cards over his left shoulder.

"Whoa! Slow down, you won't be able to work if your back craps out."

"Shut up lightweight I'll be fine" Barrel let out a harsh grunt as he set the cards against the wall. He grinned evertime time he called Lock a 'lightweight'. Now that he was actually bigger than his older brother it wasBarrel's favorite insult to call him."You need to sit down dude; you haven't had a moments rest in forever." He said before taking another swig of moonshine.

"Cant afford to..." Lock groaned as he took a seat on the roulette platform.

Barrel joined him. "The kid's not due for a while, stop geeking out on us."

"I'm not! If I'm going to be dad I kind of want to do it right."

Barrel ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "If I get all touchy and crap when Hester gets pregnant do me a favor and club me over the head."

Lock chuckled and flipped Barrel the bird. "Kiss my ass."

"Hey, It's not my fault you don't use condoms like we told you to. You two could have avoided all this agrivation."

"Hey, I told you and Ed I am NOT going to put a laytex glove over my dick! It's not going to happen! I'll have sixteen lumplings before I fuck with one of those things on!"

Barrel laughed and shook his head. "Whatever...Your heading that way if your not carful." Barrel looked around. "This is weird..." He said quietly, almost whispering. "I've never seen this place so...empty. I can't even remember the last time I was down here..."

"I know...I'm sure Thicket and me will have this place filled with crap in like, six months though. Where are you and Hester going to live now, with her parents?"

"No freaking way dude, her dad hates me! Actually, I've been thinking and-"

"GASP!"

"Screw you. Anyways, Oogie has like, six of these torture chambers down here so I figured there's no reason you, Thicket, me, Hester and whoever Shock hooks up with can't split this place up three ways. We'll all have our own apartments sort of. Our kids can have the tree house and it's all free."

Lock rubbed his pointy chin in thought. "That's...actually a sweet idea! I don't think we'll have to split it three ways though. Shock'll probably be shacked up at Skellington manor pretty soon."

"You seriously think so? Ed and her are, like, seven years apart."

Lock shrugged. "Ed's been up her ass since...forever. I know Shock's dense as hell when it comes to this crap, but come on! It's going to happen, mark me on this."

Barrel shook his head. "Oogie must be squirming in hell over this hu?"

Lock shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know Barrel...Sometimes I still miss the dick-wad and other times I look back on it and I'm glad Jack snuffed him. I mean, who knows where we would be if Oogie were still our boss...It's like a dream. I don't even remember why he had so much power over us."

"Because we were little and he hit dude."

Lock forced a laugh. "Right, right...I'm just glad I have his casino, his recipes and his magazines"

"Oogie left you his Strutting Scarysluts! Where are they?"

Lock smirked at him. "I found them in a crate the other month. I'll let you see them when I'm done thumbing through them."

"Man...No fair..."

"Hey, I need something to do until the baby comes" Lock looked away and an awkward silence hovered over the room. After a long pause, he spoke again. "Y-you think Oogie loved us Barrel? I mean, he _did_ take us in...We must have meant something to him, right?"

"I don't know...I'm sure we did in some way, but I honestly don't know..."

"Barrel?"

"Yeah?"

"If for whatever reason I puss out and pull a dad on Thicket and the kid...I want you to get Ed then I want you two to chase me down and chop my head off or something. If my ghost is resurrected in Halloween town, do whatever it takes to get rid of my sorry ass. My life isn't worth shit if I abandon them."

"Shut up Lock, nobody's going to run off on anybody! You're not like dad."

Lock nodded, holding back a tear. "Your right...I'm not. Thanks man."

Barrel gave him a quick pat on the back. "No problem" He hopped off the plat form and choked down the last of his drink. "Come on, we should finish up here."

"Right" lock sighed and hopped down too.

"GUYS!" Thicket's voice called to them from the large 'offering' pipe leading up to the tree house. "Is everything okay down there?"

"Yeah babe, we're almost done! Are you okay, do you need anything?"

"No thanks Lock, I'm fine!"

"You sure! I can run into town and-"

"Dude she said she's fine, chill out!" Barrel pushed Lock away from the steel pipe. "She's pregnant, not crippled."

"Shut up ass master and go find Shock's broom and dustpan."

"For what?"

Lock sighed and pinched the brim of his nose.

Edgar could barely concentrate on what the doctor was explaining to him. He knew it had something to do with experiments for Halloween night, but his grandfathers words sounded like a long sequence of 'blah, blah, blahs' to him. For some reason all the young heir was able to do lately was stair blissfully into space and hum "So Tell Me Why" to himself.

"I guarantee come this Halloween I'll be able to...to..." Dr. Finkelstein trailed off; realizing Edgar had not heard a word of what he just said. "Hey, twit! Snap out of it!" After receiving no response, the doctor threw his clipboard at Edgar's head.

"Ow! Wha- oh...sorry grandpa."

"What's your malfunction lately boy! Pull your head out of your ass! You're not a kid anymore so pay attention when I'm talking to you!"

Edgar rubbed his forehead. "I know grandpa, I'm sorry... I'm trying, it's just I've been kind of distracted lately."

"If I didn't know any better I'd guess our little Edgar has a crush on someone." Jewel winked at the doctor. Dr. Finkelstein could not help but snicker.

Edgar shook his head. "No!"

"Yes..." Igor chimed. "You were all 'hmm..." The hunchback leaned over the table and imitated Edgar's spacey stair.

"Was not! Shut up Igor!"

The doctor laughed. "It's not a good idea to be love struck when you have a crown to be thinking of my boy."

"What are you talking about?" Edgar spat defensively. "I spaced out that's all. I'm always spacing out. Please, continue grandpa."

Dr. Finkelstein wheeled himself over to him. "Oh no Edgar... I may be old, but I recognize that stupid, mushy expression. Everyone out! The boy and I need to have a man to man chat."

"But master...!" Igor protested, but Jewel shoved him out the door.

"Come on...leave them alone..."

The doctor turned his head as far as he could to make sure they were alone. "Look Edgar, I've been watching you walk on clouds for two months now. I wasn't going to say anything, but you're getting on my nerves and if you can't even concentrate on your inauguration, I'm afraid I have to ask. Who is she?"

Edgar squirmed in his seat. "Um..."

"Have your eye's on a local girl eh?"

"Yeah...but we're just friends."

"Oh, bullshit!"

"No, really!"

"Are you kidding me? Have you made any moves on her? Drop any hints?"

"Not really..."

"Why not! Your young my boy, you have to perform!"

Edgar laughed and buried his face in his hands. "My God! I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you..."

"Hold it, we're not through here! I know you've been around the block before, so what's the hold up with this broad?"

"Good lord...Okay...Maybe I should, I don't know, go talk to her or something..."

"I'll tell you what. Forget the experiment for now. Go find your little sweetheart and sweep her off her feet." The doctor grinned mischievously as he nudged Edgar out the door.

"Whoa, whoa wait! How?If I actually go through with it, what do I say to her? Should I just, like, walk up to her, give her a flower and ask her out?"

"Um...Edgar, your asking a guy who _made_ his wife from parts of other dead women...You might want to go home and talk to your father if you want any useful advice."

Edgar frowned helplessly. "I can't do that. That would be too...awkward"

"Then you're on your own aren't you?"

Edgar swallowed the lump in his throat. "Okay I'll think about it...I'll see you tomorrow, thanks grandpa."

"Good luck" The doctor watched his grandson walk out the door. When Edgar was out of sight, he sighed and returned to work. Jewel walked in silently. She could tell what he was thinking, or she had a pretty descent idea.

"He grew up fast didn't he?" She asked softly, leaning over his wheelchair.

The doctor didn't look up. "I remember when he was a lumpling..."

"Your sad to see him grown aren't you?"

"At lest he has something better to do than stick around here and drive me nuts all day!"

Jewel chuckled. He would never admit it, but it was killing Dr. Finkelstein twice to watch his only grandson fall in love, step up as pumpkin king and doing a million other things that made boys men. She walked away so not to interrupt the experiment. "Whatever you say doctor..."

"Lock! Barrel! Are you hungry!" Thicket asked throughthe pipe.

Barrel dropped the bones he had fished out of the old iron maiden. "Yeah, I'm starving!"

Lock rolled his eyes. "We've just started!"

"So? I'm still hungry."

"Your always hungry fatass. Stop drinking and maybe it'll curve your apatite."

"Suck my dick."

"That's what Hester's for!"

"The foods going to be cold if you waste time bickering! Take a break Lock, you don't have to eat."

Lock sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'm coming!" He walked over the wall and tried to climb, but his hands were too long to fit in the cracks anymore so he slipped several times. "Help me up Barrel, come on!"

"Climb up yourself, lazy-ass!"

"Today bo-tard!"

"Okay, okay, jeez...I was only kidding." Barrel knelt on his knee and pushed Lock up by his foot. Lock stood on his shoulders just long enough to jump into the tunnel and climb up a shabby rope latter that replaced the old cage elevator everyone was too tall and heavy to use.

When Lock's horn-like hair was, visible Thicket knelt down and offered him her hand.

"Be careful," Lock warned as she pulled up into the tree house. "Don't lift too much."

"I'll be fine. Since when were you concerned about being gentle?"

Lock kissed her on the lips. "Since I became responsible for that." Lock pointed to her stomach.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it."

"Tell him Thicket!" Barrel teased. He struggled to shimmy his way onto the floor. "He won't shut up about it! I'm going to be a daddy! Oh happy day!" He chimed, clapping sarcastically.

Lock grinned and punched Barrel in the arm. "Shut up before I knock your teeth out!"

"Will you stop?" Thicket laughed. "Do you really want the baby to hear language like that?"

"I hope its first word is fuck!" Thicket shook her head. "No really! I'll teach it be to a Halloween Hell raiser! It'll prank and trick-or-treat just like Shock, Barrel and me use to."

"Yeah, the elements of pranking 101!" Barrel added. "My kid can team up with your kid and they'll have this town by the balls in seven years!"

Lock cackled evilly. "We'll let them pick out costumes and they can use the tree house as a play for practice."

"We're...totally going to **suck** as parents!" Barrel said, snickering.

"No you won't." Thicket assured them.

Lock cackled again and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Sorry, but your carrying grade-A demon spawn."

"Just sit down; I'll make you a plate."

"Thanks!" the guys said in unison, took a seat and continued to discuss their 'lesson plan'."

Thicket strained to reach into the cabinet for some hack-made wooden bowls. Her weight gain made it difficult for her to move overly quickly and her feet and back often bothered her, but she had few other difficulties with the pregnancy thanks to her Lock. Mood swings occurred, but were rare. For the most part, Thicket was pleased with her home life and no one else could ever convince her that their marriage was a mistake.

She poured some stew into each bowl and was about to serve the boys when a voice called to her from outside. "THICKET! HELLO...? ARE YOU UP THERE!"

She rushed over to the window and looked down. "Hatchet! What are you doing here?"

"I heard the news! I want to talk to you!"

She looked about nervously. "Your not mad at me are you?"

"No! I'm happy for you guys, but dad is pissed!"

"So is mom! She won't talk to me! We're not aloud near the shops at all!"

Hatchet's expression was unusually sad. "May I come up!"

"Take the tub entrance! It's around back!"

"O...kay!"

Thicket watched her brother walk round and then quickly returned to the other room. She set the food down in front of Lock and Barrel. "Who were you just talking to?" Lock asked.

"Hatchet. He wants to see me."

"Aw man..." Lock whined. "Tell him to piss off, he isn't welcomed here."

"No way! He's my family, and like it not he's yours too!"

"Great...albino boy's my brother in law...fan-freaking-tastic..."

Barrel shifted uncomfortably. "Should I, like, leave?"

"No, that's okay. Hatchet's a sweet guy, just give him a chance." Thicket insisted.

"When these horns become a halo maybe" Lock grumbled just as Hatchet walked into the room.

"Hello everyone. Thicket, how are you?"

The witch's eyes lit up. She rushed over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you stopped by! I wasn't sure if I was aloud to see you." She said as she rested her head on his chest.

"The folks will get over it eventually. Here, let me look at you." Thicket stepped back allowing her brother to take a good look. "You're beautiful. You're hardly showing at all."

"What are you talking about, she's huge!" Lock reached across the table and gave Barrel a swift backhand across his face.

Thicket blushed. "D-do you want something to eat?"

"Can't, I'm supposed to be fasting."

"Oh...well, take a seat anyways."

Hatchet took a seat adjacent to Lock. He smiled while his in-law sulked. Barrel watched Hatchet and Thicket with a sense of fascination. They had talked for almost five minutes and hadn't argued or picked on each other once. "What a weird family..." He thought to himself.

"It's nice to see you again brother. Technically we are brothers now," He added before Lock bit his head off.

"Wish I could say the same dude-OW!" Thicket flicked the back of his ear. "Okay, okay, fine! So, how have you been?"

"I'm doing well. I'm no longer an apprentice." Hatchet held up his handcrafted ivory wand proudly. "If you have a boy, maybe I could teach him some enchantments when he's older."

"I would be honored" Thicket said.

"The lumpling stays up here with me." Lock informed Hatchet sternly. "But...you know a lot more about sorcery than I do, so sure, you can teach him a spell or two _if_ it's a boy."

Hatchet nodded. "You know, you could have been great if you stuck around."

"Lock? No way dude, he's a fuck up!"

"Shut Barrel! I don't care how big you are I'll still kick your ass!"

Hatchet regarded Barrel for the first time. "Barrel? Oh _your_ Barrel...I thought you where his younger brother..." He extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Barrel's hand nearly engulfed Hatchet's. "I am younger. The youngest actually." He snickered. "Lock's old!"

"Am not, screw you!"

"So, Lock's mentioned me before?"

"No bo-tard you're my dirty little secrete, jeez!"

Hatchet grinned. "He used to go on and on about you and Shock; how you guys wreaked havoc on the town and stuff. I'm sure Lock has mentioned me. Probably nothing good."

"Nope" the warlocks exchanged smiles. Maybe being related to Hatchet wouldn't suck quite as hard as he thought it would. "How did you find out about us anyways?"

"Actually Stock told me first. He heard it from his half sister. And of course dad won't shut up about it."

Lock gave Thicket a dirty look. "So I told a few people! My parents were going to find out eventually, you said it yourself!" She said defensively.

"You witches can never keep your mouth shut about **anything**!"

"Oh shut up!"

"It's true!" Hatchet agreed.

"That's why I date a hermit." Barrel grinned. "She has nobody to blab everything to."

"Way to go Barrel, woo hoo!" Lock sneered sarcastically.

"I'm going to waste you in two seconds!"

"You don't have enough hair on your ass!"

"Ewwe! Why are looking at my ass!"

Hatchet looked at Thicket. "Are they always like this?"

"Oh yeah"

"And all this time I thought he was exaggerating."

"If only...They go off on tangents like this every day. I just ignore them."

"I'll deal with _you_ later..." Lock hissed as he pointed an 'evil monkey' finger at Barrel.

"Have you guys been living here this whole time?" Hatchet asked as he looked around the dangerously wrecked tree house.

"Since we were lumplings." Barrel answered.

"No I mean him and Thicket."

Lock blushed. "Yeah...well, this isn't the whole thing, I mean; I'm having the casino renovated so we'll all have more space." He looked down and swallowed a spoon full of soup to avoid the subject of their shabby living conditions.

"What casino?"

Barrel pointed to the window. "Look down, you can't miss it."

Hatchetgot upand looked out the window. "Whoa...you were telling the truth Lock, there it is..."

Lock smirked and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Hatchet...have I ever _lied_ to you...?"

Hatchet pulled his head inside. "No offense, but you've been known to stretch the truth."

Lock gave him a dismissive hand gesture and started eating again. He looked over at Thicket and realized she wasn't eating. He slid his bowl over to her. "Here, you need this more than I do."

"No thanks, I've been feeling nauseous lately."

"Is that bad? Are you all right? Dammit where's Shock when you freaking need her!"

"It's alright" Hatchet assured him. "Morning sickness runs in our family."

Lock shrugged. "If you say so..." Lock retrieved his bowl.

Hatchet felt at ease at the dinner table. He was surprised that Lock had not already found something to argue with him about. He pulled an old pipe from his robe. "Got a match?" He asked.

Lock nodded. "Hold on..." He dug through his pockets and pulled out a small, nearly empty book. Hatchet lit the bowl and took a long drag of tobacco. He leaned towards the window and released the smoke. Barrel raised a brow at him. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want her breathing in the smoke; it's bad for the baby."

Lock stared at the pipe. "Hey, care if I smoke?"

"No, take it, finish the bowl."

Thicket scowled at Lock as he took his drag. "You told me you were going to quit."

"I said I would try."

"Lock!"

"Blame albino boy! He got me hooked on this stuff!"

"No I didn't."

"Did too!"

"Don't blame him for your bad habits. I'm telling Shock."

Lock sunk down in his chair. "You're such a bitch! Come on...! Fine, this is my last burn I swear...at least I don't drink."

"That's because you're a light weight." Barrel teased.

"Na, I just don't want a beer belly."

"Screw you light weight."

"Dammit, Hatchet here, take your stupid pipe! And thanks a whole freaking heap for getting me in trouble."

Hatchet laughed lightly as he stored away his pipe. "Hey, you're the one that asked."

"Yeah, well...you suck! There, we're even." Lock sneered and continued eating once again.

Hatchet leaned back in his chair, looking casual. "Hey, where is Shock? She didn't leave for work already did she?"

Lock swallowed his last spoonful with difficulty. "Shock took off early, why?"

"Just wondering. We haven't seen each other in a while. I was hoping I'd get to talk to her."

"About...?" Barrel asked.

Hatchet paused. "About us." He admitted.

Lock slammed his fist on the table. "You sneaky, twofaced son of a bitch! There is no _us_ between you two!"

"Lock, what's the matter with you!" Thicket demanded. "This is none of our business!"

"She's my sister!"

"She's a grown woman!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Barrel ordered. Everyone became silent and fixed their eyes on him. After nervously clearing his throat, he continued. "She has a point dude...this is none of our business and you don't even know what his intentions are."

"Yeah"

"Shut up wand jockey!" Lock hissed. "Okay...what _are_ your intentions?"

"M-marriage."

The others gasped. "NO WAY! Hell would freeze first! Get out of my tree house!" Lock ordered, pointing to the exit.

"Just hear me out! She's on my mind all the time and when I found out about you and Thicket...it made me think-"

Lock backed down slightly, but his glair was unsettling. "I knew you wanted something, anything to screw me over..."

"You can hate me all you want, but I'm **going** to propose **today**. I didn't come here for a blessing; I was just giving you a heads up."

Lock jumped to his feet and leered over the warlock. "SUCK MY ASS HATCHET-HEY!" Barrel pulled him into the other room and shut the door behind them. Lock broke free and gave him death glair. "What are you doing dill-hole, back me up!"

"Look, just let the dude propose. Shock hates Hatchet; she'll laugh right in his face." Barrel whispered.

"He's right. I don't think Shock is interested in him; I've tried to tell him that for years. Maybe this will do the trick to help him get over her." Thicket added.

"No way guys, I can't do it, I won't."

"Please Lock," She begged. "Let's just get this over with, I feel sorry for him."

"Well I don't! I'm telling you guys, this is a bad idea..."

Barrel grabbed him by the shoulders, pushed him around and shoved him towards the door. "Just do it jerk-wad!"

Lock rubbed his arm and pouted. "Alright...I'll do it...pain in my ass..."

Hatchet knocked on the door. "Do what? What are you guys plotting back there?"

The door opened and Lock was somewhat forcefully shoved into the other room. Still pouting, he offered Hatchet his hand in truce. "Hatchet, you're a dull, puny-ass, geek-faced wand jockey and you piss me off to no end-OW!" Thicket elbowed him in the ribs. "Dammit, I was getting to it...but I suppose there are bigger assholes my sister could marry..."

Hatchet accepted the handshake and pulled Lock in for a hug. "Thank you brother, I'll be good to her. I know you're good to Thicket."

Surprisingly Lock didn't squirm. He blushed slightly and patted Hatchet on the back. "Yeah, yeah...just go catch her before she goes on break."

He released Lock and gave Thicket and Barrel a quick hug as well. "I'll be back guys, so long!" He said cheerfully as he waltzed out the door.

"Later..." Lock sighed and flopped down into a chair.

Thicket sat beside him and massaged his shoulders. "I'm sorry Lock...I know this is hard for you..."

"He'll get over it." Barrel teased.

"Shock _can_ handle herself you know..."

"This is going to come back and bite me in the ass big time," Lock said grimly. "I can just see it now..."

Barrel patted Lock on the back. "Relax dude, what happens, happens. Come on...we've got to finish up the casino..."

Edgar was a six foot-five mess. He walked around the block several times, trying his damnedest to figure out what to do. After passing the doctor's front gate for the third time, he decided Lock was the best person to talk to. After all, he _was_ her brother.

Edgar played some Who on his walkman on his way to the tree house. It helped pass the time and to keep him from getting too anxious. The ancient, gnarled tree was in his sight just before the keyboard solo to "Baba O'Riley" was over. With little effort at all, Edgar climbed up the side of the tree and climbed through the window. "HEY LOCK...! BARREL...! ARE YOU HOME...!"

"There're down in the casino," Thicket informed him as she tapped him on the shoulder.

Startled, Edgar spun around, hitting his forehead on the ceiling by accident. "OW-OH! Hey Thicket... what are they up to down there?" He asked, holding his head and mentally blushing.

"Making renovations for the baby."

"Oh crap in a crypt, that's right! Great...so how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, but could you do me a favor and give Lock a visit...I think he could really use a friend right now."

"Sure...I needed to talk to him anyways. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah...but he's really spazing hard over the baby. Just try and get him to relax."

Edgar nodded. "Will do." He said as he headed for the rope ladder. "Thanks!"

"No problem!"

Edgar awkwardly climbed down the wobbly ladder, clinging to the steps tenaciously. It wasn't built for some one with limbs as long as his was. In the darkness, Edgar spotted Lock and Barrel near what appeared to be a giant roulette wheel. "Hey guys!" He called as he hopped down to the ground.

Immediately his friends turned around. Barrel rushed over to greet him. "Hey Ed...W-what are you doing down here...?"

"Nothing...do you guys need a hand?"

Lock was slower and less enthusiastic with his approach. "No dude, we've got it covered."

Edgar looked Lock over. "Dude...you look like crap! Are you alright?"

"I've had a lot on my mind." Lock sighed and leaned up against the wall.

"No freaking kidding...Hey, Sorry I barged down here... I feel like an asshole for bothering you at a time like this, but I've got to ask you something and it's kind of import-" Edgar stopped to sniff the air. "Whoa...it smells like...potatoes down here..."

"What?" Lock and Barrel asked, confused.

"It smells like bug infested potatoes down here! Can't you smell it? It's so weird...Why does it smell like potatoes?"

"Ed, shut up! What did you need to ask me!" Lock snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry...Um...I know you guys don't like the idea of people muscling in on your sister...but we've been friends for a while now- good friends, and I feel like-"

"You like Shock." Lock interrupted to cut to the chase.

"You knew?"

Barrel laughed. "Well no shit Ed! I've only busted on you about it every day."

"I knew **you** knew, but I didn't think he knew!"

Lock snickered under his breath. "Dude, what did you think, I was born yesterday or something?"

"No...I just-"

"Whatever...The point is you can go ahead and ask Shock out, I won't stop you." Lock walked away to sweep up some debre.

Edgar eyed his friend suspiciously. "Dude...why the change of heart?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You never let anyone near Shock. I totally thought you would break me into a million pieces if I even attempted to go near her! What gives?"

Lock stared silently at Edgar for a moment, and then suddenly burst out laughing. "Unholy freaking crap...! Dude, why would you...Man, you're a freaking _pushover_!" Lock continued to laugh so hard, he probably would have fallen over had he not used Barrel as a leaning post.

"Hey...you freaked out and kicked my ass the last time I kissed Shock!" Edgar reminded him.

It took a moment for Lock to catch his breath and recall. "Oh..._that_? You've been tiptoeing around Shock because of some stupid-ass kid argument!"

"I told you, you were being ridiculous dude." Barrel said to him.

Edgar couldn't help but laugh himself. "You've always been one to hold a grudge...I didn't want to open old wounds..."

Lock's lips formed a lopsided grin as he walked over to Ed and put a hand on his shoulder. "What kind of friend would I be if I kept you from scoring? I'd rather see Shock hook up with you anyways. I can at least trust you to some extent. I mean, it's not like you can knock her up or anything."

"Thanks...I think..."

Stop dickn' around here and go find Shock."

"She's at the shop." Barrel informed him.

"I appreciate this but..."

"But what?"

Edgar ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I don't know what to say...I don't even think she likes me."

Lock and Barrel exchanged strange glances. "Well...uh...what?" Barrel muttered.

"Don't be such a flake dude, of course she _likes_ you!" Lock sneered.

"Yeah, as a friend...How do I get her to think of me as something more than that? You're her brothers, help me out here!"

Barrel shrugged. "I don't know Ed...I mean, she likes skinny blond guys...Billy Idol, Clive Burr, Nikki Sixx,-"

"Yeah, okay, thanks Barrel..."

"I'm just saying you have a shot at her..."

Lock sighed and continued cleaning. "Look Ed, I'm not a freaking miracle worker. Just shoot the shit with her until you feel a spark. I don't know what else to tell you."

Edgar nodded, forcing himself to appear confident. "Okay...I'm going to find Shock. I'll see you later, thanks!"

Lock looked turned around and looked up. "Wait! You might want to meet up with her later, she's-" It was too late; Edgar was already out of sight. "Oh shit!"

"Crap! We didn't tell him about Hatchet." Barrel stated the obvious. "Oh well, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Some overblown fight I get caught in the middle of."

"For all you know everything could work out fine. We've already set the wheels in motion, why not let them roll?"

Lock raised a brow at him. "Dude, you've had your last shot for the day! Your being waaay too mellow about this! I see nothing but gloom and doom heading our way and all you keep saying is 'Forget it...let it go...just chill out and see what happens'-Gha! You're starting to burn my ass, you know that!"

Barrel laughed. "Hey shit happens. I'm not about to geek out over something that could be a beautiful thing."

"Whatever... Let's figure out how in the hell we're going to get this crap out of here..."

Barrel elbowed him playfully. "That's the spirit!"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter thirty-three: Edgar vs. Hatchet (Clash of the Bo-tards)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas. All rights are reserved to its creator, Tim Burton because he is awesome.

"What do you mean he asked you to marry him?"

"Dude, are you stupid, He came by an hour-OW!" Lock elbowed his thickheaded brother in the ribs. "I-I mean, whoa...no way..."

"I shit you not!" Shock insisted. "He snuck in through the back way and started babbling about how pretty he thinks I am and how much he wants to be with me and then he gave me this," Shock held up a small black and blue gardener snake. "His name's Vendetta. It was so _embarrassing_..."

"What a nerd...It's a good thing your not in to all that mushy stuff, or you might have bought that crap, hu?" Lock said, forcing a chuckle.

Shock patted Vendetta gently and blushed. "I think I did guys..."

Lock and Barrel shook their heads. Barrel nearly choked on the sucker he was currently eating. "What?" They spat in unison.

"Hatchet was being really sweet guys. I use to think he was just a sick creep, but I heard him laugh for the first time since I've known him and-"

"What did you tell him?" Barrel asked.

"I told him I'd think about it."

"What's there to think about? You hate Hatchet!" Lock reminded her.

"No _you_ hate Hatchet! Yeah, he's annoying, but I grew up with you two. I'm _used_ to annoying. It's no big deal guys. It was just a proposal. You're both with someone now anyways. What difference would it make?"

"Yeah, but, but-"

"You were supposed to...Shock, Ed's-"

"ED!" She cried. "I should talk to Ed! He'll know what I should do, thanks guys!" Shock gave Lock and Barrel a quick hug, placed Vendetta around her neck and climbed up the latter. "See you later!" She chirped with a blissful smile on her face.

Lock and Barrel watched as their gitty sister disappeared from sight. Barrel scratched the top of his head in thought. "Um...this isn't going like we'd hoped"

"NO SHIT!" Lock snapped as he punched Barrel in the back of his head. "Damn you Barrel! This is your fault!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"Nu-hu!"

"Yeah-hu, because this was _your_ idea! 'Just let him propose, Shock'll never go for it' my pointy-tailed ass!" Lock groaned and leaned against Oogie's old iron maiden. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his horns.

Barrel stood awkwardly as Lock mumbled cursed under his breath. "Okay, my bad. Piss poor planning on my part! Well, there's not much we can do about it now."

"Fucking-A!" Lock sneered and kicked the side of the torture rack, causing dust and insects to fly everywhere. "I remember when screwing with people's lives use to be _fun_! What the flying fuck man?"

"Look, just screw it for now. You've got other stuff to worry about."

Lock gritted his jagged teeth until he was able to at least relax his shoulders. "Alright...but I don't want to hear anyone's crap later on tonight! **You** can answer to them."

Barrel nodded. "Deal."

Shock spotted Edgar walking towards town square. She smiled and waved cheerfully. "ED! HEY ED! OVER HERE!"

Edgar looked back and ran over to Shock the moment he knew it was her. "Hey, I'm glad I ran into you! I thought you were working."

"I was, but I left for a break."

"Oh, good, because, there's something I need to tell-"

"Dude, you're not going to believe what happened! Hatchet, you've probably never met him, he's a warlock Lock knew from awhile back, he dropped by the shop today and proposed to me! He even gave me this!" Shock held up Vendetta proudly. The snake stuck his tiny forked tongue out at him. "Isn't he sweet?"

"You have like, fifty snakes"

"Those are for eating Ed, Vendetta's for petting..."

Edgar stared blankly at her. "Whoa, whoa, wait a second! Do you even _know _this guy?"

"Sure I know him; he's been up my ass for years! We never busted on him to you?"

"NO...! Maybe... I don't recall!"

"Oh, well, he's been stalking me for years, so I know him pretty well."

"Are...are you freaking kidding me?" Edgar shouted, scaring Shock a bit.

"What's your problem Ed? I was expecting this crap from Lock! Hatchet is a nice guy, you'd probably like him."

"I've never seen nor met this asshole and I want to rip him a new one!"

"Jeez! What is the matter with you? Aren't you happy for me?"

Edgar forced his expression to soften. His right eye twitched, but the sad look in Shock's eyes kept him from snapping. "Yeah...I-I'm happy for you it's just...I've known you for ever and I find it pretty freaking odd that some dude proposed to you and I've never even seen him... Don't you think if someone proposes to you, he should know a little more about you first?"

"What are you saying? If he gets to know me better he'll call off the engagement?"

"N-n-no! I didn't-"

Shock laughed as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ed, I was only screwing with you!"

Edgar forced a smile. "Yeah...heh, heh...good one."

"Aw, don't look at me like that. I know you're just watching out for me, but it's really no big deal. We know each other better than you think. If I do decide to go through with it, it's not like we'll be separated. Witches and warlocks live in separate communities...it'll be like a-a long distance relationship. We'll still be friends."

Edgar sighed heavily. "Yeah, friends...wait! Does this mean you haven't said yes yet?" He asked hopefully.

Shock looked down and blushed. "No...I haven't said yes yet, but I do like this guy...I'm seriously considering it. I have to go talk to him first."

All of Edgar's emotions were crushed into powder. His breathing became choppy and he could feel all of his joints locking up. "Well...in that case congratulations...I hope everything works out..."

Shock gave him a warm hug and a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, you rock Ed! Promise me you won't change when your pumpkin king."

Edgar probably should have let go by now, but he just couldn't. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere...you guys still have my stereo."

Shock released him. "Look, Hatchet's meeting up with me back at the shop. Mind if I stop by the manor later tonight and tell you how everything went?"

Edgar nodded. "By all means, I want to hear all about it."

"Great, later Ed!" Shock twirled around and practically waltzed down the street.

Edgar stood by the fountain, dumfounded. He felt his legs go out from under him and he had to grab onto the mouth of the spitting dragon statue to keep himself from going ass-first into the water. He sat on the edge for a good long while. The idea of Shock walking off into the arms of some fleshy, jerk-off made him painfully ill.

Edgar wanted to be mad at Shock. He tried to be mad at Shock, but he couldn't. How was she supposed to know how he felt? It's not as if he ever told her, all those 'play dates' he went on those years back never helped matters and he certainly wasn't suave or smooth talking like this Hatchet prick probably was...He sighed, hanging his head in defeat. No, he couldn't blame Shock. He wanted to blame Lock and Barrel, but dismissed that idea as well. If he didn't know anything about this guy, they probably knew next to nothing also. None of them probably saw this coming.

Edgar knew he had no one to blame but himself. Holding in tears as hard as he could, Edgar picked himself up and started to head home. Now all that was left to do was to wait until Shock showed up with the news.

Edgar lied on his bed and stared up at his ceiling, the only part of his room he had not wrecked. Sally heard a commotion from downstairs and decided to investigate. At first, she listened outside Edgar's door. No music was blaring, so he had not been head banging. Realizing this, Sally became worried and knocked. "Edgar...? Are you alright...? Can you hear me or do you have your headphones on?"

"No mom, I hear you." He answered

"May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure"

Sally walked in and gasped at the condition of the room. Edgar's shelves had been ripped down, his curtains torn to shreds, the drawers to his dresser had been yanked out and his bed was practically overturned. "What happened in here?" She demanded. "And what happened to you? You look like you fell off the living hill again!"

Edgar sat up and kicked off his blanket. "Nothing mom, I just had a shitty day, that's all. I was about to clean up."

Sally shook her head, sighed and took a seat at the foot of his bed. "What happened that was so terrible?"

"Let's just say 'Every Rose Has its Thorns' has taken on a whole new meaning for me"

Sally stared at her son blankly. "Edgar, I listened to you destroy this place for twenty minutes so no riddles. What's wrong?"

Edgar wanted to say 'nothing' but her knew his mother wouldn't bye it. "It's just...Everything is going wrong and everything sucks right now."

"Elaborate, that's... a little broad."

Edgar ran his fingers through his hair. He struggled to put his thoughts into words. "I don't know where I'm heading anymore...I thought I was handling everything so well... I-I've cranked out some new ideas for Halloween and I've busted my hump with the plans and the effects and all that crap and then I turn around and realize everyone I know is freaking drifting apart and I can't tell if this was meant to happen or if I've just been too preoccupied to see things clearly. "

"You mean Lock and Barrel? They're still your friends, but they have wives and girlfriends now and-and... I know it's tough to watch them settle down and start families, but you're not that far behind them Edgar...You'll meet a nice girl too and..." Sally saw the look of sadness in her son's eyes just before he looked down at his lap. "You've met someone haven't you?"

"Well...yeah, but-"

Sally squealed and shook Edgar by the shoulders as if he was the rag doll. "OH! I knew it! Who is she?"

"Mom, stop!" He begged, his voice shaking.

Sally released him. "I'm sorry; this is just so exiting...Come on Edgar, you can tell me."

Edgar mentally blushed. "Aw mom...don't do this to me..."

"Please...I'm terrible at guessing! Is she one of those girls at the dance studio?"

"What? No-"

"Is she a skeleton at all?"

"No, I'm trying to-"

"A vampiress?"

"NO, no, God no! Not after what Barrel went through!"

"Is she a ghoul? A corpse maybe?" Sally shook her head no. "Couldn't be, you're a pulse chaser..."

Edgar smirked. "You make that sound so dirty"

"She's a local witch!" Sally covered her hands with her mouth. "It's Shock isn't it...?"

Edgar nodded, frowning. "How did you know?"

"She's the only witch you've ever paid any special attention to. Oh, you've had a little crush on her since-"

"I know, I know...It doesn't matter. Shock and I won't be together anytime soon."

"But you two are best friends! She's a little older than you, but that never mattered between your father and me."

"Oh, I don't care about that. The age difference isn't the issue. Shock likes someone else, that's the problem..."

Sally blinked, surprised. "Really, who?"

Edgar pouted and balled his skeletal fist. "Some dill-hole, pretty boy, wand jockey with skin and-and eyes, hair and lips...the fartknocker..." His scowl at this point was frightening. "Stupid dick...tried to wow her with snakes and vows and crap!"

Sally put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Edgar, it's not that bad..._Wand jockey?_"

"Um, it's what Lock calls other warlocks."

"Oh...Is he tall, blue eyed, older guy, has a nice smile? I'm not helping am I...?" Edgar pouted and sighed. "Oh, Edgar I'm sorry...but I could have sworn you and her were-"

"She told me herself she liked this guy...he proposed to her and everything. I was so pissed I couldn't creep straight...I didn't even get a chance to tell her-I-I just feel so stupid! So-so spineless...!"

Sally brushed Edgar's hair away from his face and gently forced him to look at her. "You've grown up so much..." She sighed sadly. "You and your friends, it's frightening...Don't get discouraged. I had to stalk your father for months before he realized how I felt about him."

Edgar couldn't help but chuckle. "You actually _stalked_ dad?"

"Like a viper. I snuck out of your grandfather's at night just to get a glimpse of him. I tried everything to get his attention, but...I don't know, your father can be a little dense sometimes..." Sally looked to her lap and fidgeted. "After he saved me that night it became clear to me, to us, that we were meant to be...What I'm trying to say is, go make one final attempt at her. If you two are meant to be together it will happen, but if you never try to make it clear..."

"That was all well and good for you two, but there's no, like, peril or anything I can save Shock from to win her over... Even if there was, I'm not charming and poetic and crap like dad. All he had to do was exist and you fell for him. How am I supposed to win her over?"

Sally looked Edgar straight in the eye sockets. "How do you really feel about her?"

"I...I love her mom."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Y-yeah...I feel this crappy when she's with that other dude, I must."

"Then go tell her Edgar! Stop wasting time here!" Sally pulled him to his feet and shoved him towards the door.

"Okay, okay! Your right..." Edgar took a deep breath, straightened his tie and smoothed down his hair.

Sally smiled at him and wiped away a tear. "You look great dear."

Edgar hugged her warmly. "Thanks mom." He took off down the hallway as fast as he could. He accidentally ran into Jack near the stairs.

"Whoa!" Jack cried as he stepped to the side and grabbed Edgar by the collar. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"IhavetofindShockandtellherIlovehersorrydadI'llmeetyouatthemayor'slateron!" Edgar said in one breath and attempted to run off, but Jack held him back.

"Hold on!" He grinned down at his son. "Shock...? Boogie's boy Shock? When did you plan on letting me in on this little secret?"

"Ican'ttalkrightnowgottogobye!"

"Not so fast!" Jack had to restrain him with both hands. "Edgar I'm stunned...well, stunned isn't the word exactly, but this _is_ awfully sudden...I suspected there was something going on between you two."

"You and the rest of the freaking town apparently! Look, dad, I have to find her now. This is important!"

"It certainly is. You have to think about this Edgar. Are you absolutely sure you love Shock?"

Sally tapped her husband on his shoulder. "I covered that," She whispered.

"Oh...really?"

"Yeah, we're clear on the sure part, so if you'll excuse me-"

"Wait!" He tried to leave, but Jack grabbed Edgar by the collar once again.

Edgar sighed in frustration. "What now?"

"I'm very happy for you Edgar. I honestly have no idea what you see in her, but this is your decision to make and I'm proud to know you're mature enough to make it."

Edgar nodded, touched. "Thanks dad..."

"One more thing..." Jack put his hand on Edgar's shoulder and led him over to the wall mirror." You might want a hair cut for this occasion..."

Edgar swallowed a lump in his throat as he stared at his reflection. "Do I _have_ to...?"

"No...But it wouldn't hurt to clean up. Who knows, it might impress her."

Edgar sighed heavily as he reached into the drawer of an end table. After rummaging through a bunch of junk, he pulled out an old pair of scissors and handed them to Jack. "Okay, you win...cut me Mick..." Edgar kept his eye sockets shut tight until he could no longer hear the snips.

Hatchet strolled into the witch's shop. The eldest witches were busy sweeping while Shock manned the counter and patted Vendetta. Helgamine abandoned her sweeping to greet the young man. "Hatchet!" She gasped. "Welcome deary, come in!"

"Good afternoon ma'am" Hatchet replied.

"Stocking up for ol' Thannen?" The taller witch asked as she led him over to a shelf. "He's always trusted you to get the orders right. You're his star pupil you know" She sighed. "It's a shame about your sister...the affair nearly killed your mother."

"Yes, she was devastated." Zeldaborn sneered up at Shock."

"Don't look at me! It was her and Lock's decision!"

"I'm sorry deary" Helgamine placed her spindly hand over his. "This must be embarrassing for you to talk about..."

Shock rolled her eyes and mumbled expletives under her breath.

"Eldest Helgamine, I need to speak to Shock in private if I may."

"Of course, go ahead," She pointed to the back room. "But watch yourself. I don't believe Shock has any more self control than her brother"

"Wait just a damn minute you old-"

"Please Shock..." Hatchet grabbed her hand and led her too the back room.

Shock screeched in frustration the moment they closed the door. "That decrepit old crone!" She spat bitterly. "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!"

"Shhh! Not so loud! I know they're a handful, but I won't let them give you any trouble."

"They haven't gotten off my case once! I swear, I could plant my foot up Lock's ass right now if-"

Hatchet held Shock close and kissed her on the lips. "Just ignore them." Shock nodded, feeling slightly calmer. "They can talk all they want. I don't care if they approve of us. I'm yours and your mine."

"You're not the one who has to stand here all day and listen to them..." Shock said sarcastically. She looked away, and sighed. "Hatchet...I thought about earlier and-"

"Hey Shock are you in here?" Ed hollered as he tapped the back door. "Dude, let me in!"

Hatchet glared down at Shock. "Who in the hell is that?"

"Relax, it's just my friend, Ed," She said as she gently broke away from his arms to answer the door.

"Oh, thank God it's you!" Edgar breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here? I'm kind of in the middle of something-WHOA! What happened to your hair?"

"Oh, I-uh, had it trimmed...Shock, I have to tell you something. I've wanted to tell you for so long now, but I've-" Edgar looked past shock and noticed the stranger in the corner. "Who in the hell is he?"

"Ed, this is Hatchet. The guy I mentioned early, so you might want to amscrey-"

Hatchet stepped forward. "This is _Ed_, your friend Ed? Edgar Skellington, son of Jack Skellington? What are you doing here?"

"None of your business asswipe!" Edgar grabbed Shock by the arm and pulled her close. "I'm talking to her, so piss off!"

"Let go of me, bo-tard!" Shock ripped her arm from his grip.

Hatchet grabbed her other arm, pulling her close to him. "Anything you have to say to me boy, you can say it in front of me!"

"Dammit! Don't you grab me either!" Shock ordered as she pulled away. She turned to Edgar. "What is it you have to tell me Ed? Make it quick."

"Shock, I love you! I've adored you since the moment we met, maybe even before a-and I'm sorry I never came forward sooner"

Hatchet balled up his fist. "You had better shut up skeleton! Shock, don't listen to him, he's out of his mind! Look kid, turn and go home before you embarrass yourself!"

"Suck my pelvis!" Edgar glared down at him and their eyes locked. Neither pair showed signs of fear, only hatred and apathy towards the other.

"She's with me!" Hatchet growled.

"Over my undead body!"

Shock stared at them both confused. Since when did guys fight over _her_? As flattering as it was, she knew if the guys kept it up they would all get in trouble. "Will you two shut up?" She begged, whispering harshly. "Ed, please, just get out of here!"

Edgar took Shock's hand. "Not until you realize how much I lo-"

Hatchet punched Edgar in the ribs with both fist. The skeleton stumbled backwards, winded. "You get away from her, or I'll rip you apart!" He warned, pointing a finger at Edgar.

Edgar quickly regained his bearings and lashed out at the warlock. Hatchet took a few punches and retaliated. He blocked a forth punch and forced Edgar back, ramming him into a large spice rack. Shock gasped as cans, jars and seasoning shakers spilled everywhere, causing a loud crash and a huge mess. Hatchet backhanded Edgar across the face just before Shock yanked Hatchet off him by the hood of his robe. "STOP! GET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!" She screamed venomously.

Shock held Hatchet back with one arm and held Edgar back with the other (luckily she had a lifetime of practice pulling Lock and Barrel off each other). She grunted heavily as the boys attempted to reach past her to get to the other one. "Get out of my way Shock!" Hatchet ordered. "I'm taking him out NOW!"

"Shove it up your ass!" Edgar snarled.

"THIS IS REDICULUS! KNOCK IT OFF GUYS!" Suddenly, the trio heard shrill gasps. The eldest witches stood in the doorway, staring at the bickering youngsters. "Our storage room!" Zeldaborn cried.

"What is the meaning of this!" Helgamine demanded.

"Uh..."

"I-"

"She-"

"He started it!"

"Enough!" The taller witch ordered. "Shock, I would expect this from you and your brothers, but Hatchet and Edgar Skellington...? I'm very disappointed in you boys!"

"But I-"

"But he-"

"I didn't-"

"Get out of our shop! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Zeldaborn chased them out into the street, swinging her broomstick. They tried to dodge her blows, but Shock, Edgar and Hatchet each received a good thwack to the ass. "AND STAY OUT!"

"Here, take your snake with you!" Helgamine threw Shock Vendetta. She caught him and tucked him under her hat for safekeeping.

"Please, I'll take care of the mess! This was my fault!"

"Oh, we know deary!" Zeldaborn snapped. "Don't bother cleaning up, you're fired!"

"That's not fair! I've-"

"You've been nothing but trouble since the day you were born!"

"You and those shifty little brothers of yours!" Helgamine added. "We heard what was going on back there!"

"But-"

"Just leave Shock. We're not responsible for you anymore."

Shock gritted her teeth in rage. Every fiber of her witchie being wanted to strangle the old bats. "That's right! Lock, Barrel and me are just hooligans who go around corrupting the town's youth! Sure, whatever! Go ahead and fire me you miserable old wretches! I've wasted enough of my life in that forsaken store anyways!"

The eldest witches responded with a rude 'humph' and returned inside, slamming the door behind them.

"AND I'VE SPIT IN EVERY POTION I EVER BREWED IN THERE!" Shock added out of spite. She turned to the boys and glared at them in white-hot anger. Hatchet and Edgar backed away slowly as she approached them "You two are the biggest dumbasses I've ever met!

"OW!"

"HEY!"

Shock swatted them both across the face with her hat. "Thanks a whole fucking heap guys! I _needed_ that job! I **hated** it, but still!"

"H-he started it!" Hatchet pointed at Edgar.

"No way dude, this is your fault!"

"Home wrecker!" Hatchet tried to swipe at Edgar once again, but Shock jumped in the middle of them.

"**STOP IT! STOP IT YOU DICKHEADS!**" The boys decided to back off before she had a stroke. Shock paused to catch her breath before addressing them. "Ed...Get out of my sight, leave me alone..."

"I'm sorry...I just wanted to-"

"GO! I need to talk to Hatchet, okay?"

"Shock I-"

"NOW ED!" Shock ordered, pointing westward.

With a sigh and a limp, Edgar walked away, sulking. Hatchet watched as the young skeleton faded away in the distance. If he didn't think he was about to feel Shock's wrath he might have gloated. Hatchet saw her standing before him, scowling with her hands on her hips. He approached her timidly. "I'm really sorry...I-I guess I wasn't thinking clearly."

"No shit Dick-fucking Tracy..." Shock sneered sarcastically. "You're such a meathead! How could you do that to him?"

"What did you expect me to do? Let that uppity twerp muscle in on you?" Hatched reached out and held Shock close. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to have you in my arms?"

"Stop...just stop." Shock nudged him back slightly. "Hatchet, we need to talk and no BS. I'm sorry, but I can't marry you. It's way too soon to even consider that!" Shock started to walk away. Hatchet followed her down the road, forcing her to look at him.

"Look, I know you have your doubts, but I love you! We can make this work if-"

"We haven't even dated yet!"

Hatchet took her hand and looked into her eyes. "What are you talking about? You remember that Halloween night, two years ago...We stayed in the woods under the withered oak while everyone was in town. The moon was full and you-"

Shock turned away. "That doesn't count."

"Why? Because you were too afraid to tell anybody!"

"NO! Because it was just one night and the only reason I agreed to it was because I had a shitty week and I had a fight with Lock earlier that day and I wanted to spite him!"

Hatchet was hurt deeply, but his face showed no definite emotion. "Is that so...? Was that why you came with me to equinox ceremony too? What about last week?-"

"I can't just drop everything and get hitched okay?" Shock wiped her eyes. "Everything is just moving too fast! What if we do it? What if we get married and wind up hating each other in a month?"

"That wouldn't happen."

"You can't promise that!"

Hatchet fidgeted with his sleeve. "It's because of that skeleton. You two are seeing each other aren't you?."

"No! This has nothing to do with Ed! I've told you a million times he's just a friend!

He grabbed Shock by the arm. "You look at me in the **eye** and tell me you feel nothing for him!" He ordered.

Shock scowled up at him. "Hatchet...he is a good friend, nothing else..." She said coldly. "Now let me go or I'll break your hand."

Hatchet relaxed his grip, his eyes moistened. "Why do I repulse you?" Hatchet asked quietly.

"You don't! I just don't _love_ you-yet! Just give me some time..."

Hatchet sighed and pulled out his wand. He cupped the tip firmly in his palm. He stared at it for a while, silently. "Is it because of this...? I would gladly return this wand and leave the catacombs for you."

"No!" Shock put her hand on his shoulder. "No...You're a holy man and you worked your ass off to get where you are. I would never ask you to abandon what you believe in. I just would really like to take this slow, understand?" Shock put her arms around Hatchet's neck and gave him a big kiss. He embraced her tenderly and kept her body right up against his even when their lips broke apart.

He looked into he eyes and smiled. "I understand...You're a remarkable woman. I hope you realize that someday."

Shock smirked. "I had my suspicions."

"I have to go home now...I'll see you again in two weeks or so. Is that slow enough for you?"

"Shut up smartass!" Shock gave him one last quick kiss. "I'll be looking for a new job in the meantime."

"Alright...I love you Shock."

She smiled and nodded. "I'll see you around..."

Edgar sat on the very top of the living hill. His long legs dangled off the side of the ledge. He stared down at the ground and wished he had been a human that moment. At least that way a fall from that height would have put him out of his misery. So many unpleasant thoughts swam around in his skull at once; he could not even process them. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Every bone in his body felt numb and displaced. He held his head in his hands until he heard a distant voice calling him.

"ED? YOU ARE HERE! HEY ED!" Edgar stood and looked down. He could see Shock's silhouette in the distance. He ran and met her halfway down the hill. Shock paused to catch her breath. She took off her hat and used it to fan herself. "Man. I've been looking all over for you...w-we need to talk. I-"

Edgar took her hand. "Shock, I'm sorry for what I did to your fiancé back there. I acted like a jerk-off. I don't even know why I thought that would accomplish anything, I just...I just want you t be happy. I wish you and Hatchet the best."

"Ed, we're not-"

"Just promise me you won't hate me for this. I should have known better than to try to drive a wedge in between you two. That was stupid and-"

"Dude, I'm not getting married!"

Edgar face was practically glowing. "You said no? That's great! I-I mean, I'm sorry things didn't work out. I mean-"

"We're still together though."

"Oh..."

"I told him I wanted to take things slowly..." Shock blushed and took a seat on the ground. Edgar joined her. "I wasn't thinking straight...I was so flattered by his proposal I-. I'm no better than those ditzy broads Lock use to swoon over! I feel so stupid Ed..." Shock pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry silently.

Edgar put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't. You fixed your head back on straight in the end didn't you? That counts for something..." Shock nodded. Edgar held back tears of his own. "Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend? How long have you two been together?"

"Technically...since this morning...Hatchet and I have never been in a serious relationship. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone; I just didn't think much of us until today...I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Don't worry about it. I got you fired."

Shock shrugged. "Oh well...Either way what you said...what you did was sweet. I do love you Ed, but your like a-a little brother to me."

"That's all...?" He slouched. "I don't know what deluded fantasy world I've been living in. I-I went ape shit on some guy I've never even met just to win you over...I-I'm a freaking looser."

"No your not"

"Yes I am..."

"No you're...jeez..." Shock leaned back and sighed. "You're not a looser Ed. I'm the one who was too afraid to tell anyone about Hatchet and me. I thought if anyone found out it would cause a whole bunch of trouble...I guess I was right."

"So, he's everything you're looking for right?" Edgar asked sadly.

Shock laughed. "...Well...I don't know. He's...caring and reliable. I've never met a warlock quite like him. He's a little needy, but I can't blame him for being that way. Those catacombs are strict living...Fuck, if we were the same age who knows...Besides, its not you. It has to be me. Hatchet poured his heart out to me and I brushed him off like he was lint or something." She took Vendetta out of her hat and heldhim closely. "I just really suck at life I think..."

Edgar rested his head in his fists. Shock placed her hand on his shoulder. He first winced at her touch, feeling hurt, but was comforted by her acknowledgment. "Ed...You could have any girl you want." She assured him. "Your funny, smartand handsome and a million other reasons why a chick would fall for you. Don't depress yourself by thinking about someone like me who just isn't worth the aggravation, okay?"

Edgar stared at her oddly for a good long while. Why didn't Shock understand how wonderful he thought she was? Was she serious or was she trying to spare his feelings? Edgar looked away. "It's worth it..." He whispered to himself.

They sat and watched the sun set. Neither one could look directly at the other. It was just too painful, especially for Edgar. Edgar nudged some dirt around with his foot until he could find the courage to speak again. "So...now that you're unemployed, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know...sponge off Lock and Barrel for a while. They've done it to me long enough; I'd say it's time for some reimbursement."

"I'll help you find a job, it's the least I could do."

"Na...Screw it. I think I know what I want to do."

Edgar looked up. "What?"

"I want to study law."

Edgar eyed Shock funny. _"Study law...?_"

"Yeah! I bet if I find another part-time crap job, I can save up enough money to bribe the mayor into teaching me the ropes! I'm tired of living under the heel of society! I want some freaking respect for once in my life!"

Edgar couldn't help but laugh. "Dude...you want to major in law? But everyone hates you!"

Shock punched him in the arm. "HEY...! You're supposed to be supportive asshole!"

Edgar grinned. "Well, you did break my heart...Buckle up Spanky; I'm probably going to be a real prick towards you for the next couple of months."

Shock rolled her eyes. "Come on Ed...I didn't mean to crush your spirits and all that crap!"

"Crush my spirits! I cut my hair for you, you frigid bitch!"

"Hey, I never told you to do that! You look like a dork with short hair!"

"I looked like a dork with long hair!"

"Yeah, but It's so weird to see you with short hair again..."

"It'll grow back...I'm not cutting it again."

Shock sighed and leaned back against a grave. "Good."

The sun disappeared below the horizon. Shock picked herself up and dusted off her dress. Edgar did the same. They decided it was time to turn in. The cemetery looked especially dreary that night. They walked slowly, still unable to look at each other. The awkward silence between Edgar and Shock became unnatural and uncomfortable.

"Do you want to hang out at the tree house for a while?" Shock offered.

Edgar shook his head no. "Honestly, I don't know if I can look at Lock and Barrel right now. They were so convinced you and I was going to hook up..."

Shock raised a brow. "Oh really...? Then we're going to have a long family meeting when I get home."

"Hey, I was convinced too Shock...It's going to be pretty damn awkward between us for a while." He admitted.

"Aw, Ed...Please don't do this to me. So what, we can't be friends anymore is that it?"

"No, no, we're still friends! I-I'll get over this eventually, I promise. I just need to clear my head I think...I'm still trying to figure out how in the hell I alowed all this to happen."

"Okay. I understand."

"You should study law..." Edgar said, changing subjects. "Who knows, you might become my mayor someday, if you can win the town over"

"Yeah, good luck on that one..." Shock thought for a moment and nodded. "I think I'd like to be a mayor though."

"You always had to put your two cents in"

Shock laughed. "Screw you! I'll tell you what, when I'm your mayor, you can assign me all the grunt work you want. Will we be even then?"

Edgar shook her hand and grinned. "Maybe..." They eventually reached the manor gates. Edgar shifted awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. "I'll see you later okay? Oh... and if your boyfriend comes around again, I'll make myself scarce."

"Don't worry about Hatchet, I set him straight."

"I know, but I..." Edgar sighed and gave Shock a kiss goodnight. She stood for a moment and blushed.

"You know, for a guy with no lips, you're a good kisser."

Edgar laughed. "Thanks. I've gotten pretty good at it." Shock walked away and waved goodbye. Edgar walked up his front steps and sat down outside the door. He heard Zero greeting him from under the steps with a bark. The ghost dog approached Edgar. He smiled weakly at Zero and patted him on the head. "Hey boy...the cats chase you out again...?" Zero yelped in response. "Life's a real kick in the teeth sometimes hu boy...?" Edgar tried to smile. You know, I can wait Zero...I love her boy...at least she knows that now. I just have to keep trying... Maybe she'll feel the same someday..." Edgar frowned and scratched the back of Zero's ear. "I'll show her...When I'm pumpkin king no more of this little brother crap..." He stood, straightened his tie and jacket and reached for the door.

a/n: Nothing ever turns out like it should. I feel awful for building so much suspense for _this_...I'm bad to pick up and abandon concepts though...A song chapter is next, then an ending and maybe an epilogue depending on the reviews. Thanks so much for reading. Rock on!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter thirty-four: The Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas, or Metallica's song 'The House Jack Built' off of the Load album.

The sun had only been up for an hour. Already Edgar was up and about trying to get all the final preparations finished by the next day. He stopped by the tree house and dragged Shock and Barrel over to the manor for help (Lock was excused only because he had to keep an eye on Thicket).

Edgar inspected himself in front of the mirror. His pumpkin king costume was almost finished. The raggedy burlap pants were roped onto his legs with a black, long sleeved Metallica shirt tucked into them and his skeletal hands were covered by old, black work gloves. There was just one piece missing.

Sally sat hunched over at her worktable sewing the last three buttons on the blue flannel shirt by hand. "There," She sighed as she held up the tattered shirt. "Okay Edgar, try it on.

"Looks great mom." Edgar grabbed it and quickly threw on the shirt over his "Ride the Lightning" band shirt. He jumped in front of Shock and Barrel and struck a lurching pose. "So, do I look sexy or what?"

"Have you no shame Ed?" Shock teased, glancing up at him from an old textbook. "Your parents are right over there!"

Sally giggled. "Oh, we don't mind Shock."

"Hester's working on your pumpkin head," Barrel informed Edgar. "She'll give it to me and I'll drop it off tomorrow."

Edgar nodded. "It's scowling right? Is the hole big enough for my head this time?"

"Yeah, yeah, I gave her the right description." Barrel stretched back and yawned. "You think you could have woken my ass up any earlier?"

Edgar smirked. "Time's running out dude. I can't afford to procrastinate. Do you think you can Hester can get my mask to me by tonight?"

"You're going to need something to cover your face if you don't calm down dude. You look like crap."

Shock elbowed him. "Leave him alone Barrel! Why do you and Lock keep trying to make him nervous?"

"Because it's their duty as bo-tards." Edgar answered. "No, I'm going to be fine as long as I keep my head on straight, right dad? Dad...?"

Sally looked up at her husband to find that he had zoned out into space. She nudged him gently. "OH!" Jack shook his head. "I'm sorry Edgar, I was thinking about the shirt."

"I told you, I always wear a red suit so I figured the scarecrow rags should be blue-"

"No, the one underneath."

Edgar looked down at his chest. "What's wrong with it?"

"Do you really feel it's appropriate?"

"Yes!" Edgar and his friends answered in unison. "When I parade into town I want 'Hit the Lights' blaring so loudly the cobblestones will shake loose from the roads! Igor and I have been rigging pumpkin speakers all over town. It's going to rock hard ass!" Edgar grinned and rubbed his palms together evilly.

"He drafted Lock, the doctor and me to help set up the pyrotechnics." Barrel added. "I have to haul his sorry ass around town too."

"Yeah, Ed's all gung-ho about this finale thing." Shock said, still reading.

Edgar nodded. "I'm going all out! Thrills, chills, loud booms, the whole nine yards! You know what else I want to do? I-"

Jack grinned. It did his heart good to see Edgar and his friends working so diligently on the preparations. It was also fun to sit back and watch someone else do all the hard work for a change. Even though Edgar must have begged Jack to consult just about every detail of his first Halloween as pumpkin king, he had done very little work himself the past year and was greatly enjoying his new freedom already. Sally was too for that matter.

Jack had made sure to ask a million questions about the plans, not to nitpick his son, but to challenge him. "That's very impressive." Jack said in approval as Edgar finished rattling off ideas. "Do you plan to shave your hair off?" He asked offhandedly.

"What? NO! It still hasn't grown all the way back after your last hack job! Why?" He asked, holding his head as if to protect his hair from Jack.

"It'll burn off anyways when you set yourself on fire."

Edgar blinked. "Awww...man...But I wanted to start a mosh pit and stuff after I put the flames out..."

Shock and Barrel couldn't help but snicker. "Tough luck Ed." Barrel said with false sympathy.

Edgar ignored them and paused to think. Suddenly, something came to the young skeleton. He raced into the closet and changed into his suit. "There's been a change of plans guys!" Edgar announced as he threw on his jacket.

Shock and Barrel groaned obnoxiously, but gave no further protest.

Edgar hopped out of the closet, grabbed Shock and Barrel and pulled them towards the door. "Come on guys, we've got to grab Lock and head to my grandpa's pronto!"

Sally picked up Edgar's costume off the closet floor. "Wait, what are you planning now?"

"I need to make other arrangements! My hair **will** stay in tact. You'll see!"

With that, Edgar and the others left.

Sally turned to Jack, looking worried. "What do you think he has up his sleeve?"

Jack shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess we'll find out tomorrow

Sally grinned at Jack. "You weren't really concerned about his shirt, were you?"

"No, of course not. I was only fooling, trying to get under his skin. He gets so defensive about those ridiculous bands..." Jack leaned against the wall and looked out the window. "It's a nice day out. Not too sunny...You know, I'm hungry Sally. Let's go to town and grab a bite to eat."

Sally stood from her worktable. "Sure, that sounds nice, I guess..."

Jack smiled at her. "Splendid! I'll grab my wallet and-"

"Jack, are you alright?"

Jack her for a moment. "Of course I am. Why?"

"I don't know..." Sally fidgeted with her hands. "You just seem very...upbeat for someone who's about to resign. Are you sure, you're okay about this? Edgar is still a boy; you don't have to step down this year if you're not ready. You could keep your crown for another hundred years if you wanted to-"

Jack took Sally by the hands. "Sally...I'm fine. I haven't given my retirement a second thought and I don't want anyone else to either."

"But -"

He kissed Sally tenderly to shush her. "Come with me dear." Jack said quietly. "You and I have a lot to talk about..."

Edgar returned home incredibly late. The final preparations were ready and in check for Halloween, so Edgar changed into his metal nightclothes and hurried off to bed...

He tossed and turned for hours, unable to drift off to sleep. He gave up all hopes of brushing aside his stage fright and decided to go over his town meeting speech in the study instead. He pushed off his covers, rolled out of bed and grabbed his CD player. He grabbed the first CD off his shelf and started to play it in an attempt to calm his nerves.

Edgar walked down the hallway and up the spiral staircase as quietly as he could so not to wake up his parents. The manor was pitch black until he approached the top of the stairs. A faint glow of a lantern illuminated Jack's study, causing eerie shadows to dance around the room.

_"Open door so I walk inside_

_Close my eyes, find my place to hide_

_And I shake as I take it in_

_Let the show begin..._

Edgar poked his head into the room and to his surprise saw his father sitting in his electric chair, staring at the small flame intensely...sadly. Edgar climbed up the rest of the way and softly approached him. "Dad...?" He whispered. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"OH!" Jack jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Edgar...it's just you..."

"I'm sorry...Did I scare you?" Edgar asked with a big smirk on his face.

"What are you doing up? You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, you should be resting." Jack reminded him.

"I couldn't sleep..." Edgar sighed, pulled up the desk chair and sat. "I figured if I went over my speech it would bore me to sleep. I hate writing those things. I totally suck at it. Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," Jack insisted. "Please...don't worry about me, focus on you. You have to."

_Open my eyes_

_Just to have them closed again_

_Well on my way_

_But on my way to where I gaze_

_It swallows me_

_As it takes me in its fog_

_Hm, I twist away_

_As I give this world the nod_

Edgar shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. I _should_ be focusing on you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be who I am today...Okay...that's not saying much. Let me rephrase that. If it wasn't for you Halloween town would have gone to shit in a shiny urn." Edgar winced. "Oopse, my bad."

Jack laughed. "It's alright, if you haven't learned to watch your language by now, I suppose your not going to."

_Open the door so I walk inside_

_Close my eyes, find my place to hide_

_And I shake as I take it in_

_Let the show begin_

Edgar frowned. He looked at his father closely for a good while, trying to find something comforting to say. Finally he spoke. "Dad...I know Halloween mea everything to you. I don't want to make you give it up. You were a great pumpkin king, probably the best. You should be proud of yourself for everything you've accomplished over the past two centuries. Everyone is going to miss you...Hell, even I'm going to feel weird tomorrow when you're not the one performing the finale."

Jack placed his hand over Edgar's. "It's not that...I know I'll always have a name for myself here. I don't feel as though I'm being tossed aside or forgotten. I'm glad to be stepping down. I'm sick of Halloween. I have been for years."

"You-What?"

_Open my eyes_

_Just to have them closed again_

_Don't want control_

_Hey, as it takes me down and down again_

_Is that the moon_

_Or just a light that lights the dead-end street?_

_Is that you there_

_Or just another demon that I meet_

"I know you'll be terrifying. You're young and full of new ideas and ambitions, but I've had my fill of frights for now." Jack admitted.

"I'll try to make you proud dad. Do your reign justice..."

"You've already made me very proud. Just remember, you have at lest a hundred years to reach your prime so don't rush."

_The higher you are_

_The farther you fall_

_The longer the walk_

_The farther you come_

_My body, my temple_

_This temple it tilts_

_Step into the house that Jack built_

Edgar forced a skeleton grin on his face. "Okay. I hear you. What are you so down about then? Is it because I'm not a kid anymore or something?"

"Partially...There are times I wish you and I would have gotten along a little better."

"I'm sorry..." Edgar laughed. "I was a spoiled brat growing up."

"No you weren't." Jack looked to his lap. "I'm going to miss this town Edgar. Halloween is where I grew up...found Zero...met your mother. I never realized just how much a part of me this town really is until I was about to leave it."

_The higher you are_

_The farther you fall_

_The longer the walk_

_The farther you come_

_My body, my temple_

_This temple it tilts_

_Yeah, this is the house that jack built, yeah_

_Yeah..._

"_Leave?_" Edgar gasped. "What are you talking about? You don't have to leave just because you're retiring! Come on dad, don't leave!"

"Edgar, please, calm down!" Jack laughed, confusing his son terribly. "Your mother and I are just taking a little vacation...a very late honeymoon so to speak. I talked it over with her today over lunch. We never had the chance to have one when we were first married and it's something we always wanted to do together. We'll be back in a year, year and a half tops."

Edgar breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that dad. I thought you were like, going away to rot or something."

"I had to give one last jolt." He grinned evilly. "Making secret plans behind my back are we?"

Edgar laughed. "No, no, no...It was just the way you said it!"

"I'm going to miss you the most Edgar. You and Boogie's boys. Don't tell them I said this, but I think of them as my own children."

Edgar nodded. "You knew them before you had me. Of course, you would feel that way. They're going to deny it, but I know they'll be bummed to see you go. "

"The honeymoon will be fun, but I know I'm just going to spend the whole time wondering what I'm missing here in my absence."

Edgar laughed. "Oh, we won't pull anything more bo-tarded than we usually do." He assured him.

_Open door as I walk inside_

_Swallows me so the pain subsides_

_And I shake as I take it in_

_Let the show begin_

_Let the show begin_

_Let the show begin_

"I know you and mom disserve a break, but what if I do something wrong and need your help? I'm dead serious, I'm scared shitless here, I-I need someone with experience to fall back on incase of an emergency and the mayor's planning on resigning too because he refuses to work under me and-"

"Edgar, you'll be fine!" Jack assured him with a pat on the back. "I know you think you need my help, but you're more of leader than you realize...Just remember five things: your shadow's your best friend, it's best to approach your victim at an odd angle, project your voice as far as you can, be constantly on the move and **don't** get up close and personal with your victim."

_The higher you are_

_The farther you fall_

_The longer the walk_

_The farther you come_

_My body my temple_

_This temple it tilts_

_Yes, this is the house that Jack built_

Edgar took a deep breath. "Alright, I got it...So, where do you and mom plan to go?"

"We're going to take a tour of the real world, strictly a night time trip of course. Our first stop is Los Vegas."

"NO FREAKING WAY!"

Jack nodded. "It's a very exciting city and we-"

"You two are going to Vegas with out **me**? You SUCK! I've dreamed of going to Vegas!"

"I thought you dreamed of going to the Waken festival?"

"Yeah...that too!"

Jack laughed at the hurt expression on Edgar's face. "After you work every Halloween for the next 160 years or so you can take a vacation to Vegas."

Edgar pouted as he shook Jack's hand. "Deal...but still, you suck..."

"Could you do me a favor and watch over Zero while I'm gone. I can't really take him with us."

Edgar nodded. "Yeah dad, no problem..."

_The higher you are_

_The farther you fall_

_The longer the walk_

_The farther you come_

_My body, my temple_

_This temple, it tilts_

_Yes, I am, I am, I am_

The two skeletons leaned back in their chairs and gazed out the window into the night sky. Edgar felt happy and at ease sitting next to his father. He was not sure how exactly, but he developed a closeness with Jack that he was never able to before. It was an emotion deeper than respect or admiration. Of course, Edgar had always loved his father, but now there was a sense of understanding between the two of them. He would hate to see his parents go and already longed for their return, but Edgar knew with his new duties, the year would fly by fast.

"We should go totally sick house on their asses' tomorrow night. None of that creaking doors crap. Let's kick them open and storm the humans like freaking Rambo! It'll really freak them out."

Jack laughed. "I have to follow your lead come tomorrow, so if you say so, no creaking..."

Edgar gave his father a dismissive hand gesture. "You know what I meant."

_Open my eyes_

_It swallows me_

_Is that you there?_

_Hm, I twist away_

_Away_

_Away_

_Away..."_

The jack-o-lantern sun rose above the horizon waking every creature in Halloween town with the exception of the vampire brothers and two skeletons still slumbering in their chairs at Skellington manor.

a/n: next chapter is it, but feel free to keep reviewing. Thanks for reading \m/ you all rock! Aren't you glad this was a short one? XD! I love this song, it kicks major ass and in a strange way it reminds me a little of Jack and Edgar both. This song is sad and the chapter really wasn't meant to be, but a power ballad was needed here and this one fit the topic the closest.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-five: Endings and Beginings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas. I do own all fan characters mentioned throughout 'What a Nightmare', but the actual story and original characters belong to Tim Burton, who kicks ass from here to mars ten times over!

a/n: Now that I have finished this massive brainfart I call a fic, I would like to take this opportunity to thank all the people who made it possible and worth my time.

First, I would like to thank my younger sister for helping me bounce ideas around and for being encouraging. She is a better writer than I am and the only other person on the planet who loves Metallica more than I do. Hope your writing career takes off like a rocket. Good luck.

I would like to thank Katdakat1988 and Vicstar from They were the first two people to ever read the fic. Thanks guys, you rock!

I would also like to thank Talonspike, BarrelxBea, Spontaneouscombustion, xXxlockxXxforxXxshockxXx, idoTrixwithPixiStix, Pimptress and Amy Kachelries for being loyal readers and reviewers. For anyone who has read this last chapter to see if the other 34 are worth reading (we've all done it, don't look at me that way) I would strongly recommend these authors because they rock so hard!

I would like to thank my parents who made me the metal head I am today. My parents rule and I love them dearly.

Last, but not least, I would like to thank Edgar's biggest fan, IloveEdgarHoakSkellington. Metal salute 10xs over!This bright young author has been a loyal reviewer from the start and is now helping me write another NBC fic that takes place two years after What a Nightmare. Thanks for being a friend and being patient with me when I suck XD!

Okay here is the last chapter. Enjoy!

It was close to two in the morning when the citizens of Halloween town returned after one hell of a spooky night. The moon was still high in the sky and completely full. The anxious citizens huddled together in Town square awaiting the arrival of the new pumpkin king.

In the pumpkin patch, Edgar stood on the Behemoth's large, wooden cart while Barrel tied his limbs onto a stake. "Dude, not so tight!" Edgar warned. "I need to be able to rip myself down when we get there!"

"Screw you Ed! If I have to haul your ass down there after scaring all night I'm tying the knots as tight as I can."

"Yeah right Barrel!" Lock sneered. "You went bar hopping with me and Kytuk all night!"

"Only because they were handing out free suckers to people showing up in costume." Barrel snickered.

So did Lock. "Bull shit Barrel!"

"If you guys got too hammered to do your jobs right I'm going to plant my foot up your asses right after the ceremonies!" Edgar threatened.

"We're fine..." Lock assured him.

"We know what to do. Shock's in her position now." Barrel added.

"Why you no ride on straw horse like Jack use to?" The Behemoth asked bitterly as he loaded the last 'metal god' jack-o-lantern (which had the faces of James Hatfield, Alice Cooper, Ozzy Osborne, Ronnie James Dio, Rob Halfred, the four members of Kiss and Hendrex Gettie Lee to name a few, carved into them) on top of the cart.

"Daddy, look at 'im! We have to tie 'im to a steak just to get 'im to stay still!" Hester teased.

Edgar chuckled. "Hey, I take enough of that crap from Shock."

"You two are _still_ bucking heads?" Lock groaned.

"No...We're cool with each other; it's just fun to watch her squirm."

Barrel held up Edgar's pumpkin head. "Are we ready to go to town yet?"

"Not yet Barrel. Grandpa!" Edgar called Dr. Finkelstein who was busy tinkering with the pyrotechnics twenty yards away. "Hey, grandpa!"

"What is it boy?" he answered loudly.

"Send Grandma and Igor the signal! I'm ready!"

"Give me a moment! I have to figure out the angle of trajectory!" The doctor struggled to keep the rocket in place. He certainly had the know-how to put on quite a show, but his lack of mobility made his task difficult. The doctor growled under his breath. "God dammit! Hey you, Chip n' Dale!" He pointed to Lock. "Give me a hand?"

Lock smirked as he waltzed over to the doctor's aid. "Yeah, yeah, what is it old man...?"

"Where did you get fireworks anyways?" Hester asked Edgar curiously.

"I sent Lock, Shock and Barrel to Forth of July town a couple of weeks back. They practically give those things away there!"

Lock handed the doctor the fuse. Dr. Finkelstein pulled out a Zippo and lit it. "Prepare yourselves for one hell of a bang gentlemen!"

"And then we roll. Barrel, quick, my head!" Barrel roughly rammed Edgar's pumpkin onto his shoulders and hopped down from the cart.

Barrel threw the rope over his shoulder and looked to Hester. "You two can head for the ceremonies, I can take it from here."

Hester gave Barrel a kiss. "We'll see you there, Come on daddy."

"Lock, get to town, hurry!" Edgar ordered.

"I'm on it!" Lock flashed the group a metal salute and ran off towards the exit.

The doctor watched as the fuse grew shorter and shorter. "We're almost there... Good luck Edgar."

"Thanks grandpa, you really outdid yourself. One question though...Was it really necessary to implant the steel plate in my skull?"

Finkelstein grinned. "No, but it was fun for me."

"You suck!"

"Oh...your hippie hair covers it! Don't be such a wuss!"

Edgar took one last deep breath as the last inch of the wick burned away and a loud, startling boom launched a fiery red spectacle into the night sky. Everyone in town, including Jack Sally, and Shock, who were standing by the fountain, oohed and ahhed as the colorful embers fell from the sky.

Jewel watched from the lab tower. She leaned out the window and saw Igor eagerly waiting by a row of switches recently installed by the electric fence. "IGOR! PULL THE LEVERS! NOW!"

"YES...MISTRESS!" Igor giggled to himself as he pulled all three levers down one by one. When he finished he flashed a metal salute high in the air proudly.

The hunchback jumped back as sparks flew from the fence. Suddenly the whole town had to double over and clench the sides of their heads as the sound of electric guitars rang into their ears or...whatever. All the jack-o-lantern speakers in town shook from vibration, as did any loose cobblestone lying in the street.

"Now Barrel! We're on!"

With a metal salute and a deep breath, Barrel began to pull his friend and pumpkin king into the streets.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" The Harlequin monster tried to shout over the music.

"I DON'T KNOW! I'VE NEVER HEARD ANYTHING LIKE IT!" The wolf man answered, howling.

"IT'S APPPAULING!"

"IT'S DEAFENING!"

"IT'S MADDENING!"

"IT'S SCARY! GROOVY SHIT ED-MAN!" Jim and his band mates finished for the Vampires enthusiastically in unison.

Kytuk whistled as he threw a metal salute of his own in the air. "Woo hoo! Play 'WHEEL IN THE SKY!" Ethan and Batboy gave their mummy friend dirty looks. Kytuk winced. "What...? I like Journey..."

"IS THIS YOUR SON'S IDEA OF A FINALE?" The mayor whined to Jack, looking more distressed than usual.

Jack shrugged. "HE'S CERTAINLY MAKING AN ENTERANCE!"

The mayor eyed Jack. "HOW CAN YOU STAND THIS NOISE?"

"WE USE TO LISTEN TO THIS SONG EVERY MORNING!" Sally answered.

Shock and Sally felt someone tap on their shoulders. They turned to find Lock leaning against the fountain, out of breath.

"POUR IN...THE FOGJUICE! ED'LL BE HERE ANY MOMENT!"

The two girls exchanged mischievous glances and nonchalantly tipped two unlabeled jars into the fountain. "Oops..." Sally giggled as fog started to consume Town square and drift into the rest of town.

Shock gave her brother the metal salute. "GREAT! NOW GET IN POSITION!"

"I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Lock returned her salute and shoved his way through the fog and crowd.

Jack looked down and realized he was knee deep in smog. He slapped himself in the forehead. "Oh no...SALLY...ANYTHING BUT FOGJUICE...!"

Sally smiled pleasantly up at him. "SORRY DEAR, PUMPKIN KING'S ORDERS!"

Edgar's skeleton grin was as wide as it could be behind his pumpkin head. He was pleased at the town's reaction to his metal mayhem. Everyone, no matter what their personal taste in music, engaged themselves in the festivities. Witches swirled haphazardly into the night sky on their broomsticks, the ghost created a huge mosh pit that wove in and out of the crowd. The hanging men rattled in their nooses, monsters and ghouls of all ages began to headband, limbs went flying, and teeth gnashed, cats, bats and rats screeched! It was a remarkable sight!

The crowd spotted a familiar silhouette through the fog. Barrel pulled the cart as fast as he could towards Town square. Jack and Sally beamed at their son with pride. It was time for Edgar to make his move. Snarling loudly, Edgar ripped his arms free and he hopped on top of the steak. Everyone cheered as Edgar cackled and flashed them the metal salute with both hands.

Jewel saw the hand gesture through her binoculars. She looked back at Lock, who was standing behind her near another lever as big as he was. "NOW!" She ordered.

Lock nodded and struggled to help Jewel pull the lever down. He had to throw all of his weight into it, but the devil successfully flipped the switch.

Just as Edgar removed his pumpkin and held it high above his head, a gigantic lightning bolt struck him with a deafening crack. The young skeleton was aglow with sparks of electricity and his hair stood out in every direction. Again, the crowd cheered madly as Edgar hopped down from the stake, laughing like a lunatic.

The rush, the excitement, the fright and the sheer awesomeness of the night overwhelmed him. "HALLOWEEN TOWN...! **I AM THE PUMPKIN KING!** **HE HE HE HE HE HE HEEE!**" Edgar held his pumpkin high and triumphantly tossed it to the ground.

The crowd gasped as the pumpkin split into a million mushy pieces. Suddenly the music stopped. Edgar stood and looked out into the crowd timidly as they gave him dirty looks. He looked to his parents and the mayor. "Um...too much?"

The end...sort of...

_How many times  
Can they fill me with lies  
And I listen again  
Twisting the truth  
And they're playin' around with my head, O.K.  
The things they will do and the things they will say  
But they don't really understand  
Tears fill my eyes when I hear all the cries  
For the reason today _

And they don't really know even what they're talkin' about  
And I can't image what empty heads can achieve  
Leave me alone, don't want your promises no more  
'Cos rock & roll is my religion and my law  
Won't ever change, may think it's strange  
You can't kill rock & roll, it's here to stay

Lookin' through eyes of time  
Mirrors reflecting their stories untrue  
Promises, promises  
Telling me all of my glories overdue  
How many times have I heard it before  
And I'll probably hear it again  
King of a thousand knights, pawn in a table light  
Losing to you

And they don't really know even what they're talkin' about  
And I can't image what empty heads can achieve  
Leave me alone, don't want your promises no more  
'Cos rock & roll is my religion and my law  
Won't ever change, may think it's strange  
You can't kill rock & roll, it's here to stay

Even the rhymes that they  
Give me in times of confession ain't true  
Outcome is obvious  
All for them, none for us  
Meaning you too  
The things they will do and the things they will say  
When they don't really understand  
Fear of rejection, I need their protection  
I'm making a stand

'Cos they don't really know even what they're talkin' about  
And I can't image what empty heads can achieve  
Leave me alone, don't want your promises no more  
'Cos rock & roll is my religion and my law  
Won't ever change, may think it's strange  
You can't kill rock & roll, it's here to stay

Leave me alone, don't want your promises no more  
'Cos rock & roll is my religion and my law  
Won't ever change, may think it's strange  
_I'm born to rock & roll, I'm here to stay, yeah_

a/n: Bow to Ozzy...!

If you people only knew how much schoolwork I put off until homeroom to write this fic XD!

'What a Nightmare is dedicated to anyone who was ever ridiculed for the way they look or dressed...

Who did not buy into the high school niche bullshit and stayed their own person. Who jumped around in their room at four in the morning playing air guitar to their favorite song. Who thinks of their favorite cartoon as gospel and its creator their profit, who watched episodes of Jackass and repeated the stunts they just saw despite the clear warning not to do so...

Who has ever felt like they were weird because they watched MTV and puked while their friends were glued to the screen, who was ever left out because the _others_ didn't think they were cool enough, who spent hours on end drawing, writting or playing an instrument rather than join a school club or play a sport or because rock and roll became their religion and their law...

Who felt like they didn't fit in, as if they didn't matter or would never be acknowledged...I've been there. And now that I'm about to graduate and start a new life on my own I'm glad and proud that I was that weird, head banging kid growing up. I have been to hell and back with my family. We've always had money trobles and I had almost lost both my parents at one time or another but we always managed to stay afloat when life turned black. In a few short years, I have joined a church, fallen in love, helped a close friend, got my permit and joined the work force. Now I'm finishing school, about to start college. I'm looking forward to the future and I hope you are too.

If there can possibly be a moral to this fic, it is this. Don't be ashamed of being a nerd. Don't be afraid to admit you think a movie, book or show is cool when everyone else around you says it's not. Don't judge your fellow man. Do what you feel is right even if it turns out to be a big mistake. Live, laugh, love and scream!

Carry the torch my friends, because in ten years _we _are going to be the ones to create the next cult classic cartoon and write the next hit novel and start the next kick ass metal band. Most importantly, live fast, Rock hard.


	36. Chapter 36

Epilogue: Ending Montage

Jack and Sally left for the real world two days after Halloween. They rekindled old passions in the exciting cities of Vegas, Hollywood and Manhattan, spent relaxing evenings together in haunted castles throughout Europe and even caused a little mischief along the way to Asia (ultimately increasing tourism for whichever town or city they visited). They also met and mingled with many interesting monsters and ghouls on their trip (most of which were ecstatic to meet a legend like Jack). Soon after Jack and Sally left for their late honeymoon, the word that Halloween town had a new pumpkin king spread.

As a result ghouls, ghost and monsters from all over the world traveled to Halloween town to take a gander at this Skeleton Ed. Halloween town became the Mecca for young spooks everywhere. The town's economy boosted as new monsters visited the area. Most of the 'tourist' only shopped, visited relatives or partied with Edgar, but some of them moved in. New houses were built and some old ones were sold. A few old residents who where bothered by the sudden change moved away.

Edgar took this long awaited opportunity to install a gigantic stereo system in the study that could blast music so loud it could be heard in the basement (courtesy of Dr. Finkelstein and Igor). He also hooked up an entertainment system equipped with a big screen TV, DVD player and surround sound in the living room (courtesy of Chuck). The manor practically turned into a nightclub for any citizen passing through the neighborhood. Ghost, twenty-first century vampires, werewolves, demons, zombies, corpses, banshees, phantoms, gargoyles, skeletons of every kind and creed, witches, warlocks and every other spook you could imagine (including a night elf or two) eventually partied at Skellington manor. Edgar provided the food, drinks and entertainment and all were welcome, even Batboy and Ethan (but neither ever showed, unless to start a fight).

Unfortunately, Edgar was usually too busy to attend his own parties. Drawing up plans for Halloween was his first priority. Edgar spent countless hours coming up with ways to improve nightmare rank and running from the manor, to the mayor's, to the doctor's and back to the manor again. If he was not passed out dead on his couch (with a mob of drunken spooks in his living room), he had just enough energy to drag his boney carcass to his bedroom and pass out dead there. As long as his guest played some sort of metal on his stereo system, he could sleep through the racket. Edgar did not mind it too much though. He was happy to open his home to his fellow head bangers. He hired Barrel as a nighttime bouncer to keep people from steeling or breaking anything. Few people were ever stupid enough to give Barrel trouble. If they did they not only received a brutal ass wuppn', but was banished from the manor also. No one could blame Edgar for this harsh policy. After all, he _was_ their pumpkin king and a very generous host. Either way, Jack was in for one hell of a surprise upon his return.

Shock and Hatchet went steady. Slowly but surely they spent more time together. People became used to seeing them side by side. Most (with the exception of maybe Edgar and Lock) considered them a cute couple. She eventually found work as a waitress at Mr. Hyde's Liquors and Elixirs and used what spare money she received for night courses with the mayor as her teacher. With Jack gone, the mayor lost most of his interest in politics and agreed to tooter Shock. He flat out refused to work for Edgar. All of a sudden, the idea of Shock becoming the next mayor did not seem too unrealistic. As for actual marriage, that still seemed far off for Shock and Hatchet.

Lock and Barrel made good use of Oogie's casino. The brothers went into business with each other and restored it to its former glory, but used it to scam tourist out of their money rather than torture them. With a sunlamp and some growing tips from Paul, Lock grew and sold 'herbs' while Barrel opened a little brewery of his own (courtesy of the Behemoth). The way they figured it, If Edgar did not ask, they would not tell.

On February 13th of that year, Thicket gave birth to a little witch. She named her Alia Phoenix. (Phoenix was Lock's choice, but because Thicket was the mother, she got the last say as to what to name her). Alia Phoenix was a wily little lumpling with pale green skin, her mother's lovely slate colored eyes, wispy orange hair and a smile as devious as her father's was.

Barrel and Hester were wed soon after Alia Phoenix was born. They had a small ceremony in the pumpkin patch with few guest consisting of immediate family and Edgar. Barrel refused to wear a suit and Hester refused to wear a gown so they settled on new black jeans and tailored up skeletal shirt for Barrel, a simple denim skirt, and a torn white blouse foe Hester. Six months later Hester gave birth to a baby boy with a round, freckled face, blue lips and dark purple hair. Halberd was a splitting image of his father, but his skin had a blue hue to it and Halberd's toes were round not webbed.

A story with no real plot is a story with no real ending. What kind of bo-tarded adventures, nightmarish escapades and metal madness awaits Edgar and the rest? Only time (or in my case, free time) will tell.

As always, live fast, rock hard!


End file.
